Crimson Blood
by xLightEvadesDarknessX
Summary: Yugi is a 'heartless' vampire who doesn't believe in love. She joins a chat room where she meets a guy called Yami.. Will she find love in the kid or forever be closed off to the world? (FemYugixYami) "You're kidding right?" she let out a bitter laugh "That's the most fucked up thing you've said Bakura, I've never had a mate, never wanted one so why would I now?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

She sat perched on a wall, legs dangling limply over the edge as she observed her surroundings with utter boredom etched on her features. Her long black hair flowed like a waterfall down her back tipped with amethyst as her blonde bangs frame her pale but beautiful face. Her eyes are that of a dark amethyst that hold no emotion, nor sense of being alive. She stayed that way, unmoving for an hour longer, before she gracefully leaped off the wall, landing on the ground effortlessly.

She hid in the shadows while she stalks her prey with grace that could rival any living creature. Her footsteps were feather-like as she crept behind the male, her lips curving upwards in a smirk. She watched on with little amusement as the male turned around frantically, obviously paranoid in thinking someone was following. _And oh was he right_.. When the male turned back around deeming himself safe, she chuckled. The action seemed to send vibrations throughout the alley they were standing in, shaking the ground violently below their feet. She examined the man in front of her, amusement and a demonic leer evident as she watched the male freeze in his track at her chuckle before turning around to meet her piercing gaze, that seemed to darken considerably at seeing her meal.

"W-Who are you..?" She heard the shakiness in his voice though he tried to hide it. Too late..

She smirked at the male "I'm Yugi, your worst nightmare."

Yugi advanced towards her meal, secretly loving ever step he took back. It was amusing to watch a grown man stare at her with fear and panic. It made her tingle inside.

"G-Get away from me!.. I don't want to hurt you!" He cried out, his voice breaking with his empty threat.

Yugi chuckled darkly "Is that a threat?.. I think it is." She proceeded to walk closer to the male, trapping him against the wall at the back of the alley with her own body "Why don't you carry it out?"

Yugi watched on with boredom as the male shakily gripped a silver object from his back pocket and plunged it into her heart.. Or where her heart should've been.

"Ouch," she said mockingly, smirk pulling at her lip as she grasped the blade firmly with her hand and ripped it out of her body, tossing it to the side mere seconds later with a clank as it hit the hard surface. She averted her gaze back to the male who was watching her every move with wide eyes. Her smirk widened "That tickled.. Now it's my turn." Before the male could say or do anything further, Yugi extended her fangs, plunging them into the man's neck and moaning as the blood caressed her throat, filling her body with warmth. Feeling the body of the male go cold in her grasp after a certain amount of time, she tossed it shamelessly to the pavement then gave a click of her finger, watching on in glee while the body dissipated till nothing but dust remained as it happily danced with the wind.

She turned on her heel to head home, feeling fulfilled and content with her latest meal.

Just as she was about to turn a corner, she sniffed her surroundings, instantly picking up a new scent that wasn't in the air seconds ago. She gave a roll of her eyes, already knowing who the scent belongs too. "Bakura, Marik down here.. NOW." As soon as those words departed from her mouth, there was a sudden breeze rushing past her body, in turn leaving two figures in front of her, both grinning knowingly.

"Hello, my Queen." One of the males mocked bowed while the other gave a salute in greeting.

Bakura threw an arm around his counterparts shoulder, bringing the male down into a headlock, to get some form of reaction from the sandy blonde haired teen. Upon being on the receiving end of his friends outburst of profanities, he relinquished the fuming male, his hands by his head in surrender.

Yugi rolled her eyes, watching the scene go off with little interest, she ignored the raging blonde who just flipped the thief off in annoyance "What do you two want?"

"We caught your scent and came to see what you were up to, my was that a show" Marik smirked, letting Bakura's acts slide for the time being.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it my friends.." She raised a finger to her lips "I know I did."

Both snickered in reply before they turned their attention towards the alley in which Yugi had previously emerged from. Their eyes seemed to darken considerably once they picked up a faint scent of blood coming from that particular direction.

They already know how they'll spend their night.

"We're going to go catch a meal, later Yugi."

Yugi nodded in reply, she was already bored with the conversation anyway. She gave a small nod in farewell and took her leave as she headed to her apartment. It's getting late and she needs sleep so she can start a new day. She did have school tomorrow, after all..

Yugi, though a vampire, has the ability to walk in daylight. She is known as a 'Daywalker'. She can basically live her life just like any normal human though blood is a must and becomes a problem from time to time. Vampires need to drink blood at least once a week to keep their strength to their maximum. Without the blood, they weaken tremendously though their weakest strength can easily outmatch that of a humans.

Yugi enrolled at the school 'Domino high' over a year ago with her psycho friends Marik and Bakura. Everyone instantly distanced themselves from the three for some unknown reasons, much to the vampires happiness. They hate humans, the only thing they're useful for is the beauty that flows through their veins, so it didn't surprise them that they somewhat scared the mortals off with their mere presence. Their gaze alone would scare the teens off. It made it easier for the vampires, they didn't have to worry about people trying to get close to them and be 'friends' because that wouldn't happen anytime soon. The vampires would literally behead themselves then and there if someone pulled the friend card on them, oh no it couldn't and wouldn't happen.

It's been over 3000 years that Yugi's been walking on earth and not once have the humans got the knowledge that vampires walk the ground they walk on. To the humans 'vampires' are a myth and it's been that way ever since Yugi was brought up in this world meaning, vampires can walk peacefully with the humans.

She has spent all 3000 years on her own with no mate which is the longest any vampire has ever been without one. Vampires need a mate for balance, human or vampire as it stops them from going crazy in the future. Though Yugi understands the term of mating she went against it, never opening her heart to anyone or trusting anyone. It's just how she is, which in turn made her heartless and closed off to others. People call her cold, people call her insane, but she shrugs it off. She doesn't CARE about what anyone has to say.. She doesn't care about people.. she just doesn't care, end of.

If Yugi were to mate, it would be out of love, not for the fact that it would keep her sane in years to come. She's never liked the idea of mating with someone just to get something out of it. She may be heartless and cold, but no way in hell would she use someone just to keep her sanity. She doesn't believe in love anyway, to her it's a myth and in her eyes it will always be that way.

She stopped at her apartment building and entered, immediately heading to her bathroom to take a hot shower. As she stepped in the shower she let the water trickle down her skin, moaning as the steaming water caressed her like a blanket. She squeezed a decent amount of shampoo onto her palm, efficiently rubbing it in her scalp. She groaned at the action, before rinsing it out. She extended her wings from out her back, moaning as they set free from their confines. God did it feel good to stretch her wings. Her wings are an amethyst colour like her eyes with a black edging with a bat like texture. She loved her wings, as did other vampires. She was blessed. Every other vampire had plain black or brown wings, whereas Yugi didn't though she wouldn't change them for anything.

After deeming herself clean, she turned off the shower and leaped out. Yugi quickly dried herself and got dressed. Once finished, she made her way towards her bedroom to ease her exhaustion.

She is shattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi is OC in this.. but i think you already realized..

hope you enjoyed.. I'll update soon.

_If anyone is reading my first story called 'School love, School life' then I would like to let you know that it's on hold due to me re-reading and finding the structure appalling. I will return to that story as I'm currently re-editing each chapter. Nothing major will change, so there will be no need to start from chapter one. The story is basically off limits until I've made changes to odd chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Morning came too early in Yugi's opinion.

She groaned as the light filtered through the blinds, disturbing her from a peaceful slumber. She pulled the covers over her head, sheltering her from the penetrating light. Gods did she hate mornings. She's always wondered why schools start early in the morning, what's their reason? She'd much prefer to start school later in the afternoon especially with her fucked up sleeping pattern.

On the odd night of the week, she'd spend most of her time stalking a meal until she feels it's the right time to strike, resulting in her returning to her apartment early hours in the morning. Though a vampire, she needs sleep and lots of it, meaning school doesn't help her whatsoever on those weekly occasions. Vampires much rather sleep in the morning than night anyway, which for Yugi is absolutely unachievable due to school. Why does she tend school? and a mortal school no less, she has no clue. Yes, there is such thing as a school for vampires which she much rather attend though opted against it. Humans are much more interesting to her in way's she cannot decipher, whether it be their extraordinary and sweet blood source or their weak nature, she has no clue and no intention to find out.

She's always been an odd vampire, loving the presence of mortals though loathing them all the same. She finds amusement in their daily routines, especially how each have their own little 'group' of friends around school who they tell secrets to and whatnot. She's always despised those friendship groups for many reasons. It's astonishing how many stab their so called 'friends' in the back with such stupidity it's delusional. Trust, is something Yugi cannot award so easily though humans tend to do so. To Yugi, it's comical how humans can give out something so precious as trust and love to another in a matter of seconds or days of meeting, just for that one person to break it. That cycle basically carries on throughout their life. Do they never learn? She pities them..

This is one of the main reasons she never opens her heart. She is a witness to all the fools who have previously given their heart away to that 'special someone' just for them to tear it in half as they watch. This in turn led her to believe in no such thing as true love, that it's a fantasy in which people dream on. So called 'love' is barbaric and utter bullshit.

Yugi reluctantly tore the covers from her figure before leaping out of bed, her feet immediately taking her to the bathroom area to have a hot shower then change in her school clothes. The school uniform in her opinion is revolting so opted against wearing it. In lieu of the customary school attire, Yugi wears a black leather skirt with a white silk shirt that she tucks in occasionally and black leather shoes. No teacher dares question her about the lack of school uniform to her pleasure. She's superior to them and they know it. If the school thinks she'd abide by any rules they give her then they're delusional, Yugi does things her own way, whether they like it or not.

After showering and dressing for school, she wasted no time in hurrying out the door to commence a new day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo, Yugi!"

Said person carried on walking, already knowing who the voice belongs to.

"Wait up!"

Sighing, she halted in mid-step, reluctantly waiting for the two psychos to catch up so she can head to class and get this day over with.

"Maybe you could answer next time" Marik snapped, obviously annoyed that his friend ignored them. They should be used to it by now.

"I could've.."

Bakura rolled his eyes at the female though she failed to see it as her gaze was elsewhere.

The three were currently on the school grounds on their way to the school building. The school is a four story building made of plastic and occasionally glass as the windows take up a big part of the building, though some areas are newer than others, due to an extension that was previously added a year ago. The school ground is mostly concrete with grass areas here and there where students tend to relax during lunch time.

Yugi never found any interest in the school, in her opinion the architecture is common and boring to look at.

The three entered the school quietly, ignoring the stares as they navigated around the building. They were used to the stares by now, everyone tended to stop what they were doing just to gawk at the vampires as they passed by. Some would even go as far as holding their breath, afraid it would piss off the vampires somehow and result in bruises or broken bones. The three found it thoroughly amusing due to the fact they never once laid hands on a single soul, they never needed to. Though known as heartless, the three would never result in violence towards anyone beneath them. The vampires like their opponent to be an equal match so incline to brawl with their own kind if need be. The only time any of them would touch another human physically would be while feeding or if they touched what belonged to them. It's fair in their opinion.

The three entered their classroom minutes later and instantly took a seat at the far end, away from the other students.

-40 minutes later-

"Talking online to strangers can be dangerous and you should never give any personal information out to someone you've never met. Someone you may be talking to could give you false information, such as their age or gender. The person you're talking to online could be a sex-offender trying to leer you in with affections, gifts, and kindness, making you believe that they're trustworthy enough to meet. It's very common in your age group and we need to make you aware of the dangers of online chat rooms."

Yugi perked up at this. Today's lesson was basically a lecture on 'being safe' and 'how to stay safe' in certain situations when it comes to online texting or gaming.

'Leer someone in' she smirked at her thought, how come she hadn't thought of such a thing before? It was genius. Gain someone's 'trust' as silly humans give it out easily, then leer that person in and make them her slave 'maybe even a mate' she scoffed at that thought, immediately dismissing it. No way on earth was she going to mate a filthy human nor a vampire for that matter. She'd rather go insane.

-time skip to lunch-

Yugi was outside hanging from a tree upside down in deep thought as she recalled one of her previous lessons, when she was rudely interrupted-

"People are going to figure out you're a vampire in that position" Bakura chuckled as he leaned on the tree, followed closely by Marik.

Yugi rolled her eyes "So?"

Marik sighed "What's got you thinking Yugi..?"

"Nothing.."

"Liar"

She groaned "I'm thinking about joining a chat room."

"And why would you do that?" Marik quirked an eyebrow at his friend, this is unlike her.

"Didn't you hear what they had to say about online chat rooms?" she untangled herself from the branch and jumped down "I could leer someone in, make them trust me then get them to meet up with me."

Bakura eyed his friend intently "Why on earth would you want to do that, are you losing your mind?"

"I lost my mind over a thousand years ago" She rolled her eyes "That's not exactly the point. I could leer someone in and make them my slave."

Marik and Bakura shared glances.

"So you're going to use someone? Gain their trust and break it.. Something that you execrated when it happened to you?" Bakura knew he hit a nerve, but it needed to be voiced.

"That's different." She said agitatedly, hoping they would drop the damn subject.

"How so.." The albino drawled, his arms crossing over his chest in an intimidating manner.

Her eyes narrowed menacingly "This isn't about me!" She ignored his stance, not intimidated at all.

Marik rolled his eyes "Then who's it about Yugi?"

".."

Bakura and Marik watched as Yugi went silent, contemplating what to say.

"I thought it would be a good idea.." She trailed off, completely speechless. What could she say?

"You could find a mate from it.."

Yugi scoffed, mate? was he delusional "You're kidding right?" She let out a bitter laugh "That's the most fucked up thing you've said Bakura, I've never had a mate, never wanted one, so why would I now?"

"Because you're going insane dude, have you seen the way you're acting?" Why is she so difficult to talk with?

"So what if I'm going insane? everyone knew I'd lose my sanity sooner or later." She smirked at the frowning duo "Besides, I'm not having a mate just to keep my sanity, I'd rather lose it."

Marik sighed "What's so damn wrong with having a mate?"

"Drop it." Was all she uttered before wandering off, leaving Bakura and Marik exasperated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Later that evening, Yugi sat crossed legged on her bed while she glares at her computer that sat comfortably on her desk. Since she arrived home her computer has been a constant annoyance. Every time her gaze subconsciously lands on the electronic device, her thoughts immediately trail back to one of her previous lessons about 'chat rooms'.

She felt uncomfortable, she desired to give into the temptation of joining a chat room, but Marik and Bakura's words prevented her from doing so. She honestly didn't see the harm in joining.. People do it so what's the problem?

Wait.

When did she ever not do something only because someone thought it was a bad idea..? Never.

So, why is she giving in now?

She won't.. She can't.. It's NOT her.

She gave a sly smirk before climbing off her bed and dashing towards her computer, being sure to slow down before she caused a serious collision. Sitting down on the chair, she powered up the machine, being sure to make herself comfortable. Now all that was left was the waiting.

And waiting..

"Fuck, this shit takes too long to load.."

After five agonizing minutes, the starting screen eventually loaded. Wasting no more time due to her being impatient, Yugi immediately clicked on the internet, being sure to hover over the search bar so she can type and progress further.

She's thankful that she's adjusted to all the new technology successfully, meaning she has no issues in doing the basics. In fact, she has more experience than most. Some would call her a computer genius if she were to show off her ICT skills. Obviously she wouldn't. She has no interest in building a name for herself. Everyone would be quite suspicious if over the years she never aged and instead remained the same young adult that made up career many years ago. She's pretty sure there's no product nor pills that would succeed in keeping her youth appearance.

"What on earth should I search?" She muttered to no one in particular, her mind now in deep thought. She typed in random words that seemed to get her nowhere, making her sigh in frustration. She inclined back in her chair moments later when it hit her.

Her fingers danced along the keys, the only noise projecting throughout the room is a faint tap as she types 'vampire chat rooms' in the search bar. With a swift tap, she pressed enter, later greeted with a list of different websites. She scanned through the various links for a couple of minutes before stopping in her scrollings when a specific link caught her eye.

"ReignOfBlood the ultimate vampire fandom chat room."

BINGO.

She clicked on the site and instantly raised an eyebrow at the layout. It was red and black, which is ironic for 'blood' and 'dark beings'. The text was hardly recognizable and most of it was unnecessary as it had nothing to do with the online chat room, which it was supposed to be. She scrolled down and smirked at seeing the 'join our chat room' feature.

Without hesitation, she clicked the link which directly navigated her to the chat room sign up page.

Now it was the interesting part, signing up.

**Vampire username?**

She thought for a few minutes until typing in the first thing that came to mind..

Amethyst-Queen.

**Your email:** _**AmethystQueen at Hotmail . com **_

**Password:** _***********_

**Re-type password:** _***********_

**Gender: ****_Female_**

After finishing the basics, she tapped enter which directed her to her own profile, which unfortunately she requires to set up before she could start chatting with anyone.

"This takes forever.." She sighed before clicking on the various boxes to create her profile.

**Upload a picture.**

She rolled her eyes at that. Should she take a picture of herself or not?

She bit her lip slightly in thought before opting against it. She rather not upload a picture. She wouldn't remain a mystery otherwise.

Instead of uploading a picture of herself in any form, she took a picture of her eyes before transferring it to her profile. She didn't exactly understand why she chose to upload a picture of her eyes, but in a way it made her stay mysterious to those who venture her profile and she loved that thought.

**About me.**

Yugi tapped her chin thoughtfully, with a shrug, she typed in a couple of bullet points.

_***I'm 18 years old and study at a school in japan called Domino High. **_

_***I don't like people (straight to the point) so don't piss me off.**_

_***My favorite colour is red. It represents blood, so obviously it's my favorite colour.**_

_***My hobby is hunting. Think of it how you want.**_

_***I'm single though I have no clue why I'm even writing this down. My status sure as hell won't change sometime in the future.**_

_***My appearance description isn't necessary. None of you will be seeing me about anytime soon.**_

Yugi re-read what she put down and smirked. She had the knowledge that people would ignore her after reading her profile, due to it being so negative, but she honestly didn't care. She was being truthful and that's all that should matter, right? Plus she can't help but smile at the thought of mortals venturing on her profile only to frown at the contents, it's comical.

If only she could hack into her visitors webcams to see their reactions.

After adding a few extras to her profile, she saved everything, giving a smug smile when it transferred her to a list of chat rooms.

"What chat room shall I enter"? She raised an eyebrow while she scrolled down a list of chat rooms, none appealed to her so far.

After searching for over ten minutes, she clicked one at random. Her eyebrow instantly rose as she gazed on in amusement at the title 'Let's get down and bloody.'

Typical humans.

**Amethyst-Queen** **has joined 'Let's get down and bloody.'**

There were currently 4 people in the chat room, including herself. She decided to type..

**Amethyst-Queen: **Hello.

**Fluffy-kitten: **Who are you o.0?

Yugi rolled her eyes, is this kid stupid? why did it even matter?

**Amethyst-Queen: **Why does that matter?

**Blonde-mutt: **Cause it's a private chat room, stupid.

Yugi gawked at the screen, did this kid actually call her stupid.. Well, shit.

**Amethyst-Queen: **Doesn't seem that private to me. Oh and you're in no position to call me stupid.. have you seen your username kid.

Seriously blonde mutt? it's pretty damn hilarious. Yugi tapped her desk as she patiently waited for a reply.

**Blonde-mutt:** Yeah and whatta' bout yours? queen *snicker* you wish.

**Egyptian-dreamer: **Oii joey let's not argue here ok? She's new here..

**Amethyst-Queen: **How'd you know that? o.0

**Egyptian-dreamer: **Because on your profile it tells you when you made your account.

'Obviously..' She thought. How else would they have known?

Yugi quickly left her computer to run downstairs and get something to eat. She hasn't eaten since she arrived home, so she was on the peckish side. Walking towards the fridge, she retrieved what she desired then began making up her sandwich. Once finished, she headed back upstairs, promptly sitting at her computer where she began to read the messages she missed.

**Blonde-mutt: **I still think we should kick her out man, she's damn rude!

**Fluffy-kitten: **I would be if someone called me stupid too. -_-

**Egyptian-dreamer: **He's right

**Blonde-mutt: **Fine whatever, she can stay. -.-

**Fluffy-kitten: **I'm sure she's nice! maybe you just need to get to know her?

Yugi rolled her eyes, they really have no idea. Nice was something that she was not. She has an attitude, everyone who knows her were aware of that. Her nice? that's absurd. Picking up her sandwich, she began to eat while using her other hand to type up a new message.

**Amethyst-Queen: **Nice is something I'm not.. Isn't this supposed to be a vampire chat room anyway? you guys or girls don't seem to be talking about anything to do with that topic.

**Blonde-mutt: **As i said earlier, it's a private chat room.. we talk about what we want, don't like it? leave. And fyi we're guys.

"This kid's got serious attitude.." Yugi muttered with a mouthful of bread before typing a reply.

**Amethyst-Queen: **Don't try to act smart mortal, it will get you nowhere. And I can stay if I please.

**Fluffy-kitten: **Mortal? you act like you're not.

Yugi smirked at his reply 'you have no idea.. really'

**Amethyst-Queen: **Oops?

**Egyptian-dreamer: **So, tell us about yourself?

Yugi stared at her computer screen for a few minutes. What on earth could she say about herself? 'Oh hey, I'm a vampire and live off blood for a living'? That would go down well. It's not like these kids would believe her anyway.. This website is full of vampire wannabe's, is it not? they'd most likely be dense and go ha-ha very funny! If only they knew.

She chuckled at her thoughts, discarding her bread, she replied.

**Amethyst-Queen: **There's not much to say, everything is basically on my profile.

**Fluffy-kitten: **Damn you really don't like people?

**Blonde-mutt: **More like no one likes her..

Yugi rolled her eyes, trust this kid to have some sarcastic comeback. Fair play..

**Amethyst-Queen: **Fair play mutt. It's funny because that's partly true.

**Blonde-mutt: **I'm not a mutt!

She was starting to get bored now, these kids were monotonous.. She groaned as she re-read the chat. She was getting nowhere whatsoever. It's ridiculous.. Why is she talking to a bunch of mortals who lack in conversation skills? Yes, her conversation skills lack to a much deeper level but come on?

She sat back and exhaled deeply as she closed her eyes. A headache was starting to develop with her constant screen watching, maybe coming online was a bad idea. She eased her cramps in her hands and replied back, reluctantly.

**Amethyst-Queen: **Your name clearly says so. Shit man, are you brainless?

**Egyptian-dreamer: **I love this chic xD What's your name? ;o you never said. I'm Malik, BTW

"Malik." She snorted, does she really care?

**Amethyst-Queen: **The names Yugi.

**Fluffy-kitten: **Yugi, as in game!

She rolled her eyes 'no shit Sherlock'

**Crimson-Blood has joined 'lets get down and bloody'**

**Blonde-mutt: **Yami!

**Crimson-Blood: **Hey Joey, Malik and Ryou. Who's Amethyst-Queen?o.o

**Blonde-mutt: **Some bitch!

Yugi smirked at that comment "Ouch"

**Amethyst-Queen: **Is that my new name mutt?

Things were starting to get entertaining. For some reason, she was intrigued by the newcomer. His name, Gods.. She definitely wants to get to know the kid behind the name.

Blood.

Sweet blood.

**Crimson-Blood: **Why are you here when it's a private chat room?

Not another one.

**Amethyst-Queen: **Gods.. It's obvious I'm not welcome here. Way to treat a lady.

**Crimson-Blood: **Oh Ra.. Stay if you wish, though maybe you could be more friendly?

Fuck no. It's not in her nature.

**Amethyst-Queen: **What you're asking of me is impossible, I rather leave.. But i'll be back

**Crimson-Blood: **No wait!

**You have closed the chat room 'lets get down and bloody' **

Yugi groaned as she stood up from her chair, feeling her muscles strain at the simple action. She's been sitting down for over two hours resulting in her having cramps in all the wrong places. "Fuck" she hissed while she chanced straightening up her back only to get a bolt of pain shoot up her spine. If someone walked in on her then and there, they would think she was crippled with her current position. She made a mental note to get a better chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll do the next chapter as soon as I can c;


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

It's been a week since Yugi last went online in the vampire chat room. She's been meaning to go online for a couple of days now though never had the time to do so due to Bakura and Marik keeping her busy.

The duo had been getting into more trouble than they normally do, resulting in a very pissed off Yugi, as she, unfortunately, had to keep the two psychos at bay. The two were constantly starting trouble with other vampires, getting into fights and being destructive. Normally she would laugh at her friends and shrug their behavior off, possibly even join them, but she wanted to get back to the chat room, she needed to.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone whatsoever or even herself, but she had been thinking about the kid with the username Crimson-blood. She never really spoke to the kid, but his username speaks to her. It's mysterious and she loves mysteries.. This mystery needs to be solved. She needs to know the person behind it.

Apparently his name is Yami which means darkness. It's a bizarre name for a mortal, especially when humans are beings of light and vampires are beings of darkness.

Would his name fit his personality and appearance?

She _needs_ to find out.

And she _will_.

It doesn't exactly mean anything though. Yes, she is overly curious about the person behind the name, but that is all it is, curiosity.

Maybe she is being idiotic about the whole thing, if she meets the kid then what is she to do? Make him her slave? Force him to submit to her every desire?

Ridiculous.

What could a mortal slave do that a vampire slave cannot? Nothing.

And wouldn't kidnapping a mortal risk vampires becoming discovered throughout the world?

Would she even care?

It depends on the consequences.

Humans are weak and defenseless against vampires.. If mortals did somehow find out vampires exist in their world then who cares? humans are no threat to the immortal. Nevertheless, if word got out, the human community would be in havoc, scared to venture outside in case they would be unfortunate and end up being the next meal to a vampire. Some would even go as far as committing suicide, meaning less food supply for the vampires.

They need blood to live. Blood is their strength and can also be their weakness.

However, they cannot be killed by mortals, as no object nor weapon would succeed in killing off a vampire. Vampires, however, have the ability to kill off their own kind, using their venom. Vampire venom is dangerous when used upon another vampire. It weakens them tremendously, then at the brink of darkness their insides slowly burn until nothing remains but dust. Whereas if a vampire were to insert their venom into a human, they would die and be reborn into a being of darkness. The process is slow and painful.

The only time vampires are permitted to change a human is during mating. Then and only then.

It was one of the main rules about being a vampire.

xxx

Yugi craved blood.

Yugi was currently lounged in her chair at the back of the classroom staring at her object of desire. Her mind is hazy as her gaze locks with the crimson beauty that is flowing freely down the kids nose. The kid got hit by a door as he walked into the classroom, resulting in him receiving a bloody nose. Yugi couldn't take her eyes off the blood. She had the urge to pounce on him then and there and taste the substance as it caresses her throat. She let out a moan at her thoughts. Gods, it smells like candy. She needs it now, she craves it! Her eyes turned a darker shade as the scent clouded her senses, she watched unblinking, as the teen wiped the thick, dark liquid away with a piece of tissue, then continued the process.

Her gaze reluctantly turns to Marik and Bakura, instantly noticing that the duo are in a similar state as her. The needed to get out of here before they killed the kid, and quick.

Not wasting another second, she shot up from out of her chair and wasted no time in grabbing the pair before dragging them out of the classroom.

"Oii, HEY!" Marik exclaimed as he clawed at her fingers, hoping to get released.

Yugi threw them on the floor as she started pacing the corridor.

"Yugi?" Bakura asked worriedly.

"How bad I wanted to sink my fangs in the kids throat.." She trailed off as she bit her lip. Gods, the smell is damn intoxicating.

Bakura stood up from his position on the floor and began patting his clothes down "Tell me about it.. Give it a few more seconds and I would've done."

"Exactly." She growled "I nearly killed the bastard.. We need to be more careful, we cannot keep losing our senses when the smell of blood is in reach" She ran her nails across her skin, piercing it slightly, letting the liquid drop in her awaiting mouth, pulling a face at the metallic taste.

"Yugi what are you-"

"Nothing" she cut him off "Fuck, my blood is repulsive."

Marik rolled his eyes "Of course, our blood doesn't contain any goodness like humans" he smirked "I've tried tasting mine before and I couldn't believe that disgusting shit ran through me."

"I've never tried," Bakura said as he eyed his veins.

"Don't" Marik and Yugi replied in perfect sync.

"Wasn't planning to."

"I'm going home guys, fuck school" Yugi started to walk to the entrance.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Bakura asked as he and Marik trailed behind her.

"Yes, home.. alone." She had plans when she got home, which involves as certain chat room that she hadn't had time for recently all because of the two that were currently strolling behind her. She won't let them stop her from getting onto that chat room, not today.

"Because of that chat room? am I right?" Bakura knew that was the reason she wanted to leave so quickly.

"Correct" was the simple reply.

"Can we join?"

Yugi halted in her step at that. Should she let them join? What if they ruin everything?

Wait, what is there to ruin? A friendship? she hasn't got one.

"Fine." She murmured "But I swear to God if you guys make me look like a fool I'm kicking your ass." She turned around to face them, pointing a slender finger in their direction "am I clear?"

They both nodded and she smirked, maybe having them join the chat room is a good thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**You made a chat room called 'Bakura and Marik get your ass here!**

Yugi leaned back in her chair slightly. She had to wait for the two psychos to make an account before they could do anything else. Which in turn made Yugi agitated, waiting was something she tended to struggle with, she's always been an impatient type.

After 10 minutes of waiting she heard a ding, signalling someone entering her chat room.

**Thief****-King has entered 'Bakura and Marik get your ass here!**

Yugi rolled her eyes at his username, typical Bakura.

**Amethyst-Queen: **I should've known you'd make your username that.

**Theif-King: **Well what can I say? *smirk*

**Psycho-Vamp entered 'Bakura and Marik get your ass here!**

**Psycho-Vamp: **Hello! :DD

Oh gods..

**Thief****-King: **HaHa Marik! That you?

**Amethyst-Queen: **Isn't that obvious? -_-

**Psycho-Vamp: **Yes it's me xD Nice name Baku!

**Thief****-King: **Why thank you, my friend! Same goes for you heh!

Yugi started to think this was a bad idea, these guys were going to show her up, it's obvious.

**Psycho-Vamp: **Thank's Baku ;D Soo, Yugi? where's these guys your were talking about?

Oh yeah. Yugi totally forgot about them.. She couldn't recall the chat room name. What was it called? She tapped her chin in thought, smirking once she remembered.

**Amethyst-Queen: **We need to go into another chat room, if my memory is correct then it's called 'let's get down and bloody' Type that in the search bar then enter, I'll be there.

**Thief****-King: **How do you know if they'll be online? *.*

**Amethyst-Queen: **I don't, and I doubt they'll be on at this time. Come back in a couple of hours ok?

**Psycho-Vamp: **Fine xD I need to find a meal anyway, bye guys!

**Thief****-King: **Got it

**Thief****-King is offline.**

**Psycho-Vamp is offline.**

Yugi sighed as she too logged off. She needed a shower anyway.. She logged off the website and closed her computer down. Once done, She made her way towards the bathroom to have a hot shower, hoping to pass the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Amethyst-Queen has entered 'let's get down and bloody'**

Yugi smirked when she noticed all four of the kids from yesterday were on meaning she can piss them off once again. Before she came online she phoned Marik and Bakura to let them know that she was going to log on so they should do so too. Maybe today would be fun.

**Blonde-mutt: **Oh no she's back!

"I'm back motherfuckers" she chuckled slightly at her own comment before replying-

**Amethyst-Queen: **Did you miss me?

**Blonde-mutt: **Fuck no.

**Fluffy-Kitten: **Welcome back Yugi, you haven't been on for a week!

The kitten kid seems nice, maybe she should at least act nice back? Nice is a word that doesn't exist in her dictionary but maybe she could make an exception this once. It's not like these kids will meet her in real one day in the future.

What would Marik and Bakura say if they found out _she_ was actually nice to someone? Maybe she could call it being 'tolerable.'

Yeah, that's it.

Yugi couldn't bear to look at the screen so she put an unoccupied hand over her eye and typed her reply.

**Amethyst-Queen: **Thank you, and I know, sorry.

"I think I just died inside" She cried out as she re-read what she put "Oh Gods."

'Thank you' and 'Sorry' were also words that didn't exist in her vocabulary which just went to hell. She felt vulnerable. Those little words made her feel small and weak inside. How could she be so.. human like? She almost logged off to pretend she never typed any of that stuff. ALMOST.. but she didn't.

**Egyptian-Dreamer:** Nice to see you again

She ignored that reply. She said thank you once, no way in hell was she going to say it again.

**Crimson-Blood: **Maybe we could actually talk this time Yugi?

Crimson-Blood.. The guy who's been on her mind constantly. She doesn't know whether to hate him for it or not, she wants to get to know the kid behind the username but at the same time she doesn't. That would mean she cared right? If you tried to get to know someone you had to have a little interest in them. Also, if she desired to get to know the other, _trust_ would need to be involved. Could she trust someone? A mortal no less? It's preposterous.

But what if her desire to get to know the kid outweighs the inclination to not trust?

Yugi rubbed at her temples from the upcoming headache, she will not let some kid who she hasn't even spoke to mess with her emotions.

Emotions are for the weak, she is not.

**Amethyst-Queen: **I don't see why not.

**Crimson-Blood: **Great

**Thief****-King has entered 'let's get down and bloody.'**

**Thief****-King: **Yo!

'Finally' Yugi thought as she began to type a reply.

**Amethyst-Queen: **Took your time, did you not?

**Thief****-King: **I got held up!

**Amethyst-Queen: **With what?

**Thief****-King: **Porn :D

Oh gods.. "Maybe this was a bad idea" she glared hatefully at her computer screen, bidding it to somehow explode.

**Blonde-mutt: **Who the hell are you?!

**Thief****-King: **Yugi's friend, you got a problem with that?!

Yugi groaned for two reasons, one, Bakura just said she was his friend. Two, he's joined the chat room for less than thirty seconds and is already arguing.

**Blonde-mutt: **Funny, she has no friends.

**Thief****-King: **I'd watch everything you say mutt, she may chop your fingers off so you cannot type shit again

She smirked at that, Bakura just gave a massive boost to her ego and he doesn't even know it.

**Amethyst-Queen: **I'm flattered Bakura, where's Marik anyway?

**Psycho-Vamp has entered 'let's get down and bloody.'**

**Thief****-King: **He's here

**Psycho-Vamp: **Hello!

**Amethyst-Queen: **What kept you Marik?

**Psycho-Vamp: **Feeding..

'Ah' Yugi thought. It's Marik's time to feed. She should've known. He did tell them earlier anyway.

**Egyptian-Dreamer: **Food? What did you have? ;o

'Don't say something stupid Marik'

**Psycho-Vamp: **Just something red, it's delicious.

Yugi let out a sigh 'at least Marik wasn't stupid enough to say blood'

She heard a beeping noise coming from her computer and frowned as she read the screen pop up message..

**Crimson-Blood has invited you to a private chat: ACCEPT/DECLINE**

Should she? Maybe she'd be able to find out more about the kid. She shrugged before accepting the invitation, watching as a new chat bar popped up.

**Crimson-Blood: **Hello..

**Amethyst-Queen: **Hi

**Crimson-Blood: **Sorry about Joey.. He's a snappy kind of guy.

**Amethyst-Queen:**It doesn't bother me

And it really doesn't. Yugi actually finds it amusing when people talk back towards her. It's not often someone stands up to her, so for someone to do just that made her overly excited. What's the fun in shooting someone down just to watch as they stay down and not get back up? She likes a fighter, it keeps her motivated.

She knows the kid wouldn't say anything it real though and that's what seemed to piss her off. The guy is more than likely a keyboard warrior who stands tall behind his barrier, though when his barrier comes down, so does he.. Cowering on the floor begging for mercy.. showing the wimp he truly is.

It's sad..

Who in the right mind wouldn't cower or tremble at the sight of a vampire anyway?

Especially when that vampire could kill them in a matter of seconds.

The kid would need balls.. and big ones if he were to stand up to a vampire, in person.

**Crimson-Blood: **You sure?

**Amethyst-Queen: **Positive.

**Crimson-Blood: **Ok. Are those your real eye colour or are they contact lenses?

Why does that matter? She wiggled her fingers to give her slim digits some relief. With a squeeze of her fingers, she replied.

**Amethyst-Queen: **My eye colour, why?

**Crimson-Blood: **They're beautiful.

Yugi gawked at the screen in utter disbelief.. He just called her eyes beautiful. Yes, she knew her eyes were unique, but never has anyone called her eyes beautiful before in her entire life, which is a long time. Hearing someone call some part of her body beautiful felt weird but also pleasant? It left her speechless, for once Yugi was speechless, all due to one compliment. How exactly would she reply to that? use the forbidden word she came to hate? compliment him back? was she obliged to? no.

She sat there, unblinking as her gaze stayed frozen upon the screen. How could she lose her cool over one compliment?

Maybe it's because it's _him, _the guy who has been on her mind since she first laid eyes on his name. Or maybe it's just the fact that no one dares compliment her in case it just so happened to irritate her, so she wasn't used to the whole 'I like this about you' kind of thing.

Realizing she had been lost in thought and had yet to reply she typed back.

**Amethyst-Queen: **No one's ever said that to me before, I tend to not take compliments well.

**Crimson-Blood: **You don't take compliments well? Why o.o

**Amethyst-Queen: **I'm different I guess.

After not receiving a reply for a couple of minutes, she decided to check the kids profile out. She realized she hadn't done so earlier so why not now?

She clicked on the link that would take her to the profile and waited for it to load. When it loaded, she gasped.

"Fuck" Her eyes were wide as she stared at the kids profile picture.. His eyes..

His eyes are a blood red crimson..

"It feels like he is staring into my soul and trying to steal it" her voice was a mere whisper as she observed the picture more intently. She leaned forward slightly in her chair so she could see the image clearer. After a few minutes of studying the crimson pools of beauty before her, she recoiled back as if she were burnt..

"Shit.. I'm getting turned on!" she exclaimed as she quickly closed the kids profile, sighing in relief when the image was no longer on the screen. She leaned back in her chair slightly as she let her eyes fall closed 'what the hell' she thought, did she actually get turned on by a pair of eyes?

But they were red.

Crimson even..

Piercing crimson eyes.

BEEP!

Yugi jumped out of her chair from the noise and landed on the floor with a thump. She groaned once she pulled herself up and sat back in her chair again, instantly checking the message she received. It was from him..

What if they weren't his real eye colour? and just mere contact lenses? She needed to find out.

**Crimson-Blood: **I see, sorry for the late reply, dinner.

**Amethyst-Queen: **No worries. Hey, is that your real eye colour?

**Crimson-Blood: **Yes it's 100% my real eye colour, no contact lenses whatsoever. I know my eyes are quite scary but I can't help what I'm born with.

Scary? Fuck no.. More like a damn turn on.

**Amethyst-Queen: **I think otherwise, you have the perfect eye colour. Crimson.. It's alluring

**Crimson-Blood: **Wow you think so?

**Amethyst-Queen: **I do. I'm going off, maybe we could speak some other time

**Crimson-Blood: **Tomorrow?

Yugi sighed before typing

**Amethyst-Queen: **I'll see.

**You have left the private chat room.**

Yugi shut her computer down quickly and stiffly made her way towards her bed. Once there, she took a seat, her eyes staring blankly at the opposite wall. She felt awkward..

A lot had happened today, which in turn tired her out. She needed to eat something but opted against it as sleep in her case was more important. Plus it's her feeding day tomorrow.

She lay down on her bed as she recalled the days events.

Should she go to the chat room tomorrow and talk with _him_?

Of course she should and she will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter sucked. There wasn't much in there at all.

Maybe I'll come back and edit this chapter because I'm not pleased ;c

I hope you enjoyed this anyway

I'll update soon c:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned her gaze from the window she was peering out of to turn towards her friend.

"What?" She muttered as she brought the tip of her pencil to her mouth, biting on it slightly. She was currently in English which happened to be the last period before school finishes.

"That new kid is staring at you" Bakura's eyes fell towards the guy who was staring at his friend. Yugi followed his line of vision and frowned. His name is Ushio.. The kids a jerk and a bully.

"Hm" Yugi leaned forward slightly, resting her arm on her school desk and her face in the palm of her hand as she glared back at the kid, she smirked slightly when he flinched at her gaze, however, remained keeping eye contact. Still in the same position she brought an unoccupied finger to her lips before placing it between her teeth, biting down gently but with no pressure as she glanced at him with half-lidded eyes. She snorted and turned away in amusement when she smelt his arousal.

Silly kid.

The smell of his arousal brought her back to the conversation she had with Yami last night and how she ventured upon his profile just to get turned on by the image before her eyes. Never before has she been turned on that much in her damn life.. And all because of a picture? She's never felt the emotion of embarrassment before, but last night that changed. At first she thought the chat room would be a good idea but now not so much. It's as if it's changing her for the worst.. making her more human and she doesn't like it one bit.

But it's something she cannot change, not unless she forgets about the chat room altogether which in turn means she wouldn't be able to talk to Yami..

Not like she cares anyway..

Right?

The kids a mystery that's all. All she wants is to know who the guy is behind the username and eyes.. those alluring eyes..

And once she does, her interest in him would instantly drop, nothing would be there anymore.

Then she can move on and forget about the damn chat room.

She's starting to wonder why she made an account on there in the first place. She had a reason at first, but now it seems pointless to carry it out.. She's not exactly interested in the whole 'make someone my slave' kind of thing. At first it was somewhat appealing to her and exciting, but now? The thought of having a slave was damn right futile. What could a slave actually give her? She sure as hell wouldn't use them as a bed slave which was the only thing she could use them for. Humans are weak and would only slow her down if she were to kidnap them, so all in all it was a wasted week of her life.

However, something good came out of it which happened to be Yami, though she wouldn't admit it. She still doesn't 'like' the kid, though he's tolerable, someone that she wouldn't mind speaking to from time to time, but that signifies absolutely nothing.

DINGGGGGGGGGGG

Yugi snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the bell ring signaling the end of class, meaning she can go home and find a meal on the way. It's the time of the week where Yugi needs to restock on blood, she can feel her energy drain slightly so she is required to refill, just like when your car is low on fuel.

"Hey Yugi, you going online in the chat room tonight?" Marik's voice came to her left as he walked towards Yugi's desk, followed closely by Bakura.

Yugi raised her head as she stood up and packed away her things "I guess so..Though I need to feed first." She eyed them once her work was put in the drawer underneath her desk before pointing towards her fangs.

The two immediately understood and nodded "Sure.. what time will you be back?"

Marik shuffled slightly from one foot to the other, he looked impatient. Yugi quirked an eyebrow at his friend, he seems eager.. eager for what though?

"It all depends on how fast I get my meal.. You know I like to mess with them before I claim my prize."

"Make an exception just for tonight? Just feed and be done with it."

"Fine.." She watched as her friends faces brightened up at that. "However, it doesn't mean I'll be on for long." She started walking out the classroom.

"Ok.. wait! what happened to you last night? one minute you were in the chat room then the next you were gone, that Yami kid too?"

Yugi halted in her tracks as she turned and smiled sheepishly "well, um.. he invited me to a private chat room is all." She rubbed the back of her neck slightly "It was nothing really.."

"Woah dude.. check you out!" Bakura exclaimed as he high-fived Marik and smirked at their gaping friend "You were totally getting it on with him!"

Yugi growled low in her throat, glaring hatefully at the two psychos "That's not true you bastard! I have no interest in the pathetic mortal!" Her hands were balled into fists as she advanced towards her friends. How dare they think she had an interest in someone, a mortal no less, it's ridiculous.

"Why are you getting worked up if it's not true?" Marik smirked.

"Bastard.." She growled lowly in her throat, with a swift movement she punched the two psychos in their face, smirking as they crashed into the opposite wall "I have no interest in any of those worthless humans, never talk such utter bullshit again." She never waited for a reply as she walked out of the room, thus leaving her friends in a tangled mess by the wall.

"Ow!" Bakura exclaimed as he untangled himself from Marik and stood up just to wince at the pain in his lower back.

"Tell me about it.." Marik trailed off as he too got up from his position on the floor "She can pack a punch."

"Damn straight" Bakura muttered though growled at the pain coming from his ass "Dude I think she broke my ass!" He cried out as he moved his hand around his ass, searching for any kind of injuries.

"How can you break your ass?" Marik asked as he glanced towards Bakura's bottom and smirked "You do have a nice ass.."

"You son of a-"

"God"

"No.. just GAH, I'm leaving!" Bakura exclaimed as he did a penguin-like walk out the door.

Marik rolled his eyes and smirked as he began to follow his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi hid in the shadows as she laid eyes on her next victim, mentally smirking and eyes darkening as she lusted after the man's delicious blood that called for her there and then. The smell is intoxicating, making her crave it even more. Deciding to not prolong her killing she quickly but gracefully lunged at the male, extending her fangs and plunging them in his neck. She pinned him to a nearby wall to give her more stability as her knees gradually became weak due to the thick substance that is currently trickling down her throat. Her eyes glazed over slightly from the pleasure coursing throughout her body, she felt her increase immensely and her hunger being filled until she was satisfied.

She threw the now cold and lifeless corpse to the ground and turned him into dust with just a mere click of her fingers.

She retracted her fangs before strolling out of the alley and towards her apartment as if nothing supernatural or bizarre had just occurred moments ago.

They'd never suspect a thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Amethyst-Queen has entered 'let's get down and bloody'**

**Thief-King: **Yugi!

Yes, she is back to the same chat room again, she cannot keep away, it's almost impossible.

She did tell Marik and Bakura she'd come on though, so she had an excuse.

**Amethyst-Queen: **Hello guys.

**Crimson-Blood: **Yugi.. It's nice that you could join us

Yami..

**Blonde-mutt: **Are you sure about that Yami, to me it's a damn nightmare!

Yugi groaned trust this shithead to comment "try hard douchebag."

**Egyptian-Dreamer: **Can we not argue, please -.-

**Fluffy-Kitten: **Tell me about it..

**Blonde-mutt: **It's not my fault she's a complete utter bitch!

**Crimson-Blood: **Joey, enough! Do not speak to her in such a way, you should know better.

Yugi's eyed went wide

Yami just stuck up for her.. Why?

She can stick up for herself though.. She's done it her whole life after all. "Do they think I'm weak or something?" she knew no one would answer that question as she was alone but she let it slip and linger in the air anyway. She took a sip of her whiskey from her glass before sighing, she was already getting a headache.

Again.

She never quite understood the reason, but she's been getting headaches a lot, which is bizarre for her. She never thought anything of it though, it's more than likely due to the lights intensity on her computer.. maybe she needs to readjust the screen resolution. She does have a stronger vision than that of a humans, after all.

**Psycho-Vamp: **Damn Yugi, the mutt kid really doesn't like you HAHAHAHA

**Amethyst-Queen: **I know, but when was the time I actually gave a shit if people liked me or not.

**Thief-King: **Never lmao. Btw I'm still recovering from that punch you gave me, I think you broke my ass!

**Crimson-Blood: **Woah, you broke his ass Yugi?

She snickered slightly before replying

**Amethyst-Queen: **I don't know, did I? xD

**Egyptian-Dreamer: **How can you break someone's ass? o.o

**Fluffy-Kitten: **Can you get it repaired? 0-0

**Thief-King: **Yesssss, though it's hard to put pressure on it :(

**Blonde-mutt: **You should've hit her back! I would.

Yugi snorted as she read the mutt's comment. He wouldn't get close enough to lay a finger on her. Gods, how amusing this guy was.. She had the urge to track him down and kick his ass to the heavens in front of his friends. Thinking about it made the urge stronger, damn this kid is seriously pissing her off!

His sarcastic remarks are nothing but irritating to her.. Yes, some comebacks are amusing but others seem to bore a hole into her forehead. Why is she listening to some hyped up kid who could do jack shit to her? She could feel a bubble of anger form in the pit of her stomach as it slowly works it's way around her body, wishing to be set free. Normally when she was pissed off she'd vent her emotions and take it out on whoever caused it or a nearby object. She didn't though, the kid wasn't worth it.

But one more comment..

**Amethyst-Queen: **You wouldn't touch me jackass, stop hyping and get off your high horse! Maybe I should track you down and show you up in front of your friends until you bow down at my feet and beg for mercy.

**Crimson-Blood: **Yugi.. are you ok?

**Amethyst-Queen: **I'm fine.

**Thief-King: **Shit Yugi, you need to calm down..

**Psycho-Vamp: **Yeah, don't make us come round and tie you up!

**Amethyst-Queen: **Like that would happen guys.. I'm calm anyway so there's no need.

**Blonde-mutt: **I wouldn't beg for mercy, you wish *snicker* you type a lot of shit for a girl do you know that, maybe you need to shut that trap of yours

"BASTARD" Yugi growled out as she punched her computer screen with more force than she intended, officially shattering the screen in the process. "Shit!" She groaned as she placed a hand against her forehead, instantly noticing the crimson liquid racing down her arm.

Sighing, she moved from the comfort of her chair as she ran to the bathroom, wiping the blood with a towel so nothing but a few large cuts remained. She closed her eyes and focused, a gold eye appeared on her forehead as she focused on her wound which instantly healed in a matter of seconds. After cleaning, she decided to phone Bakura up to tell him what just transpired and why she suddenly disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Amethyst-Queen left the chat room.**

**Blonde-mutt: **Aww, I bet she is crying somewhere now

"Don't count on it" Bakura muttered before typing

**Thief-King: **She doesn't cry

**Crimson-Blood: **Not at all?

**Psycho-Vamp: **Never.

RING RING!

**Thief-King: **Hold on guys, I have a phone call

Bakura groaned though reluctantly tore his way from the chatroom to pick up his mobile that lay lounged on his bed.

"Hello?" He snapped, he was annoyed whoever it was interrupted his time in the chat room.

_"hello Bakura.._" He heard Yugi's voice on the other end and all anger was gone.

"Yugi why did you leave? are you ok?"

he heard a sigh on the other end before a reply _"I kinda broke my computer, that's why I left I guess.."_

how on earth did she break her computer? "How?"

she gave a chuckle _"I punched my screen, more force than I intended and the screen literally caved in."_

Bakura chuckled at that reply, he should've known. "That's soo like you Yugi, are you ok though?"

_"Yep, I'm perfectly fine, tell the dickhead I'll be back!" _

He shook his head at his friend, she was something.. "I will! Cya tomorrow Yugi."

_"Bye"_

Bakura ended the call and gave a little chuckle as he made his way back to his computer. Yugi never changes, always doing things before thinking and still doesn't give a damn afterwards. She is unique in a way in which one couldn't describe.

He sat on his chair and began re-loading up the chat room. Once loaded, he typed back.

**Thief-King: **I'm back!

**Psycho-Vamp: **Welcome back Baku! Who was it?

**Thief-King: **Yugi.. :D

**Crimson-Blood: **Is she ok O.O?

**Fluffy-Kitten: **Ikr o;?

**Thief-King: **She's fine xD Looks like the mutt pissed her off, resulting in her taking her anger out on her computer screen and smashing it in the process, typical Yugi am I right Marik?

**Psycho-Vamp: **Correct Baku /.\ poor computer..

**Blonde-mutt: **What the hell dude, SHE BROKE HER COMPUTER?!

**Thief-King: **That's what I said, do you have a problem with reading -.-?

**Crimson-Blood: **She's not hurt is she?

Bakura snickered, it looks like that Yami kid cares for Yugi, interesting..

**Thief-King: **No lover boy, she's fine. Oh and Joey, she said she'll be back!

**Blonde-mutt: **Man what will she do?

**Thief-King: **God knows, she's unpredictable .

**Crimson-Blood: =.=**

**Blonde-mutt: **Geez, I hope she doesn't hate me :c I guess I've been a total ass, I should apologize

**Psycho-Vamp: **Don't.. that would piss her off even more xD seriously, Yugi is unique, you guys wouldn't really understand

**Egyptian-Dreamer: **She's different '.'

**Crimson-Blood: **What is she like?

**Thief-King: **It's hard to describe her personality, you'd need to get to know her to really find out

**Crimson-Blood: **What if I wanted to get to know her in real.. see the real her, know the real her?

Bakura stared at the computer screen, how on earth could he reply to that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

A couple of months had passed since Yugi signed up for the Vampire chat room and things were still the same, though some things had changed. Nothing major had changed, though the three vampires were consistently in the chat room talking to the others when they had spare time on their hands. Yugi over the weeks had noticed a change in her friend's attitude, they seemed less destructive or cold. She couldn't describe it.. They've been getting into less trouble lately, and Yugi often caught them day dreaming which is absolutely crazy. They never told her who they were thinking about, but Yugi could take a guess.

A couple of days ago Yugi had noticed Bakura and Marik take an interest in Fluffy-Kitten and Egyptian-Dreamer. They would often than not flirt with them, then from time to time make a private chat room to begin a conversation where she and others wouldn't be able to join, just like what Yami did with her a couple of months back.

God knows what they talk about, however, Yugi is becoming suspicious.

She wouldn't admit it to them, but she genuinely misses her friend's deeply. Since they've been so caught up with their 'crushes' they'd hardly spoke to Yugi. Yes, they see each other at school, however, finds it hard to communicate to them when they're on cloud nine constantly. She's also never brought the subject up because what could she do? Forbid them from entering the chat room? They'd most likely snort at her for such a demand and go against it.

Plus, maybe her friend's have finally found a mate to spend the rest of their life with, who is she to deny them of their happiness by interfering?

Though she thinks it's ludicrous, they've never met the kids so how can they have an attachment to them? Also from what she had seen, the kids have a kind and caring nature, so what on earth do Marik and Bakura see in them? From what she remembers, the duo despised weak and innocent people as much as she did.

What the fuck happened there?

She doesn't know their intentions or feelings, but she needs to find out and she will.

Her and Yami are still the same, talking every now and then about random things but not really hitting it off. Yes, she thinks he's an alright kind of guy, but that's all. He still hadn't reached the friend mark yet, whether he ever will or not even Yugi doesn't know.

It's all still strange for Yugi, talking to mortals so naturally and not caring. Normally she would shudder at the thought of conversing with these humans but now she doesn't mind so much.

However, she still hates humans.. Only because she is making an exception for the few people she speaks to in the chat room means absolutely nothing.

Only because she is speaking to them, doesn't mean she likes them.

No.

just no.

She doesn't like them, not even close. As she said a couple of months ago she is tolerating them which is all.

She's at a standstill, every day she seems to be losing herself more and more due to the current events. Since Marik and Bakura hardly keep Yugi company or speak to her she gets the impression of being abandoned. The duo are the only thing Yugi has.. the two are her friends and losing them means she has no one but herself. She may act like she doesn't care about the two, but she does, more than anything, more than herself. They have a weird sort of friendship, but they love each other, even if they deny it. But that's the beauty of their friendship..

But now.. Yugi's at the brink of madness, she feels rejected.

She feels lost.

lonely..

She is hopeless as she cannot do anything about it whatsoever.

however, she will continue to live on as normal, pretend that she is ok and harbor all her negative emotions inside.. Showing emotions are weak and no way in hell is she weak.

What people cannot see will not hurt her.. would she be weak if she were to let her emotions out in the comfort of her apartment where no one could see?

It's better that way..

Plus that way she'd be able to vent her emotions out where someone wouldn't be there to sympathize.. She loathes sympathy.

Maybe it's just some misunderstanding and she is being foolish.

It's only Marik and Bakura for god sake.

She is totally losing her mind.

Yugi was currently leaned up against the edge of her bed with a sketchpad in hand as she drew subconsciously. Her mind was focused elsewhere as her hands moved along her paper drawing a range of lines and shapes. Her mind was focused on how Bakura and Marik turned her down in going out because they already had plans. Yugi knew exactly what those plans were.. the chat room. She didn't say much, just gave a nod as a response then bid them goodbye. She was used to it now, coming home and drawing her emotions out on paper that she dares not reveal on her own features.

She peered down at her paper and frowned. While in thought, she drew a pair of eyes, however, the resemblance to that of Yami's eyes were obvious. If her thoughts weren't centered around Marik or Bakura then her focus was on Yami.

Which annoyed her deeply.

She couldn't seem to get the kid off her mind. Ever since she had entered that damn chat room everything went downhill from there.

Her thoughts and emotions are fucked up due to that chat room.

She lost her friend's because of that chat room.

She's lost a piece of her self.. all down to that chat room.

At first she thought it would be a great idea, however, it's been the total opposite.. a complete fuck up.

Yugi growled as she threw her sketch pad away and stood up. She made her way towards her bathroom and gazed in the mirror at her reflection. Her eyes are red due to the lack of sleep and her hair is messy. She looked like death itself.

She couldn't believe her reflection, she looks absolutely repulsive.

She held a hand towards her face, noting the bloody moisture that is currently trickling from her eyes towards her cheek. She stared wide-eyed at herself in the mirror.. was she..crying?

"No!" Yugi screamed "NO!" she dropped to the floor, lifting her hands and pulling at her hair harshly "I will not cry, I will not.. STOP!" she continued pulling at her hair ignoring the pain from her scalp. She will not cry.

It's all her pent up emotions, she cannot fight them any longer..

How could she be so foolish? how could she let her friend's slip out of her grasp over mortals?

how could she push people away because of her stubbornness?

She's always thought caring and trusting would be her downfall in life..

however, she was wrong, it's herself.

She pushed everyone away, deeming them unimportant in her life rendering them useless to her.

She never cared, never trusted, never let anyone in and now she's alone

"Pathetic." She mumbled as she pierced her skin "I'm pathetic." She watched in amusement as thick crimson pooled down her arm. She didn't bother to heal, why should she?

**kill Yugi..**

She heard that voice in her head, encouraging her..

"Why" She whispered.

**Kill.. release your anger out on another, you'll feel great.**

Yugi smirked, why not? She leaped up from her spot on the floor and dashed out the front door of her apartment, instantly heading towards the alleys so she can leer someone in and feast on their blood.

She arrived at a nearby alley and smirked wickedly at seeing a bunch of thugs assaulting a young girl. Instead of hiding amongst the shadows, she opted on making her move straight out, she didn't care, after all.

"Oi" She watched as the thugs turned away from their victim to stare at her glaring and seemingly pissed that she interrupted them.

"Bitch what do you want, can't you see we're busy? or do you want to join us too you little slut?"

Her gaze never faltered as they advanced on her, intending to exploit her and use her for their sick pleasure.

"Watch your tone" She sneered.

"Or what you gonna do, lil'girl?" He reached out to grab her, but Yugi ducked and raised a leg, kicking him in his private area. She turned towards the sobbing female "Leave.. NOW!" She watched satisfied as she nodded and left the alley. She faced the thugs, a demonic smirk pulling at her lips. Her eyes glowed crimson. "Game on."

She chuckled at their shocked and confused looks, which she used to her advantage as she grabbed two by the collar and violently rammed them face first into a wall, instantly killing them. She growled lowly in her throat as the smell of blood reached her nose, blurring her vision slightly as she reluctantly switched her gaze towards the other three, chuckling when they backed away with fear. "You fear me now mortals?" She never waited for a reply as she pounced on one, sinking her now extended fangs in his throat, loving the agonizing scream that came out of him. She drew away and turned towards the other two. Her eyes were dark as she advanced towards the two petrified mortals.. She smelt fear, worry, confusion, pain, anger and even disgust. However, she didn't care as she backed them into a wall, killing was the only thing on her mind as she brought her hand forward towards their chest and pierced their flesh. She chuckled at their screams, it was like a sickly sweet melody. She plunged her hands into their chest, digging deeper as their insides massaged her hands. With a maniacal grin, she jerked her hands back out with greater force.

She stared at her prize.. Two hearts.

Her smirk intensified.

**How did it feel?**

"Absolutely satisfying."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi sat in her room later that night watching a movie about vampires, she found it hilarious. Humans don't know jack shit about vampires, their attempts at trying are amusing though.

They seem to make vampires look weak, is that what they think of us as, weak beings?

Yugi snorted as she turned her TV off, she was bored, really bored.

She hadn't been in the chat room due to the current state she's in. Marik and Bakura would instantly notice her change in personality and mood. It's their fault, they're the ones who abandoned her after all.

But is it their fault? or is it really hers?

She is harsh and moody after all, maybe they need a little light in their life, which is something she cannot give.

She misses Yami..

Yugi bowed her head slightly as she thought of Yami. "He's so nice and here I am being a bitch.." She bit her lip slightly, drawing blood in the process.

All Yami has been since he met her was nice and caring, always there to talk and give her advice which she took for granted. She never listened to him, didn't care.. she didn't even care about him.

Maybe she was wrong? maybe she did care but was afraid to admit it.

Would caring for the kid be so bad?

Surely not.

Yugi sighed as she walked towards her new computer which she bought a week after she broke her other one. She sat down before logging on and signed into the chat room.

**Amethyst-Queen has entered "let's get down and bloody'**

**Amethyst-Queen: **Hi guys..

**Thief-King: **Yugi!

**Psycho-Vamp: **Hey Yugii! :D

**Crimson-Blood: **Nice to see you again Yugi :)

_Yami_.. "It's nice to see you too" She whispered.

**Blonde-mutt: **Hey Yug, what's up?

Yugi and Joey had become somewhat civilized over the past couple of weeks, instead of the constant arguing they did previously.

The group had started to get irritated with their consistent bickering so begged them to be civil, Yugi reluctantly agreed.

She didn't come online for any of them though, she came online to speak to Yami and only him.

**Amethyst-Queen: **Yami can we talk in private?

**Crimson-Blood: **Sure

Yugi waited a couple of minutes before Yami sent her a request to start a private chat which she quickly accepted.

**Crimson-Blood: **Yugi?

**Amethyst-Queen: **I'm sorry Yami, I'm sorry for everything. I know I've been a bitch and i want to make up for that

**Crimson-Blood: **Woah.. Hold up, you've done nothing wrong o.o

'Don't make this even harder for me' Yugi thought as she replied.

**Amethyst-Queen: **You wouldn't know, just accept my apology please? This is hard for me as it is.. can we start fresh?

**Crimson-Blood: **If that's what you wish..

**Amethyst-Queen: **I do, I really do

**Crimson-Blood: **Very well, my name is Yami :)

**Amethyst-Queen: **Yugi.. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maybe Yugi will become nice from now on?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

They were ominous dark clouds swirling up ahead with a mixture of blue, black and green as they clashed together creating a supernatural and gloomy effect. The wind was heavy as it brushed and caressed her hair as the figure paced down the sidewalk before coming to an abrupt halt mere seconds later. Her arms were crossed over her chest and head bowed lowly, efficiently stopping the rain from pelting down and drenching her face and torso. However, failing to protect her now soaking hair that clings to her frosty skin as she becomes a victim to the cold and damp night. She gazes up at the sky above her, eyes fluttering slightly to deflect the water that pelted down upon her face. Her eyes glisten in the moonlight as she stares in awe at the sudden flash of light that danced in the sky, followed by a crash of thunder that seemed to roar and threaten life on earth with its mighty deafening quake. Birds around her gave a startled cry at the thunderous sound, sending them into a frenzy and fleeing their homes to somewhere they deem to be safe and less noisy.

Yugi rubbed her arms in a quick motion, hoping to get warm as she carried on with her journey towards the park. The weather was bad, however, she never paid attention to her surroundings as she left her apartment, meaning when the rain started to fall, she was hopeless and took the storms rage upon herself, no shield nor armor to protect her from the grasp or wrath of mother nature. Nevertheless, she didn't care, it was calming and refreshing as the cool water trickles along her skin until it later evaporates from the heat of her body.

Ten minutes later, she came to a park a few miles off from her apartment. The park was spacious, mostly containing benches and a few swings or slides here and there. Further away were a couple of grass patches which were mostly used when summer arrived where families would come and enjoy a picnic together, or watch children play as they enjoy the hot weather. At this time, the park is completing deserted, not a single soul apart from Yugi as she enters the gate, trekking towards a bench closest to the entrance.

The view isn't entirely satisfying though Yugi never paid any attention to it anyway. Her gaze was aimed towards the sky as she stared ahead while in thoughts. She thought back to the night before when she asked Yami if he and she could start fresh and he agreed. They hadn't talked much after that, apart from the occasional how are you doing? and what are you doing? That was it. She thought once she asked to start over that she would later regret her decision, however, she didn't and she still doesn't. She's been lonely all her life and now is the chance to let people in, even if it's just a little it's better than having nothing and no one. She told Marik and Bakura that she will attempt to change slightly, not too much but enough to allow people in her life and maybe even let other's become her friend.

Just maybe..

Yugi has decided to trust Yami, let him in and see where things go from there. She admits he's a nice guy and it would be a shame to let him go because of her idiotic and heartless ways. Her trust is there, whether it's little or not it still exists and that should be enough.. It's a beginning. She is determined to form a bond with the guys from the chat room and get to know them better.. listen to them and see where things go from there.

They're the only people who like her for who she is personality wise, which in Yugi's mind is absolutely crazy. When she met the kid's she had been a complete utter bitch towards them, yet they shrugged her attitude off and welcomed her with welcome arms.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone or even herself, but it made her feel warm inside like her life had some sort of meaning.

However, they still don't know their secret about being vampires, they'll never know. They would run and cower if they were to find out the truth about them, resulting in the kids distancing themselves from the vampires and erasing them from their life altogether.

Humans fear what they don't understand.

Also, if the group did happen to accept the fact that the three are vampires, they could be in serious danger due to word getting around about mere humans knowing of their kinds existence. The teens would be tracked down and killed just in case they did happen to blurt out that such beings of darkness do exist in their world, whether intentional or unintentional.

But with how things are turning out, would the three vampires be able to keep their secret from the teens much longer? What is a friendship without truth or trust?

This is one of the main reasons why Yugi hardly ever spoke to humans. Yes, she doesn't like them, however, if she were to befriend a mortal, maybe one day along the line she would have a guilty conscience and confess to them about her being a figure of darkness, resulting in them gaining a horrified expression and cutting her off. What if she were to trust, just for that person to break it and make their kind known around the world, all because that one friend that you trusted dearly broke that trust because you're different. Because you're something that they're not and have no knowledge over.

Could they trust them? Would they understand and treat them the same, or would they run away.. Just like most do.

It's lonely being a vampire, especially when you're immortal and can spend all eternity alone, without no one to love you, hold you.. cherish you, care for you.. Some would think it's a blessing to be able to live such a long life, however, it's actually a nightmare. Yes, if they were to have a mate then things would be different, you'd have a reason to live, a reason to wake up every morning and start a new day because that special someone would be there to start it with you.

But if you were alone it's entirely different. No one would be there when you wake up in the morning, your days would seem dark and cold and living would seem absolutely pointless.

Why live when you have no reasons to whatsoever? It's futile.

Yugi sighed as she leaned back on the bench slightly, grateful that the storm came to a halt while she was in her thoughts. The night breeze caressed her figure as she became a victim of the wind though she didn't seem to mind much. The night was beautiful, stars shining up ahead, the moon stood full and bright as it emanated a soft glow. Yugi always thought the night was a breathtaking sight itself and she still does.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned towards the sound and frowned "Seto?"

Said person nodded as he took a seat beside Yugi, hands in lap. "Yes, what are you doing out?"

She closed her eyes briefly before opening them, her gaze looking up towards the sky "I came out to think, is all.. why are you out?" She turned towards him as she quirked an eyebrow. It's rare she ever sees Seto, so for him to be out was rare and for what reason he was out, she has no clue whatsoever.

He gave a shrug and turned towards her moderately "No reason, however, I spoke to Marik and Bakura earlier.."

"And?"

"They told me about this chat room you guy's go on"

Yugi frowned. Why on earth did they tell him and why does it even matter? "What about it?"

He clicked his tongue, his expression blank "They told me you three met some people online.. People who you've become quite.. cosy with, shall I say?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow and snorted "Cosy? Oh please.."

"Yugi.."

She sighed "What are you getting at cousin?"

He gave another shrug like he didn't exactly know himself "I don't know.. I guess I'm surprised is all.." He paused briefly as he turned more towards Yugi, face holding no emotion "Although, I find it quite.. Um, abnormal for you to converse with anyone, never mind mere mortals."

"They're different"

"How so?"

This time Yugi shrugged. How was she supposed to know? They felt different, is all. "Maybe because they've accepted me for who I am?"

"Do they know you're a vampire?"

".."

"Yugi..?"

"No"

"No?" Seto asked surprised.

"No.. They know no such thing."

"Then they haven't accepted you for who you are. Your personality yes, but not who you are as a person, or what you are.."

Yugi growled lowly in her throat, does it damn matter? "What's your point Seto" she held his gaze as she glared slightly, he was beginning to piss her off.

"Tell them."

Yugi moved back in surprise, eyes wide. "What?" Did he just tell her to tell them? That's absurd.

"You heard me Yugi, tell them.. Let them know what you three are, you trust them, right?"

Yugi pondered that question for longer than she intended. Yes, she trusts them, however, it's only a slight portion of trust.. nothing major. She never intended to actually tell them who or what she was, It seemed ludicrous to do so and still does now. Why would she tell them, what would it achieve?

"I do trust them, though the trust is little, a mere portion.." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Seto seemed to understand as he nodded "Yes, I see.." he sighed and continued "It's still trust, whether it's large or only small you still trust them Yugi. That for you is a huge step, when have you ever put trust in anyone? For you to actually trust someone means something."

She bit her lip. Seto was right, she hardly ever put her trust in anyone and for her to put her trust in these mortals must mean something, they should be honored. "Why do you care?"

He stood up from the bench, turning fully towards Yugi as he peered down at her through his brown locks of hair "I think they're the best thing that's happened to you, whether you believe it or not." He turned to walk away though stopped and peered over his shoulder "As for I, I want to meet these humans that have brought light back into your life cousin, whether it's slight, it's still there" He walked off without another word. The wind flapping his coat as he trailed towards the gate to exit the park, in turn leaving Yugi completely speechless.

Yugi stared after his figure with a frown on her face. 'what the actual fuck..' She wiped at her eyes furiously, thinking she must be in some weird kind of dream. Did Seto just.. Yugi shook her head slightly before sighing and leaning further back into the bench. She pondered what Seto had said as his voice echoed in her mind "I want to meet these humans that have brought light back into your life cousin" Yugi snorted "He must've been high.." Nodding her head at that conclusion, she stood up from the bench and took her leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day-

Yugi sat underneath the sakura tree, legs bent as she watched a bunch of teens laughing and giggling with each other with content smiles on their faces. She stared longingly at the scene before her, though didn't let the emotion she was feeling on the inside show on the outside. A part of herself wanted to participate in their interaction, make her own friends.. However the other part was too stubborn, hating the whole idea of even breathing the same air as these mortals.

Her stubborn side always came out victorious.

She was reminded of the conversation she had with Seto last night and how he thought it to be a good idea that she and the other two vampires tell the guys from the chat room about what they really are, but how would they be able to? Wouldn't it be better to meet up and do it in real where they'd be able to see their reaction and assure them no harm? It frustrated her greatly to be in such a predicament. Why the hell did she bother with the chat room in the first place, all It's seemed to have done is cause great confusion on Yugi's part and fill her with a bunch of mixed emotions. She is at a complete loss in knowing who she is, is she even the strong fearless and emotionless girl she was mere months ago?

She frowned at her thoughts. She was still the same Yugi, she is just confused is all.

"Hey Yugi"

Yugi knew who the voice belonged to instantly. She turned her gaze away from the scene and focused on the two newcomers "What do you want?"

She didn't mean to sound snappy, however, she couldn't be bothered with the two of them, not today.

"Man, what's up with you?" Marik asked as he raised an eyebrow before taking a seat beside Yugi on the grass.

She shrugged as she played with the loose strands of grass. After a few minutes of silence, she let out a frustrated sigh "No reason, sorry."

Bakura's eyes widened "Did you just say sorry..? Wow, what on earth is wrong with you?" He opted for a seat in front of Yugi, legs swung over her knees.

Yugi shrugged his legs off, rolling her eyes as she did so. Why did these guys always need to question her motives. "Because I said sorry? Look guy's, I'm not really in the mood for this.."

"Why"

"Seriously.."

Marik snorted which in turn gained him a glare from Yugi though ignored it "Tell us what your thoughts are."

Letting out a groan, she nodded but not before glaring hatefully at the two who dare piss her off "Look, last night Seto saw me at the park and we had a little talk" She shuffled into a more comfortable position as she turned towards the two vampires "We spoke about Malik, Joey, Ryou, and Yami.."

Bakura raised an eyebrow as did Marik "What about them?"

"He thinks we should fess up.. come clean about us being who and what we are."

Marik looked towards Bakura noticing he also had a confused expression on his face as did he "Why?"

She rolled her eyes "You two always have a lot of questions.." She put her elbows on top of her knees and leaned her cheek on her palm as she continued "He think's it would be a good idea because they've added light to our life, well me.. IDK, I'm confused myself. I don't understand my cousin sometimes, but I've been thinking and maybe, just maybe it's a good idea."

It was silent for a minute as they processed what Yugi said, even Yugi was processing what came out of her mouth, the words came out like a waterfall and she couldn't stop them from flowing.

"You're right."

Yugi's head snapped up towards her friend "Bakura?"

Bakura nodded and continued "I think we should meet them, whether we like it or not the kids have become a big part of our lives and I'd be damned if I were to let them go just because of our little secret"

"I'm with Bakura on this one, Malik and I seem to have a sort of bond and no way in hell am I going to let me being a vampire come between it." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Plus, I kinda like the kid.. He's everything I'm not, he's the light to my darkness, do you understand?"

All Yugi could do at that moment was dumbly nod. It was a lot to take in, especially when It involves meeting the kids she's come accustomed to face to face. She'd see Yami..

"I understand."

The three vampires smiled at each other, a genuine smile. It felt foreign on their features but who cared at that particular moment? They will meet their lights soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel like It's about time i brought Yami and the other's into it..

Maybe things will start to get interesting when they arrive, who knows?

Review if you can ^.^

Until the next chapter, peaceeeeeee.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

A beacon of light pierced through the window as it found its way to the figure occupying the amethyst silky bed in the middle of the decent sized room. The sun rays heightened in intensity with each passing second before they penetrated the slightest gap in the occupants eyelids, making her fall victim to the morning rays. She squinted her eyelids a couple of times bidding the light to disappear, however, it was a failed attempt making her surrender as she gave in to the hell they call morning. Her eyes fluttered open like a butterfly fluttering its wings before taking off. She groaned and blinked a couple of times hoping to adjust to the light that seemed to attack her eyes as she awakened. A yawn escaped her lips before she could stop it as she reached a hand to rub her eyes fiercely, clearing the bits of sleep that were gathered at the corner of her eyes in the process.

She sat up as she sleepily looked for the object she desired to find. Once she found it, she frowned.. 7:20am.. Gods.. It was a Saturday why the hell is she up? She thought about going back to sleep, but decided against it, there was no point. She turned towards her computer as she thought of what she could do to pass the time.. 'Maybe I could go online on the website..' She shrugged as she dismissed it. No one would be online at such an ungodly hour anyway.

Her thoughts instantly took a direction to her conversation with Bakura and Marik the other day. They hadn't done anything since, not knowing how to come about with the subject. That's just the problem, how were they to come out and tell the kids about wanting to meet up with them, so as to make it happen. Who would go to who and when? Would they even want to meet up with the vampires anyway..

Yugi growled low in her throat, she's started to hate the idea of meeting them, she wanted to dismiss such a foolish idea and forget about ever mentioning such a half-witted proposal

She may act bipolar, but it's just how she is. One minute she is for something, then the next she is completely against it.

But this is such a vacuous idea, maybe they should've thought it through a little more.

Yugi let her wings spring free, moaning in bliss as she rolled her shoulder backward, instantly relaxing her tense muscles. She bent her wings so she could reach as she massaged the sensitive flesh and muscle. It was fucking orgasmic. She hadn't let her wings out for a couple of weeks and to finally let them free was such a relief, her insides seemed to tickle at the action.

Wings for a vampire are overly sensitive and if someone were to touch or caress them, it would be an instant turn on. You could say wings are some sort of weakness when someone takes advantage of them which could result in you losing your concentration. No one dares touch another's wings though, it's forbidden unless that vampire wants you to touch them, as it is known as an intimate gesture.

That's also another reason why most vampires hardly let their wings free from their confines as they can be a nuisance and an irritation, however, their wings need to be set free regularly as they could end up stiff and useless if not let out within a couple of months.

After deeming her wings relaxed, she retracted them so they embedded in her back, making her wingless once more. After arching her back, she headed towards her bathroom to take a hot shower to awaken her body more. After entering, she turned the temperature to her liking, sighing as the water caressed her bare skin and relaxed her muscles further. After half an hour of washing, she headed out to dry and get ready to start a new day. She had nothing planned but something could be arranged, it was still early anyway.

Just as she was about to head out the front door, her mobile rang. Growling, she pulled the device from out her pocket and answered as she walked towards a chair. Raising it towards her ear, she sighed "Hello?"

"_Hello! Yugi_"

She sighed "What is it Marik?"

"_Come online, everyone's on._" There was a brief pause before Marik's voice filtered through the line once again "_We could tell them about meeting up._ "

Yugi couldn't hold the urge of rolling her eyes. She knew this subject would come up sooner or later, but it just so happened to be sooner than she had hoped. "I'm not so sure about this Marik.. Yes, I know I agreed but It's absolutely pointless, and I don't really want to meet them, dude they're fucking mortals."

"_Shit Yugi, you were all for it the other day, what happened?_" He sounded exasperated at her response "_You want to meet them too Yugi, get your head out your ass for once, we want to meet them.. Do this for us._"

Some would think Yugi would've been mad at her friend's rude response, however, it was completely the opposite. She smiled, glad he couldn't see it "You're right.. I'll go on now, ok?"

Yugi knew her friend was grinning on the other end "_Thank You_ _Yugi, cya then!_" Was his quick bubbly reply before he hung up.

Yugi couldn't help the grin that happened to plaster itself on her face as her friend hung up 'Get your head out your ass.' she chuckled as she headed back upstairs to join her friend's in the chat room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Amethyst-Queen has entered 'let's get down and bloody.' **

**Thief-King:** Yugi!

**Psycho-Vamp:** Glad you came on : DD

**Amethyst-Queen: **Of course, I do need to get my head out my ass, after all, don't I Marik;)?

**Psycho-Vamp: **Heh.. Sorry about that, I guess I really wanted you on.

**Crimson-Blood: **Hi Yugi, nice to see you on again.

God It feels like forever since she last spoke to Yami, even though it was only the other day. Just being here now makes her want to meet him in real making her forget about her little doubt she had earlier.

She couldn't help the grin that formed on her face. What was wrong wth her today? She brought a hand towards her face as she held it over her mouth, bidding such a silly emotion to disappear from her face. If Bakura and Marik saw her like that, Ra she'd be teased constantly.

**Amethyst-Queen: **It's nice to see you too Yami.

**Egyptian-Dreamer: **Looks like we're all here then!

**Fluffy-Kitten: **True..

**Blonde-mutt: **What do you want to talk about guys?

**Crimson-Blood: **Maybe why we're all up so early on a Saturday.

Exactly.. Why are they up?

**Blonde-mutt: **Idk man. I couldn't sleep so I thought why not get up and wake you guys up too ;))

**Egyptian-Dreamer: **You're such an asshole for that btw.

**Fluffy-Kitten: **I was already up anyway, so It didn't bother me

**Thief-King: **Early riser Kitty?

**Blonde-mutt: **He is, he wakes up early all the damn time! How he does It I have no clue, fuck that..

**Psycho-Vamp: **Damn that blows, fuck getting up too early, god knows why I'm up now.. I guess I missed my Malu-Malu xoxoxo

**Egyptian-Dreamer: **I missed you too Maru 3

Yugi eyes widened, what in the name of Ra was that? Marik and Malik seem to have some sort of connection that goes beyond friendship, interesting.

She doesn't exactly care though, to see her friend take an interest in another is quite bizarre though she's happy. Maybe he's found a mate?

**Amethyst-Queen: **Ok.. Enough with the mushy stuff, it's.. Awkward.

**Crimson-Blood: **I'm with Yugi on that one, there's a private chat for that.

**Egyptian-Dreamer: ***Sigh* Spoilsport!

**Psycho-Vamp: **Don't worry Malu, Yugi is just jealous because she has no one.

"Ouch" Yugi muttered. She felt a pain in her chest at her friends comment though tried to ignore it. That was uncalled for. Her mood soon dropped as Marik's words swam around in her mind. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts before turning back towards her computer, what she saw made her insides flutter.

**Crimson-Blood: **That's quite harsh, don't you think Marik? She has me and I'm certain I'm not a nobody.

**Thief-King: **Wow

**Blonde-mutt: **Aww, that's so cute Yami!

**Psycho-Vamp: **'.'

Yugi bit her lip as she replied.

**Amethyst-Queen: **That actually means a lot, thank you Yami

**Crimson-Blood: **Anytime ;)

**Thief-King: **Ok.. Before this whole chat starts getting mushy, we have something we'd like to ask you.

**Blonde-mutt: **Who?

**Psycho-Vamp: **You four.

**Crimson-Blood: **Oh?

**Fluffy-Kitten: **What is it?

**Amethyst-Queen: **Well me Marik and Bakura were talking and we would like to meet up with you guys.

**Thief-King: **If you want to obviously

**Blonde-mutt: **Seriously? o.o

"No, we just said that for no damn reason.." She rolled her eyes. This Joey kid always acts dumb.

**Psycho-Vamp: **Yes.. What do you think?

**Egyptian-Dreamer: **Wow, we've been discussing it between the four of us too, we want to meet up with you guys, but we never had the courage to ask..

Yugi's eyes went wide. All this time the mortals were hoping to meet up with them and they've been contemplating it for a while now... Well fuck.

**Thief-King: **Seriously, then it's settled, we'll meet up?

**Egyptian-Dreamer: **Hell yeah :D

**Amethyst-Queen: **I'm not really sure it's a good idea..

**Blonde-mutt: **Shove it, we're meeting, end of!

**Amethyst-Queen: **Did I ask you?

**Blonde-mutt: **Do I care if you asked me or not.

**Amethyst-Queen: **Carry on mutt, I'll kick your ass.

**Blonde-mutt: **Haha.. You wish!

Funny..

**Crimson-Blood: **For the love of Ra, Joey give it a rest!

**Blonde-mutt: **What about her!

**Egyptian-Dreamer: **Shut up Joey

**Fluffy-Kitten: **Let's not argue guys.. How about we just discuss how we'll meet?

**Thief-King: **I'm with my Kitty on this one, so what are we going to do?

**Amethyst-Queen: **We could come to you?

**Crimson-Blood: **You three wouldn't mind?

**Psycho-Vamp: **Nah.. We don't mind

**Egyptian-Dreamer: **That's great, so when and where?

**Crimson-Blood: **We could always meet you at the train station from where we are.

**Fluffy-Kitten: **Yeah!

**Crimson-Blood: **As for when, how about at the start of summer, which is just under two weeks away?

**Thief-King: **Great idea Yami.

**Amethyst-Queen: **I guess so.

**Psycho-Vamp: **Great, now I get to see my Malu-Milk!

**Egyptian-Dreamer: ***Purr*

**Fluffy-Kitten: **Milk doesn't purr Malik, I'm the kitty here c;

**Egyptian-Dreamer: **Oh yeah.. Oops! heh..

**Thief-King: **I could make you purr Ryou ;)

**Crimson-Blood: **Gods, we didn't really want to know that.

**Blonde-mutt: **Yeah, don't get frisky with my buddy here, thief. pmsl

**Thief-King: **Aww, why not? *pouts* I thought my little kitty loves it

**Fluffy-Kitten: **(/.\\)

**Blonde-mutt: **Aww our little Ryou has gone shy!

**Egyptian-Dreamer: **PMSL

Yugi leaned back in her chair as she read the chat. Her friends were a unique bunch.. A weird kind.

What on earth possessed her to make friends with these freaks?

She shivered at the thought of 'friends' before turning her attention once again back towards her screen.

And frowned.

**Crimson-Blood: **This convo is taking the turn for the worst, I'm going to log off I have a couple of assignments to do.

**Egyptian-Dreamer: **More like banging Tea

**Blonde-mutt: **Shit Malik! HAHA

Who the fuck is Tea.. Yugi frowned. She was going to reply asking who she was but someone already beat her to it.

**Thief-King: **Who the fuck is Tea dude?

**Fluffy-Kitten: **Yami's girlfriend, of course! I thought that would've been obvious xD

Girlfriend..

There was a pain in her chest at the thought of Yami having a girlfriend. She couldn't stop the bubble of jealousy from forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Shit Yugi.. Stop acting foolish. You don't even like the kid.. You want his blood is all."

**Really Yugi, really?**

'Shut up.'

A growl formed and escaped past her slightly parted lips. She is acting silly, she doesn't care if he has a girlfriend or not.

Why would she care? He's only a mere mortal who can offer her one thing that other mortals could and that's their blood.

She cleared herself from all emotions before replying. Her sudden urge to talk to these guys was gone, it was now the opposite.

**Amethyst-Queen: **I'm going, bye.

**Crimson-Blood: **Yugi? :L

**You have left the chatroom 'let's get down and bloody'**

She stared at the screen unblinking until she finally closed it down. She had the sudden urge to play on her piano. It's one of the two ways she vents her emotions. That and painting. It offers her a release where other things cannot. Quickly standing up, she headed out her room until she came across a much bigger room which contains several different instruments. She is very talented. As she's been alive for thousands and thousand of years, her loneliness made her try things that would help her past time which eventually led her to let out her emotions via music and drawings/paintings. She makes her own songs regularly and plays them, she even records them, then listens to them later on. However, she shows no one. No one knows of her talents and it will stay that way.

She walked further into the room until she came across a black piano that sits comfortably in the middle of the room. Taking a seat, she lifts the protector and lets her fingers dance rhythmically across the keys. The melody was happy at first though the tune soon took a drastic turn and seemed less upbeat and more sorrowful. Her eyes were closed as she listened to her own sorrows project in the form of music before she slowly let the piece come to an end with a lingering note. She let her eyes stay closed as she put her face in her arms and leaned on the piano, letting a drop of liquid fall down her cheek, splashing on the cool surface beneath her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry i lost my file so i had to do it again and it didn't turn out as i wanted it to.

So it's a crappy chapter, however, the mortals and vamps should be meeting in the next chapter c;

I'll post a new chapter tomorrow depending on what I'm doing and if i have time.

Until next time peeps,

Adios.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

The room was tranquil and silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop and create an echo as it hit the Amtico vinyl flooring. Some would think the room was deserted, however, it was the contrary as the room was piled with students who sat silently at their desk, biting on their pens as they read the paper before them. The teacher observed her students, noticing the determined and deep in concentration looks that lit across their faces. It was the final day until summer and what a better way to end the school year than giving her students an exam before leaving for a work-free break.

The bustle of paper could be heard from time to time and maybe an odd cough as the lesson dragged on until the final bell suddenly signaled, resulting in a sigh of relief to utter throughout the classroom as everyone finished what they were writing before closing their paper and handing it towards their teacher before dashing out the door laughing and giggling as they start their summer.

Everyone apart from the figure who was currently at the back of the classroom zoned out in her own little world, hardly noticing her classmates departure until a voice broke her out of her world.

"Yugi, It's the end of the lesson, summers here."

Said person just shrugged as she stood up from her seat before making her way out the door, taking a turn to the right as she walked down the now deserted corridor with her arms protectively crossed over her chest. Once she reached the front exit she leaned her shoulder on the door and applied pressure, wincing at the sunlight that attacked her eyes as soon as the door opened. The sun was blazing, shooting it's rays along her figure as she stepped out the safety of the building to be at the sun's mercy. She bowed her head subconsciously as she successfully blocked the sun from penetrating and damaging her eyes. She didn't need to look up to know where she was going, she could find it with her eyes closed. The scent of her apartment seemed to help her along the way anyway.

It's finally the start of summer which means the vampires would be meeting up with the mortals soon and Yugi herself is dreading it. Since the night a couple of weeks ago she hadn't bothered with entering the chat room as it seemed to give her contradicting emotions, something she wished wouldn't happen. Bakura and Marik had been 'worried' about her, asking her questions varying from "why did you leave the chat room so suddenly" or "why won't you come back" sometimes the odd "are you ok?" She gave no answer to either of those questions, it's not like it was anything important or worth knowing anyway. Even though it was probably due to the fact that she didn't want them to know about the bubble of jealousy that grew at the mention of Yami having a girlfriend or the fact that _she_ actually cried over such a realization. She couldn't be mad about how she acted though. She wanted to, however, her body seemed to not respond. She let it go, trying to forget about feeling such a weak emotion. This is turn led her to forget about the chat room altogether which was such a brainless idea as she'd be meeting _them _in two days, three days top.

She finds it ridiculous that she is still going. Is there even any point now with the previous events? Her emotions are literally fucked up and she hardly want's anyone to see her in such a state, never mind the damn mortals seeing her like this. She is superior to them so she needs to act it. Like hell would she give them the satisfaction and show weakness.

Hell no.

She wouldn't let it happen.

She would rather stay at home where she can let her emotions run freely in the safety of her own apartment, where they're no prying eyes. The odd times she would play one of her instruments or even paint an image that describes her emotions at the current time.

But she promised she would go..

If she doesn't, Marik and Bakura would suspect something's wrong and may even figure it out during the process.

It's best to go and get it over with.

It's not like her curiosity about the kids had vanished from the events.. Oh no, it's still there.

She _still_ wants to see the teen behind those blood red eyes.

The ones that haunt her dreams.. Or nightmares even?

Do vampires even dream? Dreams are for the lights, she is a being of darkness, after all..

"I'm coming for you Yami."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man how long is it going to take?" Bakura asked irritated.

Yugi rolled her eyes "However long it takes to get there so shut up whining!"

"No need to snap Yugi, God.. What's up with you?" Marik stared at his friend in the eyes as if searching for something but failing.

She shrugged "I didn't want to come here in the first place."

"Well, you promised, so.."

"Whatever"

The three were currently sitting on the back of the train as they make their way to meet the mortals. They found out a week ago that they live a couple of hours away via train ride so it's not much of an hassle in meeting the group. They've been on the train for just over an hour and the vampires were already getting irritated. It's part of a vampires genes to have less patience than an average human, meaning they get restless easy and cause commotion. Yugi though didn't seem that bothered by the waiting. The longer the better in her opinion. If she could prolong meeting them, then that would make her immensely happy.

However, hearing the two constantly moaning is starting to piss her off.. She has the urge to slam them into the window and watch them ride outside as they get dragged along by the train.

That would be quite amusing.

Yugi could tell by looking at her friends that they were overly excited about meeting the mortals and she had a brief idea why. They've become too attached to Malik and Ryou, and it's affected them in personality.

They've become soft.

It's a change and Yugi doesn't like it.

A change in her friend's that she never thought she'd see.

Yugi fidgeted in her seat as she peered out the window that was on her right. She felt something rise in the pit of her stomach as it made its journey around her body and warmed her insides, causing goose bumps to form on her lightly tanned skin. She groaned lowly in her throat as it blurred her eyes. She knew all too well what this feeling is and it's not a good sign.

Her eyes turned a darker shade, almost black before they returned to her normal amethyst colour. She sat un moving as she focused on her body, waiting for something to happen.. After a couple of minutes and nothing Yugi sighed, false alarm.

Not an hour later they were finally slowing down to a halt which indicated their arrival. Yugi felt goosebumps form on her arms as the realization hit her.. She was going to see Yami.. Yami with the hypnotic eyes..

Then that damn mutt who she want's to knock flying out of the solar system. Fucking mutt.

But still, Yami..

"We're here!"

Yugi snapped out of her thoughts as the train doors suddenly opened and every passenger started to take their leave. She turned towards Marik and Bakura who had identical grins on their face. She couldn't help roll her eyes at their expressions.

It's damn weird.

"I see" She replied as she stepped off the train, Marik and Bakura on her tail. "So where are the mortals meeting us?"

"They said they'd meet us at a bench outside burger world which just so happens to be a little further up, it's easy to find apparently, so we can't miss it. It's supposed to be big and have a massive sign outside."

"Yeah!"

"Oh" Yugi muttered as she slowly nodded "And how are we to know it's them?"

"We don't, if we see a group of four people on the bench outside burger world then it's guaranteed to be them"

She shrugged "let's get goi-"

She was cut off by an all too familiar voice "Didn't think you're going without me, did you?"

The three vampires spun around at the familiar voice to be met with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Seto?" Bakura raised an eyebrow "Why are you here?"

He shrugged "Like I said to Yugi, I want to meet these kids.. Well here i am!"

"Right.. Well common then." Yugi took off towards burger world and was instantly followed by the other three.

After 10 minutes of walking they caught sight of the unmistakable building 'burger world.' The four could make out a couple of forms sitting comfortably on the bench just outside of burger world. It was obvious who they were.

"Shit guys, i think i see them" Marik exclaimed as he grinned for ear to ear.

"I know man!"

Yugi sighed, was she the only one who couldn't give a shit?

As they headed closer towards the bench, they could easily make out the four boys appearances. One had long sandy blonde hair with tanned skin and dark purples eyes. He looked similar to Marik though the kid seemed more innocent, whereas, Marik had a more mature and sinister appearance. Next to him was a white-headed boy who looked strangely similar to Bakura, though again with the other kid, he had a slightly more innocent look and his eyes shone with kindness. Bakura's shone with malice. Next to the white-headed kid sat a blonde who had a mop of blonde hair and brown eyes. Looking at him closely Yugi instantly noted that he was Blonde-mutt as it fits with his appearance greatly. She let her eyes move across and nearly let out a gasp at the sight before her. Next to the blonde sat a guy with similar hair to Yugi's, however, his seems to defy gravity as it sticks up in all directions. His tips are a deep crimson whereas Yugi's tips are a mere amethyst. His hair has blonde bangs, just like her own, although he has an odd few that happen to stick up through his hair like lightening bolts. Traveling lower her body shivered as she caught sight of those beautiful crimson eyes that seem to haunt her every thought. They seem alluring, begging her to come closer and get lost in their depth. He has a slight tan kissing his skin that seemed to shimmer for some unknown reason and his muscles tense and relax with every movement he seems to make. He is like a God, a God that even _she _would worship. He's absolutely breathtaking.

The four vampires halted in front of the teens who haven't seemed to notice their presence yet. Yugi shivered as she heard the God-like mortal chuckle, which seemed to vibrate and caress her ears. Gods..

Breaking out her trance-like state, Yugi cleared her throat which instantly alerted the four teens occupying the bench. They stared at Yugi with wide eyes before turning their attention to the other three that stood next to her. They seemed to observe for longer than she wished which in turn irritated Yugi dearly. "Are you going to stare at us like the fools you are or are you going to say something?" She took turns in glaring at each of them, though her glare faltered when crimson met amethyst. Both gazed in each others eyes as if trying to look into the others soul. Both were interrupted by the others.

"I'm guessing you are the people from the chat room?" The mutt-like teen spoke up first.

"Yes! I'm Bakura.. This is Marik and Seto, he decided to come along with us.. OH! and this is Yugi!" Bakura said as he pointed to each of his friends.

"Nice to finally meet you guys! I'm Malik, this is Ryou.. Joey and Yami!" Malik also pointed towards his friends as he indicated who is who.

"Malu!" Marik exclaimed as he scooped a pouting Malik in his arms who blushed slightly at the close contact.

"Hey Kitty" Bakura walked towards Ryou and gave him a hug, which in turn left Seto, Joey, Yugi and Yami standing there as they watched the others greet each other.

Yugi glared at the scene before her. She was so lost in glaring daggers at her friends back that she didn't notice the other presence who just happened to sneak up on her.

"So, you're Yugi?"

Yugi's head snapped away from the two vampires to focus on the figure who stood in front of her. "Yeah"

He smiled as he held his hand out "It's nice to finally meet you Yugi, I'm Yami"

She stared at his hand longer than she intended before reluctantly clasping her hand in his and shaking "Yeah.."

At Yugi's blunt response he seemed to frown "Umm.. Are you ok?"

Yugi snorted, what was that supposed to mean. "I would be if i didn't agree to come here."

There was a silence.. It was deafening. She could hear his heartbeat speed up slightly "Gods.. I-"

He was cut off by an annoying blonde.

"Hey, Yugi.. We're face to face so try kicking my ass now!"

Yugi chuckled lowly in her throat before rolling her eyes at the teen "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not"

"cause.."

"Cause what? are you a scaredy cat?" He taunted as he held a finger out and wiggled it in front of her face.

Yugi's eyes narrowed at his remark. That bastard. She was about to advance towards him when a voice stopped her.

"Ignore him Yugi, he's just trying to rile you up." Yami narrowed his eyes at his blonde friend who seemed to rub the back of his neck sheepishly at his glare.

"Whatever.." She couldn't give a shit. She was about to speak when she was cut off by a sensation in her stomach that made her fall to her knees. She heard people shouting her name however it was faint. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head before returning though they seemed darker than before.. Almost demon black. Her mind was fogged and her body was burning causing her to sweat. She could feel droplets form on her skin as they trail down her body, later evaporating from the sheer heat her body produced. She let out a loud gasp as a gush of air was shoved down her throat before her breathing returned back to normal and her body regained its normal temperature. She felt someone rest their palm on her forehead which was in a bowed position until they retreated.

"Marik!" Bakura whispered as he grabbed Marik by the cuff of his shirt before dragging him until they were out of the way from the teens.

"Is Yugi.."

He was cut off when Bakura nodded "Yes she's going into blood lust, we need to get her somewhere now!"

"Shit.."

Both quickly ran towards Yugi as they hoisted her off her feet.

"Is she ok?" Yami asked worriedly as he looked over the teen who had her head bowed, was she unconscious?

"Yes, we need to get her someplace where no one is!.. Don't ask why" Bakura put an arm around Yugi's shoulder as Marik put an arm around Yugi's waist. They needed to get her somewhere or else she'd kill everyone in the state she's in.

"You could come to mine?"

"No."

No?"

"You wouldn't understand, we'll meet up with you guys later." Marik gave Malik his number on a piece of paper. Once done, he continued "Phone us or text us about 4pm and we'll arrange to meet" Both vampires didn't wait for a reply as they ran towards the exit with Seto following quickly behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain..

cold..

relief..

hunger..

Yugi's eyes snapped open. Her eyes were blurred as she peered at her surroundings. She turned her head until she froze.. Blood.. There sat on a table held her object of desire. Red and black dots clouded her vision as she pounced at the blood bags, before greedily drinking them, again and again until not a drop remained. She growled low in her throat as her body tingled with the new found power in her body. Her vision seemed to become clearer as her thirst had been taken care of. Once her vision came back to her, she looked around at her surroundings again, taking note that she was in some sort of hotel room with a large king sized bed in the middle which she was previously occupying. She let her thoughts drift back to when they were on the train and she felt a sensation in her stomach, however, dismissed it as a false alarm. She was foolish to think such a thing.. What if the others seen it. Wait, the others..

Just as Yugi was about to head towards the door, someone burst in making Yugi growl dangerously before realizing who the newcomers were and sighed "Did.."

"No, they have no clue as to what happened"

She nodded as she watched her friends enter her room and take a seat in random areas. The room was big for one person. There was a full wall window that just happened to be covered by curtains so prying eyes could not evade their privacy. The floor was a black marble that seemed to blend well with the other furniture. The room was dark though not deathly dark. It was perfect for a vampire. There were a couple of doors leading to God knows what but Yugi could take a guess. The bed as mentioned before was a king sized, containing perfect silky sheets with a throw over for those who like extra warmth.

"Yami seemed very.. Um, concerned"

Yugi snapped out of her observation as her gaze focused back on the three vampires though mostly on Seto. "What?"

"I said Yami seemed concerned about you"

"So?"

He rolled his eyes at his friends response. "Well, he obviously cares about you."

Yugi raised an eyebrow in response though lowered it seconds later with a defeated sigh "I guess he does.. It means nothing though."

"If you say so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So you met the others. ;0

More Yami, Malik, Ryou and Joey in the next chapter c:

I'll update tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

The four vampires were still in Yugi's hotel room as they sat patiently waiting for the mortals to call. Yugi since her blood lust had calmed down meaning she is deemed safe enough to venture outside without a risk of killing an innocent passerby. It's been a couple of hours now and the vampires are becoming extremely impatient exclude Yugi. Even Seto is becoming grouchy, looking at his watch every other minute as he gets irritated with the long wait.

Bakura was currently pacing the room back and forth as he muttered lowly to himself. Yugi was surprised the flooring is still intact with no holes or dents whatsoever.

Getting aggravated with her impatient friends, she decided it was best to speak up. "Bakura can you just sit the fuck down.. Marik, stop chewing your nails.. Oh for fuck sake Seto, stop looking at your damn watch!"

"Ok.. Ok, geez Yugi!"

She rolled her eyes, glad her friends have finally stopped their stupid little habits. It's bad enough she's here, and for them three to act like they are is making her lose her temper. They can be damn annoying at times. She crossed her legs and put her elbow on her knee as she placed her face on her palm, her gaze currently on the other three. "They'll call you know."

Marik sighed as he picked up a flower pot, gazing at it like it's the most interesting thing in the world "I know, we know.. It's just, we're bored here."

"Maybe if you didn't go into bloo-" He was cut off by a snort from Yugi.

"You can't be serious Seto? How was I to know I'd go into blood lust when I came?" She held a hand over her forehead, sighing "I didn't even want to come here."

"Well, you're here now."

"Yeah, no thanks to yo-" She was cut off by a faint buzzing sound coming from Marik's pocket.

"That must be them!" He fished for his phone, mentally cheering when he grasped it before pressing a button and placing it over his ear "Hello?"

"_Hello, Is this Marik? Malik here."_

At Marik's grin, it was unmistakable who it was on the other line.

"Yes, it's Marik, hello my Malu-Milk!"

_"Hi Maru! The guys were wondering if you were willing to go to a new club that's opened, it's good apparently."_

Marik turned towards his friends, with a shrug he replied "Yeah, that's fine! Where is it? We'll meet you there."

_"It's on duke street called 'Ultra Crimson.' come at six, bye Marik!"_

Once both hung up, Marik turned towards his friends and grinned, making them raise an eyebrow at his expression. It's goofy.

"Marik?" Yugi moved off her bed as she stood in front of the grinning teen "What's with the freaky face?"

He shrugged "We're meeting them at a club called 'Ultra Crimson' at six so we better get ready."

"We better get dressed then. Meet in the lobby once you're dressed and we'll get a taxi."

After agreeing, the three vampires left Yugi's hotel room, leaving her alone once again. She sighed as she let her body fall backward on her bed with a thump. For some reason, she felt awfully tired. She peered up at the ceiling through the gap between her arm that was being subconsciously held over her eyes as she let her thoughts take her away.

Her mind wondered to Yami's appearance. The way his body moves and his eyes glisten with mirth. His appearance is flawless like the Gods crafted him themselves. How could someone be so perfectly formed and unblemished? He is an absolutely breathtaking sight to look at and that thought alone seems to make her shiver. How could some mortal have an tremendous effect on her? Gods she hated it. Three thousands years of living on earth and not once had she ever been sexually or emotionally attached to another, however, things seemed to have changed. The thought of him.. his body, his blood red hypnotic eyes and his deep baritone voice seemed to spur some unwanted sensation throughout her body. Maybe it's just sexual frustration? I mean, she hasn't exactly been with anyone since she turned into a vampire.. In fact, she hasn't been with anyone whatsoever.

She is stubborn in all levels. She never let anyone near her when she was a mortal over three thousand years ago and she still hasn't now she's a being of darkness.

Some would think she's untouchable.

Deciding to get ready or she'll have the others on her back, she sat up and leaped off her bed towards her suitcase that remained abandoned in the corner of the room. Unzipping it, she opened the leather case up and began searching through the clothes she brought with her. After ten minutes, she finally decided on something to wear, an amethyst dress with black lace that came to her lower thigh. She picked up a black belt with red rubies embedded in it as she hooked it around her waist. She placed on black ankle boots then added her usual jewelry. She gazed in a nearby mirror on the wall as she checked her appearance over. She let her hair fall down her shoulders like a waterfall before she nodded, deeming herself ready. Picking up her bag she headed out her hotel room, locking the door in the process as she made her way to the front lobby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here."

The four vampires nodded at the taxi driver as they paid him before making their exit out of the vehicle. The air was chilly as the sharp wind brushed past their figures and danced between their hair in waves before departing just to make a repeat. Even though it's only 6pm, the sky was dark and the moon was out, full and glowing in all its glory. The street was hushed, apart from the music that came from a building that seemed to stand out the most with all its neon lights and flashing signs. Glancing above, the four immediately recognized the building as the sign read 'Ultra Crimson.'

"This is it guys."

All nodded and began to enter the building. Yugi winced at the noise as did the others. Music was blaring out of several speakers in different corners, shaking with the bass. The group attempted to cover their ears hoping to block the horrendous sounds, however, it was a failed attempt. Vampires have ultra hearing which means little sounds would sound louder than they would to a human, it was a disadvantage with situations such as these. Luckily they're able to dim the sound so it's bearable. The four vampires looked at each other then closed their eyes. They focused their attention on the noise, which gradually lowered to a more tolerant pitch with each passing second before they reopened their eyes.

"Thank god. Shit.. That was loud!" Marik rubbed his ear with a pained expression on his face.

Tell me about it dude, my ears are buzzing."

Seto rolled his eyes "It wasn't that bad, man up."

Both vampires snorted at his comment.

"Can we just go find a table or something?" Yugi asked annoyed as she walked through the crowd followed by the others before she was rudely bumped into "Oi, watch where you're going jackass!"

"Sorry I-" He cut himself off once he caught sight of the girl before him "Yugi?" He glanced at the girl he bumped into. She looks absolutely beautiful. How her hair cascades down her back and across her shoulders. The way her eyes seem to shimmer in the lighting and entice him to stare until he reaches her very soul, as they beg him to see what's behind those beautiful amethyst pools. His gaze went lower as he noted every curve that made up her body, which seemed to turn him on. Gods.. Her beauty is impeccable. He removed his gaze from an irritated Yugi as he held a jacket casually over his hard-on, hoping he didn't look suspicious at such an action.

Yugi mentally smirked at the guy before her. She could smell his arousal mixing with his scent. Maybe she isn't the only one with a sexual desire for the other?

She gave a mental roll of the eyes before replying to the aroused teen "Yeah.. Where's the others?" She watched with amusement as Yami crossed his legs as if bidding his arousal to behave. She knew her friends caught his scent as she could gather their amused emotions. She let no emotion escape on the outside as her face remained blank to the world.

"Oh, I was brought here to find you, they're at a table.. follow me." He started to walk off in the opposite direction with the vampires following silently behind, later catching sight of the familiar figures sitting at a table in the far end corner.

As they got closer, Yugi frowned at noticing a figure who wasn't with the four earlier. Once they came to a halt at the table the teens were at everyone took a seat, besides Yugi who opted on standing. She surveyed the female who currently sat next to Yami.. rather closely. She frowned when realization hit her. This chic must be Tea. Yugi mentally snorted as her eyes mapped out her figure. She looked ridiculous. Does she have no shame with all the cleavage she is showing? Or the mask of makeup she seemed to have slapped on her face before coming out. Yugi nearly gagged in repulsion. Why would Yami go out with that.. _thing?_ She was cut out of her thoughts as Yami called her name.

"Yugi?"

She turned her attention towards Yami who was currently smiling up at her. "Yes..?" She trailed off, what does he want?

"I want you to meet my girlfriend Tea, Tea this is Yugi" he pointed towards both girls before the clown spoke.

"It's nice to meet you Yugi" Yugi mentally scoffed. Her voice was filled with fake interest. What a..

"Slut"

Yugi mentally growled at her comment. That wasn't supposed to come out. Not like she cares anyway. She gazed at the clown who sat there with wide eyes. Yugi smirked at her expression.

Yami bowed his head as he tried to hide the amusement that was currently rising. _Gods.. That was.. Her face.._

"Excuse me, did you just call me a slut? Yami tell her!" She shrieked as she finally came out of her shocked state.

Yugi glared at the girl before turning her attention to Yami, waiting for him to 'tell her.' When nothing came and he just sat there, Yugi raised a delicate eyebrow. What the fuck?

After what seemed like forever he sighed "Just ignore it Tea.."

"Ignore it? She just called me a slut!"

"Get over it" Yugi had irritation in her voice. The clowns voice is so shrill and it's sending her crazy.

"So.." Malik attempted at changing the subject before anything got out of hand "What happened to you Yugi?"

Yugi shrugged as she took a seat at the table with the others. "Nothing really.."

"Nothing? Dude you like.. had a seizure or something."

Yugi stared at the blonde mutt with boredom "It wasn't a seizure mutt."

"Then what was it?" Ryou leaned forward slightly in his chair, his interest piqued.

Yugi was about to answer when Bakura beat her to it "It's nothing to worry about, It happens, can we change the subject."

At everyone's nod, they changed the subject to something less personal. Yugi zoned out, not really interested in the conversation. Her gaze turned towards the couple across from her who were whispering in each others ears. She growled lowly in her throat and averted her eyes away from the two. Why is he with her? After a couple of minutes later, she felt the sensation of being watched. Turning towards the source, she locked eyes with crimson. It was like fire were dancing around in the depth which made her shiver at such a fierce look. His eyes are so alluring.. so captivating, it makes her body fill to the brim with warmth. They stare at each other, no one breaking contact, no one blinking.. Until a shrill and unwanted voice broke the moment.

"Yamii" The clown whined as she squeezed her boyfriends arm who looked irritated at such an action. He gave one last glance towards Yugi before reluctantly turning his gaze towards Tea.

"Yes?"

"Let's dance!"

"No, I-" He was cut off as Tea rudely dragged him out of his seat and along towards the dance floor. Which in turn left a rather irritated and extremely pissed Yugi behind.

After a few minutes, Yugi stood up from her chair and made her way towards the bar. Once there, she sat in one of the seats, waiting for the bartender to acknowledge her presence. She watched with little interest as the bartender turned towards her with a huge grin "What can I get you hottie?"

She quirked an eyebrow at his straight-forward comment. She shrugged it off " I want four shots, two purple hooters, one bazooka Joe and the other a mad dog."

The bartender nodded as he placed four shot glasses in front of Yugi and poured each one. Once finished, he grinned down at Yugi, moving the shots closer as he did so "Get them down you girl" He gave a wink before moving to another customer.

Yugi rolled her eyes at the male. She picked up the first shot and downed it, repeating the action with the other three. She winced as the taste lingered on her taste buds. She leaned on the bar, head in hands as she let her eyes slip closed. She wasn't aware of the presence who snuck up behind her until she felt a hand reach over and trail up her thigh. Yugi's eyes snapped open seeing red as she turned to face the man who dared lay hands on her in such a way. She stood from her seat, her eyes narrowed dangerously on the man. He obviously didn't see her glare as he raised a hand to lay on her breast, however, was stopped by a hand that grabbed him by the wrist before flipping him on his back. Yugi smirked as he cried in pain at the pressure. Deciding to make it more painful she twisted his wrist with her hand, watching in satisfaction as his bones pop and crack from the angle his wrist is bent before she let go, only to replace it with her leg. She growled lowly in her throat as the blood flowing from the now broken arm and wrist clouded her senses. She placed a hand over her head as she ran towards the exit, hoping to get out in time.

Once outside, she sighed in relief as she leaned against a wall to calm her breathing. She froze when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to be met with those haunting crimson eyes who peered down at her with concern. She didn't move, didn't speak, she was trying to get the adrenaline out of her system.

"Yugi?"

She remained silent.

"Yugi.. Please answer me" His voice took on a desperate edge which made Yugi feel.. guilty?

She sighed, it was soft almost inaudible. She raised her head, her eyes twinkling from the moon's glow. "What is it Yami?"

His hand never left her shoulder as he spoke "What happened in there? Gods Yugi.. The way you broke his arm the way you did.."

"It was nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes.. Nothing"

"Bullshit."

She snapped her head up "What?"

He let his hand drop from Yugi's shoulder "Why are you lying?"

Yugi's head spun. _what_? "I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed exasperatedly "Wow.. For the love of Ra.. You're so complicated!" at Yugi's shrug, he continued "You hide secrets.. You're secretive, why? Ever since that time we met in the chat room, you've always been the same. You never open up about anything.. And you don't now, even as we meet in real, why?"

"It's none of your business, you don't know me Yami."

"Exactly!" He sighed in annoyance "I don't know you because you won't let me get to know you.. You won't let anyone."

She scoffed "And how are you to know that I won't let anyone get to know me?"

"Bakura and Marik.. When you're not in the chat room, I ask about you and they tell me" He paused "They told me about how you push people away, how you don't let people in.."

She pushed off from the wall "Charming.. Looks like they can't keep anything to their damn self."

"Ra Yugi.. If we're going to be friends then-" He was cut off at Yugi's chuckle.

"Wow.. Friends? Who said we're friends? That's amusing." She snickered slightly. Friends..

Yami gripped Yugi's arm making her freeze and look into his piercing gaze "I was wrong about you.. You're just a bitch like the rest." He let go of Yugi's arm, turning, he walked back inside the club without a second glance towards Yugi's direction.

Yugi watched his form disappear with a hurt expression crossing her features. Her head was held low as she began to walk down the road. She had no clue where she was going.. Anywhere away from there was fine. She walked for what seemed hours before she stopped at an alleyway. Entering, she sat in the darkest corner as she let her tears run freely down her cheek. She clawed at her face as what Yami said repeated in her mind over and over. Why did she say those things? Yami was right.. She's just a bitch like the rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll update tomorrow c;


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A black layer covered the sky as the night grew deeper. The balls of gas a million miles away seem to twinkle, shooting their dazzling rays as if asking for attention from those beneath them to witness their beauty. The night was serene as the luminous moon gleamed and casts shadows over certain areas below, however, failed to light the alley which is currently occupied by a lone figure hiding amongst the shadows. The alley was so tranquil, so hushed that passerby's would think the alley was empty, void of life.

She sat immobile like she was turned into stone or paralyzed. Her breathing was ragged from the icy wind that caressed her open mouth before attacking her throat. She had her legs to her chest as her head hung back leaning against the wall behind her, watching the night take over the sky above her. She stayed like that for God knows how long, now and then hearing the ringing or a vibration coming from her phone signalling a message or a phone call. She couldn't bring herself to care. She couldn't bring herself to pick up the damn phone and assure them she was ok because knowing her friends that's what they wanted to know.

It's like they think she would do something stupid. Like what? What could she do? It's obvious Yami told them about the scene that happened with them previously.. She could imagine her friends faces when he told them. They'd say something like 'typical Yugi' or 'don't take it personally'. Maybe they're bitching about her right now? Talking about how she is antisocial and a shitty friend. It wouldn't surprise her, they're right, after all. She wouldn't admit it to herself or anyone, but she couldn't face Yami.. Not now, not since she made a complete fool and a bitch out of herself. He most likely hates her.. He wouldn't call her a bitch for no reason whatsoever. So once again she's pushed another away because of her pathetic ego and how she would never make friends with those who're 'inferior' to her.

At least that's what she thinks of them.. That's her opinion on mortals.

How is one to change the way they're though? How can someone change when they have contradicting personalities who constantly battle one another to come out victorious. Half want's a friendship.. One with love and trust. However, the other side, the side who seems to always be the victor, hates such an idea. Hates the concept of having friends, deeming it ridiculous and weak. Is it weak to have friends? To trust others? To rely on them?

**yes**

She sighed, her darkest half always seems to make an appearance.

But it's true, she needs no one. Look at Yami.. He called her a bitch and left her over such a pity argument. Why would she want to get in some sort or friendship with someone who gets butthurt over her 'not so nice' remarks?

She isn't a kind being, it's a known fact.

So her being friends with another is ludicrous.

Why would such a subject matter now when it hadn't mattered for over the three thousand years she's been alive? She's been alone all this time, why not a little longer? She needs nobody.. Not Marik, not Bakura and definitely not Seto.

She might as well go home and forget about the four teens she met online. They've been nothing but a nuisance in her life and it's time to get rid of them.

Her body shivered as a gust of wind brushed past her figure before retreating. She could hear her cell phone cause a vibration in her pocket, however, ignored it. She pulled her phone from out the safety of her pocket and glanced at the screen.. _Marik_.. She sighed as she let her phone fall to the ground as she went back to her thoughts. She was just about to zone out when a loud ring made itself known. She turned her gaze towards the ground, glaring harshly at the object of her frustration as she yanked it towards her ears after pressing a certain button "WHAT."

_"Fuck Yugi, we were worried!"_

She raised an unoccupied hand towards her temple and massaged with a finger. "Well, I'm fine."

She heard a sigh and faint talking on the other end until there was a reply "_Yami told us what happened, he's sorry for the way he acted, dude.. The kid is worried that you went and did something stupid."_

She couldn't stop the snort from leaving "If you say so."

"_Whats up with you? You're acting odd again." _

Yugi scooped a hand down to play with a loose rock beside her and shrugged though they couldn't see it "Just being me.. You know?"

There was a groan before a new voice cut through "_Stop being so stubborn, we were worried about you, doesn't that count for something?"_ That was Bakura..

She groaned "I'm in one of my contradicting moods, ok? You should know to leave me alone when I'm like this."

_"What's the fight about this time?"_

"Whether I should make friends or forget about the bastards."

There was a sigh "_And I'm guessing your darker half won the debate?"_

"Correct."

_"They're not bad people Yugi, maybe if you let them in the-" _He was cut off by an annoyed Yugi-

"Look Bakura.. I don't care what your thoughts of them are, let me work this out on my own, ok?" She gave a slight pause "At the moment it's a subject I'm not all that interested in, fuck.. Why is the topic always based on them? It's driving me insane!"

There was a snort on the line _"You're already insane.. Do you not see? Someone needs to get your sanity back.. You're not helping with the constant 'I won't let anyone close to me' or 'I hate everyone.' thoughts"_

She rolled her eyes at her friends comment "I have some sort of attachment to you, do I not? So I guess I do like you. At times.." She trailed off when she thought about it more. Yes, she likes Bakura but at times he can be a huge irritation.

She could hear the amusement in his voice "_I feel honoured you like me Yugi!" _His tone grew serious after "Come to your hotel room now, don't stay out too long."

She sighed as she pushed herself off the ground "Yes father, I'll be on my way." Her voice was mocking which in turn made Bakura chuckle.

"_Yeah, ok.. Bye Yugi!"_

Once both hung up, Yugi pocketed her phone and made her exit out of the alleyway. She had no clue where she was, however, she could smell her way back.. The advantages of being a vampire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour of walking, she finally arrived at her hotel room. Rooting through her pocket she pulled a card out and swiped it in the box. Once it turned green she opened the door and froze. Here in her room stood none other than Bakura, Marik, Seto and the guys from the chatroom. She mapped out her room, mentally cheering when she didn't spot clown face. She entered the room, slamming the door shut behind her with a flick of her wrist. Her eyebrows rose "Hello?"

Bakura walked forward, arms crossed over his chest "Where did you go?"

She snorted as she threw her bag onto the bed "I didn't pay attention to where I was walking and stopped in an alley" She shrugged like it was no big deal before she followed her bag on the bed and focused her gaze on the ceiling.

"Yugi.. If this is bec-"

"Save it Yami" She cut him off "I'm not a person who takes apologies well so just leave it as it is, ok?"

She heard him sigh but ignored it. She was tired..

"It still doesn't count for me calling you a bitch.. It was uncalled for."

She averted her gaze towards Yami "What you said.." she trailed off " Was nothing but the truth."

She watched his eyes go wide. He was about to reply, but Marik beat him to it "Are you saying someone else is right Yugi?" He seemed surprised.

Yugi shrugged as her gazed turned back towards the ceiling "I guess so.."

"Well fuck.."

"That's odd" Seto raised an eyebrow "Are you feeling ok, cousin?"

She eyed her cousin as she pondered what he said before shrugging "I'm fine.. I have serious mood swings.."

"We know" Marik, Bakura and Seto replied in unison.

Yugi gazed at the four mortals, mostly Yami "Wheres clown face?"

"Clown face?" Malik frowned "Who's that?"

"I think she's talking about Tea." The white-haired teen who had been quiet spoke up.

Yami smirked "Clown face? I'm guessing you don't like her."

Yugi snorted "No, she's too flashy." she raised an eyebrow at Yami "What on earth attracted you to her?"

He was silent for a couple of minutes as he stared at his friends. After a few minutes, he shrugged "Who said I was attracted to her?"

"What?"

Malik laughed "We forgot to tell you, Yami was dared to go out with her."

"Seriously?" Marik and Bakura chuckled when he nodded in confirmation.

Yugi bowed her head. He doesn't like her and it's just a dare? "So you're using her."

Everyone seemed to stop their laughter when Yugi spoke. Her voice was low, however, her eyes held no emotion. They were blank.

Yami sighed "It wasn't my intention little one."

Yugi's head snapped up "Don't call me little one.." When Yami looked confused she continued "You have no right to give me a nickname of any sort." She closed her eyes.. Here goes her mood swings.

"Yug-"

"I'm sorry.. GAH.. Fuck, you're messing with my head!" She turned her back to Yami, bidding him to leave.. To leave her alone.. Just go..

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder followed by warm breath caressing her ears as a deep baritone voice spoke, sending shivers down her spine. "I don't mean to mess with your emotions Yugi." Yugi closed her eyes. 'You don't mean to mess with my emotions? For the love of Ra, you're doing it now.' She stayed stock-still as his arms encircled around her waist, bringing her flush against his chest. She didn't move out of his embrace, however, she didn't lean into it either. She felt the warmth his body radiated. It felt comforting being pressed up against his body.. Satisfying but it's not Yugi.. What the hell is she doing?

She reached down and pried his arms from around her waist. Once free, she gesturing towards the door with her finger. Her back still turned towards the group. "Out" She heard the sound of footsteps and the opening of the door before it slammed shut. She sighed in relief and leaned against a nearby wall, sliding down it slowly. Her thoughts immediately taking a turn towards the days events. The meeting.. The sudden blood lust.. The fight.. The argument with Yami.. Her emotions playing up on her again. Today was totally fucked up.

How can one boy mess with her emotions?

Why would he embrace her so casually?

Why did she _enjoy _it?

She pondered her thoughts for a while longer before deciding to clear her thoughts with a nice relaxing hot shower. After deeming herself clean and dry, she places on her nightgown and made her way towards her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

She was damn exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I guess there was a lot of conversation in this one. And it may be a little confusing with Yugi's contradicting personality.

I hope you enjoyed and I'll try and update tomorrow, like a daily kind of thing.

Anyway, until next time guys :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

KNOCK. KNOCK.

The figure currently lying in the king sized bed groaned. She reached out an arm and held it over her eyes, subconsciously shielding her eyes from the light rays that are trying to penetrate through her closed eyelids. She lay there in bed, breathing deeply as her body slowly awakes from the grasp of sleep. She heard the consistent knocking on the other side of her door and growled lowly in her throat before throwing the covers off her figure, as she stomped to the door in a huff. Once at the door, she wasted no time in yanking it open to glare at whoever woke her from her peaceful slumber. Once opening the door, she sighed as she grabbed the three vampires by their collar and jerked them inside.

"OUCH, EASY"

She rolled her eyes once she closed the door. She should've known it would've been her two annoying friends and cousin disturbing her. Who else would it be?

"Why are you here so early in the damn morning!" Her voice was low and raspy though still held an authoritative tone.

Instead of a reply which she thought she'd get, the three studied her figure up and down before they burst into laughter. This in turn made Yugi raise and eyebrow and frown.

"Do I have something on my face that you find amusing?"

"No.. Yugi.. Oh Gods." Bakura struggled to get his breath back as he continued "Have y-you seen yourself?"

She frowned at her friends. With a shrug, she walked towards the nearby wall mirror to see what the problem is. Once in front of it, her face flushed red. Her hair was a complete mess, almost looking identical to Yami's as it stuck up, almost defying gravity. Normally her hair is down, so the look itself is quite amusing. Looking down her face turned a shade darker as she witnessed her disheveled nightgown heading further and further up her thigh. She felt awfully exposed. Trust her to be in some embarrassing predicament with the audience of three men. Quickly pulling at her nightgown so it covers more of her thigh, she ran to her suitcase, opening it up and grabbing her silky black and amethyst dressing gown. After it was safely around her, she glared at her friends as she made her way towards the bathroom to sort her bed head out.

Once she had a shower, washed up, dried and dressed, she made her exit outside of the bathroom, mentally rolling her eyes at seeing the vampires in the same position they were in when she left the room. "Better?" she spread her arms wide and twirled.

"Y-yes, Gods Yugi that was funny," Bakura smirked as he ran towards Yugi and picked her up, spinning her around in his arms.

"Put me down you bastard!" She glared daggers at Bakura when he put her down. She turned her attention towards the others, quirking an eyebrow in question. "Why are you here?"

Her cousin shrugged "Came to see you I suppose, you seemed pissed off yesterday."

"When is she not pissed off?" Marik smirked.

Yugi scoffed "I get irritated easier than most, you all should know that."

"We do." The three replied in unison.

She shrugged "Anyway, I was pissed off a lot yesterday, so what part are you talking about?"

"Well for starters, you hate Tea so why did you get mad when you found out Yami was dating her as a dare?"

She sat on her bed and glared "Only because I hate her doesn't mean I think it's right that she got used!" She crossed her arms over her chest as she continued "It's fucking sadistic, why would you use someone because of a dare, how would he benefit from such an immature act?"

The three vampires stared at each other until Bakura replied "Wasn't you going to use someone for your own personal desires? Remember the whole idea of starting a chat room."

"That's different." She stood up from the comfort of her bed and advanced towards her friends "I didn't go through with it did I? I didn't leer someone in like I said I would.. I didn't use someone, it was a bluff!"

Seto sighed "We get it Yugi, you didn't use someone.. Calm down"

She halted in her tracks towards her friends and began rubbing at her temples "Sorry guys, I don't mean to snap at you.. I guess it annoyed me with their little childish antics." She shrugged "It doesn't mean I like her because I don't."

"We get you Yugi" Marik chuckled as he wrapped an around said teen "You really do have a nice side."

She shrugged his arm off that was currently around her before grinning "I guess I do, don't tell anyone though."

At their chuckle, she flipped them off and grabbed a coat "I'm in a good mood today surprisingly, how about we meet up with them?"

"Hell yeah!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four vampires were currently walking up the street side by side as they make their way towards Burger world that is a few blocks away from their hotel. After Yugi made the suggestion of meeting up, Marik instantly called Malik asking to meet them somewhere which they happily agreed to. So the three left Yugi's room in no time and made their own way towards Burger world. The weather was surprisingly warm out so Yugi quickly discarded her coat. The sun was shining its rays as the teens welcome the warmth with welcome arms. The weather is a massive contrast to that of yesterday's temperature, so the teens might as well enjoy it. The streets were busy with shoppers and school children who get about doing their own thing. It would be a nice sight to look at, however, the vampires paid no heed to their surroundings.

After 10 minutes of walking, the vampires stopped at a building with the unmistakable sign 'Burger world.' Not wanting to waste time, the four head inside, instantly greeted by the smell of grease and other smells they couldn't quite figure out.

Yugi scanned the place over and caught sight of the teens sitting in a corner. Her friends seemed to follow her line of sight and grinned as they advance towards the others. Rolling her eyes, she followed the four towards the table, taking a seat once she arrived.

"Hey guys" Malik eyed the newcomers and smiled.

Everyone replied with a greeting of their own, whereas Yugi gave a stiff nod in greeting before picking up a menu. She scanned the contents on the laminated piece of paper and frowned. "Disgusting, do they do nothing healthy?"

Yami frowned as he picked up the discarded menu and shrugged "They do salads.. The only healthy thing here."

She snorted "I guess I'll get that then."

"Well, Imma' have a burger!" Joey grinned at the menu.

"Just a burger Joey?" Ryou asked innocently as he titled his head sidewards.

"Of course he isn't just having a burger, you'll never see the day when he eats like a regular being."

Everyone apart from Yugi and Joey laughed at Malik's comment. Joey didn't find it amusing because he's the target of the joke whereas Yugi was hardly paying attention to the conversation they were having.. Not like she would've laughed if she was anyway.

"Oii you lil' shit, I could eat just one burger!"

"We'll see."

"Hello, can I take your order?"

Everyone turned around towards the waiter, Yugi raised an eyebrow 'Why is clown face a waiter?' She mentally shrugged, not really giving a shit. She decided to be the one to make the first order "I want a salad." She watched as Tea's gaze turned towards her before a glare took over her features. Yugi smirked. It looks like she remembers last nights argument.

"Whatever.. What about you guys?"

"Burger and fries with a cola."

"We all want that, I don't know about Joey." Malik turned towards the blonde who still had his face in the menu.

Reluctantly pulling away, he turned towards Tea "I'll have what they're having.." His face turned sad before he suddenly perked up. "Oh, what am I kiddin' ay? I'll have two burgers, large fries, three hot dogs and that new ice cream thing.. Oh, don't forget my cola!" He grinned at his friends who watched Tea nod and walk off to take in their orders.

"Ra.. You know how to eat" Yugi raised an eyebrow at the blonde. He seemed to shrug at her comment and focus his attention on Seto who was staring at him in disgust.

"What you lookin' at?"

He raised an eyebrow "Not much.."

Yugi stared at her cousin in wonder. Does he have some sort of attraction to the mutt? She mentally snorted at her own thoughts. That's ridiculous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time seemed to pass on, the group after finishing with their meals decided to do other things to pass time. The eight were currently at the arcade doing their own little thing in pairs. Marik and Malik went to the bikes, hoping to beat the current champion, Bakura and Ryou headed towards the zombie game though Ryou seemed slightly reluctant. Joey and Seto went off towards the duel monsters small stadium to battle it out in a duel and Yami seemed to wonder off somewhere on his own which leaves Yugi alone. She was wondering around the different games, some she found interesting whereas other's seemed to lack greatly in entertainment which Yugi found boring. She was about to head outside to get some fresh air when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Turning around she locked eyes with crimson. Raising an eyebrow in a silent question, he seemed to get the message and spoke.

"Sorry.. You were alone and I thought we could do something."

She stared at him for a moment longer and shrugged "I guess It can't hurt, what do you have in mind?"

He smirked which seemed to give her goosebumps "Dance."

She snorted at such a suggestion. 'Is he for real?' her gaze landed on his face, searching for any sign that indicates he's just playing, however, when she found nothing she frowned "You're serious?"

He nodded which in turn made Yugi frown. Her eyes trailed downwards, towards his attire. He wore black leather trousers with a red tank top that seemed to show off his muscles and slim but well-built torso. Her gaze flickered back towards his eyes to see amusement shining in his depth "Like what you see?"

She mock chuckled "Not one bit." Before anything else could be said, she walked towards the dance machine and took her place on the left. Yami soon followed after, however, took a place on the right beside Yugi. He stared at the screen in front of them and picked a song at random. He turned towards Yugi and smirked "Have you done this before?"

"Yep."

Nothing else was said as the song started up and both moved in perfect sync to the rhythm, feet moving at a rapid pace and hips moving in beat as both focused on the music and screen in front of them. Yugi held onto the bar which was behind her as she flipped, landing gracefully on her feet with a twirl. Both could hear a crowd gathering around them though ignored it. Both were to zoned in on the game to be fully aware of their surroundings. Yami moved his feet in perfect sync with Yugi, twirling and flipping now and then. The song carried on, both were sweating now as exhaustion soon clawed at them, however, none stopped. The pace seemed to pick up as the ending grew nearer, none willing to lose. The song gradually came to a stop, leaving both on their knees panting from their intense workout. Clapping and whistles were heard in the distance as their mind seemed to gain consciousness again.

"That was sick Yugi, Yami!"

Both turned from their bowed position on the floor towards the voice to be met with the gang. They smiled down at the two as they gradually came closer. Once both gained their breath back they stood up and wobbly jumped off the machine.

"Thanks" Yugi muttered as her gaze fell on Yami. Yami noticing Yugi's gaze turned towards her and smiled.

"You're good little one."

She shrugged, purposefully ignoring the nickname. She was in too much of a good mood to argue about a damn nickname. "You're not too bad yourself."

He smirked before turning towards the others "What now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I purposefully made this a more lively chapter.

Yugi may always act stubborn, however, she has an happy/carefree side and I thought you would like to see it.

Plus, It gets Yugi and Yami bonding. Which as an author is hard to do with Yugi's personality as a whole.

As I've mention in the story, Yugi tends to have bad mood swings which is where her contradicting personality comes in..

One minute she may act carefree and 'kind' and the next she may act stubborn and irritated.

She needs to sort her problems out xD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and it would be awesome if you could give me an idea of how you think of my story.

As always I'll post tomorrow, until then guys \\('.')/


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Yugi peered around a wall as she hid in the shadows stalking her next meal. Even though she went into blood lust two days ago, it didn't seem to satisfy her hunger as long as she thought it would. So, here she is, following an unfortunate individual to their death. She would feel sorry for the poor creature if she had a heart that was beating and filled with life. Her heart is in her chest just like any regular human, however, it stopped beating the day she turned into a vampire, thousands of years ago.

She heard heavy breathing coming from the person she was pursuing, it made her frown though she shrugged it off. It was like he was running away from something.. Or someone, and it wasn't her.

Instead of attacking, she followed the male as he turned a sharp corner before running off frantically, head snapping around in every direction, hoping whoever was following him had got lost on the chase. He looked at his surroundings again and began picking up his pace.

She leaped upwards, gracefully landing on a building above her as she jumped from roof to roof though being sure to stay low and in the shadows as she tracked down her runaway victim. She watched as he suddenly stopped and ran into a nearby alley immediately taking shelter between the trash that's been built up from years of abandonment. She hopped down with elegance and began approaching the seemingly frightened male, though made sure to stay unnoticed.

Her head snapped behind her as two larger males made their entrance in the alley as they move trash as if searching for someone. Yugi's head turned towards her meal then towards the two newcomers before she hid in the far corner.

"I know you're here Jaden!"

"Don't hide away from us you Lil' shit."

Yugi had to hold in a growl at the males who dare insult her meal. She watched with aggravation as they pulled out a gun and held it with demonic smiles. She stayed in the corner as they advanced towards the trash where the 'Jaden' kid is. They moved the trash out of the way, revealing a terrified boy, who's eyes were closed rather tightly. The poor kid was shaking in fear.

"There you are Lil boy! Don't run away from daddy!"

'Daddy? That's the kids father?' She turned her attention back towards the scene playing out in front of her, frown remaining on her features.

"Your daddy and uncle need to teach you a little lesson about running off." The male, supposedly the uncle sneered at the boy cowering before them.

Yugi watched with wide-eyed as the larger male who is the kids father held a gun up towards his son's face, laughing maniacally as his son whimpered in fear as his father took off the safety lock, aim directly towards the kids head.

A gunshot resounded throughout the alleyway, echoing off the narrow walls.

The two didn't notice the sudden change in wind or the new presence standing before them.

It happened so fast.

Yugi peered down towards her chest, red thick liquid pooling down and out of her wound from the bullet that was embedded inside of her. Her gaze flickered upwards as she glared at the male who held the gun with shaky fingers after witnessing her sudden appearance. She growled as she raised a leg and kicked the gun out of his hand as she grabbed him by the neck, squeezing until his neck snapped and the body fell limp. She turned towards the other male, fire in her eyes as she smirked at the other males terrified expression. "Not so big now, are you?" He started to run away, but Yugi flipped, landing in front of him before kicking him with inhuman like strength resulting in the body splattering against the wall, creating a nice piece of wall art.

Her gaze returned toward the kid who stared at her with wide eyes. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she walked cautiously towards the kid. She frowned when he shuffled backward on his hands and knees with her every advance. "Hey.." She crouched before him, hands up on each side of her head showing him she means no harm. "Come here kid, I won't hurt you, I promise." She has no clue why, but she has the urge to hold the boy in her arms and comfort him.

"W-what.. a-are you" Moisture gathered in his eyes making Yugi panic.

"Don't cry.. P-please" She held her arms out in an invite "Come here" She let a smile pull at her lips as the kid crawled forward and sat in her lap, burying his head in the nape of her neck.

"Kid..?"

He leaned backward, wiping at his teary eyes as he nodded.

"Your name.. It's Jaden, right?" Once he gave a nod in confirmation, she continued. "How old are you kid?"

"Nine.."

She nodded at the teen in her arms. "Why did they.. Was that your father and uncle" He nodded resulting in her continuing. "Why were they trying to kill you?"

He hiccupped as more sobs fell from his lips. "T-they.. They b-blame me for m-mothers death."

"She's dead?"

"Y-yes, they killed her in front of me a-and they blame me for it!"

Yugi felt a feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes softened at the kid snuggled in her embrace. "It's ok, I'm here now.. No one will hurt you, I swear."

"R-really? He looked up with hopeful eyes, tears glistening in his teary orbs.

"Really kid, I'll look after you."

"B-but, you're weird."

Yugi scratched the back of her head, not knowing how to reply to that comment. "Oh?"

He sniffed as he wiped at his eyes furiously. "I d-don't mean it t-that way.. You're not h-human are you."

Once again, Yugi was speechless. "Oh..Uh.. No.."

"Then what?"

Yugi stared at the boys eyes, she bit her lip. "I'm a vampire kid."

"A vampire?" He looked on in amazement making Yugi chuckled in amusement. "That's cool."

She shook her head. "You have no idea" She paused before a thought occurred. "Look, Jaden.. I will, Um, adopt you, though you can't tell no one of what I am.. Do you understand that kid?"

"Of course! I w-want to stay with you and I'll d-do anything! You protected me from the bad guys, mummy" He hugged Yugi tightly who froze instantly.

'Mummy.. He called me his mummy?' A bloody tear escaped her eyes though she quickly flicked it away as she embraced the boy back. "Alright son, let's go home" She held his hand as both stood up, they walked out of the alleyway with Yugi holding Jaden close to her in a protective manner as they made their way to Yugi's hotel suite.

Food is forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sleep here" Yugi gestured towards the only bed in the hotel room.

"You'll sleep here too?" He looked at Yugi with pleading eyes.

"Of course, I won't leave you kid, don't worry." She reassured the small child as she began walking towards the bathroom. "I'm just going to get changed in the bathroom, get in bed and I'll join you soon, ok?"

"Ok!" He climbed into bed before falling into the grasp of dreams with a serene smile on his face.

Yugi closed the bathroom door, sliding down it with a sigh. She held her head in her palms as her thoughts traveled to today's events. She can't seem to grasp her head around what's happened. What is she to do about the kid? He's not a vampire and she can't turn him into one as he's too young. The kid miswell have a target on his forehead because he's just been brought into the world of immortals and there's no escaping it.

Yugi knows one thing though..

She will protect him until her last breath leaves her.

Anyone hurts the kid and they're dead.

She sighed as she stood up, picking up her nightgown and placing it on. She brushed her teeth and hair then put her ebony locks in a ponytail. Once finished, she made he exit out of the bathroom.

Walking into the room, she stared at the figured curled up in a fetal position on her bed as he snuggles into the warmth the covers give. She gave a smile at the cute sight as she made her way on the other side of the bed. She leaned over and kissed Jaden on his forehead before following her now son in the land of dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami: A son?

Yugi: Don't ask, poor kid.

Yami: Is there room for me?

Yugi: No.

Yami: But Abiou!

Yugi: Shh Mou Hitori No Boku, play your part.

Jaden: Mummy!

Yugi: GAH!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is a short chapter, I know.

I didn't have much time today so it had to be short if i were to be updating.

I assure you more will come tomorrow xD

It seems Yugi has a weak spot, ayee?

Until next time guyssss, peace.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Yugi woke to a heavy weight on her chest making her frown. Eyes still closed, she reached out a hand to feel what was holding her down. Upon feeling an hairy sort of texture, her eyes snapped open though she let out a sigh of relief as last night's events entered her mind. She peered down at the boy snuggling up against her chest and smiled, stroking a hand through his hair. The kid has a serene smile on his face which made her feel warm inside.

Deciding to get up, she softly pried his arms from around her waist and slipped out of bed in a stealth like motion. Once successful, she laid the boys head on a pillow and slowly covered him up, so he was securely wrapped up and undisturbed.

She stared at the kid for a while longer before heading towards the bathroom to take a quick shower to sooth her tense muscles while the kid was sound asleep. Upon entering, she let the water start, hand out to check the temperature. Once perfect, she let her nightgown drop as she walked into the shower, steam rising and fogging the glass from the heat. She let her head fall backwards as her hands ran through her hair and down her body to run along her skin. She let her thoughts travel to the kid currently in her bed. The first minute her eyes laid on him she knew that she wouldn't be able to hurt the boy and she wouldn't let anyone touch him either. She knew for her to bring a kid into her life is quite odd but 3000 years of being alone made her want to start her own family, however, to do that you'd need to be with another person and that thought alone put her off.

She could've adopted someone, but she's not the type of girl to walk into an adoption centre and request a kid. Then there's all those questions and paperwork to fill out.

Hell no.

After a while, starting a family never crossed her mind due to her finding it hard to trust. Plus, would she even make a good mother?

She isn't exactly the nicest person, after all.

She sighed at her depressing thoughts before exiting the shower after turning it off. She picked up a towel off the rack and dried her hair then her body. Once finished, she slipped a clean pair of clothes on. She wore a black pair of leather trousers with a long red stylish top. She added her jewelry and armbands before making her entrance back into the room where the kid is sleeping. She knew her hair was wet, however, couldn't dry it due to the kid being asleep. It doesn't take too long to dry anyway, so it's not really a problem.

Walking towards the bed, she shook the teen, hoping to wake him up. After a few failed attempts and still nothing, she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.. What was she to do when a kid wouldn't wake up? Shrugging, she was just about to walk away when a sleepy voice called out.

"Mummy?"

She turned around at the voice, she gave the kid a smile as she leaned down, moving the loose strands of bangs out of his face. "Morning Jaden."

"Morning" He spread his arms wide as he yawned. "I had a nice sleep."

"I'm glad.." She stared at the boy for a few minutes longer then spoke "Look kid.. There are a few things I need to tell you."

He gave a nod as he made himself more comfortable on the bed. "Like what?"

She scratched the top of her head as she sat at the edge of the bed, gaze never leaving Jaden's. "Well.. I have two friend's they're vampires like me." She paused "I also have a cousin, he too is a vampire.. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

She nodded. "We don't live here kid.. We actually live in a city called Domino, have you ever heard of that?"

"I've been there before" He titled his head to the side cutely. "You live there?"

Yugi felt a warmth spread in the pit of her stomach at the kids innocent action. She smiled "Yeah, me, Bakura, Marik and Seto do.. I have my own apartment and such."

He gave a nod. "So will.. Will I be coming w-with you?"

"Of course."

He grinned. "Yes!" He giggled before his expression turned serious. "But.. You look young.. I mean you're really mature but you look like a teenager."

She raised an eyebrow and nodded "Correct, though looks can be deceiving kid.. I'm eighteen plus three thousand years."

"Wow! You're old!"

She clicked her tongue and gave a roll of her eyes "Thanks kid.. I don't feel it though."

He held a hand to his chin in a thinking manner. "Does that mean you won't eat me then?"

Yugi gave a nervous laugh as last night's events played throughout her mind. "I was going to.." At his wide-eyed expression she continued. "But I'm not.. I was following you last night because.. Gah, it doesn't matter.. I won't hurt you kid, ok? No one will."

Jaden pounced on Yugi, sending both of them tumbling to the ground with a thud. Yugi did a very unlike her squeaked as the air was knocked out of her by a laughing kid above her. She stared at the teen above her with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open in an 'O' shape.

"S-sorry" He held his side as giggles escaped past his lips. "Y-your f-face!" he fell off Yugi as he rolled around the floor holding his stomach as his eyes watered with mirth. Yugi stared at the boy in amusement before laughing with the younger boy. Both were too out of it to notice the new arrivals.

"Yugi?"

Said person snapped her mouth shut as she turned towards the sound of the voice. She rubbed the back of her head once she witnessed her wide-eyed friends and cousin. "heh.. It's not what it looks like."

"Cousin?" He raised an eyebrow at the girl sprawled across the floor.

She sighed as she stood up and pulled the teen up who remained unnoticed until now.

"Yugi who's that?" Bakura walked forward which in turn resulted in Yugi pushing Jaden behind her in a protective manner. "What the f-"

"Language" She hissed out as she stopped Bakura from finishing his sentence.

He held his hands up in surrender, halting in his steps as his gaze flickered between Yugi and the teen currently behind her, he was about to repeat his question, however, Marik beat him to it."

"Who is this Yugi?"

Yugi peered at the boy behind her before averting her attention towards the newcomers. "While I was feeding lastnight.. Well.. The kid was going to be my meal, however, things changed.."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Continue?"

She nodded and obliged. "Jaden was running away from his father and uncle who were going to kill him.. I stopped it," she held the boy closer to her. "If I didn't stop, then the kid would be dead, no way in hell was I going to let that happen, knowing I could stop such a thing from continuing."

Bakura, Marik and Seto gave each other a look before shrugging, Marik decided to ask a question that he couldn't quite comprehend. "Ok, so we get the whole 'saving him' part, what we don't get is why the kid is here?"

She shrugged. "He's staying with me from now on." She pulled him forward so everyone could see him. "He's a new addition to our family so get used to him. Make him feel welcome, care and protect him."

"Woah Yugi this isn-"

"I know" She cut her cousin off as she continued. "Let's just say I have a soft spot for kids." She chuckled nervously. "Don't tell anyone.."

"We won't" Marik grinned as he walked towards Jaden. "Hey kid, my names Marik, it's nice to meet you!"

Instead of replying Jaden gave Marik a hug who froze in shock at the unexpected embrace. He stared up at a grinning Yugi, shrugging, he embraced the boy back.

After the two broke up, Seto and Bakura said their introductions, resulting in Jaden hugging the vampires who were still trying to get over the kids open affection.. He obviously never got enough from his own family.

Yugi sat on the floor and pulled Jaden in her lap as Seto spoke. "We actually came here to ask you if you were willing to meet up with the others."

She stared at Jaden before her gaze flickered between her cousin and friends. "As long as Jaden can come, I'm not leaving him alone."

"Of course the little guy can come" Marik ruffled the kids hair who pouted cutely at the action, this in turn made the four vampires chuckle. "He's cute."

Yugi nodded in response.

"Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four vampires and Jaden were making their way towards the park as that's where they'll be meeting the other four. Jaden held Yugi's hand as both led the group to their destination. The sky was clear and the air was warm so all in all it was a good day to sit out and enjoy the weather. After half an hour of continuous walking the group finally caught sight of the park to their right. Picking up the pace, the five made their way in that direction and stopped at the gates. Opening them, the five headed inside to search for the other four.

After looking around and failing to catch sight of them, the vampires instantly knew they were the first ones to arrive so opted on waiting for them.

"Mummy?"

Yugi let her gaze fall downwards as she stared at the boy next to her. "What's up?"

"Can we go on the swings?" He pointed towards the direction in which the swings were with pleading eyes.

"Sure.." She gave him a small smile as she led the way towards the swings. Jaden let go of Yugi's hand as he ran towards the swings, taking a seat on one with a huge grin.

"Can you push me.. Pleaseeeeeeee?"

She gave a nod "Uh.. Yeah, sure kid." She stood behind the kid, grabbing the chain with her hands and pushed the swing backwards before letting go, she chuckled at Jaden's excited giggles. "Higher?" Once he gave a nod she pushed with a little more force, loving the happiness that came from the kids aura.

"Yugi?"

Said person lets go of the swing momentarily as she turned around towards the familiar voice. "Yami?"

He chuckled. "Correct" he turned towards the boy on the swing. "Who's that?"

She didn't need to follow his gaze to know who he was referring to. "He's my.. Uh, adopted son."

His eyes went wide, obviously not expecting that reply. "Adoptive son, how old are you?"

Jaden turned around. "She's three thousand and eighteen, duh!"

Yugi gave him a look that says 'he doesn't know.' before averting her gaze back towards a confused Yami. "Heh.. He's kidding!" She gave a nervous chuckle. "Kids.."

He raised an eyebrow in response though soon shrugged it off. "I see" he walked towards the kid, gripping the chain as he took over in pushing the kid. "Hey, what's your name?"

Jaden looked over his shoulder and grinned at the male. "My name is Jaden!" He giggled as Yami pushed him higher.

The male chuckled as he carried on pushing the teen. "How's Yugi as a mum?"

"She's amazing!" He jumped off the swing, landing gracefully on the ground with a smile. He ran up to Yami and gave him a hug. "Are you a friend?"

Yugi watched as Yami turned his gaze towards her then back to Jaden, a smile gracing his lips. "Of course!" He ruffled the kids hair who squealed at the action before running off towards Seto.

Yami turned towards Yugi with a raised eyebrow. Yugi just shrugged in response.

"He's a nice kid.."

"I know."

He advanced towards Yugi who stood still, watching the other intently. "Yugi.."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

He sighed. "I broke up with Tea and told her everything that happened, I'm aware you were mad at what I did, so was I." He paused before continuing. "She didn't get upset with it, she was cheating on me, after all.. We all knew."

"It doesn't make it right." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the other.

He chuckled. "I know little one, such a thing will never happen again."

She snorted at the nickname. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

Yami shrugged in reply. "You tell me not to do a lot of things." He smirked "Where's the nice Yugi gone anyway?"

"Nice?"

"Yeah.. Is the kid having an effect on you?" His smirked widened upon seeing the annoyed expression cross her features. "I find it attractive when you look pissed."

"How attractive would you find me when I kick you in the face?"

He raised an eyebrow then broke out into a grin "Very." He sauntered closer until both were inches apart. "Do you like me Yugi?"

She snorted as she turned her head sidewards. "No."

"lies." He grabbed her chin in his hand as he made her look at him in the eyes. "Look me in the eye and say that."

"You can't make me do anything."

"Yugi-"

"Shut-"

"No."

She glared at the male holding her chin before muttering a 'bastard'. Which in turn made Yami chuckle with amusement.

"Ra Yugi.. You have a temper."

"Only just figured that out?" She had amusement in her voice as she spoke. She grabbed Yami's wrist that was currently resting on her cheek, lowering it to their side, her gaze never leaving the guy in front of her.

He shook his head as he pulled out of Yugi's grip on his wrist and intertwined their fingers. Yugi raised an eyebrow in response, however, made no move to pull away.

"Mummy?"

Both teens broke apart at the voice, Yugi turned towards Jaden with a smile. "What's up?"

"Can we get some ice cream?"

Yugi bit her lip, she turned towards Yami then back to Jaden, nodding in response.

"Alright!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not really pleased with this chapter. ;c

I'll update tomorrow, bye x


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

The rest of the day was uneventful. Yugi did her best to distance herself from Yami after their close contact on the park, which was too near for her liking. She has no idea how a moderately civil conversation turned into them holding hands with their faces inches apart. God knows what the outcome would've been if the kid didn't interrupt them. She feels doltish for letting her guard down in front of the male, it's like the kids messing with her head. She's finding it hard to understand her feelings on the inside, she can't seem to grasp them. It's almost as if they're out of her reach, meaning she needs to search deeper to get her answers.

She can't continue with living in confusion.

She used to live in skepticism about her feelings for the male who she came to compose a scarcely bond with, however, there's a bigger picture though it's hazy.

She'll soon find out why she has some sort of attraction to the guy. She can't exactly blame it on the kid either, she did harbor some sort of feelings for the male before he came along.

However, she won't ponder these thoughts. They'd soon be answered in time.

Maybe she's just sexually frustrated after living for over three thousand years, with no intimate relationship. It does make sense..

Or maybe she is totally off the mark and it's not sexual frustration at all, what if she does harbor authentic feelings for the male, more than friends..

That's comical, she doesn't even like the spiky-haired teen.

Right?

The gang, after spending a few hours in the park went to a mall downtown which Yugi found boring as hell though she was dragged along by an over excited kid as he led her into every candy store they came across. She didn't mind, the kid when happy made her smile, so she gave in and followed him where ever he went. It did at least get her away from Yami for a while as he took a beeline for the leather store. The eight teens and kid spent a couple of hours doing their own thing before calling it a day. Well, they were until Jaden requested they go see some sort of movie that he's been "Dying" to see since it came out. Yugi, never resisting the kid of anything, concurred and that's exactly where they're heading now.

The sky is dimming with each passing second as they walk along the path, heading north in the direction of the cinema. The street lamps, have a soft hue to them as they attempt to add light to the darkness consuming half of earth. They succeeded, however, not by much. Yugi thanked Ra that she bought the kid some new attire with a range of coats as the weather is on the frigid side. Her main priority is the kid who's clutching her hand tightly, side by side as they follow the gang towards the cinema.

She watched as Jaden held his unoccupied hand out to Yami with a smile, grinning madly when he took it. Yugi raised an eyebrow, the kid seemed to have an instant attachment to Yami. She couldn't blame him though, he is a nice guy.

To onlookers, some would think the three were a family, mother and father together on some sort of family get together with their son in between them, happily smiling as he grips both hands, giggling for no reason in particular.

She rolled her eyes, never gonna happen.

She was so focused on her thoughts that she failed to hear her 'son' or the others shouting at her to watch where she's going. Just as she was about to acknowledge them, her face hit metal though the impact felt to her like nothing more than a feather caressing her face, she shrugged and began walking off. The mortals were staring at her with wide eyes, however, the vampires were smirking in amusement. Once realizing she wasn't being followed, her gaze turned behind her towards the others, her eyebrow rose at seeing the mortals staring at an object before realization hit her.

The mortals were staring in disbelief at the metal lamp post that had a cruel fate, having been ripped from its spot inside the cement and thrown a good ten feet away from its previous spot.

Yugi walked towards the others, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Yug! Wat da fuck! Did ya see dat guys? She literally headbutted da lamp post an' damaged it!" Joey's gaze flickered between Yugi and the lamp post, his mouth hanging open in wonderment.

"Yeah." Yami rubbed his chin as he raised an eyebrow at the nervous teen who caused such damage by a hit to the head.

Yami seemed suspicious, it was all over his facial expression. She let her eyes fall on her friends and cousin though they gave a shrug in response. She sighed. "It was loose, rotten, maybe that's why it, um.. That may be why it snapped in half, it's logical, right?"

"Of course it is! Dat makes sense dude, thought you waz sum' superwoman or something!" He snapped his fingers. "They need ta repair it or else someone else will do da same thing!"

'Thank you, Joey for being dumb as shit' Yugi thought, she grinned when everyone nodded at the blonde, for now, letting the incident slide. She turned towards Yami who stared intently, staring into her eyes as if looking for answers. Yugi immediately put up a barrier to stop Yami from reading her emotions, why doesn't he drop it like everyone else? She turned towards Jaden who was grinning knowingly at her, rolling her eyes at the kid, she held her hand out in invitation, her grip tightened on his once he accepted and they continued their journey towards the cinema.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SpongeBob SquarePants? You're kidding right?"

"Nope!"

Yugi chuckled nervously as her gaze landed on her amused friends. She flipped them off when Jaden wasn't looking, followed by a glare. She had to watch a damn kids movie, on her own with the kid. When he said a movie, she thought he meant something more.. mature. She had hoped. Once again, she gave into the kid with an reluctant nod. She watched as he raised his fist towards the air in victory before running off in the direction to buy tickets.

"Yugi?"

Said person turned. "What is it Yami?" There was annoyance in her tone. Who wouldn't be annoyed after the realization that they were going to be spending two hours of their life, watching an annoying sponge flip burgers and laugh in a retarded way. Even worse, Squidward looks like he has a dick for a nose, is it really appropriate?

"I was wondering if you wanted some company while watching Spongebob?" He was obviously holding in a laugh which pissed Yugi off.

"It's not funny" her voice was low as she glared at the male. "As for your question, your presence if worse than having to watch spongebob.. I rather enjoy the movie in peace."

He crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a chuckle. "Too bad, I already asked Jaden to buy me a ticket" He winked when Yugi gave him a glare. "Plus, this whole ordeal means we're able to spend time together."

"Fuck.." She held a finger in front of his face. "When Jaden comes back with that ticket you can shove it up you-"

"Mummy!"

She lowered her finger, face softening as Jaden held a ticket out for her to take. "Thank you" She gave him a smile and ruffled his hair who squeaked in protest. She watched on in annoyance when Jaden gave Yami a ticket before running off towards the others. Her blood boiled at the smug smirk on his face, the little shit..

"Fuck you."

His smirk seemed to widen at her blunt comment. "Name a time, a place and I'm all yours."

"You wish."

He rolled his eyes as he walked forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He grabbed her chin with his fingers as he leaned in and pecked her on the nose. He watched her eyes widen in disbelief.

"What the fuc-"

"You didn't pull away" He grinned at the teen who is still currently in his arms.

She growled lowly in her throat. "I didn't embrace it either!" she pried his arms from around her, flicking her hair she stormed off in the direction Jaden went just a minute ago, she turned her head slightly as she muttered a "Don't touch me again" over her shoulder as she carried on with her departure.

Yami watched on in amusement. He's having a hard time understanding Yugi, however, he finds it hilarious.

She's always saying how she hates when they're together, however, accepts his affections.

'I didn't embrace it either' He chuckled.

You still didn't reject it.

He soon followed Yugi's exit, Spongebob is waiting, after all.

Upon entering, he scanned the area looking for..

"Here Yami." She grabbed hold of Yami and dragged him to a seat beside her, both of them sat down as Jaden opted on a seat to her left.

"Thought you didn't want me to sit with you?" He raised an eyebrow at Yugi who shrugged in response.

"I didn't."

"Shhh guys, It's starting!"

Both teens turned towards the screen to see that it was in fact starting.

"God.." Yugi held her face in her hand as the starting theme tune came through the speakers.

"Tell me about it." He slung an around her shoulder. His eyes sparkled as he watched Yugi growl, however, made no move to escape his embrace.

"WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA!"

"Ra.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long day out, Yugi and Jaden entered their hotel room with a sigh of relief. Both were completely exhausted. Yugi threw herself on her bed, shutting her eyes as her body begged to shut down. Never again is she agreeing to a day out like today. How can walking and shopping be this exhausting? She felt the bed tip to her side followed by an angelic voice breaking the silence.

"I enjoyed today, thanks for the clothes." He gestured to the stack of bags that lay abandoned by the door.

"Hmm.. It's fine, I couldn't let you live with me without extra clothes." She opened her right eye to stare at Jaden. "What's your opinion on the others?"

"You mean the four we met at the park?" At Yugi's nod he giggled. "Yeah, I really like them, especially Yami he's soo cool!"

Yugi groaned as she flung an arm to cover her face. "You think?"

"I do I do! You like him too!"

Yugi's eyes went wide at the kids response. "I don't!"

"You do!"

"No-"

"Yes!"

"Kid.. If you think I like him then you-"

"Wow mum, how can you be oblivious?" He giggled at her frown. "I'm going to have a bath because I'm stinky" He ran off into the bathroom without another word. She visually examined his exit with a frown on her face. She rolled her eyes when she could hear faint giggles coming from the bathroom.

"Fuck.." She sat up, letting her feet touch the floor as she made her way towards the window. She opened the balcony door that she had never used until now and stepped out. The nights breeze rushed past her, caressing her hair in waves. She embraced the wind as her arms rest on the railings. She peered down at the streets, a smile coming to her lips as today's events entered her mind like a tape, playing in order. She knew she felt some kind of emotion for the teen, Ra.. she even likes the guy, but that's all it is.

Even _if _she did have deeper emotions for him, it cannot go beyond friendship.

He is oblivious to the fact that in actuality she is a vampire.

Immortal.

He is human.

Mortal.

What would happen if he found out?

Would Yugi even tell him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not much happened this chapter, I wanted more bonding to happen..

So, yeah xD

Why is Yugi accepting Yami's embraces? Even though she 'hates.' when he does such a thing?

It's obvious..

Some people tend to be oblivious to their own feelings. Some wonder why they act the way they do while in the others presence. Their mind wants one thing, however, their body wants another.

The body and mind battle it out a lot, but one will always end up the victor.

I'll update soon guys :]


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

"Can I go see Yami, pleaseee?"

That was Jaden. The kid is constantly asking to meet up with Yami which makes Yugi marginally exasperated. Why is he forming some obsession over the male? It's been a fortnight since Yugi rescued the kid from his death and in those two weeks he's been consistent in begging to see Yami every day. Though deeply irritated, she obliges. She can't deny the kid of anything, she nearly did that once over ice cream which in turn made the kid look at her with teary eyes, she caved. It was utter torture.

It's not that she doesn't want Jaden conversing with Yami, no.. It's not because she dislikes him either because she doesn't. It's because her brain shuts down whenever she's in his presence. He repeatedly flirts with her and she allows it. Why? She's at a stand still because she has no clue. It's fucking provoking because how is she to know if his feelings are genuine or is it just a sick means to get her attention?

Frankly, she couldn't give a shit if Yami's feelings are authentic. He needs to back off though, that's for sure.

His mere presence is making her look weak, she swears her brain is unstable when around him.

She still has these contradicting emotions battling it out in her head, however, she is willing to call the male a friend. He's not exactly an unpleasant person so she has no reason not to like the guy, plus Jaden seems to like his company, so surely she can cope with tolerating his presence for the kids sake.

It would also give her a chance to get to know the crimson eyed teen better.

Why not? Her friends and cousin seem to be getting overly comfortable with the other three mortals, so why can't she with Yami?

Even if she feels nothing for the male, being friends is still enough.

He should be honored with such a title.

She admits that since Jaden walked into her life she's become somewhat nicer and she honestly has no problem with the small change. It's nothing major, she still has her bitchy moments so she's still there somewhere.

Maybe changing is for the better.

"I can't deny you of anything can I kid?" She walked towards the mirror as she started to brush her knotty hair "I don't see why not, not long though, ok? I still need to buy you more things before we head to Domino in a couple of weeks."

"Do we have to go? What about the others, what about Yami?" He ran a hand through his freshly washed brown hair "I will really miss him."

Yugi let her hair sit to the side before she turned towards her son with a sad smile "I know kid, but I live there.. This is only a hotel suite.."

"But we could move here right?" He looked on with pleading eyes. Yugi could see that the whole concept of leaving Yami and the others were hurting him, the expression on the kids face made Yugi wince.. It wasn't her intention to make him so crestfallen.

"We ca-"

"Please."

"Kid we really ca-"

"Name a reason." He stared up at the older. "Why can't we live here, with Yami.."

She sighed, walking towards the boy she kneeled down so she was at eye level with him. "We can't stay here, I think you're forgetting that I'm a vampire and Yami is a human.. They may find out."

"Why don't you tell them? Do you not trust them?"

Yugi stared on in thought, did she trust them? How could she answer such a question without the answer herself? I guess she came to trust Yami, only slightly along the way. However, it's not enough to tell them such a life-changing secret. Jaden is understanding about who they are, what if Yami and the others are not? It's not word getting out they fear, It's the rejection. The four vampires have never before made friends like they have with the four mortals so for them to reject them once knowing about their secret would hurt them more than they'd ever let on.

"I.. Look, I'm not exactly trustful of the others as I haven't bonded as much with them as I have with Yami.. You could say I trust him, although my trust for him is not secret worthy."

"Are you scared he would hate you?" He stared into amethyst intently, hoping to find answers.

"I guess you could say that.. For them to hate us would be for them to reject us for what we are." She gave a sad smile. "We don't put trust in a lot of people kid, for them to cut contact with us because of what we are would hurt us deeply."

"I don't think he would hate you, he's nice." He stared up sweetly at his mum with big innocent eyes.

"It's still a risk kid." She sighed "I'll tell you what.. I'll speak to the others about moving here, how does that sound?"

"Yes!" He jumped up and tackled Yugi with one of his famous hugs "Thankyou!"

She gave a nod, a smile pulling at her lips at the happiness that was radiating off him. She was glad she could lift his spirit up.

"You're awesome" He grinned madly as he let his mother go, straightening his clothes out once he stood up "Can we see Yami now?!"

"Sure kid!" She ruffled the kids hair playfully "I'll just go call him up and arrange everything, ok?" Once he gave an eager nod she grabbed her phone and began searching through her contacts for the all too familiar number. Since the kid is constantly begging to meet up with Yami, Yugi had to exchange numbers with the male so it would be easier to contact him instead of going through Malik just to get hold of the teen. Once finding the number, she let it ring. Not a second after, a familiar baritone voice was heard. "_Hello?"_

"This is Yugi."

_"Yugi! What's got you to call me, Jaden again?" _There was amusement laced in his voice.. It's like he knew such a thing would happen. Well, she did call almost every day, after all.

"Correct." She sighed "He has some obsession with you and I don't know why, It's absurd."

"_Someones jealous." _He chuckled at Yugi's groan before continuing "_I'm kidding though I don't mind his obsession, It means more time with you." _

"Funny." She rolled her eyes though he couldn't see it "You're supposed to be spending quality time with Jaden, not gawking at me, perv."

_"You could always stay home." _

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving him alone with you." She tapped her foot to an imaginary beat as she waited for a response.

"_Do you not trust me little one?"_ He sounded hurt though Yugi ignored it, he got the wrong idea anyway.

'It's not you I don't trust, It's the damn vampires that roam around the streets, if they happened to smell my scent on Jaden..' She rubbed the back of her head and replied. "You got the wrong idea and stop calling me little one!" She held a hand on her hip. "Can we just arrange a time and a place to meet so I can go."

There was a chuckle on the other line followed an amused Yami replying. "_Ok Ok, little one._" Yugi knew he was smirking.. "_How about my house at about.. Um, now_."

She scoffed "Your house, you're kidding right?" She paused "Jaden wouldn't want to go to your house, are you insane."

_"I disagree little one, he was the one who said 'Dad, can I go to your house some time' after all."_

"Dad?!" She glared at the door in which Jaden is behind. What the fuck.. "He called you dad?"

_"He did" _He gave a chuckle. "_He asked if he could call me it, I obviously agreed, he's such a sweet kid."_

She growled lowly in her throat. "When I get there I'm going to cut your dick off and shove it down your throat you bastard, no way in hell am I going to let him call you such a name, you don't deserve such a title!" To say she was pissed was an understatement, she was fuming. Ra, why did Jaden take a liking to him? No way is he being a parental figure of Jaden's, that would make them.. _Fuck no_.

"_Yugi.. Calm down, he's just a kid" _He gave a shaky sigh "_Shouldn't he be the one to make such a decision, you don't come into it" _He chuckled nervously as he continued_ "__Please leave my dick alone, Ate' shouldn't be brought into this."_

_"_You name your dick Ate'? Ra.." She raised a delicate eyebrow. Who names such a thing?

"_Don't question it, embrace it._"

"You want me to embrace your dick?

He chuckled _"I didn't mean it like that but if you-"_

"NO" She cut him off "This is such an immature subject that I wish not to continue, me and Jaden with be there asap, text me your address, bye."

She shoved her phone back into her pocket as she made her way to find Jaden. She knew Yami was right in what he was saying, she has no say in who Jaden calls his father, she rather it be Yami than anyone else anyway, though she'd never admit it to herself or anyone. Everything's going too damn fast for her liking, her feelings, the kid.

Why do things need to be complicated?

She found the kid on the balcony and smiled, everything the kid does always adds warmth in the pit of her stomach. She walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulder, both enjoying the view. they're on the 16th floor so they're quite high up and the view is beautiful. The breeze is less tame as it caresses both figures, their hair messy again in mere seconds. After a while Yugi felt a vibration come from within her pocket, she grasped the object before reading the message. Once done she placed it back into the safety of her pocket. "Let's go kid, we're going to Yami's house."

"Really?" He turned around to grin up at Yugi who nodded in reply "YES!" he fist pounded the air before running inside, followed by an overly amused Yugi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is it?"

"Yeah kid, that's what the address says."

Both teens were looking at a house, no a mansion even. It's a beautiful white colour with a well-kept garden. Both stared in awe as they trekked up the pathway hand in hand though they stared at the scenery as they went past. The grass is fresh and neatly cut, plants are planted around in odd areas though the range was beautiful, all blooming, standing proud. Yugi wasn't exactly sure but in the distance there seemed to be a pond-like area though she could be wrong. The garden itself is extraordinary, how Yami keeps it this way, they have no clue. They could admire the garden forever, however, their time was cut short as they made it to the front door. Yugi stared at Jaden, nodding towards the door in invitation to knock.

He grinned as he knocked loudly on the door a few times. Once receiving no answer the first time he knocked a second time. A few seconds later a figure dressed in leather answered the door, a grin on his face.

"Jaden!" He spun the boy around before placing him back on his own two feet, he ruffled the kids hair who squeaked at the action.

"Hi!" He flattened his hair back down to its normal style, giggling up at Yami.

"Yugi."

She gave a nod in greeting.

"Come in."

Not waiting any longer, both Yugi and Jaden made their entrance, soon followed by Yami.

Yugi took a glance around the area, marble floors, new furniture.. The whole place looked amazing, Yami sure knows how to show off. She noticed a painting on the wall to the right, three figures, one looks like a younger Yami.. The other two seem much older. Yugi instantly came to the realization that they must be Yami's parents.

"Yami?"

"Hm?" He turned towards Yugi, his eyes following her line of vision "Ah, they're my parents."

Yugi gave a nod at the confirmation. He led them to a room which is supposedly the living room and gestured for her and Jaden to take a seat. Both complied, sitting side by side as Yami took comfort in his recliner. The house was warm which Yugi was thankful for. She glanced at Yami who was staring at the two intently, deep in thought. She shrugged as she pulled Jaden closer to her who happily snuggled into her embrace.

"You guys are leaving here soon, correct?" Yami broke the silence that gathered between the three. Once receiving nods he continued "Would you be coming back anytime soon?"

"Yes!" Jaden grinned at the male "Yugi is thinking about moving here!"

"Is she now?" He raised an eyebrow at said girl who shrugged in response.

"Jaden has his heart set on staying here, who am I to deny him of what he wants?"

Yugi didn't notice the knowing look that crossed Yami's features or the wink him and Jaden shared. She was too busy fiddling with her nails that she really needs to repaint to notice such an exchange between the two.

"Looks like we'd be seeing more of each other." He smiled at Yugi who raised an eyebrow in turn, however, shrugged it off.

"Guess so" She turned towards Jaden "Do you wanna do something kid?"

He nodded eagerly in reply.

"Do you swim?" Yami asked the kid as he stood up from his seat.

"I do though I haven't in ages."

He grinned "Then let's swim."

"Hey.. Wait just a minute, he doesn't have anything to wear!"

He rolled his eyes at Yugi, he wasn't going to ask if he didn't have something. "I have some old swim trunks that seemed to shrink in the wash, they'll fit him.. As for you, an old friend of mine has a couple, you can borrow one, I'm sure you'll fit."

"I never said I was participating!" She glared at the male who in turn shrugged and walked towards the stairway.

"You didn't need to, I've made up your mind for you!" He called over his shoulder as he disappeared upstairs to collect the swimwear.

"Bastard" She muttered under her breath as they waited for Yami to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He can't be serious" Yugi muttered to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror in the downstairs toilet. Yami threw a couple of swimwear at her, all of them two pieces, however, that's not the problem, it's the fact that all of them are too girly for her liking. She is currently wearing a two piece bathing suit, which is red with white hearts and bows on her hips.. To say she is embarrassed to be seen in such a girly swimwear is an understatement. Gods, why does she agree to things like this?

It's the kids fault, he's the one making her go all soft, in turn obeying others. Since when did she listen to anyone?

Deciding to get over it, she exited the bathroom and made her way outside to where she knows the swimming pool would be. Once outside, her ears instantly picked up giggling, her gaze flickered in the direction of the noise and couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. Yami had Jaden in his arms who was in turn splashing to get away from him. Both had massive grins on their faces, it made Yugi feel warm inside.

Yami, noticing Yugi's presence turned and grinned at her as he began to gesture her over. Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly obliged, she jumped into the water, droplets flying up and around her before settling again. She fell under when a new weight fell on her chest, once she resurfaced she stared at a grinning Jaden who splashed water in her face.

"Hey" She cried out as she returned Jaden's attack with her own splash, he giggled as he made an attempt to dodge her attack, however, failed. Yami feeling left out, join in on the attack, double the hit. Yugi growled lowly in her throat as she used both arms to splash Yami in the face, his hair drooping from the extra weight.

Jaden giggled as he swam off away from the two, heading towards the slide at the far end. He climbed up the ladder, admiring the view of the two teens having a water fight as he sat down and let his body fall down the slide until he was engulfed by the water. He resurfaced moments later with a cough before he climbed out and repeated his previous action.

Yami grabbed Yugi and pushed her head underwater, letting go seconds later so she could resurface.

"Bastard!" She pounced on the male, knocking them both deeper into the water before rising. He chuckled once they resurfaced and swam away from Yugi. "Get back here!" She swam after him as he made his way towards the fountain. He sat on a bench that was in the water as he watched the water pour from above him. Yugi followed, opting for the seat next to him as both stared at the flowing water above. None spoke, the only noise around them was the splash of water and the giggling from Jaden who was seemingly entertaining himself.

"It's beautiful isn't it." It wasn't a question, although she answered anyway.

"Yeah." She reached out a hand to touch the flowing water. It ricocheted off her hand before mixing with the pool water below.

"I come here often, It's relaxing" He chuckled. "I say often, I come here a lot actually."

Yugi turned her gaze towards Yami who was staring at her with an emotion she couldn't decipher. She felt awfully nervous for some reason, however, pushed the emotion away. "Oh" She didn't know how to respond.

"Yugi.." She turned back towards him, eyebrows raised in silent question. Her eyes widened when noticing his close proximity, he was inches away from her face which made her shiver. He slowly advanced towards her, almost as if giving her time to move away if she wished, however, she was frozen on the spot. Her body was failing to respond as his lips grew nearer and nearer, almost touching hers. She could feel his breath fanning over her lips, the warmth alone made her body react as her hand shook. Some sort of feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach, almost fluttering. She couldn't understand the incipient feeling but whatever it is, it's pleasant and she wouldn't mind feeling it again. Just as his lips were about to touch hers he pulled away before swimming off towards Jaden. She stared on in disbelief at his retreating form, did he just lead her on?

The kid was about to kiss her just to pull away. He was about to kiss her.. She didn't pull away.

Why did she feel disappointment build up in her stomach when Yami didn't kiss her?

Did he _reject_ her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the late update, the chapter was longer that's why (/.\\)

Next chapter will most likely be the vampires and Jaden heading back to Domino.

I'll update tomorrow, until then.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

"Come on Yugi"

Said person sighed, she gripped Jaden's hand tightly in hers as both made their exit out the hotel with their luggage and followed the other three vampires.

Weeks had eventually passed by in no time, meaning the vampires and Jaden had to make it back to Domino as summer is nearing its end. Yugi was coming accustomed to living here so leaving seemed to depress her slightly. However, she had discussed moving here with the others who in turn agreed, so it's not exactly like they'd be leaving for long.

Jaden was ecstatic once Yugi confirmed that they will indeed be moving back out here when they've secured a house and school. He in turn told Yami about the good news who looked satisfied with such knowledge.

Yugi, since that day when Yami nearly kissed her had yet to speak to the male. When in his presence, she feels extremely uncomfortable, so instead of being in the same room as the male she ops on a completely different room just so she can get her head straight again.

She's still having a hard time battling these emotions that go on inside her. Why is she feeling these emotions for the male, what emotions are they?

She remembers the day clearly like it was just yesterday, the way he made her feel, the emotions that were coursing throughout her body at the close contact of the other teen. She almost wanted him to come close, begging for the contact and see where the events would lead to from there. How is she to bring the subject up? He hadn't even tried to speak to her for the past couple of weeks so why is there still feelings lingering? Her thoughts are constantly revolved around Yami. Marik, Seto, and Bakura often catch her while in thought thus asking her questions about why her body is in one place, however, her mind is elsewhere. She has no answers for their questions, she is as confused as they are.

Somehow she feels rejected, he technically rejected her, right? Who would lead someone on just to pull away at the last minute, in turn acting like nothing happened?

That night, she came home overly irritated and confused. However, made an attempt to forget about the events that happened that day. She had more things to worry about than an asshole messing with her feelings.

The teens made their entrance in a taxi and began telling the driver their destination. The street is dark, the only light illuminating the area are the odd street lamps littered around the street and the car headlights that flash, reflecting off of the windows of various stores as they make their passing. The air was chill, making the vampires snuggle in their coats for warmth. Once the driver nodded, he pulled from the hotel car park, steering around a corner before heading onward.

An hour of constant driving they reached their destination, Yugi stared at the figure curled up in her lap. She smiled slightly before leaning down to kiss the kids forehead. He's the light in her life, the light that is slowly conquering the darkness held within her. Stroking her fingers through his hair she used her other hand to shake him in an attempt to wake the boy up.

Brown eyes fluttered moderately before opening wide. He smiled up at Yugi, leaning up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on" She opened the car door, watching as Jaden hopped out into the nights air. She followed soon after and gave Jaden a small smile. She turned towards her friends and cousin. "Are they..?"

"They said they'll meet us here so they should be" Seto held an arm around his cousin. She had a down-hearted mood, which the other immediately picked up on a couple of weeks ago. Once questioned on her down mood she shrugged in response. It saddened Seto that his cousin is hiding something from him. She's always a person to keep things bottled up which in turn makes her turn distant and cold. It's sad he has to witness his cousin in such a state. She's not hiding her emotions as much as she thought, they can read her like a book, normally that was an impossible task.

However, Seto and the psychos have a theory. They have a small inkling that it's got something to do with a certain crimson-eyed teen. The three are very aware of the bond Jaden has formed with the male, so Yugi is constantly with Yami though somewhat reluctantly just for the kids sake. As time past, Yugi must've formed a bond with Yami, a bond in which she is not completely aware of herself and this in turn has been the object of her thoughts and dismal mood.

The group made their way inside the train station, dodging the occasional passerby as they rush to meet their loved ones. Yugi led Jaden towards the train they were soon to board, she held him close, protectively at her side. She could smell the scent of a vampire nearby and didn't trust letting Jaden out of her sight in case the odd incident happened, she'd kill for the kid, whether they're alone or not. No one touched Jaden.

She turned around, nodding at her friends and offering them a short smile as they wait for their train to arrive.

"Guys!"

Everyone turned around at the shout, greeted with the sight of the mortals running towards them. Yugi watched her friends grin at the newcomers, obviously happy that they turned up. She felt Jaden pry her arms from around him before jumping into Yami's open arms with a giggle. It was a cute sight.. It's like they've known each other their whole life.

She knew she couldn't keep Yami away from the kid, even with her problems. Both share a strong bond in which she couldn't break if she tried.

She watched Yami glance at her briefly before putting Jaden down momentarily as he walked towards her, his face void of any emotion. He stopped in front of her, a slight smile pulling at his lips "Yugi.." His voice was so soft as he spoke her name, it gave her goosebumps which she tried hopelessly to get rid of.

"What do you want?" Her tone was harsher than intended though he didn't seem to notice as he came closer, hand held out to land on her cheek, caressing the smooth skin below his fingertips lovingly.

"We need to talk.."

"We are."

"Not like this" He sighed as he let his hand fall from Yugi's cheek, falling limply at his side.

"What do you want to talk about?" She had a feeling she knew..

"About what happened a couple of weeks ago, we haven't spoke since."

She shrugged "There's nothing to talk about."

He shook his head "There is." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he continued "I've been acting like a dick to you, you don't deserve to be treated in such a way. I've noticed you distancing yourself from me. If it's because I was going to kiss you-"

"No" She cut him off with a glare "It wasn't the fact that you were going to kiss me, it was the fact that you didn't! You pulled away, walked off then acted like nothing of the sort occurred!"

"You wanted me to kiss you?" He raised an eyebrow at the smaller. If she wanted him to kiss her..

"No, Ra.. Why would I want you to kiss me?" She scoffed "That's absurd." She crossed her arms over her chest, glare still evident on her features as she stared up at the male that's caused her such annoyance.

"Then if you didn't why are you-"

"Drop it!" She held a finger in front of his face, shaking it as she spoke "You led me on you asshole, you rejected me!"

Yami's eyes were wide "I didn't do such a thing, I pulled away because I didn't think you wanted me to kiss you, I wanted to kiss you." he bowed his head "I didn't want you to feel disgusted or hate me if I were to go through with it, we've only just worked up a friendship of sorts, a kiss may have ruined that, I didn't realize until the last minute."

"Yami I-"

"Yugi!"

Yugi snapped her head around, her cousins voice held nothing but urgency and panic, but why?

"Seto? Wha- OMG WHERE IS JADEN?" Yugi growled lowly when she failed to find her son. Where is he!

"We don't know! He was here and then he was gone!"

Yugi whipped her head around in every direction, hoping to catch sight of the kid, however failing. She fell to her knees as she gripped her head, her anger burning as it bubbles up furiously in her stomach, she failed to notice Yami hugging her or the comforting words he whispered in her ear. All she sees is red, whoever took her son will pay. She clawed at her hair, the middle of her forehead burning painfully as the eye of Horus responds to her pleas.. Her anger. Her eyes shot up, a blood red. She didn't notice Yami recoil back at the look nor her friends crying out, begging for her to calm down..

Someone took Jaden..

They will pay dearly.

She leaped up from her kneeling position with grace. Her eyes out of focus as her attention is on her sons scent. Once picking up the scent of her son mixing with another, she didn't hesitate as she darted off in that direction, followed closely by the others. The mortals were scared, terrified of Yugi at the moment, however, the kid needs them, they won't rest until he's safe and sound.

The others struggled to keep up with Yugi though endeavored their best as she rushed out of the train station. Once outside, the cold air hit her figure, skin covered in goosebumps from the chill. She found a car parked outside. Running towards it, she smashed the window with her fist afore opening the door and jumping inside, she hacked into the car so she is able to use it, mentally cheering once the engine roared to life. She waited for the others to join her, Yami opting for the passenger seat to stay more proximate to Yugi. Both stared at each other, Yugi gave him a sad smile before her focused remained on the road. She floored the gas pedal before speeding off, making sure to keep hold of Jaden's scent so she is able to track him easier.

They drove for half an hour, often driving around in circles as the scent grew faint. Thankfully, she was able to pick up a stronger scent, so followed in that direction. A couple of minutes later she ceased at an apartment, a usually normal one at that. She shrugged it off, not really caring about anything but ripping Jaden out of that filthy vampires grasp.

She with the rest of the group, ran towards the apartment, Bakura, Marik and Seto closely behind Yugi in case she needs backup. She kicked the door open, with a slight kick of her leg and entered inside. She could smell Jaden.. She sniffed the air around her before her gaze flickered upstairs. She couldn't stop the growl that left her mouth at the thought of the male.. Yugi wasted no time in running up the stairs, two steps at a time before entering a door where Jaden's scent was the strongest. Instead of opening the door, she ran into it, breaking the door with no problem as she entered inside of the bedroom. Her gaze flickered around the room. It was vacant.. Her head snapped to the door to her right, she advanced closer like a predator hunting its prey until she dashed forward, in turn knocking the door off it's hinges with a bang! She peered inside, the others close by, watching Yugi in amazement, though worry. She growled at what she saw.

A male tied Jaden down to a chair, arms and legs rendered unless. He was at the mercy of the man. She saw the glimmer of silver at the boy's throat.. That bastard, if he touches a hair on the kid's head he will spend all eternity in the shadow realm. She snarled lowly in her throat as she advanced towards the male, eyes red, filled with nothing but anger and hunger, hunger to spill the males blood with her own hands.

"Stay back or I'll slit his throat!" His voice was intimidating, however, she didn't even flinch.

"Touch a hair of his head and I'll kill you with my own bare hands, your blood would make good wall paint." Her voice was dangerously low as her eyes pierced through the male who held her son captive.

The mortals gulped at the sound of Yugi's voice.. They've seen Yugi mad before, hell, they've seen her pissed. However, that was a little portion of how she's acting now. It's damn right terrifying. How the male is standing his ground, they have no clue. Yugi is intimidating when she wants to be, the tone of her voice, the way it was dangerously low.. It made them flinch.

The male laughed "You don't scare me, I'll kill this kid, you can't do jack shit about it" He readied himself, the blade moving closer towards Jaden's throat..

Yugi growled, the eye of Horus glowing on her forehead as she moved at inhuman speed towards the male who was about to slice the kid's neck. She knocked him backwards, retrieving the blade and held it in her hand, glaring at it as it melted in the palm of her hand. She extended her nails, lowering them towards the vampires body before perforating his flesh, dragging them along his chest, diving deeper and deeper. His blood ran down Yugi's hands as she ripped him up, piece by piece. She loved every scream she pulled out of the body below. He will pay dearly for threatening her son. Withdrawing her hands from within his chest she elongated her fangs, plunging them into his neck harshly as she let her venom run free, in turn mixing with his blood. He in an attempt to escape thrashed around, often striking her across the face with his nails, however, she didn't flinch at the contact.

She watched on in satisfaction as his body shook from the venom working its way in his veins, mixing with his blood and burning him on the inside. She watched longer than necessary before she grew bored, he wasn't screaming enough. Her eyes flashed, the eye of Horus growing in intensity as she gazed into the man's soul, he screamed in agony as his soul was slowly ripped from his body, the light grew effulgent furiously before it dulled with his screams. The man lay bloody and exanimate, he was no threat anymore.

Yugi panted, she wasted too much energy on the male and it took a toll on her body. Her eyes soon turned to her normal amethyst and the eye of Horus dimmed, once again invisible as her anger dissipated. Jaden was safe.. He was safe.

She let her eyes fall of her son who had tears in his eyes. Her gaze softened at the look. She quickly ran towards the boy, cutting him free from his confines before embracing him. She cried as she held him close to her body "Shit.. You scared me Jaden." She wiped the bloody tears away with one hand momentarily before claiming the one in his arms once again.

"Sorry, he.. Thankyou for saving me, again!" He sniffed as he stared into his mother's eyes.

She shook her head in response "I promised I'll protect you" She kissed his forehead lovingly. She knew everyone was watching their embrace.. She knew she had some explaining to do, however, it can wait.. She nearly lost Jaden, her light..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the late update, I was working on a one-shot so I started on this chapter later than usual.

I was thinking about deleting this chapter, however, I have no time to re-do everything so I guess it will have to do.

Opinions on it would help?

Chapter 18 tomorrow x

Bye ('.')/

**If anyone is good at fanart could you message me, I'd love for someone to make me a picture of Yugi as described in this story. The work would be appreciated and made as this story cover picture. If you're willing, message me, thank you :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Another late chapter, sorry about the wait.

Chapter 18-

"Yugi.."

She ignored the voice as she continued to embrace Jaden. No one knowing of the bloody tears falling down her cheeks. She nearly lost Jaden. What would she have done if he had died? She would've failed to protect him.. Failed as a mother. The boy in her arms pulled backward so he could stare up at his mother. He knew what was going through her head and he needed to stop it.

"Mother" He whispered, his gentle voice instantly grabbing her attention "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself.. You protected me, I'm fine.. Don't worry" He raised a hand to wipe the crimson moisture away from her eyes. He gave a smile when she gave him a thankful smile in return for his loving gesture.

"Ra Jaden.. If I lost you.."

He shook is head "I won't leave you anytime soon, I'm here to stay, so you will need to deal with me!"

Yugi gave a hushed chuckle "You're a good kid, you know that?"

He grinned up at Yugi "And you're a good mother, the best!" He squeezed her tightly though soon pulled away. He knew she needed comfort so he will willingly give it her just like she comforts him in his time of need. Yugi has helped him a lot and she doesn't even know it. He cannot stand it when he see's his mother hurt. She's been looking down a lot lately and the current situation will not help her at all.

He may be nine years old, but he's aware of the tension in the room.. The mortals have found out the vampires secret. They can't hide it from them now, not after they were a witness to such gruesome events.

Yugi was still staring at her son, eyes shining with happiness at his choice of words. It warmed her to the core to know Jaden didn't blame her for his kidnapping and near death experience. He still loved her and that's all that matters, she couldn't be happier. However, there's a matter in which needs to be discussed. How is she to explain this to the mortals? To Yami?

What if he calls her a monster?

She doesn't think she can handle more pain in just one day.

She let her gaze flicker behind her. Her cousin and friends were away from the mortals.. Probably having the same fear as her. She sighed, maybe she should be the one to explain everything, she is the one who messed everything up, after all. She smiled sadly at the mortals, head bowed. "I guess you want an explanation, huh?"

"Damn right we do! What the fuck are ya? Dat was sum freaky shit ya did there!" Joey pointed towards the broken bloody corpse of the male she killed just moments ago "Your eyes went a blood red like Yami's and a shiny eye thing was on ya forehead, wat the hell is goin' on!"

She sighed deeply. She turned her head away from the group, eyes falling on Jaden in the process. She noticed him staring at the slowly decaying body and winced. Shit.. She forgot to dispose of it. She clicked her fingers as her gaze remained on the body. In a flash his body disappeared and in turn there was a pile of dust left. Satisfied, she turned back around towards the mortals. "W-we-" She was cut off-

"-are vampires." Seto finished as he stood beside his cousin, his arms around her shoulder. Marik and Bakura soon joined the brunette, Marik adjacent to Seto and Bakura on the other side of Yugi, arms resting around her waist.

"W-What?" The white haired teen stuttered as he stared in disbelief at these supposedly 'vampires'. "All of you.. Bakura?"

He nodded, face bowed low. "I'm sorry Ryou but it's true, all four of us are vampires.. You've already seen what Yugi can do."

"Exactly!" Malik snapped as he glared at the four "We've seen what she did. She ripped a guy up with her bare hands! She's dangerous, you all are!"

"No Malik we-"

"Don't talk to me!"

Marik turned his head away, he couldn't look at the anger or disgust in Malik's eyes.. Not the person who he came to love."

"We can't help who we are."

Everyone stared at Yugi as she continued.

"We used to be human like you.. All of us did, but after a tragic event that we couldn't recall we ended up like.. This." She pointed towards herself before bowing her head "Three thousand years ago I was known as the queen of Egypt. I took the throne at the age of sixteen. I stopped aging at the age of eighteen, thus my appearance." A tear fell down her cheek. "I don't remember the events clearly. However, on my eighteenth birthday, I held a ball in honor for the occasion but it didn't turn out as expected. In lieu of it being a day in which to celebrate, it was a day to grieve, mourning the loss of lives that were taken." She raised her head. "As I said, I don't recollect how I was turned, I blacked out and upon arousing I had a surge of incipient found vigor in my body that I couldn't decipher. I had the urge to kill.. The urge to kill _my _people. And I did, I killed off the innocent, people who I, their Queen were supposed to protect."

She gave an acerbic laugh "I had everything, I was respected and loved by my people, however, with my immortality my heart stopped beating, I grew bitter, heartless even. I had no one to talk to, I thought I was alone, but I was mistaken. Seto.." She pointed towards her cousin. "Had gone through a turn as well, we were both the same.. Lost, alone, confused..With a hunger to feast on our people. I couldn't stay as Egypt's Queen anymore, no. I had to feign my death and in turn let someone else take the throne. I had no kids.. No husband, so the council took care of everything, I was basically forgotten after that day."

Seto decided to continue "After we fled from the palace, we traveled for months hoping to find a place secluded in which we were able to lock ourselves up because of what we are. As much as we tried to stay away, evade contact with the humans, we couldn't. We ventured out one night, the only thing that was on our mind was blood. We killed that night.."

Bakura sighed "Vampires cannot live without blood so being without it for a certain period of a time would make you insane. You'd go on a rampage with no control over your body whatsoever, in turn doing things that you would later regret."

"Bakura and I met Yugi and Seto a couple hundred years later. We found it hard to trust each other at first though in the time we spent together we started to warm up to one another. We had no one else, the three of them were all I had, it was all we had."

"We've been through our odd journeys but after approximately three thousand years of being together we've become inseparable. Though our friendship has stayed strong our belief changed. We watched as humanity grew bitter, the world changing because of the newer generations. We stopped caring for humans, deeming them pointless and weak. They've put the world to shame. The world, supposed to be filled with light is covered with darkness, evil and bitterness." Yugi bit her lip. "Though you guys came into our life, we may not have admitted it to you because of our pride but you've made us change for the better.. You've given us amity, a hope to live. Jaden coming into my life added to that. I don't think it's coincidence, I believe in fate.. I believe fate wants me to become a better person.. For us all to.

Seto nodded "But if you guys want nothing to do with us then we'll let you walk out of our life, the door is open, we won't stop you."

The three nodded in agreement although reluctantly. Jaden ran forward, wrapping his arms around his mother's waist to show her he's there for her. She in turn gave him a small smile as a thank you. They all turned around to stare at the four mortals who have been silent throughout their whole explanation about their past. Yugi flickered her gaze towards Yami. She hadn't heard from him at all since their talk at the train station. Once noticing her gaze, crimson eyes raised up to lock with amethyst. He quickly turned his head away, breaking contact. Yugi's heart dropped, he can't stand her.

"Malik.. Please?" Marik pleaded. He held his arms out in invitation. Malik stared intently at this before he shrugged and embraced the vampire. Marik sighed in relief. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He shook his head. "Forget about it." He held the elder closer as he nuzzled into his neck. Marik smiled at the action, glad Malik didn't hate him.

"Ryou?" Bakura whispered as he advanced towards his smaller lookalike. He placed a hand on his shoulder, who flinched away at the contact. "Don't hate me Ryou.."

"I don't hate you.." He bowed his head "I'm scared of you" He let the tears fall as he recalled the previous events.

His eyes widened "Ryou I.." he shook his head "I would never hurt you.. Don't you think If I wanted to hurt you I would've done it by now?" He wrapped his arms around the teens shoulder as he held him closer to his body. After a while of no response, Bakura sighed happily once Ryou finally embraced him back.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted, it shouldn't change nothing.. Y-You're still the same Bakura I came to know, r-right?"

He nodded "I'm still your Kura."

"Well dis is weird don'tcha think?" Joey grinned sheepishly as he stood beside Seto. He was staring at his friends embracing the vampires.

"I guess so." He eyed Joey out of the corner of his eyes "How do you feel about the whole turn of events?"

He shrugged "I dunno, I guess it's weird, but I can live with it, as long as ya don't eat my friends an' stuff."

"That wouldn't happen." He glanced to the side at Yugi who sat in the corner with Jaden on her lap. Her head was held down in a defeated look. " I'm worried about Yugi.. She seems hurt."

Joey followed his gaze and sighed "I noticed" He rubbed his head "I admit I used to think she was a bitch but now I see a different side of her.. She does have emotions, she even has a heart.. Even if it's not beatin'.."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

He nodded, grinning sheepishly "What am tryin' ta say is that she's actually a really nice mature girl" He paused before continuing "I wouldn't want ta get on the bad side of her though!"

"Neither."

Yugi held the slumbering boy in her lap as she stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Though her body was there, her mind wasn't. She is too deep in her thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings. She feels like shit.

Today has been one hell of a roller coaster. She nearly lost Jaden so in turn killed the vampire who dared threaten him. The kids witnessed her anger, watching her kill the vampire with her bare hands, in turn looking demonic. She had to tell them about her past life.. So they now know that she is over three thousands years old and was once a Queen.

To top it all off, Yami hates her.. He now knows she's a monster.

Less than a month ago she wouldn't have cared if Yami hated her or anyone else for that matter. Though it seems things have changed just like her feelings have changed. The thought of Yami looking at her in disgust made her stomach coil. It's rejection.. It would kill her.

"Yugi?"

Yugi snapped out of her dispiriting thoughts to turn towards the sound of the voice calling her name. She stared up at concerned crimson. "Yami?"

He nodded in return before gesturing for her to follow as he made his exit outside the apartment to wait for her. She bit her lip as she placed Jaden down on the floor, careful not to disturb him as she made her way outside. It was still dark out so not much time had passed since they arrived. However, the weather is still bitter as it clings to her skin, in turn sending her cheeks to a pink colour. Some would think she was blushing. She noticed Yami sitting on the steps, gaze focused on the sky while he is deep in thought. She took a seat adjacent to him though being sure to leave some distance between them.

Without looking towards her, his voice rang out, making her jump "Why didn't you tell us?"

She bowed her head as she twiddled with her fingers "It's not exactly a topic of discussion."

"But still Yugi!" He turned his body towards her "Friends are supposed to tell each other secrets.. Damn Yugi, this is insane."

".."

He sighed "Yugi, look at me."

She turned her head towards Yami so he could see her face. He stared at her in disbelief.

"You're crying?" He paused "Why are you crying?"

She shrugged.

"Yugi.."

"Do you hate me Yami?" She asked in a mere whisper, she searched his eyes for any signs, however, found none.

"Ra.. What makes you think that?" He raised a hand towards her face to stroke her cheek lovingly.

She turned her head, Yami's hands in turn dropping from her cheek "Because of what I am? From what I became.."

"No.."

"No?" Yugi stared up at Yami with confusion "You don't hate me? How can you no-"

"Don't question it, I feel no hatred towards you.. Yes, I admit I'm hurt that you didn't tell me, but I understand that it's a big secret."

She shook her head "You're crazy.. So you're not disgusted by the knowledge of me being a vampire?"

"God no.. You mean a lot to me, why would I let something like this get in between? You're still the Yugi I met in the chat room." He smiled "Plus, you feel and love just like any other person, have you seen how you act with Jaden?"

"I don't deserve him.. I nearly had him killed, that doesn't make me a good person."

"Yugi!" His voice was dangerously low "Why do you talk so low about yourself? Can you not see what others see? Are you oblivious to all the good in you?" He sighed "It wasn't your fault about what transpired, you weren't to know. However, you saved him Yugi. You, not us."

"You don't need to do this you know.." She stared him in the eye "I don't deserve your comfort, not after everything I've done.. Everything I've said."

He shuffled closer to wrap the vampire up in his arms "Hey.." he placed two fingers underneath her chin to lift it up so they could lock eyes "It's all in the past, you've changed a lot since then.. For the better." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. He pulled back with a smile "You need a bigger secret than being a vampire to get rid of me."

She gave him a slight smile "Thanks.. You're really not a bad guy."

And she means it. At first she thought he was another jerk, a playboy even. But now her whole view of him has changed. He's compassionate, understanding and kind-hearted. He may act like a jerk at times, but Yugi now knows what he is like on the inside and she loves it. She's grown a larger amount of respect for the male. God, was she lucky to have met him.

"You're not too bad yourself either" He grinned as he held her closer towards his body. His body radiated an abundance of warmth which seemed to soothe Yugi. She leaned into his embrace, sighing as he held her tighter "Yugi?"

"Hmm?" She leaned backward so she could look into his eyes.

"Do you like me yet?" He grinned once Yugi raised an eyebrow in reply. He liked messing around with her, her facial expressions always seem to amuse him.

She leaned forward. "Maybe?" She gave him a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about this chapter lacking, my brain isn't functioning due to my tiredness.

However, I made sure I posted a new chapter, so here it is.

I'll try and update tomorrow.

[:

**I'm still looking for someone who's good at fanart so if you're any good could you message me, thank you :]**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-

Later that night Yugi lay in bed, her gaze fixated on the ceiling as her mind wandered to the events that transpired mere hours ago. They stayed at the apartment for half an hour later, Yugi in Yami's embrace and the others off doing their own things before they decided to call it a night. The vampires couldn't go home as they'd miss their train due to Jaden's kidnapping, so they had no choice but to stay an extra night and head off tomorrow. The gang, deciding to stay with each other, ended up at Yami's mansion who happily welcomed them. It was already late so everyone went straight to bed when Yami escorted them to their own room for the night. They've been there for a couple of hours now, however, Yugi was wide awake, struggling to sleep as her mind was restless.

She turned sidewards to look at the slumbering face of her son. A smile graced her lips at the sight, he was adorable. The kid was shattered. She had to carry him towards the car and out into the mansion, not having the heart to wake him up. The kids had a hard day, he's seen more than a child his age should see.

Yugi sighed. She let her body sit in an upright position as her eyes trailed towards the door. She was quite hungry.. Maybe she could find something to eat from the kitchen or something. She wasn't blood hungry, more peckish than anything. Making her mind up, she got off the bed, careful not to wake the boy up as she quietly made her way towards the door. She gave a glance towards Jaden checking he was still sleeping before she made her exit. She had on a long shirt that stopped in the middle of her top thigh so she was fairly presentable, well adequate anyway. It was either sleep and roam around in her underwear or wear one of Yami's shirts. She chose the latter. Her clothes were as good as gone, she did leave her belongings at the train station, after all. She only cared remotely, there was nothing worth keeping inside her suitcase anyway.

She ran a hand lazily through her hair as she descended the stairs, instantly heading towards the direction in which the kitchen is. She gave a little hum when she entered the correct doorway, so she leisurely made her way towards the fridge. With a small pull, she opened the door wide so she was greeted with the contents inside. She scanned the food and grasped a pot of peanut butter, closing the fridge door after. She grabbed two slices of bread and a knife out the drawer and worked on opening up the lid, spreading the peanut butter on the bread. Once done, she cut her sandwich in half and threw the dirty knife in the sink to wash later. She flopped onto a nearby chair as she slowly ate her sandwich. She's never been a fan of peanut butter, however, she had some sort of craving for it so she thought why not? It's still food so if it fills her hunger then she doesn't care. She leaned her head on the table sidewards, staring at the nearby wall as she continued to lazily eat her food. Her eyes were fluttering ever so slightly as sleep crept up on her. However, she fought the feeling, no wanting to sleep just yet.

She heard a light chuckle resound throughout the kitchen, in turn disturbing her as her eyes, once closed, shot open. Her body twirled around to see amused crimson staring back at her, a grin on his face as he peered down at the girl half asleep on the table.

"Yami?" She rubbed her eyes that were blurry from the sleepiness.

"It's me" He strolled forward so he could take a seat proximate to Yugi. He watched her follow his every move "Why are you up if you're tired?"

"I wasn't at first.. More hungry than anything." She stifled a yawn with her right hand as her eyes fell closed.

He chuckled making Yugi reopen her eyes though they were half-lidded. To Yami, it looked hot. "I suggest you get some rest, you need it." Not waiting for a response, he scooped Yugi into his arms before ascending the stairs, a slight smile on his face as Yugi snuggled up closer towards the warmth his body radiated. He quietly entered the room and began walking towards the bed. Once there, he lowered Yugi, making sure to move the covers out of the way so he could cover her over afterward. Once her head hit the pillow he let go. He pulled the covers over her body and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams little one" He smiled at the two occupying the bed for a little while before making his exit, in turn leaving the two alone to their dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi groaned as she could feel someone shaking her body, trying to wake her up. She turned away hoping they would stop, however, it seemed to get worse. "Mummyyyyyyyyyy"

"Fife more minute hmm.." She mumbled as she went back to sleep. Well tried too..

"It's half twelve, in the afternoon!" He continued to shake his mother who groaned in protest. After a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open to reveal annoyed amethyst. Her gaze instantly found her son who was grinning sheepishly down at her, hands out from his previous shaking.

"Jaden, GAH.. I'm tired" She grabbed a pillow, balancing it on her face as she held it down with her hands, so the sun is blocked from attacking her overly sensitive eyes. She gave a couple of mumbles, however, Jaden failed to hear because of the pillow covering her face.

He moved the pillow away from her face who winced as the sunlight attacked her eyes. "Sorry" He muttered "Everyone was getting worried, you never sleep this late."

"Sorry" She sat upright, stretching her limbs in the process. She gave a moan, then an inaudible curse as she pulled a muscle in her body "That hurt" She gave Jaden a shaky smile who grinned in return.

"Let's go downstairs, everyone's awake!" He grabbed her hand, yanking her off the bed with strength Yugi never knew the small structured kid had. She gained her balance as she trailed along behind him, being sure to straighten her shirt out as they made their way downstairs. Jaden slid down the banister, giggling once he reached the bottom. "That was cool." He grinned as he skipped towards the living room.

Yugi watched on in amusement, the kid was always energic. How could he act that way with his shitty childhood? She shrugged, maybe he's just a kid who doesn't dwell on the past. Yugi followed the direction in which Jaden went. She entered the door, smiling when her friends noticed her presence and smiled in greeting. "Morning"

Yami chuckled "It's morning for you, not us little one" He gave a wink as he walked forward.

"How in da hell did ya sleep dat long dude, even I can't!"

She shrugged, gazing at the blonde with a bored expression "I was tired."

"We see that cousin." Seto smirked as he waltzed forward, something held in his hand "Here." He gave Yugi what was in his hand before taking a seat near the blonde mutt.

Yugi stared at her hand. "A cookie?" She raised an eyebrow "Wait does this have peanut butter on?"

"Yes" Yami chuckled as he lowered his finger towards the cookie and scooped some peanut butter on it before raising it towards his mouth, licking his slim digits.

Yugi's gaze flickered between her cookie and Yami "Did you just.." She glared at his smirk "Bastard."

"It's delicious." He grinned towards the girl who was still staring at the finger mark in the peanut butter part of her cookie. She was gonna eat that..

She raised her gaze towards him, then back down towards the cookie. She bit her lip then shrugged "Fuck it.." She ate the cookie, moaning as the taste lingered. "That was nice."

"We know" Was the collective replies throughout the room.

"Yugi?" She turned towards her friend

"Yes Bakura?" She raised an eyebrow in question as the room suddenly seemed less lively and more tense. What was that about?

"We're supposed to be leaving today right? You know.. To go back to Domino as we couldn't go yesterday due to the kidnapping.."

Yugi bit her lip at that, she hates getting reminded by last night's events. She also actually forgot the fact that they were supposed to be leaving, it never crossed her mind. "Oh yeah.. I forgot about that" She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. How could such a thing clear itself from her mind?

"Do we have to?" Marik asked as he stared at Yugi, his gaze held some sort of emotion Yugi couldn't quite understand.

"What do you mean?" She took a seat next to Yami who sat down earlier. She turned towards her cousin and friends who seemed down, but about what?

"Cousin.. We don't want to leave, we've come to enjoy it here, Domino holds nothing for us."

Yugi leaned back into the chair as she let her cousin's words sink in. She had a feeling this would happen, she seen it coming. She isn't oblivious to the bond that her friends have formed with the mortals. "So.. you want to stay, correct?"

"Yes" was the collective response. Yes, just like she thought.. The vampires and mortals were waiting patiently for Yugi's response, also in turn fearing the rejection. If Yugi disagrees then they'd go back, no questions asked.

"Then stay" She watched as everyone's eyes went wide at her answer, she raised an eyebrow "Why so surprised?"

"We didn't think you would.. You mean it?"

"Of course!" She leaned on the chair arm "Do what you wish, if it makes you happy to stay here then I won't stop you."

"Gods.. Yugi, that means a lot, you don't know how much!" Bakura grinned as he pulled Ryou into his lap, whispering into the smaller ones ear. Yugi raised an eyebrow at the blushing teen in her friend's lap, however, shrugged it off. It's none of her business. She watched her friends happily chatting to the others about not leaving before she stood up and walked out of the room. She needed some fresh air.

She opened the back door, closing it behind her as she sauntered towards the pool that she was once in a fortnight ago when Yami nearly kissed her.. She sat at the edge, legs dangling limply in the water as her gaze turned towards the sky. The sky was effulgent as the sun glows on her figure as she was at the sun's mercy. She gave a smile, the heat the sun projected was soothing to her skin. She thought back to her friends question. They all seemed quite eager to stay here. Maybe it's for the best? She's never seen them happier than they're now with the mortals presence. It was bizarre seeing her cousin crack a smile as often as he has been doing. It's the blonde.. She's oblivious to their connection but theirs definitely something there between them. Maybe she'll learn in time.

"Yugi?"

Said person cried out as she lost her balance, in turn making her fall in the water. She could feel water attacking her throat until she resurfaced. Her mouth opened in an attempt to get her breath back "Gods!" she coughed a couple of times to get the water out of her system "Never scare me like that again!" She ran a hand through her now drenched hair as she stared up at the newcomer.

"Sorry little one.. Here" He held his hand out for Yugi to take who happily accepted. He was the cause of her fall, after all. He hauled her out of the water, making sure she was completely out before letting go. He blushed as her shirt raised slightly from her disheveled appearance. He caught sight of her silky crimson underwear which made him instantly aroused. He turned his head and held a hand over his crotch, hoping Yugi failed to notice.

"It looks like Ate' is getting excited, don't you think?" Yugi's voice rang out which made Yami jump, his blush darkening at her words.

"Yugi? How did you.." He was cut off when Yugi chuckled.

"I can smell your arousal" she smirked at the wide-eyed teen "Just like at the club."

"Oh RA!" He shot up from his sitting position. He made sure his gaze was everywhere but on Yugi. "You knew all this time? Oh Gods.. That's embarrassing." He chanced a glance at Yugi who inched closer, a smirk on her features.

"A problem?" She raised an eyebrow as Yami backed away with each advance she made. "Yami, come here.."

He halted in his step, in turn letting Yugi walk closer. She ceased in front of him, a miniscule smile on her lips as she stared up at him.

"Yugi?" He questioned as she continued to stare up at him without uttering a word "Why are you staring?"

She shrugged in response.

"Are you leaving, you know.. Going back to Domino?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No"

"Jaden doesn't want to leave either" She chuckled "Nor do I."

"Then stay" He grasped Yugi's hands in his, intertwining their fingers "Stay here with me."

"But-"

"But what? You and Jaden can live here. My mansion is big enough." he squeezed Yugi's hand "You getting on that train would seem like you were walking out of my life, do you think I'm going to sit there and let that happen?"

Yugi looked on in confusion "Yami?"

"Stay.."

His tone was virtually pleading. It made Yugi's stomach knot tightly. She hates seeing Yami like this when he's normally a graceful and confident guy. And here he is, pleading for Yugi to stay.. To stay with him, but why? so she asked. "Why?"

He raised an unoccupied hand towards her face, gently caressing the soft flesh beneath "Because you mean the world to me."

She shook her head in disbelief. She had no clue she meant that much to Yami. Why would he feel any sort of emotion towards a vampire? A heartless one at that. She broke from his embrace as she was in these thoughts. What the hell is going on?

"I'll stay" It came out of her mouth before she could stop it. She peered at Yami behind her blonde bangs to see him smiling brightly at her.

"Really?"

She nodded. A smile pulling at her lips when she saw the happiness shine in his eyes. She walked closer, bringing him into her arms tightly. Her smile widened when Yami embraced her back with just as much force. She leaned back slightly, just enough so they could look into each other's eyes. "Yami?" her voice was a mere whisper as she raised a hand to caress the side of his face.

"What is it little one?"

"I'm going to kiss you.." Without waiting for a reply, she leaned forward, immediately closing the distance between their lips as they caressed Yami's. She felt Yami kiss her back, pulling her closer to his body if possible as he attacked her lips with his own. Her knees were impuissant with the intensity and the emotions radiating off Yami, as he held her lovingly and worked her lips open so he could slip his tongue inside. A moan escaped her before she could stop it. The kiss was absolutely breathtaking, how come she never did this sooner? She clung to Yami as he deepened, in turn letting out a whimper as incipient feelings shot through her body that made her feel dizzy. She couldn't decipher what these new feelings were, however, at this moment she didn't care, it could be dwelled on later. Because at this moment in time she was content feeling Yami's breath mix with hers as the kiss went on.

Things were different.. Things were changing.

**For the better.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not at home so It was hard to get this chapter written.

I'll check grammar and whatnot when I have time.

Until chapter 20 ppz ;3


	20. Chapter 20

Crimson blood- Chapter 20

Yugi was currently standing outside the door to her apartment. It's been two days since the vampires agreed to live with the mortals and things were going great. Although Yugi and Yami have hardly talked about what transpired between them. It's like it never happened. It was announced yesterday that Bakura and Marik are giving a relationship a go with Ryou and Malik. Yugi smiled, her friends seemed happy, she was happy for them. She really needs to speak to Yami though, what came out of that kiss she doesn't know. However, she has the urge to make him hers since a wave of possessiveness escalated in her system. He's hers..

She was in Domino, suggested by Yami to get her belongings. She didn't have anything whatsoever at Yami's place and there're a few things she doesn't want to leave behind.. Her piano, for instance. She couldn't recall the last time she'd genuinely played on it. It's always been a personal kind of thing. Bakura, Seto, and Marik don't even know such a room exists with her instruments. She's always forbidden them to enter. It's like her sanctuary when she has the sudden urge to express her emotions. But now.. She will be taking her piano and other belongings to Yami's mansion so he can see everything.. He'd know her secret.

She rubbed her head as she entered her newly abandoned apartment. She was over thinking things again which in turn stopped her in her tracks from moving further in actually entering. Once inside, she let her door slam behind her not too nicely as she made her way around her apartment. First, she was in need to pack some attire or she'd be forever wearing Yami's shirts. She didn't mind much, although she wouldn't exactly call it decent.

Once her clothes were freshly packed she worked on necessaries in which she'd need some time in the future. She couldn't take all her shit with her, not if it's not completely necessary. She has a moving van hired to get everything she cannot anyway. Once her suitcases were full of her belongings, she made her way towards the room she's longed to be in since she left a couple of months ago. Upon entering, she wasted no time in sitting on the chair in front of her piano. She ran a hand over the smooth surface, revering the smooth glossy cold material beneath her fingers. A smiled pulled at her lips, she's missed her piano soo much it's unbelievable.

She gave the keys an expeditious run along before standing from her seat and making her departure. She'd see it at Yami's mansion soon. They'll reunite again.

She grasped her suitcases that were left at the front door as she made her exit again. Time to go to the train station so she can go 'home.' Yami will be waiting for her, after all. She gave one last glance towards her apartment in a silent farewell before walking away, never to look back. Farewell Domino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi departed from the train, suitcase gripped tightly in either hand as she made her journey onwards, Yami should be waiting nearby. She dragged her suitcases along behind her, stopping abruptly when she caught sight of the all too familiar head of hair sauntering towards her with elegance. She let a smile fall from her lips as he advanced, a smile also making its way to his features as he locked eyes with Yugi. Yugi let go of her suitcase so she could embrace Yami once he arrived in front of her. He embraced her back with a chuckle.

"Welcome back" He pulled her closer towards his body as an unoccupied hand made its way into her hair to stroke the smooth, newly conditioned strands.

"Thank you" She pulled back slightly so she could lock eyes with his "I know it's been about five hours at most, but.. I missed you" She smiled when he grinned.

"I missed you too little one" He leaned forward to kiss her forehead "Come, let's go home, shall we?" He held his hand out in an invitation to Yugi who gladly accepted it. He grabbed one of her suitcases in his right hand as Yugi gripped the other in her left.

Yugi smiled as they made their exit out of the train station "Hey, Yami?"

He turned towards Yugi, nodding his head in acknowledgment "What's up little one?"

"About the other day.."

"The other day?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion "We've had loads of those 'other days'"

She bit her lip "You know, when I kissed you and all." She turned towards Yami to see his reaction, however, there was none. "Did you, uh, did you enjoy it?"

He chuckled "Did I enjoy you kissing me?" He smiled "Of course I did, I wouldn't have responded otherwise."

Yugi turned her head sidewards, attempting to hide the grin on her face "Oh.."

Yami looked on in amusement. It's rare Yugi ever get's embarrassed whatsoever, but right now, she's ten shades of red, it's adorable. Instead of embarrassing her more than he intended, he dropped the subject, maybe he can embarrass her some other time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mummy!" Jaden ran towards Yugi, jumping in her arms as she held her arms wide in invitation.

"Hey son." She wrapped her arms around the boy in her arms "Did you miss me?"

"Yes!" He giggled when Yugi spun him around in the air.

"Good" She chuckled as she settled him on his own two feet. That made her dizzy.

"He's been none stop asking when you'll be back cousin" Seto walked forward as he pulled his coat over his shoulders "I'll be going now, me and Joey are going to do some.. Um, business."

Yugi raised an eyebrow at her cousin, however, shrugged it off as nothing. She smiled "Yeah, I'll phone you later."

He gave a slight nod, ruffling Jaden's hair before he made his departure out of the front door "Bye kiddo."

Yami shut the door behind him and picked up both suitcases as he ascended the stairs. He turned his head slightly to shout over his shoulder "I'll just take these to your room" Not waiting for a reply he jumped up the last steps and turned down the corridor out of sight.

"Come on" Yugi flung an arm around Jaden's shoulder, leading him outside. It was a beautiful day so she hardly wanted to waste the sun just to be cooped up inside for no particular reason. She opened the door leading outside and immediately went to the bench that overlooks the city. It's an extraordinary sight on its own. Imagine such a sight at night when the sun is setting, with swirls of red, orange and yellow. She can imagine it right now, it would be a heavenly sight. She made a mental note to come here once the sun is setting one night.

"It's beautiful isn't it" It wasn't a question, she knew. However, she answered it anyway.

"It's a breathtaking sight indeed son" She let an arm fall around his shoulder to bring him closer. She felt content being here. More so than she thought at first. She made the right decision for once in her life, one she knows she'd never regret.

He smiled as his eyes trailed upward "Are you and Yami..?"

"Together?" She finished as an eyebrow raised in question. At his nod, she sighed "I'm not too sure kid, I'm still contemplating if I want some sort of relationship with him."

"The way you look at him" He averted his gaze towards Yugi, his eyes shining from the sun's rays "It's a form of love."

Yugi stared on in shock. What was he getting at? "Jaden, what?"

He shrugged "The way you look at him, the way you both look at each other reminds me of how my mum and dad used to look at each other when they were in love.. Well before father started drinking and went insane" He rubbed the back of his head "I guess that was a bad example, my dad did kill my mother one night, after all."

Yugi brought Jaden closer if possible as she went over everything he said. After some thought, she gave a long sigh "You want me and Yami to be together, correct?"

He gave a nod "I love you both, he's amazing and nice to me! I want to see the both of you together" He looked into his mother's eyes "He's caring and would make a good father, I'm sure he'd make a good boyfriend too."

"I know." She gave a smile "It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

"Really?" Jaden perked up at his mother's reply "Do you mean.."

"Yes" She cut him off and chuckled "I need to get my head out of my ass and start listening to these feelings I have" She kissed his forehead "I really like him, It's not love, but it's still something."

"Alright!" He pounced at Yugi, in turn knocking her backward slightly from the force. She regained her balance when the hyper teen let go of her with a sheepish smile marring his features "Sorry.. Heh.."

"It's fine" She rubbed a hand through his hair "You're happy, I get that."

He nodded "I am" He stood up from the bench, stretching his tense muscles "Can I go into the pool?"

"Sure" She stood as well "Not too long though"

"Okay!" He called out as he ran into the house to get his swimming trunks. Yugi watched on in amusement. Gods.. She loves that kid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"CANNON BALL!"

"Oh Gods" Yugi exclaimed as Jaden ran towards her, jumping in the air as his body curled up into a ball. She made an attempt to dodge though failed as she was a victim to the water that shot all over her, due to the force of impact Jaden's body had when hitting the water "GAH!" She held her hands towards her face to shield her eyes from the water attempting to penetrate her eyes.

"Sorry!" He giggled as he swam away when Yugi advanced towards him, hoping to get payback for the onslaught.

"Get here!" She chuckled when Jaden shook his head violently and ducked under water, only to resurface later with a shocked expression "Yami is coming!" He cried out as he made a failed attempt to flee the male who was currently pursuing him.

Yugi looked on in confusion before she smiled "When did you get here Yami?"

"Just now!" He rose from the water. taking a few breaths as he did so "I heard you guys out here, so why not join?" He turned his gaze towards Jaden who grasped a beach ball, just to throw it in the air and catch it.

"Oh." She stared at the male intently "What took you so long?" Seriously, what did take him this long? Her and Jaden had a long conversation and even got dressed before Yami emerged.

"Well I unpacked your clothes and put them away, it saves you doing them" He smiled down at Yugi as he brought her into his arms.

"You didn't need to do that, thank you anyway." She leaned forward to kiss his cheek "You're too good, you know that?"

"I do" He chuckled as his fingers subconsciously drew circles and lines on Yugi's back. "Anything for you."

Yugi stared into Yami's beautiful crimson pools that she's come to adore over the months. Her arms encircled around his neck loosely though she brought their bodies closer. After a while, she let one arm drop to his bicep where she trailed her fingers up and down his flesh in a loving gesture. She felt his body shiver beneath her touch and smiled "Jaden loves you."

"I love Jaden."

She nodded "I know" She halted in caressing his arms so her hands can return to its previous place encircled around his neck.

Yami leaned forward so their foreheads touched. His breathing was heavy as both closed their eyes, loving being in each others arms. It was somewhat magical for the both of them.

"Yami?" He gave a nod in reply so she continued "Do you want to see my wings?"

His eyes widened "You have wings?" His voice took on a tone of disbelief which made Yugi grin at his expression. She hadn't shown him her wings or even spoke of them so he's oblivious to her body storing such a thing.

Grin widening she nodded. Yugi untangled herself from Yami's embrace to swim towards the edge and haul herself up out of the water. She turned towards Yami who was following her every move, his eyes still held disbelief. She gave a smile when he hopped out and walked towards her, his expression curious. "Well do you?"

He nodded "Yes.." He made sure to give her enough room so she could show him. He didn't know how big these 'wings' were, after all.

"Okay" She gave a breathy chuckle before relaxing her body. She focused on her wings, breaking them from their confines so they could shoot out of her body, in turn freeing them. She groaned when her wings were set free, it was bliss. She glanced at Yami who was staring at her, his mouth open and eyes wide in amazement. She moved her muscles so her wings flexed. She walked towards the stock-still male who immediately snapped out of his shock at her advance.

"Yugi.." His voice was a mere whisper as his gaze never left the amethyst wings that stood sizably voluminous and proud behind Yugi's back. "They're beautiful.." He sauntered forward, his arm stretched outwards in a silent question to touch the exquisite wings before him. Gods.. The sight of Yugi right now was breathtaking.

Yugi looked dubious at his silent question, however, she gave in. Turning around, she gave Yami an invitation to stroke her wings. He wasted no time in doing just that. Yugi's eyes were shut painfully tight as she felt Yami's fingers move delicately over her overly sensitive muscle. He seemed shy and hesitant at first until he started to fully stroke her wings in a gesture that had Yugi holding in her moans. She bit her lip harshly as a moan attempted to fall off her lips. Blood trailed down her newly bruised lip as it made a journey down her chin. Her fangs accidentally came out in the process which didn't help. She was on cloud nine, she didn't want such a thing to stop. She wanted to move more in Yami's embrace, but that wouldn't end well. He's seducing her and succeeding, Yami doesn't even know it. His talented fingers brushed past an overly sensitive spot that made her body tingle all over. She couldn't help the words that past her lips "Fuck.." Once those words left her bruised lips the hands halted in their exploration.

"Yugi?" Yami asked as he reached for Yugi's shoulders to turn her around to face him. His eyes widened "Shit.. What happened?" He stared at the blood dripping down Yugi's chin with concern. He was sure the crimson substance wasn't there before..

Yugi's eyes snapped open to reveal a tenebrous shade of amethyst. The look made Yami recoil back at the way Yugi was staring at him. Maybe he did something he shouldn't have done. He watched intently as Yugi shook her head in an endeavor to clear her mind. Her gaze fixated on Yami and she gave a shy smile "Sorry.."

"What the hell happened?" He raised a hand towards Yugi's face to caress the skin.

"I guess I forgot to tell you how sensitive wings to us vampires are" She rubbed her head sheepishly "I also forgot to tell you that it's also known as an intimate gesture." She wiped the blood away with the back of her hand "The pleasure I was enduring was almost unbearable.."

"If I had known.."

"You wouldn't have done it?" She chuckled "I didn't hate it, it was satisfying, to say the least. You're the only person that's ever touched my wings before."

"Ra.. Are you serious?" His voice held a tone of shock as he looked in Yugi's eyes "I'm the only one with the honor to do such a thing?"

"I wouldn't say it's an honor" She rolled her eyes "But yes, you're the only other person that's touched my wings.."

He smiled as he brought Yugi into his arms "Thankyou for letting me see and feel such beauty. Your wings are perfection, just like you."

Yugi leaned forward marginally so her lips connected with Yami's in a chaste kiss "Be mine?" She asked when she pulled back to look him in the eyes. The guy who held her protectively in his arms made her feel all these incipient emotions that she couldn't help those two words escape her lips. She's ready for something new.. She's ready to start a life with Yami, together.

"I was already yours" He held her chin with his fingertips as he stared lovingly into the eyes he came to adore. He watched as Yugi gave a smile which he couldn't help but return. He leaned forward to bring their lips back together lovingly. She's his now, just like he was hoping for from the start. Yugi is gorgeous..

Jaden watched the scene with a huge smile on his face. He's happy that Yugi has finally accepted her feelings. Even if it's not love just yet, he knows it will soon form to something much more in the future. Time is all it takes. They have plenty of that.

He giggled to himself as he walked into the house only to hear a knock on the door. He quickly ran towards the door and opened it.

"Hey son, is your mother or father here? We're the moving team."

"I'll get them!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is not the end.. It may seem it due to Yugi and Yami being together, but it's not, I have more planned out for them;3

There may be another chapter later because this one is early. But if there's not then they'll definitely be another one tomorrow c;

So, until next chapter! :]


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-

The sun drowned in the horizon with clouds hovering above with a mixture of red, yellow and orange, clashing in endless swirls. The light rays crash down into the water below, making it shimmer and glow with the colour of the sun as it makes its departure for the moon to take over. The light slowly dimmed until nothing but black remains with a glimmer from the stars up ahead and the moon standing proudly emanating a soft glow, however, not as effulgent as the sun was previously. The air was silent, still. Though the atmosphere is serene.

Yugi sat curled up on the bench as she stared up ahead as the night progressed. She came out in the garden a couple of hours earlier to watch the sunset as she's never done so before. It's an absolute breathtaking sight to behold. How come she hasn't done this sooner? Normally when she came out this late, it always ended up with someone dead as the outcome, her fangs being the weapon. Never before has she stopped to marvel the beauty of the sunset as it makes its journey towards the horizon. Now she's seen such a sight, she knows she'd be seeing it more often. The idea of playing her piano outside while the sun sets made her smile, the resplendency up ahead would surely give her some kind of inspiration. When did she become a romantic? She's basically setting a stage up for romance.

The noetic conception made her shiver. Gods, how can she change views so quickly?

She rubbed her arms up and down as the night air became gelid and brushed over Yugi in an unwelcome dance. She shivered as the breeze rushed past her figure harshly before returning just to repeat it's previous action. It's best she went inside and warmed up. She stood from her position on the bench, making sure to straighten her clothes out before she made her journey towards the door. The wind picked up speed with each passing second, it hit her figure viciously, picking up force with each move she took.

"Hello, friend."

Yugi snapped her head around at the familiar voice, her gaze landing on the figure who spoke. Her eyes widened a fraction at the sight before her. No way.. "Amy?"

Said person giggled "Correct."

"I thought you were dead" She advanced more proximate, her hands moved subconsciously towards the newcomers face who happily let her explore. She grabbed her chin, turning her head from side to side in an attempt to confirm that she is indeed real and standing before her. "What the fuck."

Amy crossed her arms around her chest "Did you not want to see me?" She had a hint of a smile on her lips when her friend stared in shock.

"Happy to see you? Of course, I'm happy to see you.. But" She sighed, bringing her hands together she twiddled with her fingers "You were dead.. I'm sure of it. And if you weren't then why are you here now? It's been over three thousand years.. OH SHIT... YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?" Her eyes widened when realization hit her. How come she didn't notice this before? She can smell her scent, and it's fucking disgusting.. It has another scent mixed in with hers, is she mated?

As if reading her thoughts she gave a small laugh "When you feigned your death, I left the palace and moved somewhere to start a new life which is exactly what I did. Somewhere along the line I met a guy called Zak. We fell in love but somehow he seemed to change and grow distant. I think you understand what I'm talking about. He told me everything, about what he is and how I should leave, but I didn't want to leave him. I loved him and I knew I were to spend my life with him even if he wasn't a human." She gave a small shrug "We became mates not long after that."

Yugi raised an eyebrow at her explanation. It seemed to lack deeply. "Oh?" That's all she could say, she was damn speechless. Amy was a great friend to her back in Egypt when she was queen. She was loyal and she could even put her trust in the girl. She has long ebony hair, although it's shorter than Yugi's. Her eyes are that of a mixture of purple and red that seem to glisten in the moonlight. She was slightly smaller than Yugi and her figure wasn't as pronounced but she was still beautiful to the eye.

"I know, it is shocking" She ran a hand through her ebony hair "I thought you were dead too, I knew you left but didn't have any knowledge that you became a vampire" She hugged her body as the night air became heavy "Wheres your mate?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow "I don't have one." It's true. She doesn't.. Yami may be her boyfriend, but they haven't gone as far as mating. Yugi is still contemplating whether she wants to or not.

"You don't have a mate?!" She stared at her friend with wide eyes "Do you know how dangerous that is? Do you have any idea what could happen if you were to lose your sanity?"

"Don't you think I know that?" She glared at the female who dared question her "I'm not oblivious to anything, I'm quite knowledgeable on that subject."

She held her hands up "Look I didn't mean to upset you, but don't you think you should look for a mate?"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

She frowned "You're still stubborn, you know that?"

"I do" She chuckled as her gaze flickered towards the night sky "You'd be surprised at how much I've changed since I came here though."

"Whats changed?" She raised her eyebrows at her friend who couldn't see it as her attention was elsewhere.

"I've become more open.. More free" She let her eyes fall on her friend "I was unsociable when I changed, heartless.. I've been that way for the last three thousand years until I met them.. Until I met him."

"There's a 'him'?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend who nodded in response. A smile pulling at her lips.

"There is indeed" She chuckled "I despised him at first, however, as time went on things changed.. Just like I changed." She smirked "Then I met Jaden, I remember that day all too well. The poor kid was scared as he was on the brink of death. I feel honored to have saved him that night" Once her friend remained silent she continued "Jaden and Yami have changed me for the better, whether I'm mated or not I have faith that I won't lose my sanity, the both of them keep me sane. The both of them give me the will to live."

"These two must mean a lot to you, huh?"

"More than I thought possible with a heartless fool like me" Her voice was a mere whisper before she smiled "Yami would attempt to kick my ass if he heard me belittle myself"

"I want to meet this Yami fellow. Oh, and Jaden too"

Yugi nodded "In time to come, right now I want to spend the rest of my night sleeping, so go home" She chuckled when her friend gave her a mock bow.

"As you wish my Queen" She turned to walk away though halted as she turned her head towards Yugi "I'll be here tomorrow! No excuses!" She ran off before Yugi could say anything more about the subject. A smile pulled at her lips, what a surprise..

Amy was the only person Yugi could call a friend back in Egypt. She was loyal to her Queen but also a good friend in which Yugi could talk to when any problems were to arise. It gave her comfort knowing she could rely on her whenever she was needed. Yugi was stubborn back then and remotely put her trust into anyone which is precisely why she only had one friend at the age of eighteen. Even though Yugi was stubborn, she did her job as Queen right, ruling with fairness and equality. She would happily listen to her people and help in any way possible. That is exactly why everyone loved her as a ruler. She was strict when necessary and kind in certain situations. She loved her people and would do anything for them, even going as far as giving up her title as Queen to protect them from the evil that grew within her when she was turned into a being of darkness.

Rubbing at her arms fiercely, she entered the mansion to get some much needed sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want me to go school with you?"

"Yes"

Yugi groaned. She should've known such a subject would be coming up. Especially since she wouldn't be attending school back in Domino anymore. Is there really any reason for her to attend? She knows more than the teachers put together so she'd be bored as hell. She would've rejected, however, Yami attends and that way she'd be able to keep an eye on him and every other student. She won't let anyone near him. Maybe she should do it, after all. Bakura, Marik and Seto already concurred. As long as people don't touch Yami then everything should be fine.

"Fine" She smirked at his shocked expression. He had a feeling Yugi would protest.

"Really?" He sat down alongside her from his previous position leaning against Yugi's bedroom door.

"Yep" She moved closer to peck his cheek "I don't see why not"

"Great!" He stood up from the bed as he advanced towards the door "I'll phone Ryou and tell him to order your attire" Without waiting for a reply he made his exit, leaving Yugi alone to watch his departure as thoughts ran wildly in her head 'Do I need to wear the school uniform' She looked on in repulsion, hell no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Yugi groaned from her position on the sofa. She had Jaden snuggled into her embrace as they watched Spongebob. Jaden's suggestion, she agreed reluctantly. She heard the knocking resound a second time which seemed to piss her off. Yami was upstairs taking a quick shower so Yugi was the only one who really could answer it. She wouldn't risk Jaden's safety just to open a damn door because of her indolence. Giving a quick glance towards Jaden, she pried his arms from around her to answer the Ra forsaken door that won't seem to shut up. Turning the knob, she swung the door open with a bang as it hit the wall before glaring at the newcomers. Her glare faltered, however, when she got a look at who was at the door. "Amy?" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She needs to control her anger issues. It was only Amy.. And some guy.. "Who's this?" She nodded her head towards the male beside her friend. His appearance isn't much to look at. He was quite lean and small in appearance though taller than Amy. He has medium length brown hair and dark purple eyes though there's a flicker of red in certain angles.

"Yugi, this is my mate I told you about" She smiled as she pointed towards the brown-headed teen "Yugi, this is Zak.. Zak this is Yugi, my Queen and best friend."

"It's nice to meet you Yugi, I've heard a lot about you." He held a hand out for Yugi to shake.

"Bad I hope." She shrugged as she grasped his hand, the grip was firm.

When Zak looked on in confusion Amy laughed "It's her personality, you'd have to know her to really understand."

Yugi stared at the male when she said this. A small smile played at her lips as her eyes rolled "Come on, I'm sure you didn't come here to stand on our doorstep." She moved to the side to allow them passage. Once the couple entered, she shut the door behind them before leading the way towards the living room where Jaden happily sat still engaged in the annoying sponge ripping his pants one too many times on TV. She sat back on the sofa beside her son who wasted no time in leaning his head on her shoulder, his gaze never leaving the TV to notice the new arrivals. Yugi smiled at this though decided to get his attention "Jaden, there are two people I'd like you to meet."

At his mothers voice, Jaden's head instantly snapped up before his gaze flickered between the two opposite them. He smiled as he made his way towards them, hand waving in greeting. "I'm Jaden"

Amy smiled at the boy in front of her, she pulled him in for a hug "I'm Amy and this is my boyfriend Zak" She pointed towards the male beside her who smiled and nodded his head in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you kid" He placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

Yugi watched as Jaden nodded at the two. He turned around, sauntering back towards the couch to sit next to his mother before focusing back onto the TV, greetings finished.

"Yugi I-"

Yugi and the two arrivals turned towards the new voice and froze. Yami stood in the doorway in only a towel which was wrapped loosely around his waist. Another towel was around his neck and his hair was damp, clinging to his skin in a sultry way. Yugi could feel heat elevate to her face once her gaze landed on her boyfriend. He looked god damn sexy.. She turned towards her friend who was blushing madly. The look alone made her growl, she was staring at her Yami! She glared at Yami who stared at her in confusion, though he himself was embarrassed to be in such a predicament. He didn't expect any company.. He came downstairs to retrieve his aftershave that he bought earlier that day, only to walk in on two strangers in his house, getting comfy on his leather sofa, what the hell is this?

"Yami" Yugi grabbed his arm before dragging him out of the room, away from prying eyes. Yami had to grip his towel in case it just so happened to come loose while Yugi was roughly dragging him away. Once she let go, he fixed his towel so it hung more securely around his waist. Once satisfied, he turned his attention towards his girlfriend, eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"Sorry" She rubbed the back of her head "The way Amy was examining you pissed me off."

Yami sighed. If he had known.. He pulled her towards his damp chest, his hands on the small of her back, rubbing circles and intricate patterns "Remember I'm yours and yours only" He kissed her forehead lovingly before pulling away with a smile "Who are those two anyway, I've never seen them before?"

"Amy is an old friend of mine when I was Queen three thousand years ago, the other guy is her mate, I only just met him" She shrugged when she finished. Her eyes trailed down Yami's body secretly loving how his skin glistens from the blanket of water caressing his skin. It was kissable. She let her fingers trail down his chest, her nails elongated as her journey trailed downwards. Her eyes darkened considerably when his body shivered beneath her touch, her fingers continued downward until the irritating material prevented her from going further. Her gaze flickered upwards to lock eyes with Yami, his beautiful crimson a darker shade than normal. The look alone seemed to warm her to the core. Maybe they could..

"Yugi are you ok?"

Said person gave an inaudible curse as she reluctantly pulled away from Yami to acknowledge her friend "I'm coming" Was her simple reply before she turned towards Yami. She bit her lip, she had the sudden urge to pounce on him right then and there, however, now isn't an appropriate time. "Please change into something decent." She kissed him passionately before pulling away from the male as she made her way back into the living room to join the others.

Yugi took her previous seat beside Jaden as she waited patiently for Yami to arrive. After five minutes, Yami entered in his favoured leather. Yugi smiled, typical Yami. He took a seat beside Yugi, his arm instantly making its way around her shoulders to pull her closer towards his body. "So you're a friend of Yugi's, correct?" Yugi already told him she was, it's the only way he's able to start a conversation with them.

Amy gave a nod "Yep, and you must be her boyfriend, Yugi told me a lot about you last night, It's nice to finally meet you."

Yami nodded "Likewise."

"I'm going upstairs to play on the X-Box" Once Yugi gave a nod in acknowledgement, Jaden wasted no time in running upstairs to play a new game that was released a week ago.

"He seems like a really sweet kid."

Yugi smiled "He is."

The room turned silent as the conversation died then and there. It's hard starting a conversation with someone you hardly know or haven't had contact with for thousands of years. The two couples stared at each other before Amy decided to break the awkward silence.

"Yugi, do you go school by any chance?"

Yugi frowned at her friend. She doesn't at this current moment, but she will in a couple of days.. "In a couple of days, why?"

She grinned "Well me and Zak were planning on enrolling, it would ease our boredom." She turned towards her mate "He's planning everything out so we should be there by next week."

Yugi turned towards Yami before she focused back on Amy "That's great, so we'll be seeing each other more often?"

"Of course!" She stood up from her chair, closely followed by her mate "We'll attend as often as we can and maybe arrange to meet up afterwards" She gave her friend a hug before turning towards Yami and nodding "The two of us need to head home, it's nice seeing you again Yugi and it was lovely to meet you" She turned towards Yami who nodded in reply. "We'll let ourself out" With a quick smile, they made their departure which left Yugi and Yami alone.

"That was the worst ten minutes of my life."

Yami chuckled "I agree, it did seem pointless for them to make such a journey for the amount of time they were here" He shrugged as he pulled Yugi closer.

"Hmm" Yugi let her eyes fall closed as Yami ran his fingers through her hair. Her arms immediately found comfort around his neck to pull him closer to her body, loving the warmth his body radiated.

"Yugi.." He breathed as he nipped at her ear, loving the moan that emanated from his girlfriends mouth. He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck until he reached her pulse point. He gave a harsh nip to the skin, efficiently reddening it before he worked his tongue over the gradually bruising flesh. He pulled back to examine the bruising mark on his lover's neck. He smirked at his mark.

Yugi felt her flesh burn though it was a pleasant sensation. She pulled away to kiss Yami expeditiously on the lips before pulling away. She gave him a wink "I'm going to take a shower" With nothing more said, she ascended the stairs until she was out of sight. Yami watched her departure with a frown. He was horny..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry I didn't post yesterday I'm not really feeling up to it.

Neither was I today. I feel light headed and can hardly think straight so my mind is at a blank.

I had to get this chapter posted though so here it is. ;3

It's nothing much. Amy and Zak won't be a big part of my story, just to let you know..

I want to start adding more romance, so more will come in the chapters.

If you can review that would be great, if not then just enjoy the story.

Until next time I guess c;


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-

"You're kidding, right?"

Yugi was currently eyeing her image in the mirror with complete disgust. Her eyebrows rose as she took in her appearance. The school uniform is repulsing. It consists of a white button up shirt with a collar, a red skirt, a red plain tie and knee high socks. The only material on her body that she doesn't mind is her leather shoes. She raised her hands towards her collar to sort her tie out, she's never really used them so she's finding it hard to adjust it correctly. After a few failed attempts, she gave up, rendering her attempts useless. Yami could do it for her anyway..

Why she is wearing the full school uniform, she has no clue. As said, Yami phoned Ryou and asked him to order Yugi's school attire along with the other three vampires. If she knew the uniform would be as hideous as it is then she would've told Ryou not to bother, she'd only wear it for a couple of weeks before switching to her usual attire, just like she did at Domino. The boys uniform is the same colour as the females, however, theirs consist of black trousers and a long coat. Thinking about it, it's awfully similar to the Domino high male uniform..

She leaned forward to grip her socks as she quickly pulled them lower, instead of having them sit on her knees, it was slightly irritating. She gave herself a once over and sighed. It's only school, she'd get over it. Not wasting any more time, she opened the door and walked out to be greeted with Yami leaning against the wall patiently waiting for her to finish. Once he heard Yugi exit, his gaze instantly flickered towards her, a smile broke out on his lips.

"You look ravishing, as always" With a quick push, he was away from the wall and in front of Yugi. He pulled her into an embrace, his fingers absentmindedly rubbing circles on her back.

Yugi sighed as she pulled her body closer towards Yami's, his warmth seemed to sooth her on the inside. "I think I look foolish.."

"I disagree" He leaned backward so he was able to place a kiss on her forehead "You always look stunning in my eyes, it still stands now."

Yugi gave a small smile "Thanks." She pecked him on the cheek "We need to take Jaden to school first" Yugi frowned at the thought of Jaden going to school; They'd be apart.. How would she be able to protect him if she were down the road in a completely different building?

Yami instantly noticed a change in his girlfriends demeanor and sighed "Yugi.. He'll be fine, don't worry" He grabbed his jacket and keys "We'll only be down the road from him" With a quick smile he ran upstairs to find Jaden so the three of them can go to school. They had to meet the rest of the gang at the school gates in twenty minutes.

Yugi watched Yami's departure with a defeated look. The thought of being out of Jaden's reach seemed to worry her. If something were to happen to the kid without her knowing then what was she to do? She sure as hell wouldn't stay sane if Jaden were hurt, she'd kill for him, just like she had done before. Negative thoughts kept swirling around her head, mainly what-ifs. They were begging her not to leave Jaden, to forget about school and stay by his side. The other side of her told her she was being delusional and needs to lay back. The kid may be small, but he sure as hell wouldn't take shit from no one, she noticed that from his aura. The knowledge that Jaden was indeed a fighter seemed to make her smile. He'd end up a decent kid when he's older, one with the heart of gold but steel as armor. With her mind at ease, she leaned on the wall, a finger twirling her hair as she waited patiently for the two to hurry up and make their appearance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll be fine."

Yugi smiled at Jaden's words. She squeezed his shoulder and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead "I know son, just be careful and don't let people push you around. " She pointed towards the school, a glare set on her features "If someone starts on you then I want you to kick their a-"

"What Yugi is trying to say is, be good and don't get into trouble. If anything happens then tell us or the teachers, ok?" He cut Yugi off who stared on in annoyance. With a brief smile, he gave Jaden a nod who smiled at the two as he ran towards the school building. He gave a quick 'bye' over his shoulder before he was gone, to Yugi's displeasure.

"As I said, he'll be fine" He wrapped an arm around her waist as they made their way back towards the car. Yugi didn't reply as she was escorted towards the car by Yami. Her mind was elsewhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All that could be heard was the laughter and chatting of students as the group made their way through the gates of the school. Teens were running past them, some occasionally causing collision as they made an attempt to come to an abrupt halt though failed. Some stopped to stare at the new arrivals to the school, others didn't notice to pay attention. The group sauntered down the path, some hand in hand and others side by side. Their gaze was fixated on the school building they were currently walking towards though they occasionally stared at the students. The weather is pleasant, the sun is shining brightly, bathing the students in its warmth. The clouds are almost none existent, leaving the sky blue and pure. All in all, it's a good day to start at a new school. In no time, the group arrived at the double doors that lead inside. Without waiting any longer, the group pushed the doors open as they entered. The halls were strepitous, packed with other students rushing to get to their lessons while others stood gossiping to their friends, ignoring the time completely.

The gang, instead of heading towards their lockers, made their way towards class with the mortals help. Students would occasionally stop and stare at the four new students, however, once the vampires notice new eyes on them, they would stop in their tracks and glare, instantly frightening the gawking teens as they dash off in an attempt to escape their eye contact. It was hilarious.

"We all seem to have the same timetable." Yami held his timetable out towards his friends "It makes it easier.."

Yugi nodded as she tightened her grip on Yami's hand "Good, I don't want to sit next to some freak."

"Agreed" Bakura smirked "I only want to sit next to my Ryou."

Ryou smiled up at his boyfriend "Let's go."

Once everyone gave a nod, they continued their journey towards their classroom. Once arriving, the mortals took a seat in their usual spot who were soon joined by their lover. Yugi took the seat next to Yami. There was hardly anyone in the classroom yet, so the group was surprisingly early. Yugi let out a sigh as she stared ahead, she was already bored, Turning towards Yami, she grabbed his hand to rub meaningless patterns on his palm.

"Are you ok?" Yami grabbed the hand currently drawing circles to bring it to his lips. With a kiss on the palm, he lowered them but kept Yugi's hand in his grasp.

She gave a small nod as she intertwined their fingers "Yeah.. I guess I miss Jaden" She frowned "I need to get used to his absence, huh?"

He squeezed their hands tighter "Little one, he'll be fine.. Its a good thing that he's going to school. It's giving him a chance to grow up, to have a life and be free."

She gave a minute smile at her boyfriends words.. He was right, just as always. With a nod, she leaned forward to kiss Yami on the lips "You're right, thank you."

Yami smiled, glad he could cheer his girlfriend up "No problem."

No more was said as the teacher finally arrived along with the rest of the students. She went up front, shuffling a few papers before turning towards the class with a smile. She gave a cough to catch the attention of others. When she had the attention she nodded in greeting "Morning class, I hope you had a good summer and completed that summer assignment I gave you" She raised an eyebrow when everyone bowed their head or looked on in confusion "Never mind.. Lets just forget about the assignment and start class. Before we start I have a little announcement to make." With a quick flick of her wrist the four vampires stood up "We have four new students joining us today, you may state your names."

Marik gave a nod towards his fellow students "I'm Marik Ishtal."

"I'm Bakura Miho"

"Seto Kaiba"

Yugi gave a shrug "The names Yugi Muto"

"Great! You may all sit down so we can proceed" With those words said, the vampires wasted no time in taking their seats beside their lover. Once the four took their seats the teacher carried on with her lesson though the vampires tuned it out, it wasn't exactly important.

Yugi looked over at her boyfriend taking notes "Pssttt" Once getting Yami's attention she smiled "Do you want to make out, I'm bored."

Yami raised an eyebrow "It sounds tempting but no, I'm working, maybe at lunch."

Yugi frowned, she wasn't expecting such an answer. With nothing more said she turned her attention towards her friends to see how they were fairing. At seeing her friends making out with their boyfriends she groaned. How come her boyfriend wouldn't do something like that to ease her boredom? She slumped further in her chair as the lesson dragged on. What a bastard..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After three agonizing hours of constant lessons, the group were finally let out to relish their break. The weather is still as beautiful as it was earlier to the gangs happiness. It gives them the opportunity to spend their break outside underneath the sun's rays. When free from lessons, the group darted out of the classroom and towards the exit to retain a spot underneath a sakura tree that the four mortals usually sit at. Yugi was walking beside Yami, but unlike the others she was not holding hands with her boyfriend. She was still pissed from Yami rejecting her earlier. It was only something as simple as having a make-out session while in class, what was the big deal? From what she seen from his notes, he knew an awful lot about the subject so stopping for five minutes to kiss her wouldn't ruin his chances of passing his exams later in the future. She crossed her arms over her chest as they made it to the tree. She sat down underneath, followed closely by the others. Yami sat beside his girlfriend and put an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer. Yugi didn't move. However, she didn't embrace his touch either and Yami noticed.

"Yugi?"

"Hmm" Was her simple reply as she stared ahead at the crowd of students tumbling out of the school doors.

He seemed to frown at Yugi's blunt response. He looked on in perplexity before realization hit him "If this is because-"

"You rejected me?" She rolled her eyes "Yes."

"I didn't reject you, I simply wanted to finish with my notes."

"Hmm"

"Yo Yug, Yami here is always like dat! He's always da one ta pay attention in class out of da group."

Yami seemed to murmur some curse words under his breath before he turned towards Yugi, his arms pulling her closer towards his side "I'm sorry little one, I guess I do get caught up in my work, I'll make it up to you if you want, tonight" He seemed to smirk at his own thoughts which make Yugi growl.

"Over my dead body."

"But Y-"

"YUGIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Everyone turned towards the new voice in confusion, however, Yugi, Yami and Seto let a small smile bloom at the edge of their lips "Amy, Zak! It's nice to see you."

"You too Yugi and It's lovely to see you again Yami.. Oh, is that you Seto, it's been a long time hasn't it!" Amy hugged the couple and then Seto before turning towards the rest of the group "My name is Amy, I am an old friend of Yugi's" She pointed towards Zak with her index finger "This here is my mate Zak" Zak gave a small nod in greeting which the group happily gave back.

"Zak, Amy.. This here is Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Joey" Yugi pointed towards each "Bakura and Marik are also vampires if you didn't already notice by their scent."

"I noticed" She smiled as she took a seat beside Yugi and Yami, Zak soon joined her as he pulled her to sit in his lap.

Once the group settled down and finished with their greetings, their conversation turned into something Yugi didn't find interesting. She tuned her friends out as her focus was towards the sky, her head securely reposing on Yami's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. The small gesture seemed to make her eyes droop, it was absolute bliss having Yami's talented fingers work their way through her scalp. She was struggling to keep her eyes open and Yami noticed as he gave an amused chuckle.

"You enjoying that little one?"

"Hmm" She looked at her boyfriend with half-lidded eyes and smiled "It feels amazing, don't stop.."

He chuckled "Imagine me doing this to your wings.."

She groaned as the image flashed in her mind, _Gods, that would be incredible_.. "Fuck.."

"Yep." He smirked down at his girlfriend "I would work my hands over your wings, rubbing and caressing them, I will-"

"If you carry on, I will make you take me right now."

"It sounds tempting-"

"-Infront of the whole school, as they watch us move together as one-"

"-Are you trying to get me turned on?"

She groaned as she raised an arm to cover her face "No.. That means Ate' would make an appearance and I'm not ready to meet him yet."

Yami chuckled "You can meet him anytime, you do know that?"

Yugi sat up slightly so she was leaning on her elbows. Her gaze flickered between Yami and his crotch then back to Yami. She gave a smirk "I own all of you, don't you think I know that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was school?" Yugi asked as they watched TV that night. The two hadn't really talked much since they came home from school so Yugi has no clue on how it went for the kid. Did he like it? Hate it? Did he want to go tomorrow?

"It was good!" He gave Yugi a huge smile "I've made a lot of friends and the teachers were very welcoming."

"Thank God.. If you for some reason hated it, I would've moved you somewhere different."

He shook his head "It's fine, I really like it where I am."

Yugi gave a nod. To say she was glad was an understatement. She was so damn worried that Jaden had a bad time at school and would want to move due to that fact. To know that everyone was accepting him made her smile. If the teachers did by any chance treat Jaden differently then she'd go on a rage and kill every single one of them, no one upsets Jaden.

"I'm going to my room kid, you can carry on watching this if you want" She moved Jaden off her lap so she was free. Once off the sofa she smiled "If you need me for anything, you know where I'll be" Once receiving a nod from her son she ascended the stairs, then walked down the corridor towards an all too familiar room. She opened the door to let herself inside before she closed it behind her. She let her eyes wander until she made her way towards her art supplies. She had a sudden urge to draw so that's exactly what she was going to do. She accumulated all the supplies she would require and a clean canvas so she's able to start her drawing. She brought a seat more proximate towards the board so she's able to sit, she will be here for a while, after all. With an image in mind, she let her hands work their magic on the canvas as she did a brief sketch before building up the picture by utilizing paints and other art materials, ranging from paint, pastels, ink, and watercolours. She spent a good three hours working on her picture, so once it was done she let out a colossal smile, _perfect._

She gave it a once over, her smile widening as she did so. It came out just how she wanted it to. She covered it over with a thin sheet and moved it into a corner so it wouldn't be in the way. Once finished she took the time to clean up her mess so the room was in immaculate condition just like always. After finishing, she made her exit outside to join Jaden downstairs who was more than likely watching his all time favorite cartoon 'SpongeBob' _again. _With a brief glance towards her covered picture, she shut the door behind her and descended the stairs.

"Hello, little one."

Yugi smiled as she reached the bottom. She gave Yami a swift hug and a brief kiss "Hello."

"What were you doing up there?" He pointed towards the stairs as he shrugged his jacket off.

"Oh, nothing" She gave him a smile "Just doing me, you know?"

"Yeah" He grabbed Yugi by the waist to pull her closer towards his body, his fingers stroking her cheek as he did so "You mean a lot to me Yugi.."

Yugi titled her head marginally at her boyfriends words.. It was quite random. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer "Hmm, you mean a lot to me too."

"I'm glad" He leaned forward to capture Yugi's lips with his own who happily kissed back lovingly. His hands subconsciously went under and up her shirt as his fingers gently caressed the heated flesh beneath his fingertips. "Yugi" He breathed once they pulled apart. His hands never leaving their place. He moved his hands up and down her sides before reluctantly pulling away to give his girlfriend some space.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, however, let it slide. She stared at her boyfriend for a few extra moments before she broke out into a smile "Wait a second" With that said she disappeared upstairs, returning five minutes later with a box held tightly in her hand. Yami stared at the box in confusion, he raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend in a silent question who simply rolled her eyes in answer. Once in front of Yami, she held her hand out in invitation to take it.

"What is it?" He eyed the box skeptically. It was quite bizarre for Yugi to give him something, what's the occasion? It's not his birthday or anything. After not receiving a response, he took the box from his girlfriend and opened it. He raised an eyebrow once he caught sight of what was inside. "Yugi? What are all these gold pieces and are they authentic gold?"

She stared on in annoyance "Of course, it's real gold." She leaned forward to take a piece out and show it Yami "If you haven't already noticed, it's a puzzle."

"A puzzle?" Once Yugi gave a nod, his eyebrow rose "Why are you giving me a puzzle?"

Yugi groaned at her boyfriend, _what's with all these questions?_ "It was mine, when I was Queen I used to wear it while ruling" She smiled down at the box "After I gave up my title, I disassembled it and stored it in that box for safe keepings. I didn't need it anymore." She turned her attention back to Yami "It means a lot to me and I want you to retain it, I know you are capable of solving it. If we're meant to be together the puzzle will let you piece it back together. I have faith that you're the one."

"Yugi.."

She smiled as she made her way towards the living room "There's a piece of me inside, keep it safe.. I trust you." With nothing else said, she disappeared into the living room leaving a speechless Yami behind. He watched Yugi's departure with wide-eyes, _what did this all mean?_ He turned his gaze back towards the object in his hand. With a shrug, he made his way upstairs to keep the box safe, just like Yugi asked him to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry, I didn't update yesterday, I didn't feel too good :[

I don't know if you guys noticed this, but I'm making this story up as I go , I do have some sort of plan for the ending, it's just getting there..

I'll try and update tomorrow, depending if I'm up to it or not so I can't promise

Byee ('.')/


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-

"Yugi where are you going?"

"To find a meal." She placed her arms inside her coat as she shrugged it on and zipped it up. She moved her hair out of the way as she tied it up into a ponytail. From what she seen when she looked outside the window, the weather is boisterous so she needs to wrap up. After deeming herself wrapped up enough, she gave her boyfriend a smile. "Sorry, but I need to eat."

Yami frowned "I know I'm ok with you being a vampire and all, but you're not going to kill, right?" He held a steaming mug in his hands as he said this. He was previously in the living room reading a newspaper when he heard a faint noise come from the corridor. Upon checking it out, he saw Yugi getting ready to leave, he had no clue why, she never said she was going anywhere. Now knowing, he is worried that Yugi will be killing tonight, he knows it's a vampires instinct, they require blood to live. But killing?

Yugi checked the time on her phone before storing it back in her pocket. She turned to Yami, her expression serious. "What do you expect me to do? That's how I live.. I kill humans." With that said she picked up her keys and made her turn to head out..

"Yugi.." He prehended Yugi's arm to stop her retreating further "Isn't there another way?"

Yugi pondered his question. Well there is, but she's never done such a thing before. She's always killed with no mercy, that's how she's lived for the last three thousand years. With a sigh, she nodded "I won't kill tonight, I promise" She gave Yami a brief kiss who nodded his approval. With a quick goodbye, she made her exit out of the mansion and into the darkness they call night. Where supernatural beings like herself, roam around in the safety of the shadows that camouflage the beings of darkness from prying eyes. Darkness is their sanctuary.

Yugi made an attempt to bury her chin in her coat as the storm raged on, the wind swirling around her, leaves in their grasp as they follow the winds direction. The wind caressed her hair as it lingered around her, almost taunting her to come and play. She ignored it, she's used to such weather. It's almost like this every night.

With a sharp turn on her right, she continued up the walkway until she came across an alley. With no time to lose, she made her entrance through the darkened narrowed area, secretly hoping a victim would enter soon so she can get back home. With a swift turn, she hid in the shadows, her ears and eyes focusing on any sound or movement so she can strike. Half an hour of no success her patience was wearing thin. Her body slid down the wall as her eyes zeroed on the darkness of the opposing wall ahead. She let a growl leave her throat as she sat in the tenebrous alley, a gust of wind blew past her figure making her shake on the moderately damp concrete. _She's certainly having a bad day.. Or night even._

Her ears perked up as she caught sight of movement coming from the entrance to the alley. With an expeditious leap, she stood, her body flush against the wall as she became one with the shadows. With non-blinking eyes, she zoomed in on the figure that entered. Upon inspection, she sighed. 'You've got to be shitting me' She glared at her suppose victim with hatred, it was another damn kid! Where do they keep popping from? She ran a hand through her knotty hair as she approached the kid. She hid her annoyance behind a mask in an endeavor to not scare the boy further, he looked damn horror-struck as it is. With a tentative step, she rounded in on the kid and revealed herself as she left the shadows. He instantly noticed the new presence and whimpered as he backed into the wall, in hopes to evade her.

"Look kid, I'm not going to hurt you, _I was.._Seriously, what are you doing here? Do you have a death wish?" She couldn't stop the bitterness in her voice, it's not her fault, it's the damn kids fault. She came out to eat not to babysit some runaway kid.

"I escaped f-from-"

"-From what kid" She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for an answer.

"T-The orphanage" He curled up into a ball as sobs escaped his lips. Yugi looked down with sympathy. _It's happening again. Fuck her weakness when it comes to kids._

"Shh, it's fine" She leaned down so she was at eye level with the boy "Look at me" She raised a finger to lift his chin up so she could see his eyes. She hissed when they made eye contact. His eyes held defeat, loneliness, sorrow, anger, and anguish.. Everything a kid at his age shouldn't feel. She cursed under her breath as she moved her fingers from under his chin. She stood up and began pacing back and forth "Dammit, I can't keep bringing a kid home every time I venture outside to find a meal, what the fuck is this?" She turned back towards the boy and whined lowly in her throat. She was acting like a complete child at the moment but why her? Were the Gods playing some cruel kind of joke? Were they watching with some sick kind of amusement as she finds kid after kid? Is this her punishment for killing off their children? _Motherfuckers.._

With a quick stomp of her foot, she turned towards the boy who was still sobbing in his hands. With a sigh, she leaned down and raised the boy bridal style in her arms as she made her exit out of the alleyway to somewhere she is familiar with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock! Knock!

"Who can dat be Seto?"

"I'm as clueless as you Joey" He rubbed a hand through his hair as he placed on a robe to cover his unclad body. "Whoever it is at this time a night better have a good reason for disturbing us." With nothing else said, the two teens sauntered towards the door, mentally growling as the knocking increased with each passing second.

"We're comin!"

The two gave each other a look before opening the door wide so they could glare at the person who dared disturb them at such a time. Once the door opened, however, they looked on in shock as a kid was thrust into their arms. "What the f-"

"Keep him!" Yugi shuffled from one foot to the other in nervousness "I don't know what to do guy's! I can't keep bringing a kid home every time it is my time to feed. Keep him, he has nowhere to go!" With a quick smile, she darted out of the gate with a quick 'Think of it as a gift, it cannot be returned' shout over her shoulder. The two stared on in shock as their friend disappeared out of sight, in turn leaving behind a kid that they've got no idea what to do with.

"Wat we gunna do Seto?" Joey asked as he eyed the bundle snuggling in his boyfriends embrace. "He is kinda cute, can we keep him?"

Seto's gaze flickered between his boyfriend and the kid then back to Joey again "We have no choice" He held the slumbering boy tightly in his arms as he made his way upstairs to put the kid in a spare room. They'd need to ask the kid questions in the morning but for now they had others thing to do.. Like finishing off what they were doing before they were rudely interrupted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi groaned as she halted mere minutes after she darted off from Seto's mansion. She could feel the vibration from her phone in her back pocket. Letting out a deep breath she grasped her phone as she placed it towards her ear "Hello?"

"_Thank God.. Yugi! Where are you? Jaden and I were worried, we thought something happened to you." _Yugi could hear the relief in his voice when he realised Yugi was indeed ok and alive. It made her smile knowing he and Jaden cared.

"Sorry, something did happen but don't worry it's nothing serious.." She gave a breathy chuckle "I haven't even had a meal yet, I'll come straight home when I'm done."

_"Please don't be long, we were worried sick. We know you're capable of defending yourself, but we couldn't help the little doubt that you were indeed in trouble."_

"It's nice knowing you worry about me" She smiled although he couldn't see it "Tell Jaden I'm ok and I'll be there soon."

"_I will do" _Yugi knew he was smiling on the other end "_See you soon little one."_

"Bye" With nothing else said, Yugi ended the call and pocketed her phone so she is able to continue searching for a meal. With a direction in mind, she resumed her hunting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi opened the front door leading into the mansion. The hallways and rooms were pitch black which only means one thing.. Jaden and Yami decided to go to bed. She doesn't blame them, she did stay out a couple of hours longer after Yami phoned her. She had back luck in finding a meal so had no choice but to wait longer until a human made an appearance. Luckily, a drunk ventured towards her, beer can in hand hoping to get some sort of directions to the nearest strip club. Yugi, not wanting to waste the chance, led him into the nearest alley to stock up on blood. She didn't kill him.. There was no need as she hypnotized him to willingly submit to her demands. He wouldn't remember a thing in the morning. She even gave him a tip for his kindness.

With a soft push, she closed the front door behind her and took her coat off. She hung it up on a nearby hanger before ascending the stairs. She walked towards her door just to freeze midway reaching for the handle. She bit her lip as she eyed the door further down the corridor from her.. Should she? With a shrug, she let her hand drop limply by her side as she slowly made her way towards the other door. Once outside, she grasped the door handle as she leisurely opened it, being sure to enter quietly as not to make the figure sleeping wake up. Closing the door behind her, she undressed so she was in her underwear, however, she opened a nearby drawer and retrieved a long shirt to cover her up. Shutting the drawer, she approached the bed and scooted inside so she was closer towards the figure. She let out a sigh as her hand reached out to draw intricate patterns on his shoulder blade before pulling the body closer towards her to feel more warmth.

The figure groaned when he felt an extra body near his. He opened his eyes sleepily to see amethyst staring back at him "Yugi?" He rubbed his eyes to ascertain he wasn't seeing things. It was indeed Yugi.

"Hmm." She pulled the covers further up her body to store more heat.

"Why are you here?" Yami was fully awake now. It was odd for Yugi to be in his bed. Never before have they slept in the same bed. Not that he wouldn't want to.

She seemed to groan at that question, she was obviously tired from searching for a meal. "I wanted to be near you" She propped her head on her palm as she used her elbow for stability "I'm cold."

With those words said, Yami wasted no time in bringing his girlfriend into his arms as he pulled the covers further up both of their bodies. They snuggled in each other's embrace, loving the warmth the other radiated. "How do you feel now little one?"

"Better" She stared into the pools of crimson she adores "I found another kid."

Yami frowned "What?"

She gave a shrug "While hunting, I found another kid in an alley, just like that day when I found Jaden."

He raised an eyebrow "Where is this kid?"

She gave a small chuckle "I took him to Seto and Joey."

"What do you mean took him?"

"Well, I don't think I could look after another kid and I know Seto has always wanted one, so why not?" She leaned forward to kiss him on the lips "He'll be in safe hands, I'm sure of it.. Seto is a big softy when it comes to kids, just like me I suppose."

He chuckled "Looks like you did the right thing" He intertwined their fingers together as he grasped her hand with his own. He raised their hands and kissed each of her knuckles lovingly "We have school in the morning, we need rest."

"I know" Yugi stifled a yawn behind her unoccupied hand. She gave a brief smile "Night then."

"Night little one" He leaned forward to kiss her forehead as he wrapped his arms more securely around her, efficiently bringing her closer. They both held each other for a little while longer before sleep crept up on them.

Both were shattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You shoved a kid in Seto's arms?"

"What was I expected to do? I couldn't leave him and I already have Jaden." Yugi jumped down from the Sakura tree gracefully. She gave her friends a thumbs up as she took comfort on Yami's lap.

"No wonder they didn't turn up today, they need to babysit!" Marik snickered at the thought of Seto babysitting, it was something they never thought would happen, ever.

"So you keep finding kids every time you search for a meal?" Ryou tilted his head to the side cutely in question.

"Correct" she leaned further back into Yami's embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist "It's the second time."

Yami nodded "Maybe the last."

Yugi shrugged in response. She could hope, but she seriously doubts it.

"HEY"

Everyone's attention fixated on the newcomer as they made their appearance. Yugi mentally groaned, what did she want? Once she caught sight of the all too familiar short brown hair and blue eyes there was no doubting who it was.. "What do you want Tea?" She failed to hide the annoyance in her voice, but she didn't care. What did the clown face want?

"I want to speak with you."

"Me?" She raised an eyebrow "What about?"

"Well about _my_ Yami for starters!" She crossed her arms over her chest with her chin held high "He's mine, I won't let you have him."

"You won't?"

"Nope!" She flicked her hair over her shoulder with her right hand "I will not"

"Oh." Yugi stared at each of her friends with a raised eyebrow, they just gave her a shrug in a silent response.

"Yes, so you better get away from him now before there will be serious consequences!"

"Like what? You attacking me with your overpriced makeup?"

"What!" She gasped "Why would I do such a thing!"

Yugi removed Yami's arms from around her waist so she is able to stand up. She stood in front of Tea, her eyebrow quirked "Are you genuinely this thick or are you just acting dumb for attention?"

"How dare you!" She raised a finger, shaking it threateningly in Yugi's face "I came to get what's mine."

Yugi stared on in annoyance. Is she for real? After all these months, why does she still think she has the right to call _her _Yami hers.. She stared at the brunette in disgust. She is delusional if she believes Yami belongs to her, or ever will. With a sigh, she replied back reluctantly, for some reason she wasn't up for an argument. "How are you going to achieve that?"

"Fight me."

Yugi examined the brunette with complete boredom "What?"

"You heard Yogo, I said fight me!"

"You can't be serious-"

-"Yes! Are you scared Yogo?"

"My names Yugi you fucking clown-faced bi-" She was suddenly cut off as a hand was clasped around her mouth efficiently stopping her from saying anything further. She glared up at her boyfriend who surveyed Tea with hatred. She yanked his hand from around her mouth, in turn freeing her from the suffocating palm. She glared at Yami then Tea, her arms crossed over her chest. She saw Yami glance at her from the corner of his eyes and sigh.

"Yugi-"

"No! Don't fucking bother." She turned her attention back towards Tea "I swear to all the Gods that if you ever for one second get the silly idea that _you_ are _his_" She pointed in Yami's direction "Then I'm going to get a pole and shove it up your ass. When I say pole, I don't mean a dick you silly whore, I mean a solid metal pole in which will have you screaming for months on end." She grabbed Tea by the collar though swatted Yami's hands away as he made an attempt to grab her "Stay away from him, that's all I ask, understood?" Once Tea gave a vigorous nod Yugi released her, silently watching as she scampered away until she vanished in the school building.

"Yugi.."

Yugi turned towards her boyfriend who eyed her with worry. She didn't mean to snap at him, she was pissed off because of Tea and Yami wasn't availing by grabbing her. It's like he didn't want her to touch Tea for some odd reason. She huffed at that thought. She knows Yami despises the girl just as much as she does, so there's no need to worry. But seriously? The kid has no reverence, she can't just up and announce a fight between the two..

"I'm sorry Yami."

"You didn't do anything" He pulled Yugi closer towards his body as he held her tightly "Would you really.. You know? Stick a pole up her ass if she tried to claim me as hers?"

Yugi leaned backward from their embrace so she could study her boyfriend, she raised an eyebrow "Of course I would!"

"Ra forbid we ever fight.."

Yugi frowned "I wouldn't stick a pole up your ass" She raised a hand to stroke his cheek "I respect you in body, mind, and soul, I wouldn't want to damage anything that relates to you"

Yami bit his lip "Yugi, I lo-"

"Come on guys, the bell has gone!"

Yugi smiled as she grabbed Yami's hand "What were you going to say?"

Yami shrugged "Oh.. Nothing."

Yugi didn't look convinced, however, dropped it for the time being. She has a slight clue but won't ponder it, Yami will tell her when he's ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for all the Tea lovers. ;3

I'll try and post tomorrow xD

That's it really, until next time


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning; This chapter contains a lemon so if you don't like such a thing then I suggest you don't read it or just skip this chapter altogether.**

Chapter 24-

_The night when Yugi dropped the kid off at Seto's and Joey's_

The room was tranquil, the only noise in the unlit room is from the two occupants lying inside the king sized bed. One is snoring while the other is groaning as he changes position in hopes to get more comfortable. His head and body turns from side to side in a frantic attempt to get cosy, occasionally slinging his arm out which in turn smacks the other figure in the face who groans at the attack but mumbles it off like nothing just occurred.

With an annoyed huff, the blonde snapped his eyes open with annoyance as he slung the sheets off his body and padded towards the bedroom door. If he cannot for some reason go to sleep, then he'll have something to eat to pass the time. He gave a glare towards his boyfriend who was mumbling nonsense in his sleep while he happily snuggled closer towards the pillow, pulling it closer towards his body. Joey sniggered at that, how on earth could he be mistaken for a pillow? With another glance towards his boyfriend, he gripped the door handle between his sweaty fingers and pulled. Their room for some reason is steaming, how on earth is Seto able to sleep with the sudden rise in temperature? Maybe it has something to do with being a vampire, his body more than likely doesn't even notice. He needs to turn the heating off.

With a roll of his eyes, he quietly made his exit out of his bedroom and down the stairs. His hands lazily cupped over his mouth to stop the yawns from escaping past his lips. His other hand worked its way into his sweaty blonde locks, however, they got stuck in the process from an odd knot. "Fuck" He hissed as he gripped the arm stuck in his hair and pulled, successfully freeing it, thankfully "I need ta wash ma hair" He rubbed the burning spot on his scalp as he entered the door that led to the kitchen.

With half-lidded eyes, he sauntered towards the fridge, though swayed slightly from his lethargy. How come he is sleepy now? With no time to lose, he opened the fridge and gathered a carton of juice and a piece of chocolate cake in his arms before dropping them on the table as he took his seat. He opened the carton lid and was about to pour it into his mouth when-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHH"

"Bastard!" Joey jumped from his seat as the orange substance spilled over his naked body.. _naked body.. _"Holy mother of! Gahh!" He hid behind a table in hopes to cover himself up from the new arrival. "I forgot you were here!" He held a hand over his heart in hopes to calm himself down.

"I-I I'm sorry! I came down to get a drink! it was really hot.. a-and I couldn't.. and.. oh Gods.. You're naked and I'm still lo-"

-"Look pal, can you look away so I can cover up an' all" Joey held his crotch with his palm as he shuffled out the room, a sheepish grin on his face "I don' wanta' scar you for life ya kno"

"Yes.. Oh, I'm so-"

"What on earth is going on down he-.. Oh Joey, get some clothes on!"

Joey gave a salute towards his boyfriend, his other hand still resting on his crotch as he did so "Yes sir" And as quick as those words left, Joey was nowhere to be seen.. _Thankfully._

Seto cursed under his breath as he watched his boyfriend leave. He turned towards the boy who's expression held embarrassment and shock. "Sorry about that, Joey can be quite mindless at times" He strolled closer towards the boy who nodded in response "I'm Seto and the naked guy is my boyfriend Joey."

"I'm Mokuba" He ran a hand through his soft ebony locks, his head bowed.

"Is it true you don't have a home, Mokuba?"

He nodded "My parents didn't want me, I have nowhere to go."

Seto turned his attention towards the door where his boyfriend was leaning casually on the side, fully dressed. With a glance between the two he sighed. "You do now Mokuba, how would you like to live with me and Joey?"

Mokuba's eyes widened considerably "Really?" He looked up with hopeful eyes "Can I really? You want me?"

"We'd love ta have ya pal!" The blonde ruffled the kids hair "Welcome to da family!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Present time_

A mesmerizing tune resounded throughout the mansion causing Yami to halt in his tracks to listen to the beautiful melody. The different range of emotions seemed to seep into his body and course throughout his veins. His body shivered as the soothing tune caressed his eardrums, making his body shiver from the enchanting sound. He ascended the stairs subconsciously. His eyes were closed in bliss as his body filled with warmth. The melody grew louder with each passing second as he advanced towards the slightly ajar door in which the tinkling sounds were coming from. He peeked his head through the gap of the door and smiled. He watched on in astonishment as Yugi's fingers danced rhythmically across the keys, occasionally caressing them on the softer notes. He leaned his head on the door, his eyes closed as the tone became softer, almost non-existent. As quick as it started, it came to an end to Yami's disappointment, he was about to move but stopped abruptly when a voice called out.

"Did you like it?"

Without turning towards her, he nodded "It was beautiful.."

Yugi smiled although he couldn't see it. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Yami's waist from behind. Her head was perched on his shoulder as she stared ahead "I'm glad because it was for you and you only."

Yami's eyes went wide. He swiftly turned in Yugi's arms so he was face to face with his love "For me? You wrote that for me?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes?" She chuckled at his shocked expression. "Why do you look so surprised?"

He shook his head "It's just.. Words cannot describe how breathtaking that was.. And you wrote that for me? It's just-"

"Shh.." She held a hand to his lips to stop him from rambling on further. "I'm glad you like it."

"Yugi.." He breathed as he inched closer. His eyes closed as he could feel the warmth of Yugi's breath on his neck "I know we haven't said this before, but I love you.." From the months of being together, none of them have said those three words to the other. His eyes snapped open once the warmth of Yugi's body left him, he was about to panic until he felt lips press against his lovingly. He groaned as he made an attempt to deepen the kiss though he didn't get the chance as Yugi pulled back. He stared down into amethyst that were looking back at him with love. The look itself sent waves of pleasure down his spine. His body warmed to the core as Yugi intertwined their fingers. He nearly forgot how to breathe then and there as Yugi leaned forward, her breath tickling his ear as she whispered..

"I love you too."

His eyes closed.. He's been longing to hear those words from his lover's mouth and now they were said.._ Gods.. _He loves Yugi dearly, never before did he believe he could love another as much as he loves and adores the girl currently held in his arms. He needs to thank the Gods for bringing Yugi into his life. Without her, his life hardly had a meaning, with her it does. She was the key to his happiness, hopefully, he is the key to hers. He brushed a finger across her cheek as they made eyes contact. He pulled her body closer towards his so he could feel more of her. He has the urge to hold her close and never let go.

"Yami?" Without waiting for a reply, she removed his arms from around her waist and gripped his hand before dragging him out of the room and towards his bedroom. Once outside, she slowly opened the door and slammed it behind them once both entered.

"Yugi? Wha-"

"-Stay here" She let go of his hand as she made her exit. Yami looked on in confusion though did as told as he sat on the edge of his bed waiting for his love to return. A couple of minutes later Yugi returned with a couple of art supplies and a sketchpad. Yami raised an eyebrow in silent question though Yugi ignored it as she placed her art equipment down and dragged a two-seater sofa in the middle of the room. Once satisfied, she arranged a couple of cushions to her liking before she turned back towards her boyfriend with a brief smile. "I want to draw you.."

Yami stared up at his girlfriend like she lost her mind. "You want to draw me?"

She clicked her tongue "Why not?" She grabbed his arm as she led him towards the sofa "When I see beauty I draw it.. You're beyond that" She trailed a finger down his arm "You're like a God in my eyes, a God I would worship, a God I need to draw."

"Yugi.." He bit his lip at his girlfriends words._ Ra, did he love her.._

"Strip love."

"Strip?" He raised an eyebrow. She wants him to strip?

"Is there a problem?"

"No love, why do you want me to strip?"

She smirked "So I can draw you." She tugged at his shirt, hoping he'd get the message and remove the unnecessary item of clothing.

He gave a hesitant nod as he started to strip off his clothes. He pulled his shirt off with the help of Yugi, leaving his chest bare for Yugi to survey. A shiver went down his spine once she mapped out his torso with her eyes, he had the feeling that Yugi was going to pounce on him. He watched as her eyes trailed downward once his fingers lowered to the buttons on his leather pants. He had the sudden urge to tease her as he gradually worked the first button undone before slowly pulling down the zipper. A smirk pulled at his lips as Yugi bit her lip in anticipation for what was to come. "You enjoying the show little one?" That seemed to snap Yugi out of her stupor as she rolled her eyes and made her way towards the bed to retrieve her art supplies.

"Just take off your clothes already and stop trying to seduce me" She placed a chair in front of the sofa and took a seat, her sketchpad and pencil in hand.

"Fine" He pulled his leather pants down, leaving him in just his boxers though that didn't last long as he pulled the last bit of material down his leg as he kicked it into the pile where his other clothes had been discarded. He turned his attention back towards his girlfriend who was staring at Ate' with wide eyes. It made him nervous from the intense gaze of his girlfriend. He shuffled his feet nervously as he waited for Yugi to finish with her gawking..

Biting her lip, Yugi removed her gaze from the thing known as 'Ate' so she could look her boyfriend in the eyes. She gave him a small smile in reassurance and a nod "I'm sorry about me staring.. It's just uh.. Hello, Ate'?"

Yami chuckled "How do you want me?"

"Oh" She scratched the back of her head with the blunt side of the pencil "Just lie down on your side facing me, prop yourself up on your elbow and lean your cheek on the palm of your hand." She bit her lip, _again_ "There's a small blanket, cover your bottom half but make sure you hang it loosely on your hips."

He gave a nod as he placed himself into position just how Yugi asked. After a couple of minutes of getting into place Yugi nodded. "Great" She focused on her lover intently as she drew the outline of his figure. Her hand moved across the paper faintly as she pressed lightly on her paper to produce lighter shades. She drew like this for a couple of hours, her gaze fixated on her boyfriend as he looked on at her, in his somewhat compromising position. Yugi would occasionally bite her bottom lip as she came to the more 'private' area. Everything about Yami is so perfect, his body.. personality.. Her hand brushed over the paper in an attempt to flick the loose bits of pencil lead scattered across her paper off. She gave a couple more finishing touches on the picture before deeming it complete and perfect. She smiled as she gave her picture a once over "I'm done" She brushed herself off as she stood up, the sketchpad still in hand. She walked towards her boyfriend, a huge smile on her face as she did so. "Here" She watched as he took the pad out of her hand and stared at the drawing with wide eyes.

"Ra.. That is amazing, you have talent" His gaze flickered between the picture and his girlfriend "Is there anything you're not good at?"

Yugi shrugged "I'm not sure" She took the picture back from Yami and placed it on a nearby table. "Living for three thousand years tends to get you doing different things." She smiled as she climbed on top of Yami who still remained lying down on the sofa. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear "I'd like to try something.. Something I've never done before."

Yami glanced up so he could lock eyes with amethyst "Like what?"

"I've never made love.." She trailed off as she ran a slender finger down his chest "You could show me."

"Fuck.." Yami groaned out as he instantly became hard at his girlfriends words "You want me to show you?"

**Lemon starts here, sortof..**

"If you want to" She shrugged "You don't hav-" She was cut off as Yami flipped her over so she was on her back and he was straddling her. She blinked a couple of times before she smirked knowingly "I guess you want it too huh?" Instead of a reply, lips were pressed to hers forcefully which she happily welcomed as she kissed back just as fiercely. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as Yami made a quick attempt at taking her clothes off without breaking the kiss they were in. It failed obviously. Her shirt got as far as her chest before he had to reluctantly break the kiss to get the garment off. She leaned forward to make it easier for her boyfriend who happily nipped her ear in thanks as he proceeded to undress her. He leaned down to lay kisses on Yugi's bare skin before his fingers found their way to her jeans and tugged them down her perfectly shaped legs. He lay butterfly kisses along her flesh as he removed her jeans and threw them on the floor with the rest of their abandoned attire. He gave his girlfriend a once over and smiled lovingly who smiled back in return.

Yugi pulled her lover down for another kiss who happily responded as his hands worked on ridding Yugi of her underwear. He unclasped her bra and moved her arms down so he is able to slide the straps off. Once successful, he moved lower to get rid of the last piece of unwanted garment. He slid them off her legs and threw them on the floor so they lay forgotten. He broke the kiss to marvel the beauty beneath him "Your body is impeccable, you're beautiful Yugi.." He chuckled as a pink tint made itself known on his girlfriends cheeks. He leaned down to kiss each cheek before pulling away to attack her lips. Yugi clung to his body, hoping to bring him closer, hoping to feel more contact. The simple contact was driving her insane, she needed more. From every little kiss and touch Yami gave her.. It wasn't enough, her body aches to feel more contact between their bodies. Her breath hitched as he sucked on her pulse point, which sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. Her eyes fell closed as his lips trailed lower and lower.. Her body bucked into the heat that was her boyfriend's body as her mind was in bliss from the tongue currently attacking her skin. "Gods Yami.." It came out in a mere whisper as Yami's talented mouth seemed to move downwards considerably. At first she was perplexed in where he was going until it hit her with immense pleasure coursing up her body like lightning bolts. A sheen blanket of sweat gathered on her skin as her body arched and her head moved from side to side, in an attempt to cope with the pleasure she is enduring.. It was almost unbearable.

"Yugi.." Yami made his way back up Yugi's body, his lips trailing up her damp skin as he did so "Shall we move this to the bed?"

Yugi stared up at her boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. If she were to speak she knew her voice would fail her so she gave a nod in reply. Yami kissed her forehead as he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards his bed in which he lays her down. He gave Yugi time to shuffle more up the bed before he joined her. He crawled over her body and lowered himself gently as not to hurt the girl below him. He gave her neck a few more sucks and kisses, just enough to leave a mark so he is able to claim her as his. He leaned forward so he could lock eyes with his lover. "Do you want to continue?" He knew what the answer would be, his lover was practically screaming 'Fuck me' but he thought it would be best to ask anyway..

"Yes." She breathed as she reached out a shaky hand to move her boyfriends blonde bangs from out of his face "Make me yours already."

"I'd love too" He gave Yugi a kiss as he lined himself up. He surveyed Yugi's face for any form of doubt but when he found none he smiled and brought his girlfriend into a fervent kiss to distract her. With a quick thrust of his hips, he buried himself inside her to the hilt. Yugi panted as immense pleasure shot up her body in waves as Yami moved his hips in a rhythm. Her eyes opened moderately as she peered at her boyfriend through her sweaty bangs. The sight before her made her groan. Yami looks God damn sultry with his naked body glistening with sweat and his bangs sticking to his flushed face. His eyes were half-lidded as he peered down at Yugi, both locking eyes as they move as one. Yugi wrapped her legs around Yami to bring him closer, which he took as an invitation to bring their lips together in a breathtaking kiss. Tongues lazily wrap around the other, caressing and teasing the other into submission, however, with the unfortunate need for air, both parted and continued to stare in each others eyes as both endured their own kind of pleasure from becoming one with each other. Yugi threw her head back as her lover picked up speed, thrusting into her with vigor she never thought he had. Her eyes felt heavy as he continued to pound into her. How could she feel this weak? With the last of her energy, she clung to Yami to bring his body closer, to feel his breath fan across her skin and warm her. His pants and groans were music to her ears, the sound of her boyfriend in bliss made her toes curl, it was mesmerizing. The way his voice deepens when in a state of ecstasy. She's got to get him to sing for her one day. His voice is beautiful.. Enchanting.

Yami ran his teeth over her collar bone, loving every shiver it pulled from the girl beneath him. He couldn't stare at the beauty of his girlfriend any longer. The state she is in would pull him over the edge and he couldn't have that. No, Yugi is to reach completion first. In a means to make that happen, he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked as Yugi groaned with want. The body heat was almost scorching, but he ignored it as he caressed every area of Yugi's body with his hands, lips, tongue, and teeth. "Yugi.." He bit his lip as his lover locked eyes with him. Both stared at each other, easily reading the others emotions as they did so. Nothing more was said as the room was filled with the sound of skin on skin and pants or moans coming from the two currently occupying the bed. Yugi held a fist to her mouth as the pleasure rose, attacking her body until she couldn't take anymore and reached completion with a moan of her lovers name. Yami, watching his lover reach climax lost it then and there as he came straight after with a groan and a shudder. He collapsed on the body beneath him as his body shook with the pleasure still coursing through his body. His whole body felt weak, their lovemaking was indescribable..

**Lemon end c;**

"Yami" Her voice was a mere whisper, she opened her eyes moderately so she is able to lock eyes with her boyfriend.

"Yes, love?" With the last of his strength, he pulled out of his girlfriend and rolled to the side. It was somewhat clumsy, but he managed. He glanced at his girlfriend from the corner of his eyes who was staring at him affectionately.

"That was amazing."

"I know" He smiled as he brought Yugi into his arms and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Hmm." Her eyes fluttered closed as sleep claimed her. She was exhausted from their love making. It took a toll on her.

Yami smiled lovingly at the girl in his arms. He held her closer as he brought the covers over their bodies "I love you" With that said he joined Yugi into the land of dreams as he too was exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel sort of dirty for writing that xD

I was literally at a loss with how to make this chapter so sorry if it sucks

I'll try and update tomorrow c;


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-

Yugi groaned as her body began to awaken from her slumber. Her eyes stayed closed to block the morning sun rays as she made an attempt to climb out of bed, however, failed due to the extra weight pinning her down. Last night's events rushed to the front of her mind in waves, making Yugi sigh with realization. _How could she forget? _She let her eyes flutter open as she pried Yami's hands from around her body, but when she failed, she frowned. Looking up, she locked eyes with amused crimson as he watched her make failed attempts to escape from his grasp.

"It's early, why are you getting up little one?" He raised a hand to move the stray bangs away from his girlfriends eyes so he has full view of the amethyst beauties he's come to adore and love over the months.

Letting her body fall back onto the bed, she glanced towards her boyfriend at the corner of her eye. Her gaze trailed down somewhat towards his chest as she marvels his flawless body. After a few minutes of silence, she speaks up "I wasn't aware of the time love."

"Hmm." He leaned forward so he is able to give his girlfriend a swift kiss on the lips. He smiled as he stood up, letting the covers fall from his body and reveal his backside as he made his exit to enter the bathroom. With a glance over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow "Do you want to come with?"

Yugi bit her lip. Is he delusional? Of course, she didn't want to come with.. She knows doing so would only end in her getting pinned up against the wall and ravished by her boyfriend.. "Fine" She leaped off the bed and sauntered towards her boyfriend, hips swaying as she did so. She smirked and flicked her hair behind her shoulder as Yami licked his lips when Yugi passed by. She could smell his arousal.

"Damn Yug, what you do to me.. If only you knew.." He trailed off after his girlfriend, his gaze never leaving her ass.

"Oh I think I do" She swiveled around and gripped Ate' in between her fist, pumping as she did so "Your body cries for me.." She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she worked her hand faster, loving every single moan and groan she pulled from her boyfriend's lips. If she were able to enter heaven, then she would've thought she was there now because listening to her boyfriend moan was heavenly.. She was in bliss.

"Gods love.." His eyes clamped shut as pleasure pulsed throughout his body where it sits on his stomach, waiting for some form of release. Eyes still closed, he gripped Yugi to bring her body closer towards his body so he is able to feel the warmth of his love. His body shook and his moans grew more frequent once release crept up on him, urging him to set the band free so his release can escape. With a shaky glance towards his girlfriend, he lost it then and there and released hard in her hand. His seed trailed down her fist and landed on the floor, but none seemed to care. It could easily clean up. He gave his lover a shaky smile through his nebulous mind who smiled back in return and escorted him towards the shower so they can continue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi wrapped a towel around her body as she made her exit out of the shower, followed closely by her lover. She gazed at herself in the mirror as she dried her tri-coloured hair with a small towel that was previously on the side rack. She watched through the mirror, her gaze intense as her boyfriend secured a towel around his waist and smiled once he descried her gaze through the mirror. Walking forward, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. He closed his eyes, a smile blooming at his lips once he felt Yugi lean into the touch, both loving the feeling of their lovers contact. He peeked an eye open, his gaze flickering towards the clock on the opposite wall, 8:32. They've been making love for over two hours in the shower. He reluctantly released her waist and opened the cabinet door to retrieve his toothbrush. Applying toothpaste, he raised it towards his teeth and started brushing. Yugi followed closely behind, retrieving her own toothbrush from the cabinet and copying Yami's actions. She let out a chuckle when she noticed the foam trailing down her lover's chin. She rolled her eyes. Yami, for some reason, gets more toothpaste down his chin than actually in his mouth. It was quite amusing, to say the least.

"Hmmph." Yami's mouth filled to the brim with foam though that soon changed as he spat the foamy white substance in the sink and rinsed. Yugi followed straight after with a chuckle as she placed her toothbrush back into the cabinet and continued with drying her hair so she can get ready.

"Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

Yami placed on his boxers then reached out to grab his leather pants "When do you want to pick Jaden up from Seto's?"

Yugi made a clicking noise in the back of her throat as she placed on her underwear. She gazed over her shoulder "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Seto and Joey will be bringing him over later tonight. Apparently Jaden and Mokuba nearly had a tantrum of sorts because they wanted to be together a little longer, so Seto suggested that he'll bring him home later so they can have a few more hours together." She shrugged "I saw no harm in it so I agreed."

Yami nodded in response as he placed the last of his clothing on and walked towards the door. He turned around "So what shall we do? To me, it looks like we have the whole day to spend together" He smirked "You know.. We could al-"

"-No" She cut him off with a glare as she shrugged her shirt on "We're not having sex."

"But w-"

"-Because" She ran a hand through her slightly damp hair. She was about to carry on, however, stopped as her excuse flew out of her mind leaving her speechless. She turned towards her boyfriend who was gripping the handle, his eyebrow raised in question. Sighing Yugi crossed her arms over her chest "Just because."

"Just because?"

"Yes, just because, now drop it."

"Fine" He smirked as he opened the door "Just because" He gave a chuckle as he made his departure and shut the door behind him. In turn leaving an annoyed and slightly confused Yugi behind. With a roll of her eyes, she turned her attention back towards the mirror to continue drying her still damp hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm taking you out."

Yugi snapped her head to the side as her boyfriend entered the living room. He held a coat in his hand that he threw at Yugi. Yugi removed the coat from off her head so she is able to see her boyfriend. With a quirked eyebrow, she placed on her coat and zipped it up. From looking out the window, the air is chilly and the clouds are ominous, indicating a storm to befall earth, so why is Yami taking her out when the weather isn't exactly appealing. Does he want her or even himself to get ill?

"Where?" If he thought for one moment that she was to walk around in this weather then he's gone insane.

"To dinner." He picked up his keys and phone before pocketing them "Jaden will not be here for a couple of hours."

Yugi's gaze flickered back towards the window, watching as clear liquid hit and slid down their window. With a sigh, she stood up and approached her boyfriend with a faint smile "I guess" She leaned forward to kiss Yami's cheek. Pulling away, her head snapped back towards the window as the rain grew heavier, pelting down on the glass continuously. Her eyebrows knitted together as her eyes flashed crimson though dimmed back to her normal amethyst as quick as the crimson appeared. Her body began to sweat for an unknown reason which Yami noticed. He stared worriedly at his girlfriend who's gaze was still fixated on the window unblinking. He turned towards his girlfriend then back towards the window and sighed.

"Yugi? Are you scared of storms?" He held his girlfriend closer who was shaking in his arms.

Yugi reluctantly tore her gaze away from the window, her eyes wide at her boyfriends statement "What?" She pulled out of his embrace to grab her phone "What makes you think that?"

Yami looked on in confusion. He could've sworn his girlfriend was having some sort of panic attack mere second ago. With a shrug, he grabbed Yugi's hands in his and intertwined their fingers "It doesn't matter love, shall we go?"

She gave a nod and a small smile "Lets"

With that said, both lovers made their departure out of the comfort of their home to face the wrath of mother nature. Yami pulled Yugi closer towards his body and held the umbrella protectively over their heads as the duo trudged down the sidewalk towards a nearby restaurant, hands still tightly clasped between their bodies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wha dah hell! nonono ya cannot beat me again!"

"I just did puppy" Kaiba smirked as he revealed his trap card, killing every monster on the field. He then used his blue eyes ultimate dragon to wipe Joey's remaining life points until they remained at zero.

"Fuck!" He rubbed the back of his head "How many times 'as that been now moneybags?"

"It's the seventh" Mokuba giggled as he checked their score charts "JoJo, you've only won one!"

"DAMNNIT!"

"It's ok Joey, one is really good!" Jaden turned towards Mokuba and winked before turning back towards the raging blonde "I'd never be able to win you!"

Joey grinned "Thanks pal, that's really cheered me up.. Come 'ere!" He stretched his arms out to grab the brown-headed teen who squeaked and ducked out of the way to avoid being glomped by the overexcited dog.

"Calm down puppy, you're scaring him."

"Shut up Seto! Come an' give your uncle Joey a hug Kuriboh!"

Mokuba held his belly as he rolled on the floor, eyes filled to the brim with tears as he failed to control the bubble of mirth that happened to escape his small structured figure. "Oh.. O-Oh, Joey! Did y-you just call him Kuriboh?"

"I don't look like him!" He pouted which seemed to make his best friend break into more fits of giggles "Joey!"

"Sorry pal" He buried his head in Seto's shoulders, his body was shaking from the laughter he made an attempt to hold inside. His voice was shaky as he spoke "You really do resemble Kuriboh."

"Nooooo" Jaden whined as he plopped down next to his best friend "I do not."

"Do to"

"Do not!"

"Do to"

"Do n-"

"Do not."

"Do to"

"TOLD YOU!" Joey threw his fist towards the air in victory. He smirked towards his boyfriend who rolled his eyes at his childishness. "Now Kuriboh, what shall we do next?"

Jaden pouted, however, perked up when he got an idea "Let's play on the X-box!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami lowered his brolly, propping it against the wall so he and Yugi could enter inside the restaurant. He re-grabbed Yugi's hand as both made their entrance. Yugi, instead of stopping to marvel the beauty of the interior, walked towards the counter and tapped on the glass surface to gain the others attention. A woman with long red hair and brown eyes turned around from her position and smiled at the two "How may I help you?" Her tone held a hint of boredom and annoyance which certainly caught Yugi's attention.

"A table for two please." Yugi nearly scoffed at Yami's manners. Is he oblivious to the woman's fake kindness?

"Of course" She smiled at Yami then turned her attention towards Yugi, her smile becoming more put on as she did so "If you'd like to follow me" She flicked her wrist as she walked away from the desk and around the restaurant until they came across a table with two seats "Please enjoy, a waiter will be with you shortly" With a glare towards Yugi, she was gone.

"Did you see that girl?"

Yami raised an eyebrow "Of course I saw her."

"What, huh?.. No.." She rolled her eyes "I'm talking about her fake kindness and the glares she sent me."

He picked up a menu from the center of the table and opened it up "I saw, ignore her" He buried his face in the menu, blocking Yugi from seeing his face as he searched the laminated card for an appropriate meal.

Yugi leant back in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest as she glanced at the other couples scattered around the restaurant. She turned back to Yami who she still couldn't see due to the menu still stuffed in his face so she picked her own menu up. She might as well pick something though she'd rather have blood for her meal. She bit her lip as her eyes landed on the scarlet-headed female who was currently seeing to other customers. She was about to get up and advance towards her when Yami spoke up.

"Yugi?"

Yugi's head snapped towards Yami who was staring at her with worry "Is something wrong? I've noticed you staring at her" He pointed behind him towards the redhead.

She sighed "I'm hungry.. Blood hungry."

"So soon?"

She gave a nod "I guess I wasted too much energy that night, so the little amount of blood I had didn't make much difference." She smiled "I'll just have a salad."

"Are you s-"

"-Positive."

He nodded though he didn't look convinced. If she wanted to have blood then he wouldn't stop her. Just as long as she didn't kill anyone in the process. He moved the menu to the side as the waiter arrived at their table. He smiled up at her.

"Hello, my name is Serena." She smiled at the two "Have you decided on your order?"

Yami nodded "Yes me and my girlfriend would like a salad."

"Alrighty then." She wrote that down on her little notepad "And what is it you want to drink?"

Yami turned his attention towards his girlfriend who shrugged in response. He smiled up at the waiter "Two cola's would be fine, thank you."

With a nod, the waiter took her leave to give their order to the chef. Yugi smiled at Yami once they were alone. She reached over the table and grabbed his hand in hers "Thanks for taking me here, it was a sweet suggestion."

He chuckled as he squeezed his lover's hand "You're welcome."

In less than fifteen minutes, their dinner arrived along with their drinks. The waiter placed a plate and a glass in front of each "I hope you enjoy." She gave a bright smile and took her leave, leaving the two alone to enjoy their salad. The two ate in relative silence, both would tend to glance at the other occasionally, however nothing else was said as they slowly picked at their salads. Yami was the first one to break the silence "Do you want to go?" He pushed his plate away, the food wasn't exactly appealing. It was just a salad, after all.

Yugi grinned "Let's, I'll cook up something more appetizing when we get home."

"Perfect" Yami pulled out his wallet and threw a couple of bills on the table "Let's go" He grabbed Yugi's hand, food and drink ignored as they made their exit out of the restaurant. Just before they left, Yugi turned towards the scarlet haired girl and flipped her off once she was looking. A smirk crept at the corner of the lips when the woman averted her eyes elsewhere. She linked arms with Yami as they continued on their journey home. The wind was less boisterous as the duo made their way down the pathway. The breeze seemed less fierce and more tame as it brushed through their hair and caressed their skin. The couple peered through their blonde bangs towards the sky to see darkness approaching, engulfing the light in a blanket of shadows as night drew near.

"Hey, Yugi?"

"Hmm?" Yugi kept her gaze on the sky as she pulled her body closer towards her boyfriends.

"Could you turn me?"

Yugi recoiled back like she was burnt. Her eyes were wide as she stared horrified at her boyfriend. Her face held disbelief, "You want to be turned?" Her voice was a mere whisper, but fortunately Yami was able to make out his lovers faint words.

"I do."

"No" Yugi chuckled "You do not"

Yami frowned. But he does, why is Yugi acting this way? "Yugi.."

She raised an eyebrow, her tone almost bitter "You're foolish to think I would change you."

Yami turned around, his expression hurt "Why won't you?"

She shook her head though he couldn't see it as his gaze was elsewhere "Because you're a being of light, I couldn't turn you into a monster like me. You have a life ahead of you. I don't want to bound you to me.. Do you know how risky that is?" She bit her lip as she moved forward to wrap her arms around his waist from the back "I love you, and if we were to be together that means you'd give up your mortality, the light that resides within your heart.. I can't let you do that." She pulled his back closer to her chest "Don't, just think about it more love, please?" She wiped her eyes from the crimson that gathered there "If you still come to the same decision then I will change you but not until I know you're completely sure."

Yami gave a stiff nod "Ok, I'm sorry for-"

"No" She turned him around so they were face to face "There's nothing to be sorry about, just understand that I value your life too much for you to give it up because of new love. I don't want you to regret it one day in the future, do you understand that?" She stroked his cheek, her eyes were closed tightly as she finished her sentence. She may seem like a bitch for not turning Yami, but he's got to understand that for him to go through with such a thing, he will die and be reborn as a different being. If he were to later regret his decision then he'd be living all eternity in hell, wishing he thought more about his decision when he had a chance. Yugi didn't have a choice when her life was taken away from her, Yami does.

He leaned forward to kiss Yugi on the lips "I love you" He watched as her eyes opened and a smile graced her lips. He knows his decision would always be the same, but for Yugi's sake he will think more on the subject. Knowing he could wake up for all eternity and see that smile made him want to be turned more.

"I love you too" She grabbed his hand and squeezed "Always remember that."

He nodded "I will."

The duo continued walking down the pathway until they stopped at the familiar mansion. Entering the gate, the two proceeded up the narrow path until they reached their front door. Yami reached inside his pocket, grasping his keys before inserting it into the keyhole, turning the door handle as he did so. With a small push, the couple entered the dimly lit mansion, being sure to shut the door behind them. Yugi turned a switch on the wall which engulfed the room with light. She turned towards Yami and smiled "They should be bringing Jaden back in a couple of hours."

Yami nodded as he hung up his coat and gestured for Yugi to pass him hers. Once she obliged and rid herself of her coat Yami hung it up to join his own. He stretched his back and stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. He smiled lazily at Yugi "Want to forget about the cooking and order a takeaway while watching a movie?"

"I guess" Yugi frowned as pain shot up her arm and escalated throughout her body. She gripped a nearby table to give her stability as the scorching heat accumulated in the palm of her hand and shot up in waves. She made an attempt to hide the pain away from her boyfriend who was already walking towards the living room, not suspecting a thing. She held her palm towards her heart and straightened her back up as she followed her boyfriend. Walking into the living room, she sat on the recliner as Yami made a bee-line for the house phone to call for takeaway. Yugi could hear mumblings of a one-sided conversation in the background, however, tuned it out as the heat in her arm navigated throughout her whole body. She doubled over, her hand clutching at her heart as the heat became almost unbearable. Her vision blurred and her eyes drooped as her body fell to the floor. With the last of her strength, her gaze landed on the window until a jolt to the heart had her screaming out until she passed out from the torment.

Yami, at hearing the scream, dropped his phone and ran towards his girlfriend, takeaway forgotten. He grabbed the limp girl in his arm as he made an endeavor to wake her up by shaking her body. He was about to run back towards his phone to call for help, but his attempts were cut short as pain shot at the back of his head, engulfing him in darkness. His body fell limp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry, this was a horrible chapter in which I wasn't going to post for a couple of reasons.

I wasn't in the best of moods today so if it lacked, then I'm really sorry.

There's still a couple more chapters, I can't estimate an amount. It really depends whether another idea pops up which I'm sure it will.. We'll see.


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: This chapter contains torture, blood, and other things. If you don't like any of this stuff, don't read. I don't think it's anything bad, but I wrote it, so..**

Chapter 26-

_Darkness._

_That's all she could see._

_She tried opening her eyes, but she couldn't. She couldn't do it. Her eyes remained clamped shut, unable to be open. Her body doesn't seem to be responding, why? She could feel her energy slowly drain away, little by little. Her body remains unresponsive, her eyes remain closed. Her mind circled by shadows, preventing her from remaining conscious to__ the world. The darkness is trying to consume her, drag her in and make her a prisoner in her own body. _

_Is she in a coma? _

_What happened? Her mind, remaining nebulous like a barrier of fog formed in front, blocking her from remembering, from understanding.._

_She lay in the darkest corner of her mind, a feeling of anguish so great threatened to engulf her as her body remains unresponsive, her knees mentally drawn to her chest as she rocks back and forth. _

_She couldn't see._

_She couldn't hear._

_But she could feel, oh Gods, she could.._

_Her body burned, the temperature seemed to form in her chest and escalate around her body, almost in a teasing manner. The intensity increased, she could feel her body mentally shake, scream, cry.._

_She couldn't scream though. How could she scream with no voice? A silent scream? It doesn't offer any release, meaning her body would continue to suffer, any form of relief is out of her reach._

_She has to endure this pain, her body has to endure it. _

_The torture is overwhelming. She could feel her body shake and moisture fall down her eyes, but she cannot stop it. She want's to scream to the Gods, to give her mercy but at the same time, she wants to laugh. The pain, her weakness, her silent pleas to her are somewhat amusing, even in her current situation. When did she become cowardly? The pain, though seemingly endless is still pain, should she submit to the pain? Pain, something that her hands produced. Three thousand years of constant killing, not a swift kill, not a painless kill, but a long lasting torture to ease her boredom, to add some sort of pleasure and amusement in her life. _

_Others have felt pain, from her. It's only right she now goes through it._

_It's like an eye for an eye._

**Yugi**

_She knew that voice.. It seemed to sooth her, dim the pain._

_But who does the voice belong to?_

_She could hear the voice call her repeatedly, each time louder than the other. It's almost as if they're trying to reach out to her, pull her out of her confines, her cage._

**Yugi, please!**

_The voice, male, seemed petrified as he called her name. Her body ached and a feeling of dread dropped in the pit of her stomach. The fog began to clear as she focused on the voice that was calling for her. She could feel her mind begin to clear from the fog that was blocking her from remembering, from understanding. The pain, though still there began to subside, dulling until nothing but tingles in her skin remained._

**Yugi, It's Yami wake up!**

Yugi snapped her eyes open, finally conscious of the real world. The action itself made her feel nauseous though she pushed it aside as she desperately scanned the area. She was restricted as her mind was still clearing the unwanted fog that gathered there. Her eyes were hazy, swirls of white blurred her vision making her blink a couple of times to hopefully clear her perception. Once her vision cleared, she drowsily observed her surroundings, frowning when the room she was in didn't ring a bell. She could hear heavy shuffling and the sound of metal hitting metal further off to the side. She turned towards the sound, and her eyes widened. "Yami?" Her voice was hoarse, almost inaudible. She mentally whined when that didn't get his attention. It wouldn't have, she could hardly hear herself. She opened her mouth to try again, but all that escaped was a small whimper. What was wrong with her? She lazily peered down at her body, noticing that she too was in shackles, just like Yami, her Yami.. Her legs were tied to each side of the front chair legs making her powerless, well almost.

Her attention snapped back towards Yami who was growling and frantically yanking at the chains, hoping to set himself free. She bit her lip, blood seeping down the new wound as she was a witness to her boyfriends struggles. He seemed to somehow notice her gaze as he turned around a locked eyes with Yugi's. His eyes widened considerably at noticing his lover was awake. "YUGI!" His voice held relief and a slight smile gathered at the corner of his lips "I was so worried, you wouldn't wake up.. You were crying and your body was shaking" He shook his head "All my attempts at waking you up were rendered useless, what happened?"

Yugi shook her head. She opened her mouth a couple of times only to close it soon after. "I don't know" She bowed her head "I'm confused Yami, what is happening whe-"

"I'm as clueless as you" He bit his lip "At home, you screamed and I ran over to check it out. You were hardly breathing, I was worried and when I was about to call an ambulance to come and help you, I blacked out"

"The window.," Yugi whispered, her eyes seemed to widen in realization.

"Yugi?" He looked on in confusion.

"I thought I saw a glimpse of something in the window" She peered around the room before returning her gaze back to Yami who stared on in shock. "You thought I was scared of a storm but that's not the reason for me acting up, I know that now."

"What are you saying, someone planned this?"

"Yes" She bit her lip "Who is the question, but I'm sure we'll find out."

He nodded though the little piece of information seemed to make him anxious. Someone was watching them from afar, plotting to kidnap them for what reason and who, both are clueless. He could hear distant rattling across from him. Looking up, he watched his girlfriend pull on the shackles to rip them off it's hinges, however, her attempts to free herself fell short when both teens ears perked up at a creaking sound ahead of them. Yami held his breath as the door slowly opened. He turned towards Yugi who kept her gaze on the door, unblinking. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as a man was revealed behind the steel door, his gray beard hiding his smirk once he witnessed the two were awake.

Yugi, once getting a good look at the man, her curiosity was placed with rage and a hint of confusion. Her eyebrows furrowed when the man advanced towards them, head held high, posture straight and almost demanding authority. She couldn't help the snort that escaped past her lips at the man in front of her, he looked absolutely ridiculous. And is he wearing leather?

"Well well well" His leather boots clicked as he strolled towards the duo, halting mere seconds later once he was at a good distance. "If it isn't the Queen" He mocked bowed towards Yugi, getting a glare in response.

"What do you want? I thought you were dead."

"You _thought_" He chuckled "But I'm here, in the flesh" He spread his arms wide and gave a small twirl.

Yugi snorted "I'm not dumb, I can see that" She glared "Now answer my first question. _What do you want_?" Her voice went dangerously low, but the male didn't seem to flinch, instead his smirk widened.

"What I want?" He dragged a chair towards the two and sat, his legs crossed and his fingertips pressed together in thought "I want a lot of things my dear _Queen" _He seemed to sneer once he said 'Queen'

"You seem to refer to my title with disgust, why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, child" He leaned back, draping an arm across his crossed legs "To answer your question, I have my reasons."

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned towards Yami, she gave a small nod in reply for him to continue.

"Who is this man?"

Yugi opened her mouth to speak, however, the male beat her to it "Well child, I'm her uncle."

"Uncle?" He raised an eyebrow "Yugi, I thought all your family members were dead?"

She snorted "Apparently not" She turned her attention back to her _'uncle'_ "Why are we here?"

Instead of replying, he stood up from his seat and kicked his chair away. He turned back towards his niece "I want to get rid of you once and for all" he stood in front of Yugi and gripped her chin between his fingertips "You don't belong here, you deserve to live all eternity in darkness" He smirked "That's exactly what I've come to do, banish you from this world"

Yugi groaned, she moved her head sidewards to escape his fingers "You asshole"

He chuckled before moving his attention back towards the quiet male "Whats your name kid?"

Yami blinked a couple of times, breaking out of his shocked state. He turned towards the male "Yami"

"Yami" He gave a hum and clicked his fingers "Means darkness, lovely" He walked around Yami's chair, his fingers trailing over his skin as he did so. He noticed the teen try and escape his touch which seemed to amuse him even more.

"Don't touch him you bastard!" Yugi fiercely yanked on the chains with new found anger. She seemed to curse when nothing was happening, she was still bound. Why? Why on earth are mere chains holding her down? "Fuck" She glared at her uncle who was smirking at her useless attempts to set herself free "Set me free!"

He held a hand over his mouth "And why would I do that?" He rolled his eyes "I've gone through all the effort to bring you here."

"And for what? A sick twisted game."

"To kill you obviously."

"Kill her?" Yami's eyes widened "Do not touch her, Ra I will ki-"

"-Kill me?" He chuckled "Bound or not, you wouldn't stand a chance"

Yami glared, but the male didn't see it as his attention was back on Yugi. "Yugi, my Queen, my brothers daughter" He smirked "My, you're beautiful and you've matured haven't you?" Without waiting for any sort of reply, he pulled out a tube "Do you know what this is Yugi?"

Yugi stared at the blue liquid in confusion "No.."

"Didn't think so" He gave a smug smile "It's what I used to kill your father."

Yugi bowed her head. She didn't say anything.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"You asshole" Yami snarled "You killed her father, your brother? What kind of man are you!"

"A man who deserved to get the throne!" He glared at the two teens though Yugi's head remained bowed "I should've been the Pharaoh, not my brother, he was weak, he ruled with kindness, it was pathetic."

Yugi chuckled which turned both males attention towards her. She raised her head, her eyes shining "And you think you'd rule better?" She smirked "You couldn't rule for shit, my father was the rightful king and whether he was born or not, my land would rather burn in hell than have you as their king" Her smirked widened "You were never capable of such responsibility, that's exactly why I threw you off my council, you're dumb as shit _uncle, _my people deserved better."

"Why you littl-"

"-You're weak" She cut him off "You never were one to fight fair, were you? You killed my father with poison for the love of Ra! You poisoned me, knocking me unconscious so you could tie me up! Look at yourself, you're being pathetic."

"Silence!" He growled as he advanced towards Yugi. He raised a hand and slapped her across the cheek "Do not speak to me in such a way!"

Yami growled "Bastard" He pulled on his restraints "Do not touch her!"

"Or what Yami?" He turned towards the male "You're in no position to demand anything from me."

"Let him Yami." She could feel her cheek stinging from the hit though she ignored it "Let the coward do what he wants."

"Yug-"

She shook her head, stopping him from continuing "He can't kill me."

"_Can't_ kill you?" He gave a devilish laugh "I'm pretty sure I can kill a mere mortal!" at Yugi's confused expression, he continued. "Oh how clueless my dear niece! I didn't just give you poison to knock you unconscious, I also gave you poison that makes you human for a couple of hours, I've been working on making it for two thousand years!"

Yugi stared on in disbelief "No.."

"Yes child!" He tapped his foot "Have you been feeling pain in your chest? Yes, that's from your heart.. You know, the one that is currently _beating_."

She shook her head "You're lying."

"Am I?" He gave a roll of his eyes "Mortals can easily be killed correct? The only way for a vampire to die is to be poisoned by another's venom, am I right?" When he was rewarded with silence, he continued "I think we should test this theory, don't you?" Without saying another word, he made his exit with a slam of the door, leaving behind the two lovers.

"Yugi?"

Yugi nodded her head in acknowledgment though her gaze was fixated on the door her uncle walked out mere seconds ago.

"We need to get out of here, your uncle is insane!"

"I know" She bowed her head "But I'm powerless."

"Powerless?" Yami bit his lip "You're a vampire."

She shook her head "He is right, I'm basically human right now."

"No-"

"-Yes" She peered up at her boyfriend through her bangs "I don't have my powers, my magic isn't responding nor are my fangs or wings. My energy is drained, my strength is almost non-existent. I've never felt this weak before, completely useless." She shook her head as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. Transparent tears, not the crimson she is used to. "I cannot fight, but I won't fail in protecting you" She raised her head, the moisture falling from her eyes and down her cheeks in waves "He wants me dead, not you."

Yami turned his head away from his girlfriend as tears of his own trailed down his cheeks "You're his niece.."

Yugi sighed "He killed my father love, his brother." She bowed her head, her tears fell soundly on her lap "When his mind is set, no one can stop him. He's always wanted Seto to have the throne once my father died, not me"

"Seto is-"

"-Yes" She raised her head and smiled sadly at her boyfriend "I feel sorry for Seto, he's clueless.."

"He doesn't know?"

"Not at all"

Yami chanced a glance at his girlfriend "What are we going to do?"

She shrugged, her head still remaining bowed "Seto will notice something is wrong when he brings Jaden home. He'll phone Bakura and Marik and they'll come to track us down" She raised her head "They will get you out of here, I'll stall my uncle"

"Stall?" He glared "He wants to kill you! How on earth can you stall him? He's demonic!" His tears threatened to increase as he glared at his love. His look faltered as his body shook with sobs "Ra Yugi why is this happening?"

"Because he's si-" She was cut off by the heavy banging of a metal door followed by the sound of heavy footsteps and a squeaky trolley gliding across the concrete floor. She turned towards the sound and her eyes widened considerably at what she witnessed. She pulled up a barrier to block out her emotions, she didn't want to give her uncle any kind of satisfaction at seeing fear on her face. She sat up straight as her uncle advanced, his eyes never leaving Yugi's and his smirk widening which each step he took. He came to a halt in front of Yugi, his eyes glistening with insanity as he yanked the trolley towards him.

"Did you have a nice talk my Queen?" He pursed his mouth in a smirk "Your time is over child."

"Bastard" She snarled at the male who shrugged in response "Seto will be pissed when he finds out about you, he'll kill you!"

He threw his head back in a booming laugh "Silly child! He would never touch his father" He grabbed a silver object and traced the blade with his index finger "I'm not clueless Yugi, I know he'll be searching for you, but when he arrives, you'd already be dead."

"Fuck!" Yami tugged at his chains which still wouldn't budge "Leave her alone, take me instead!"

"You?" He chuckled "You know, I think I should.." He was about to walk towards Yami when a voice stopped him.

"No, this is between me and you, leave him the hell alone" She thrashed her body from side to side "You want me right? You want me dead not him, so leave him out of this."

"What are you saying my dear niece?" His eyes flashed wickedly. "You'd put a mere mortal before yourself? You would rather die than see harm come to _that?_"

"_That _Is my boyfriend and I love him, damn straight I'd put him before myself!"

"Love?" He chuckled "I didn't think you were capable of such feelings."

She smirked "There's a first for everything."

"Hmm" He clicked his tongue as he circled Yugi's chair "We better get started, the poison only stands for a couple of hours" With that said, he began to lower the blade towards Yugi's skin. With a gleam in his eyes, he put pressure on the blade and dragged it down Yugi's arm. Yugi bit her lip as her skin burned from the cut. She raised her head towards the male hovering above her. He seemed to descry her gaze and laughed "I think we should go deeper, this cut doesn't seem to do anything for me." He wiped the trickle of blood trailing down his blade off and began to search for a spot to attack next.

"Yugi.."

Yugi ignored the voice as her gaze remained focused on her uncle. She let her eyes fall closed in disgust once he trailed his bony fingers down her legs. She wanted to escape his contact, but she couldn't because she was tied down, useless. Her eyes snapped open in agony once her uncle's fingers were replaced by a sharp object, embedding in her skin. She peered down at the knife dug deep into her flesh. She could feel her leg go numb as the scorching heat formed around the silver object. The pain itself brought tears to her eyes, but she didn't cry out. No, she couldn't and wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She could hear Yami crying out for her, but her head remained bowed, she didn't want to see the fear in his eyes, not those beautiful eyes. She grunted in pain once the male gripped the handle of the blade and yanked it out of her leg, leaving the hole in her flesh to leak crimson and trail down her leg. She needed to look away, but she found that she couldn't tear her gaze away from the liquid. She didn't get any kind of satisfaction from seeing the crimson beauty, she instead felt dizzy. Her head spun like crazy as her eyes zeroed in on the bloody substance. She could feel her eyes tear away from the trickling blood subconsciously, freeing her from falling in the grasp on darkness.

"Yugi please!"

Yugi slowly raised her head towards the sound of the voice. Her boyfriend was pleading, crying for her to be alright. It warmed her pleasantly to know he cared about her, but that little sensation was cut short when pain shot up her other leg in waves, making her cry out unwillingly. She cursed once the sound escaped her lips, how could she lose her focus? She didn't need to look down to know where the blade was, she could feel the burning in her other leg, he obviously planted it there, identical to the other one. She raised her head towards the male once he chuckled and his irritating voice pierced through the air "I need to hear the pain in your voice more, it's awfully satisfying."

"Go to hell!" Yugi snarled as she pulled at her confines, her glare never faltered even in her current state.

"My my" He wiped the blood off the blade with a cloth "You're feisty child, even when you're at my mercy!"

"I will never give you any kind of satisfaction, you don't deserve it!" She smirked "You can't even fight fair _uncle, _why don't you take me on unbound."

He laughed as he dragged the blade down Yugi's arm "Now that's no fun!"

"Because you know I'd kick your ass" She chuckled "You wouldn't be able to face me old man, I would make you face all eternity in suffering, I _will _make you face all eternity in suffering." Her smirked widened even with the pain building up in her arm "So have your fun while you can."

"You bluff child" He turned towards Yami who remained paralyzed as his gaze was fixated on Yugi's legs, his eyes red from his tears. "I'm going to love killing your lover kid" That seemed to snap Yami out of his shocked state as he glared up at the man "You'll come after."

"You will not touch him" Yugi sneered as the male turned back towards her "He shall not be tainted by the likes of you!"

He seemed to growl at those words, his eyes darkening "You shall remain quiet, the only noise that shall come from you will be the screams once I take your life." He threw the blade on the table and grasped a larger one. He eyed the object with a demented smile. "This shall do" He strolled towards Yugi, his eyes gleaming. He grasped Yugi's chin harshly in his hands and jerked her upper body forward. His grip tightened once Yugi tried to fight it though failed. He lowered the blade, piercing a line down her cheek towards her chin. "Hmm." He leaned forward and licked the blood oozing out the wound, his eyes closed in bliss. He pulled back with a satisfied smile "You taste divine child, your blood is no longer tainted by the venom us vampires consume."

Once her uncle released her chin, she jerked her head to the side in disgust "You're disgusting" Her cheek seemed to tingle unpleasantly from the deep cut. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind as he began piercing lines down her flesh, some deeper than others. His laughter seemed to increase as he worked with slicing, piercing and carving chunks out of her skin. She bit her lip harshly, emitting a whimper to befall from her lips though it was faint. Her beating heart jerked once endless pain shot up her body, stealing the life out of her beating organ that grows faint with each assault to her body.

Yami couldn't watch. His body shook and his eyes remained clamped shut as the air was filled with the puncturing of flesh and the laughter of the male getting pleasure from torturing his own niece. He balled his hands into fists as a wave of anguish struck his body. He was useless, he couldn't do anything but watch his lover endure pain she doesn't deserve. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't, his body wouldn't respond. His body trembled as he opened his eyes and focused on his lover. His heart was breaking at a rapid pace with every stab to his girlfriends body. Her head remained bowed, her hands were in tight fists, her knuckles a deathly white. Her lips now bruised and bloody, were tightly shut to stop any sort of sound escaping. She wasn't just fighting the battle to survive, she was fighting to stay silent. He watched as she raised her head and glanced towards him, her eyes flashing gold though it happened so quick it could've been an illusion. He could feel his body move on its own accord. He watched in the back of his mind in confusion as his hands tugged on the chains, releasing him from the shackles that just mere seconds ago remained unable to break. His legs jerked, liberating them from the chains that were clasped around his ankles. In a blink of an eye, his body moved and advanced towards the door on the opposite side of the room. His steps were feather-like so as not to alert the male still torturing the unresponsive body. He pulled on the door handle, surprised it was indeed open. With no time to waste, his body walked through the door and gently shut it behind him. Yami watched as his body which he wasn't controlling ran out of the run-down building and down the street. After a few minutes of constant running, he arrived at an all too familiar mansion and entered. Once inside, his body fell to the floor as darkness consumed him.

Yugi's eyes flashed gold as she returned back into her own body. She raised her head lethargically towards her uncle who halted in his carvings to grasp an axe. Yugi's eyes widened once he turned towards her, the axe secured in his hand "This is going to be fun child" Yugi turned her attention towards the chair where Yami used to be before she returned her gaze back towards her uncle. She bowed her head '_Atleast Yami is safe' _Before her thoughts could travel further, her body jerked and her head fell back in an agonizing scream as the axe was harshly thrust into her knee. Blood gushed out of the wound in waves, her leg gave a spasm as her bone was savagely broken in two.

_My energy is fading_

_There's no return_

_I search for a light_

_A light where I cannot enter._

_I'm forever trapped_

_In this darkness._

The male ripped the axe out of her leg and attacked the other one, his eyes darkening once her blood traveled to his nostrils. He gave a malevolent laugh, his eyes gleaming with want. A _want_ to spill more blood. He looked on in satisfaction at the bloody body beneath him, she was withering in her chair, her eyes shut in hopes to avoid any more pain. He chuckled at her impotent state and slowly carved intricate symbols on her flesh. He was enjoying himself though he wasn't completely satisfied. She wasn't crying out like he wanted her too, in fact, she is hardly making a sound. She isn't begging for mercy like he planned either. How can one person take this much pain and stay silent, _almost_ silent. He glared down at his niece who's head was bowed "How do you feel child?"

Yugi chuckled though it was faint. She raised her head with difficulty, the blood from her cuts stained her once flawless cheeks "How do I _feel_?" Her eyes began to droop, but she fought against the urge to fall victim to the darkness "I feel great."

"You're crazy."

She snorted "And you're a sick bastard."

"Maybe so" He raised the axe towards his mouth and licked the crimson substance away "We should end this, the poison will run out soon." He turned towards the chair where Yami was supposed to be. His smirk disappeared once he noticed the kid was missing "What on earth-" He was cut off by Yugi who gave a devious laugh.

"You've always been idiotic dear _uncle _of mine."

"WHA-"

"-You'd actually think I'd let _you_ touch _my _Yami" Her lips quirked at his shocked expression "Take my life, yes, but his.." She raised an eyebrow "You'd be mad to think I'd let you touch a hair on his head."

"I will find hi-"

"-And what? Kill him?" She coughed up blood but ignored it "He's protected you fool."

He yanked Yugi forward with a grip on her shirt "Protected? By what? Your moronic friends?" He moved his face closer to Yugi's "They cannot stop me."

Yugi ignored the pain that shot straight to her heart at her uncles simple action "No, not them" her bloody and bruised lips twitched upwards "My puzzle."

His eyes narrowed "Your puzzle?"

She smirked "That's what I said" Her body began to shake and her eyes were half-lidded "My puzzle is a personal servant of mine, whether disassembled or fully complete, power still resides there. With the power from my puzzle, I ordered the shadows to protect Yami from sick bastards like you." Her smirk widened "Touch him and you'll go to the shadow realm."

"You're foolish child" He discarded his axe, replacing it with a large knife "Protecting him will not protect you."

"That's true" She bowed her head so he couldn't see her smirk "But kill me now I will still somehow get my revenge, you will die _uncle_, by my hands."

"Silly girl" He raised the blade towards her heart "You cannot come back, not once you're dead, so goodnight dear child" He jerked his hand forward, piercing the pulsing organ beneath her flesh. He watched in satisfaction as her body fell limp in the chair, her breathing ceased. He violently pulled the blade out of her chest and replaced it with his hand to grasp her heart. He eyed the organ in his hands with amusement. With a careless kick to her body, he ran out of the building, his prize grasped tightly in his hands.

Blood seeped out of the body held prisoner as the crimson liquid caressed her gelid pale skin. The figures head was bowed limply to the side. Her heart was gone, just like her last breath.

Piercing the silence was a harsh slam of a metal door once it makes contact with the wall, followed by the clicking of shoes as the figures frantically make their way towards the lifeless body of their friend. The sound of footsteps halt mere seconds later as they fall to their knees in front of the tortured body.

"YUGI!"

_I've took__ my last breath_

_But this isn't goodbye_

_Just say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_I'm coming back sometime._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I actually feel horrible for writing this, but I had to get through this part to reach the end.

This isn't the end, I'm not that heartless xD

Seriously, this chapter was damn annoying to write..

Sorry, I haven't posted every day like I used to, I haven't really had any sort of inspiration, but today I decided to get this chapter over with.

Until Chapter 27 x:


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-

Yami could feel a constant pressure on his body that seemed to make him shake. He groaned, but ignored whatever it was in an attempt to let sleep claim him once more. Just as darkness was about to consume him, a stinging sensation made itself known on his face. He subconsciously raised his right hand towards his throbbing cheek before lazily opening his eyes. His eyes fluttered a couple of times to adjust to the light emanating from the lamp. He turned his head ninety degrees towards the window, it was pitch black outside. _What the fuck.._

"Geez man, about time ya woke up!"

"You didn't need to hit him like that puppy."

"Well da guy wouldn't wake up, he's stubborn."

Yami turned towards the sound, now noticing the three other people present. He locked eyes with Jaden and broke out into a grin "Jaden!" He shot up from his sprawled out position on the floor to embrace the boy who he hasn't seen since yesterday morning.

"Hi daddy!"

He smiled as he placed the boy back on his own two feet. He turned towards the other two "Thanks for bringing him her-"

"-Why were ya sprawled out on da floor yams?"

He raised an eyebrow as he eyed the floor with confusion. He was about to reply when Seto cut him off.

"Wheres my cousin?"

Yami, finally remembering the days events snapped his head towards Seto, his eyes the size of dinner plates "Oh God.." He could feel his body fall to the floor in a fetal position, his hands tightly gripping at his hair as the torture of his lover seemed to flash before his eyes.

"Yo Yams, he only asked where Yug was, calm down!" He ran to Yami and knelt down in front of him "Wat da hell dude!" He looked towards Seto "Why is Yams here havin' some sort of breakdown?"

"Yami?" He ignored Joey's question and advanced towards the teen who was currently mumbling incoherent sentences while rocking back and forth. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him to snap him out of his stupor and gain his attention. Once Yami raised his head to acknowledge him, Seto spoke "Where is Yugi?"

He darted in an upright position and stared fearfully at the two others in the room, mentally thankful that Jaden made his exit out of the room before he began having his 'breakdown' He bit his lip, his eyes serious "She was kidnapped, _we_ were kidnapped"

"Kidnapped?" Seto glared at the teen "What do you mean kidnapped, by whom?"

Yami turned his head away from the two "Your father."

"My father?" Seto's eyes widened "You're kidding, right?"

"Does it look like I am!" He grabbed Seto by the collar and hoisted him up against the wall "I was there! We were kidnapped and somehow I managed to escape! It was Yugi, she set me free somehow like she was controlling my body." His grip softened "He wanted to kill her, he _was _killing her! He had knives and everything!" He bit his lips as tears welled up in his eyes. He released Seto and began pacing the room, his hands again finding comfort in his hair as he pulls on the strands.

"My father..-"

"Is killing her!"

"Seto?"

Seto turned towards his boyfriend, his expression doleful "What?"

"Will she be ok?"

He stared at his boyfriend like he was insane "Of course she will be!" He grabbed his phone "I'm calling Marik and Bakura." With that said, he made his departure out of the room.

"Yams?" Joey slowly walked towards the other teen, his arms landing on his shoulder to give him comfort "She will be fine, don't worry."

"No, you don't understa-"

"-It's ok Yams" He cut him off and squeezed his shoulder "You love her, it's obvious you will be fearful, but there's no need."

Yami ignored his friend. He didn't know what he was on about. It was wishful thinking, Yami knew the truth about Yugi's situation. She was basically a human getting tortured by a murderous vampire who didn't care about spilling his own families blood. He can only hope that Yugi pulled through. She wouldn't leave him or Jaden, right? The thought of Yugi leaving made his heart clench tightly in his chest, and the salty liquid seemed to increase, but he ignored it as his mind was focused on his lover and rescuing her from that asshole.

Footsteps were heard as Seto approached the two teens, his phone tightly clasped in his hand by his side. "Bakura and Marik are on their way."

"We need to go now, we can't wait for them!"

"Yami" Seto pocketed his phone and walked towards the teen, laying a hand on his shoulder "She'll be fine, vampires cannot be killed with weapons."

"You don't understand Seto" He shrugged his hand from off his shoulder and glared "The sadistic bastard gave her some sort of poison which turns her into a human!"

Seto's eyes widened "WHAT?!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Yami's hands clenched tightly into fists, his knuckles were white "He had a range of torturing devices for the love of Ra!"

"FUCK" Seto leaned his head against the wall to calm his racing heart. To say he was scared for his cousin was an understatement. How could his father do such a thing to her? What did he want from her? This whole situation is bizarre. He didn't even know his father was alive and walking earth until this strange encounter with Yami.

"Aye Seto" Joey wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close "She's a strong girl, your dickhead of a father will not bring her down."

"You're right" He turned in his lover's arms "I was foolish to think otherwise." He gave a smile and reached inside his pocket to once again retrieve his phone. Bakura and Marik would be on their way, but they'd be faster with a certain text.

Yami ran a hand through his hair as he leaned against the wall. His heart was racing a mile per minute as his thoughts escalated around Yugi. Surely her uncle isn't as heartless as he thought and wouldn't end her life by his own hands. He tried telling himself this, but the guy was torturing her. He deliberately inflicted harm to befall on his niece like it was nothing. Hell, he was enjoying it, he had a satisfied gleam in his eyes as he dug deep into her flesh. Yami could feel his body shake as images of his girlfriends torture flashed before his eyes. He needs to save her from the murderous man, he needs to feel her in his arms again. _Alive_.. Yami was snapped out of his thoughts as a door was swung open, followed by a bang as it hit his wall, chipping the paint. If the situation was different, he would've raised his fist and collided it with his friends face for dinting his wall, but his wall isn't his main priority, Yugi is.. His eyes flickered between Bakura and Marik, they seemed pissed, almost as if they're at the brink of losing their sanity.

"We need to go, NOW!" Bakura's eyes turned wild as he locked eyes with Seto. "We don't know how long she has left."

"Left?" Yami clamped a hand around his arm, his fingers digging into his flesh "What do you mean 'left'?"

Bakura's eyes fell on Yami, his expression blank. "Do the math Yami, she is defenseless."

Yami had the sudden urge to kick Bakura's ass for saying such a thing. Yugi wouldn't leave him and Jaden, she wouldn't let that asshole win. He ignored the throb in his arm from his previous squeezing and pushed off from the wall to walk towards the door. He gave a glance towards the others, his tears now dry, staining his cheeks. His breathing was heavy as he locked eyes with every other soul in the room "We need to go, she will be waiting for us" He opened the door, not waiting for a reply as he trekked down the narrow path.

"Wat about da kid?"

Marik raised an eyebrow before realization dawned on him "Malik and Ryou are on their way to look after him. We need to go, now." Gaining a nod from the other three, he followed Yami out of the front door, the others soon joining. He proceeded down the path, catching sight of the defeated posture of the figure up ahead. He gave a sigh as he picked up speed, soon joining the other teen. He slowed his pace once next to Yami. He turned his head moderately to the side, noticing the desolate look on his new friends face. He gave a shake of his head. He isn't oblivious to how Yami feels about Yugi, it's not young love, it's true love and knowing your true love could be taken away from you so early in a newfound relationship is painful. The thought of losing Yugi is bringing him into depression, something that would be hell to get him out of.

"Yami"

".."

"She loves you a lot, you know?"

Yami raised his head, glancing at the sandy-haired teen from the corner of his eyes. He said nothing..

Marik sighed "She is strong, she woul-"

"-You wasn't there Marik." His voice was dull.. Emotionless "I was the main witness, I saw every drop of blood that was spilled, by _his_ hands."

Marik bit his lip "Do you believe?"

"Believe?" Yami raised his head enough to lock eyes with the vampire "Believe in what?"

"In Yugi"

"Of course I d-"

"-She will kick ass you know.." He chuckled "No matter what goes down, she will _not_ let her uncle win, you got that?"

Yami gave a stiff nod in reply. He was right.. Yugi is too stubborn to let someone like him beat her. He was foolish to doubt her.

"I'm glad I made you see sense" He swung an arm around Yami's shoulders as they continued their speedwalk towards the car. Yes, on the outside he seemed calm and collected, however, on the inside was a raging battle of emotions. The thought of losing Yugi, his best friend, made his stomach knot. Even with a heart that is not beating, he is still capable of emotions and they're hitting him full force. He was trying to reassure the teen, but he has his own doubts about the current situation. How is he able to reassure someone when he can't reassure himself?

The group made their way towards the car in no time, Seto, being the only one with a clear head, took up the role of driving. Thankfully, the vampires were able to catch Yugi's scent, so she should be easy to find. From how strong the scent is, she shouldn't be far. Seto took hold of the wheel in a firm grip, his eyes remaining onward as the others piled in the car. He glanced in the rear-view mirror at the others. With a determined nod, he reared the engine to life, the purring of the engine breaking the silence that had gathered. He skidded out of his previous parking space, eyes set in a narrowed scowl as his mind was focused on freeing his cousin from his crazed father.

Yami leaned his head against the window, the glass vibrating from the current speed the car was going. He surveyed the buildings as they pass by in a speedy animation. He glanced out of the rain speckled window, drinking in the sight of water droplets splattering on the pavement in a continuous cycle. The street was consumed by darkness, only the resplendency of night can bring. The street lamps illuminated the pavements nearby creating shadows. He squeezed his eyes shut as he could feel a stinging sensation gather in his eyes, followed by unwanted moisture exiting and making a trail down his cheek individually. He leaned more of his body weight to the side of the car as his head bowed, the tears falling from his face and splattering on the cool fabric below once they meet their destination. The water built up on his eyelashes, glistening as they pass a street lamp that lit up his face. He opened his eyes once more, the tears freely falling. He turned his head stiffly, now noticing the strange building they were coming to.

"This is where Yugi's scent is strongest"

Yami wiped his eyes furiously and nodded. His eyes narrowed as he gripped the door handle and pulled. His gaze never leaving the building that his beloved is in. The night air rushed past him, the rain drenching his unprotected figure as he made his exit out of the warmth of the vehicle. He wrapped his arms around his waist as he walked towards the building, picking up pace with each step he took. In less than five steps, he was sprinting towards the building, his focus never leaving the door as it quickly gets bigger, closer.. He could hear the rushed footsteps behind him as they dart towards the building. In no time, the group arrived at the front door. Yami, not daring to waste anymore time, grasped the door handle and violently jerked it open. Darkness was the only thing that greeted them as the group rushed in. Their bodies shivered as they all could feel a strange and eerie vibe in the building.

"I smell.."

"Smell what?" Yami turned towards the vampires, his hand uncontrollably shaking.

"Blood, and it belongs to Yugi.." Bakura sniffed the air "This way" He ran down the corridor, ignoring the few doors he passed by. He knew where Yugi was being held, but something seemed odd. He could smell the scent of another, preferably his friends father, but it was faint, virtually none existent.. It was almost like the old man hasn't been in this building for hours, which could easily be the case. He turned towards his right, now noticing Yami had caught up with him. He averted his eyes back towards the door he was running to, stopping once they arrived. He was about to enter, however, Yami beat him to it as he was already pushing on the cold metal door and walking inside once he successfully opened it.

Once Yami opened the door, his gaze instantly landed on the body hunched over in the middle of the room on a chair. He knew it was Yugi though her face was covered by her hair, the hair was unmistakable. Beautiful ebony, complimented with amethyst tips and blonde bangs. Yami noticed no movement coming from his love at their arrival. He could feel his eyes re-build up with the moisture that he earlier bid to go away. His eyes blurred and the droplets increased as he ran blindly towards his love, his eyes currently blinded by his own tears as he picked up his pace. The tapping of feet hitting the cold floor followed behind him. He ignored his surroundings, his only focus on his lover as he neared the chair where she was held a prisoner. In no time, he reached her and that's when he noticed the blood soaking her once stainless shirt. He could feel his legs buckle beneath him, sending him stumbling to the rough surface below. He felt a cold hand gripping his shoulder and peered up through his blonde bangs. Seto was hovering over him, tears of his own were trailing down his cheek. With a brief shake of his head from his friend, Yami knew. He knew that his beloved left him.

"No" He whispered as he brought his knees to his chest and lowered his head. His hands tightened into fists as he let his tears fall freely, efficiently wetting the brief material he had on. His face scrunched up and his lips were parted as sobs fell freely from them. The cries of his friends soon joined his, filling the room with sorrow and anguish.

He could hear the rattle of chains breaking and falling to the ground after a couple of minutes, followed by footsteps. Yami raised his head, watching as Seto held the body of his lover and was taking her away. Yami shook his head vigorously to the side. He couldn't take her away from him.. "NO!" He shot up from his fetal position and ran towards Seto "Don't, please!"

Seto, at hearing Yami shout so brokenly, halted in his tracks. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed. With a blurred vision, he nodded. He knew what Yami wanted and he'd be an ass to deny him of a goodbye. He bent his leg, crouching down on the floor with the body of his cousin held tightly in his arms. He slowly lowered her to the floor and stood up to allow Yami some privacy. He gave a stiff nod to Marik and Bakura who were holding on to each other for comfort. They nodded in reply and followed Seto out of the room, leaving Yami alone with Yugi.

"Yugi.." Yami's voice cracked as he cradled his lover's body within his arms. He raised a hand towards her face and brushed the hair that was clinging to her skin by the dried blood away. Once catching sight of his lover's once unblemished face, he choked on a sob as Yugi's eyes were open, the beautiful amethyst that he came to love now remained dull and lifeless. He brought her body closer while he gently closed her eyes. "Gods Yugi" He rocked back and forth, his head laying on her chest. The body was stiff and cold to the touch which didn't comfort Yami any. As he sat there, clutching Yugi for dear life, his thoughts drift off to their first time and the warmth of Yugi's body as he held her close at night. He could remember the warmth, he could remember her body wrapped up with his. He could still feel the warmth of her breath caressing his skin as she lay on his chest. He remembers making love to her in the shower multiple times despite her meaningless protests. As he closed his eyes tightly, he was able to feel Yugi's breath fanning over his ear as she whispered 'I love you.' numerous times, coaxing him to repeat those precious words back. He did.. He voiced those three words in a heartbeat and he made sure he showed her just how much he adored and loved her.

"I'm sorry love, I'm so sorry." His apology was muffled by the fabric of Yugi's damp shirt. Blood attacked his nose as he breathed in her scent, mentally wincing as her gelid body chilled his skin. He needed some form of comfort and he couldn't find any. He yearned for his love to awaken, to tell him everything was ok and she would never leave him. He aches for the warmth of her once body heat and her feather-like touches as she runs her slender fingers down his face in a loving gesture, as she whispers endearments and kisses him repeatedly. Is it too much to ask for this sick nightmare to just be that, a nightmare in which he would later awaken from? Would he wake up with his lover by his side, awake and drawing meaningful patterns on his chest in a comforting gesture? He raised his head, his eyes fluttering open as he leaned forward to hover over her face. He lowered his head slowly, his tears falling from his eyelids and landing on the pale skin below. With no body heat, the moisture rolls down her face, leaving a trail behind. He furiously wiped at his eyes before leaning down to capture Yugi's cold, chapped and bloody lips with his. "I love you Yugi."

"Yami"

Yami brought the form closer to his body, his eyes closed in hopes for the new arrival to get the message and leave them be. At hearing footsteps nearing followed by a firm hand gripping his shoulder, he raised his head in silent question. Seto was staring down at him behind his auburn bangs. His grip on Yami's shoulder seemed to tighten considerably as his gaze subconsciously wondered to Yugi's unresponsive body in the other males arms. His eyes closed and his mouth dried "Y-Yami" He gulped down the lump that formed in his throat. He ripped his gaze away from his cousin "It's time to go, she needs to be buried."

"I can't let her go Seto." Yami trembled as he mapped out his lovers form "I c-couldn't see her buried Seto, she deserves b-better." He buried his face in his girlfriend's hair as his tears increased, his sobbing grew louder "Please, she c-can't."

"Yami" He ran a hand through his hair, his attention away from the two "She needs a proper burial, she's dea-"

"-Don't say that word" He shook his head "Please, anything but that" He shakily ran his fingers down the smooth, bitter skin of the body below.

He gave a nod "C-Can you carry her, I don't t-think.."

Yami gave an emotionless nod. With a lingering kiss on his lover's forehead, he raised from his position on the floor, being sure Yugi is firmly in his arms before walking towards the exit. Seto followed closely behind, his head bowed like Yami's as they leave the room, away from the stench of blood. Yami caught sight of the other two vampires leaning against the wall, their posture defeated as their gaze remains fixated on their shoes. Yami slowly made his way towards them, his grip on Yugi tightening with every step. His bloody hands clutched at the fabric covering his love as he halted in front of the two vampires. At hearing the two enter, Bakura and Marik gazed up before quickly turning away at noticing Yugi in Yami's arms. The air was thick, a range of emotions seemed to swirl around the teens. Grief, anguish, heartache, sorrow, despair, and regret.

"Let's go" Marik's voice was flat as he made his departure out of the building that would forever haunt them in their nightmares.

The others followed soon after, Yami being the last one to exit the building. He was trying to prolong his time with the girl in his arms, hoping that she would notice his sorrow and come back to him. It was wishful thinking, he knew. How would he mention this to Jaden? The kid is only nine years old, how would he cope with losing another to death? Yami would be all Jaden has left, but would he be able to cope with that, especially when he too will be grieving? Yami could feel his heart clench at the thought. Why was God punishing him, was he cursed to always be unhappy? His thoughts were cut short as he arrived at the car. He quickly entered, being sure to be gentle as he didn't want the girl in his arms to suffer anymore. Even though he knew she couldn't suffer as her soul was elsewhere, he couldn't bring himself to act carelessly with her body. To him, she is fragile and he will do anything to protect the form in his arms, just like someone would protect a newly bought antique.

Thankfully the rain had cleared, meaning it would be easier for the vampires to dig a hole without being drenched while doing so. Yami wouldn't care though, he would do anything for Yugi, even if it involved standing in a storm for hours, weeks, years, he would do so. As mad as that sounds. Yami leaned his head against the window, not noticing the car starting or Seto discarding his coat to cover up Yugi. His mind was caught up in the memories of himself and Yugi and how they eventually built up a relationship throughout the months. He remembers the first time they met, both their eyes locking even for a brief moment. Yami knew that day that Yugi - even if she couldn't stand him at the time - would be the only one for him. He had a mental image of the fire burning in her eyes when in a fit of rage. The look itself could send the devil away, but to Yami.. It made him melt, it made him want to get to know the girl more and that's what he did. Why did their time get cut short?

Looking back at their time together, he knew now that _this _just had to be some sort of sick joke. Yugi cannot be dead, surely? She wouldn't leave him, she wouldn't leave Jaden, right? But her limp body in his arms is the only proof he needs to know that his one true love is in fact out of his reach, she was a victim to the darkness that later consumed her. He couldn't help the emptiness he feels or his heart shattering at a rapid pace. He was there, he could've done something to protect her. He was able to get out, why couldn't she? If she were able to control him, then why didn't she use _him_ to set herself free? Even though he was asking himself these things, he secretly knew the answer. Yugi did everything in her power to free Yami from her uncle. She could've used his body to free herself, but she didn't want to take the risk in case it just happened to backfire, resulting in Yami also losing his life to the maniac. She knew this, she thought this through. But if there was an off chance that Yugi could be alive by using his body, then he wished she would've done it, even if his own life was in jeopardy.

Yami could feel the car suddenly come to a halt and the sound of the car door opening. He raised his head to the side, noting that they were at some sort of abandoned graveyard. Yami could feel a lump form in his throat at the thought of leaving Yugi here. The small thought alone brought more tears to his already red and puffy eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing in an attempt to calm himself down before reluctantly following the others out of the car and towards the graveyard.

Seto held a shovel in a tight grip as he mapped out the area for a spot suitable to bury his cousin. Once deeming a certain spot up ahead worthy, he took off in that direction. Yami lingered behind as he repeatedly whispered apologies in Yugi's ear and a bunch of sweet nothings. Her figure seemed so fragile and it's slowly killing Yami inside at seeing her in such a condition. What would Yugi say if she could see herself now? "My angel, please wake up, there's not much time left" He was continuously begging, hoping that Yugi would receive his message and come back to him so he wouldn't need to go through the heartbreak of lowering his girlfriend into a hole, cold and alone.. He begged and begged, but there was nothing, no movement nor a single breath from Yugi. "Please beloved, wake up, make a movement, do anything" And there was still nothing, the only noise was the gush of wind disturbing the trees and the sound of a shovel making contact with the thick soil. He lowered himself to the grass, being sure to never release his hold on Yugi as he brokenly watched Seto work at digging a hole for his lover to be laid to rest.

"Yami"

Yami raised his head as Marik and Bakura sat beside him, their eyes never leaving the form in his arms. He couldn't speak, he knew his voice would break so he continued to stare, hoping they would get the message.

"Yugi wouldn't want you to act this way you know."

"I know" His voice was hoarse and broken "But I can't help it, there's an empty void in my heart that makes me want to scream, cry.. How am I to live with half a heart when Yugi holds the other?" He glanced at his lover, his tears falling and attacking her skin "I love her deeply and I'm powerless, I can't bring her back."

"It's not your fault" Bakura squeezed his shoulder, his own tears falling "We're all going to miss her, living will never be the same, but we've got to continue, you've got to continue, for her and Jaden's sake"

Marik nodded "Yeah, Bakura is right, that kid at home is going to need you." He threw his arms around Yami's shoulder "You're going to need each other."

He gave a nod in reply. He knew they were right, but the thought of continuing and living life without Yugi seems almost impossible. He gave a sad smile at the girl in his arms "I'll never give up on you.." His voice was a mere whisper as he leaned down and claimed Yugi's lips with his own for one last time. Once he pulled back, he surveyed Yugi's form for any kind of movement, in one last silent hope. As expected, nothing occurred. He raised his head, now noticing Seto was finished with the preparations for the burial and was waiting on them, his expression solemn. Yami raised up and gently carried Yugi towards the newly dug hole. He stared into the darkened pit, his heart tearing as he slowly lowered Yugi inside. His body shook and his once silent sobs increased to a cry of distress, pain, and sorrow. His heart bled as his lover was soon showered in shadows and seconds later covered by a thick and heavy blanket of soil.

Minutes later, the four were staring at a rectangular patch of soil, where underneath lies the body of Yugi..

"Oh gods.." Yami fell to his knees, his heart continued to tear with each longing glance at the ground his lover lay. His soul doesn't remain pure anymore, he feels as if he was trampled on and left to bleed until darkness swallows him. He fears the darkness, but he also longs for it. If he were to fall and accept darkness, would Yugi be waiting on the other side? The clouds seemed to turn ominous at his thoughts, almost as if dismissing them, deeming them crazy. A rumble in the distance was heard, followed by a flash of light in bolts blinding the teens for only a brief moment. In the background, a loud thunderous roar was heard up ahead. Rain began to pour down, in no time drenching the huddled figures around the grave. Yami glanced up at the sky, embracing the rain. It was soothing as it pelted down on him and cooled his body down. He could feel his eyes drift closed as the rain increased. Yami let his own tears fall, mixing his salty tears with the pure moisture from the heavens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for not updating sooner, I haven't really been feeling up to it, but I decided to start again today c:

Sorry about the depressing chapter, It won't end this way, I promise.

Oh, there's only a couple more chapters after this, I think.. I actually had a few more ideas, but I didn't want to drag this story on, that's exactly why I'm considering writing a sequel, only if you guys would want it, of course.

However, I can't tell you what the sequel would be about because it would basically ruin the ending, literally.

Don't hate me for this chapter. As I said, it will only get better, so believe me.

I'll update soon guys [:


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-

His body was soaked as he stared ahead at the building that he used to call his home. His eyes glisten from the moonlight shining down on his figure, making his tears stand out for all to see. His body shook, his hands were tightly balled into fists by his side, now rosy and weak due to the current weather attacking his skin and numbing him to the bone. His heart quickened and his breathing labored as he advanced towards his home, his home where his son -Jaden- will be waiting up for him to arrive. He could imagine it now. Upon entering, Jaden would act his normal exuberant self, but Yami would be the one to dampen his mood by telling him that his mother had passed on due to her sick uncle. At the moment, he isn't in the right state of mind to be explaining anything to Jaden, the poor kid deserves an explanation, but he just can't. Reliving the horrid memories of his beloveds torture would only torment him further, helping him fall further into depression. He was already falling, he knew, he could feel it.

Why couldn't today just be a nightmare? One he would later awaken from and have his lover smiling at the side of him, as she wraps her arms around his chest and buries her head in the crook of his neck for a morning cuddle. Why wasn't he the one who's life was taken instead? If he could turn back time, he would've been more cautious and discarded the idea of going out for a date.

But there's something that Yami can't seem to grasp. Yugi knew there was something odd in the window, so why didn't she tell him? Couldn't she smell her uncles scent? These answers and more were swimming around his mind a mile per minute and knowing his love isn't here to produce those answers he needs, makes him fall deeper into depression. He needs Yugi by his side, he isn't complete and will never feel complete again, it's unfortunately out of his reach now that his other half is gone.

He is so exhausted. His body is screaming at him for a form of release, to shut down. He is weak, no longer the confident teenager that everyone knew him as. No, he is now the complete opposite. As his numb body faces his house, as his eyes focus on the door, he knows he is too weak to travel further and confront the kid behind those walls. He could feel his body falling further downwards until a pain made itself known in his knees as he collides with the rough, damp and bumpy pavement below. He hunches over, his mind swirling and his eyes losing focus as he throws up on the ground beneath him. His tears streamed down his face as he lets his sobs fall free, breaking the deafening and unwanted silence. "I can't do it" He raised a hand to wipe his mouth and successfully stop a cough from eluding. "He's so young, he doesn't deserve this, why Ra, why do you feel the need to punish us?" A firm hand gripped his shoulder in reply to his question. He raised his head and was met with azure eyes looking down on him, in those depth held sorrow and understanding.

"We understand how you feel, but he needs to know Yami."

"Seto" He lowered his head "Why her?"

He let his hand drop from the other males shoulder, his back turning away from the other as his gaze falls on a star "I'm not able to answer that question."

Yami gave a stiff nod in reply though he wasn't satisfied with that answer. He was secretly hoping Seto would comfort him with his words, but as thought, he failed. He mentally knew nothing or no one would be able to comfort him in his current situation. The only person who would succeed in doing so no longer blesses earth with her presence. It's sick, life is a cruel joke.

"Are you ready Yami? I'm getting numb standing out here." Bakura decided to speak up as they've been standing outside in the downpour for longer than necessary. Yami mentally snorted at his friends choice of words. He's getting numb? Yami was already numb. Not just physically, but also mentally. There's an icy barrier surrounding his heart, attacking him with it's tendrils until all he feels is numbness coursing throughout his veins and spreading around his body. It's consuming him and he's welcoming it.

With a brief nod of his head, that to the eye would seem none existent, he shakily raised up from the rough surface with the much-welcomed help of his friends. His knees, now supporting his whole weight began to buckle, nearly sending him toppling to the pavement again, but thankfully Marik and Bakura grabbed his arms and wrapped them around their shoulder for extra support and stability. His mind and muscles were protesting as they advanced towards the front door of the mansion. Every muscle in the teens body remained screaming at him to shut down and relax. His mind was begging for relief, coaxing him to let darkness claim him willingly so he can be at ease in a world where he can forget about the days catastrophic occurrence.

He knew that, even though his body screams to forget the days events, he knew that Yugi's death would haunt him whether conscious to the world or unconscious. Giving in to his exhaustion would only heighten his suffering, knowing that the torture of his love would replay in his half-conscious mind just like he were there, _again_.

His once endless tears were now dry, leaving a trailed stain behind for all to see. His bloodshot eyes remained an irritation as he would subconsciously raise a hand and rub to hopefully make the stinging sensation subside, but in his attempts, he failed to realize that he was intensifying the stinging in that area, making his eyes turn a deeper red and remain sore.

He focused on his surroundings, taking note that they were near the front door. He gave a shaky sigh and removed his friends arms from around his shoulder, giving a brief nod in thanks as he did so. He needs to remain strong for Jaden. Entering in his current state would not only scare the kid, but also make telling him about Yugi worse. The kid needs a parental figure to be strong for him, someone that even though inside they're grieving, would do anything to lift his spirits up with comforting words and gestures. He as Jaden's parent has that particular role and he needs to play it out successfully because this whole ordeal would not only leave a deep wound, but when healed, would also leave a huge scar. The least he could do is lessen the kids suffering to the best of his ability.

Arriving in front of the door, he straightened up his posture and took a deep wavering breath. He frantically wiped his cheeks before grasping at the door handle. The cold metal stung his already chilled skin as he slowly opened the front door until it was open wide. The light filtering from within didn't help his sore eyes or his quick approaching headache. Blinking a couple of times to adjust to the penetrating light attacking his eyes none too kindly, he made his entrance, closely followed by the three vampires. Upon entering, their ears perked up to the sound of giggling coming from the living room area. Yami's breathing grew heavy and his heart seemed to gain in mass as it began to expand and clench in his chest at hearing Jaden sound so carefree. He didn't want to be the one to break the news, to bring distress upon the innocent kid.

His eyes slowly closed as the laughter caressed his mind, numbing the pain in his heart to a certain extent. Jaden is the light in his life, the one that is still building up in intensity as time passes. The other light in his life belonged to Yugi, though with her departure, the light had dimmed until nothing but a flicker remained. The little flicker of light that barely illuminates the darkness gives him hope, hope that she will one day return to him and Jaden so they can build a life together, just like they had planned. His body became alert as a hand repeatedly patted his shoulder. He peered over his shoulder at Seto who nodded towards the living room. His foggy mind didn't seem to process the gesture at first until realization slowly crept up to his mind, removing the gathered fog. He nodded back before advancing towards the room where Jaden is acting his chirpy self. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the four entered the room, still unnoticed by the occupants. Jaden sat curled up beside Ryou and Malik, watching his all time favourite movie 'Spongebob' that Yugi had bought him a couple of days ago to the kids delight. The sight broke his heart, but he had no choice, Jaden deserved to know about Yugi.

With his hands uncontrollably shaking by his sides, he carried on walking until he was further into the room. Far enough inside that the three occupying the sofa turned their attention away from the TV to acknowledge the new presence. His body tensed as Jaden's chocolate eyes locked with his Crimson. His hands began sweating and a lump formed in his throat as the kid broke out into a huge grin before ripping himself from the sofa and throwing his lithe frame at Yami. Yami welcomed him with open arms, bringing him closer to his chest, tighter than he intended. The body in his arms failed to notice Yami's laboring breaths and racing heart or the longing look in his father's eyes. No, the kid was too busy squeezing the elder too tightly for comfort. With a small giggle from the kid, he broke the embrace and began recalling everything that had transpired while he was at Mokuba's. Yami seemed to zone out, picking up half of what the kid was telling him. Jaden is in a little bubble of his fantasies and enjoyment, the bubble that he, unfortunately, will later pop.

"And Joey called me Kuriboh which I didn't think was fair because I don't look like him!"

Yami frowned _'Where is Joey?' _He turned to his right, only just noticing the blonde who's head lay on his boyfriend's shoulder. He was so caught up in his thoughts that his brain didn't seem to function the presence of the other teen. He doesn't even remember if the blonde came with them to find Yugi. He and Seto were the ones who found him sprawled out on the floor. Maybe he just hid in the shadows, scared he would get in the way with his presence if he were to interrupt them while grieving.

"They also made me a cake! At first I was like 'YAY' but when I saw it, I picked it up and threw it in Joey's face because it was a Kuriboh shaped cake. Well, it hit Seto instead, but I didn't mean it, I swear!"

Yami couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips at the exasperated teen. He made a mental note never to call the kid Kuriboh, even if he does resemble the ball of fluff.

"Seto got mad because he said 'I don't like cake!' but when he left the room, I saw him wipe some off his face and eat it!" He did an impression of Seto who rolled his eyes and shrugged him off.

So the kid had a lot of fun by the sound of it. He's never seen him this excited as he speaks about his day.

"Are you ok daddy?"

Yami froze, only now just realizing that he's said nothing since he arrived. He cleared his throat and gave a smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes. He secretly hoped Jaden wasn't able to see through his mask, however, his hope was cut short because Jaden's curiosity was soon replaced with concern.

"Daddy?" He grabbed at his arm "Are you ok? Where's mummy?" His big eyes shined up at him, snapping the confines in Yami's heart so all his emotions were free to run wild. He raised his hand towards Yami's face and wiped at the moisture that had gathered. He isn't dumb and he sure as hell isn't gullible. He knew something was wrong with his daddy, tears hardly appear for no reason.

"Jaden.." He closed his eyes as the kid continued to wipe at the tears trailing down his cheek. He heard shuffling coming from the sofa and soft footsteps. Malik and Ryou are now alert from his outburst, he knew.

"What's happened to her?" His voice was softer than usual which didn't help the uneven tearing of his heart.

He shook his head and grasped Jaden's hand in his. He turned moderately to his right, his gaze landing on each of the vampires with a silent question. They seemed to get the hidden message because they nodded in reply and gestured for their lovers to take a seat. Yami was thankful they understood. He focused his attention back on the boy who's prehension tightened considerably around his hand. With one more greatful nod towards the others, he left the room, being sure to move slowly as not to trip the boy who was gripping his hand. He didn't want to tell Jaden about Yugi in front of everyone, it's better if it were just the both of them. The vampires will tell their lovers elsewhere.

Once he ascended the stairs, he took a right in the direction of Jaden's room. Entering, he led the boy over to the bed, gesturing for him to sit down. He followed Jaden in taking a seat, the fluffy bedding did not offer him any sort of comfort at a time such as this. With a deep breath, he locked eyes with Jaden's who remained unblinking as he watched Yami's expressions constantly change with a range of different emotions.

"Daddy?" He hesitantly grasped Yami's hands in his, turning it over to draw meaningless patterns on his palm in comfort.

Yami frowned, his eyes averted towards the window, the street was consumed by darkness. It made him shiver knowing that Yugi was out there, alone and cold in an abandoned cemetery. He couldn't even give her a burial that she deserves. What kind of boyfriend is he?

"Answer me!"

Yami snapped his head towards the boy, his eyes wide in disbelief at his tone of voice. Jaden grasped Yami's chin with his fingers so he couldn't turn his head away from him. He could hear the sound of Yami's heart racing and could feel his own thump harshly in his chest "Please Yami!"

It wasn't the shout that snapped him out of his stupor. No, it was the name,_ his name._ It's rare that Jaden ever speaks of his name anymore, normally keeping with 'daddy,' 'dad' or 'father.' he shook his head, his tears freely falling down his cheek, dampening the fabric below "Jaden, Yugi is-.."

"-Is what?" He titled his head to the side. He couldn't understand why his daddy was crying so openly. He's never seen him shed a single tear before.

"I'm so sorry son" He pulled the boy closer to his body, his head resting on the kids shoulder "Me and Yugi were kidnapped, but I was able to get free because of her."

"Where is she?" His voice was a mere whisper, fearing what was to come.

"She's not here anymore Jaden, she's gone to a better place where she is no longer in pain and suffering."

A tear slid down Jaden's cheek as the words he feared to hear were said. He shook his head frantically as his mind continued to process his father's words. With each passing second, the moisture increased and his body shook with the sobs escaping past his parted lips. His head shook more frantically than before in denial. It couldn't be true, she couldn't be dead. But he knew, he knew that Yami wouldn't lie to him, no matter the consequences.

"Let it out son, let it out" He squeezed the smaller tighter, his own tears falling in perfect sync with Jaden's as both held each other as if letting go would mean they would forever be apart, searching in the eternal tenebrosity in hopes to find the other, but never succeeding. At his words, he could hear Jaden's cries heighten and increase, just like his bruising grip on Yami's shoulder. Seeing and hearing the normally joyful boy in such misery had Yami's heart tearing faster than before. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and rubbed the boys back to offer him some comfort. The small gesture alone seemed to calm the boy down enough because his sobs turned into faint whimpers and the occasional hiccup. He pulled back somewhat to wipe the boys eyes "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head as he gave a few sniffles "N-No, it's not your fault, it's just w-"

"-Why _her_?"

He nodded

"I asked the same question." His gaze fell on his lap "She didn't deserve it, but she'll be watching over us son. She would never leave us, she would _never_ leave _you._" He raised his head, his hand reaching out to move the stray bangs currently clinging to the kids flushed face out of the way.

"I know" He gave a faint smile "I believe in her, more than you or anyone could ever imagine."

Yami couldn't help but smile at Jaden's words. He nodded in reply and brought the boy to his chest, nuzzling his head in his hair. "I believe in her too."

Jaden smiled into the fabric covering his father's chest. He raised his head enough to lock eyes with Yami "C-Can I see her, please?"

Yami turned towards the window briefly before sighing "I'm sorry son, it's better if we see her tomorrow, alright?"

Jaden gave a stiff nod in reply, his eyes now resembling that of Yami's. He moved off Yami's lap and jumped off the bed before continuing towards the door. Yami followed closely behind. He had nearly forgotten about the others who were in his living room, probably already knowing about Yugi. He exited the bedroom, his eyes subconsciously finding Yugi's bedroom door not too far down from Jaden's. His heart clenched and warmth made itself known around his eyes as his tears were resurfacing. He quickly removed his gaze away from the door and followed Jaden who was already half way down the stairs.

Yami's arms found it's way around Jaden's shoulder as both entered the living room. It was quiet, but that was to be expected. He and Jaden walked towards the figures who were huddled on the sofa, head bowed lowly as they come to terms with what their lovers had just told them moments ago. Yami sighed which caught the group's attention. All eyes were on Yami who's face was blank, unreadable. He brought Jaden closer and gave a sad smile to his friends, mentally wincing at their condition. All eyes were red-rimmed, obviously from crying. Some had black bags under their eyes, others had tear stains trailing down their cheeks. Yami's expression turned sorrowful, his heart heavy and hollow. "I think you guys should go home, it's late and you will need the rest."

They slowly nodded in reply and stood up. Seto turned towards Yami "Maybe it would be more suitable for Jaden to stay at my place, Mokuba is there which would offer him a lot more comfort."

Yami turned towards Jaden "Do you want to go there?"

He nodded "Please, I don't think I could sleep here, because-"

Yami didn't need to hear more, he gave a strained smile "That's fine son." He gave Seto a nod "Thank you Seto."

"Anytime" He forced a smile and held Jaden's hand as they made their exit.

Yami watched as his friends one by one disappeared out of sight. A slight squeeze to his shoulder had him turning moderately to his right. Joey was watching him with concern "Are ya goin' ta be ok, alone?"

Yami smiled, one that actually reached his eyes "Thanks for the concern Joey, but I'll be fine."

He raised an eyebrow, obviously no convinced, however, dropped it. "I really liked Yugi."

Yami stared on in the distance. "And I really loved her, I _do _love her."

"I know man" He brought Yami into a hug "She really loved you too."

"I know" He smiled, his eyes shimmering "I'm thankful that my love for her was returned."

Joey patted his shoulder "I'll always be here for ya Yams, are you sure you don't want to stay with me an' Seto?"

He shook his head, his fingers absentmindedly twiddling with his shirt "I'll be fine." It was half a lie. He wouldn't at all be 'fine,' but even if he did go with Joey, he would still feel the same. Being alone seems like a great idea, he can grieve alone without any kind of disturbances.

"Well, if ya say so.." He walked towards the door. "Call me if ya need ta talk buddy." With that said, he was gone, just like everyone else.

Yami continued to stare at the empty spot where Joey stood mere seconds ago. He turned his attention towards the door, the silence was deafening. He was the only living soul in the mansion, he was alone.. Now that everyone is gone, he let his tears fall silently over his cheeks and down his chin until they fall on his shirt. He bowed his head lowly and began making his way upstairs to one certain room. Once he approached the door, his hand raised out to take hold of the door handle with a feather-like touch. He carefully opened the door, being sure to make no noise. For what reason, he doesn't know. Upon entering, his eyes surveyed the room with longing. His heart stung as his eyes fell on the picture that Yugi drew for him before they made love. He remembers that night all too well. Her gentle touches and the love that shined in her eyes when they became one. He tore his gaze away from the painting that brought back those memories, but upon averting his gaze, he caught sight of something covered over in the corner. He cautiously moved forward, his eyes never leaving the object that has carefully been covered over.

He slowly moved his hands towards the cover, clutching it between his fingers. He leisurely pulled on the fabric until it fell in a clump on the floor. He examined what was underneath, his heart rate increasing as he did so. He could feel a lump form unpleasantly in his throat and his mouth go dry once his mind fully grasped what it was witnessing. Underneath the material lay a picture. Not just any ordinary picture, but one of himself, Yugi and Jaden together in the swimming pool. Yami had Jaden sitting on his shoulders who's arms were loosely around his father's neck, he was grinning widely. Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi who stood in front of him, a content smile played at her lips. Yami could feel his eyes fill to the brim with tears as he gently ran his fingers over the pictured image of Yugi. He fell to the floor, his knees instantly raised to his chest where he lay his head. Yugi had never spoken of drawing a picture of them. It looks professional, almost as if someone had actually taken a picture of them while in the pool. Yugi must've taken a mental image and the outcome was painted out on a canvas.

He raised his head enough to map out the painting once more. His eyes zeroed in on the small writing that was neatly written in the corner. '_I love you, the lights in my life_.'

"I love you too my love." He raised up from the carpeted floor and picked up the discarded material, placing it gently over the picture once more. He gave one last glance around the room, his gaze lingered on the now covered painting before he left the room, making sure to shut the door with care. He came across his room, stepping inside, he found himself falling on his bed backward, his gaze fixated on the plain ceiling. His hand lazily covered his eyes as his mind focused on calming his breathing. His mouth was too dry for comfort, making his throat sore. He's in need of some refreshments to soothe his throat, but he doesn't have the motivation to do so.

His thoughts were once again focused on Yugi and their time together. He remembers the first time meeting her on the chatroom and browsing her profile, only to get mesmerized by her profile picture. Her eyes, two pools of beauty, absolutely gorgeous and enchanting. He remembers when they met in real, the first time they made eye contact sent a spark coursing throughout his body. It was like fireworks were set off in his stomach, making his body experience all these incipient -but welcomed- feelings. With a smile playing at his lips, he sunk into his memories as he remembered the time they first kissed. That was one of the best days of his life. Their lips met with a fiery passion that had his stomach doing backflips. He remembers their first kiss well enough to remember that he couldn't sleep as he longed for Yugi's soft lips on his once more. He remembers when Yugi gave him a box that contained a puzzle and the perplexity that made itself known. He recalled her words in a whisper "_There's a piece of me inside, keep it safe.. I trust you._" He snapped his head towards the drawer, his eyes zooming in on the handle as the words were reiterated in his mind. Jumping off the bed, he strode across the room, yanking the drawer open once he was stood in front. He grabbed the object in his hands and sat in the chair in front of his desk. He gently placed the golden box down, only marveling its beauty for a brief second before discarding the lid and getting to work on the puzzle pieces.

His hands were sweaty as he lays all the pieces across the desk, being sure to survey each one before using it. He turned them around, noticing the intricate patterns embedded in them. One piece in particular resembled the third eye that used to make itself known when Yugi was in a fit of rage. Just what is this puzzle and what would he achieve by completing it?

His fingers danced along the pieces, his eyes fixated on each piece as he surveys the patterns and makes an endeavor to piece them together. After an hour and a half, he had connected only five pieces. Sweat formed on his brow and his eyes drooped, however, he wouldn't give up, he couldn't give up. The pieces seemed to radiate a warmth that coursed through his veins and warmed him to the core. It was almost like there was a presence encouraging him to complete the puzzle, but exhaustion would not stop creeping up on him until he gives in and welcomes the darkness. His vision blurred, his eyes drooped and his head fell to the desk.

That's exactly what he did, he welcomed the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's late, but happy easter everyone!:)


	29. Chapter 29

If you haven't read Chapter 28 that I posted a couple of days ago then I suggest you read it. My posting dates are all jumbled, but I update often so there's a possibility that you've not read the previous chapter xD If you have, then enjoy!:)

Chapter 29-

2 years later

Yami subconsciously averted his gaze away from the window, being sure to cover his eyes with his arm to stop the sun that was filtering through the blinds from assailing his eyes. He lay on his side, his back away from the window and his unoccupied arm was awkwardly placed underneath his face for extra cushioning. In his half-conscious mind, he could faintly hear the sound of his door opening, followed by feather-like footsteps until the bed sunk from an added weight. His mind, though half aware, didn't seem to function what was happening until breath tickled his ear, followed closely by a shout of 'WAKE UP!'

Yami shot up, his head frantically searching for the source of the shout until he looked down, watching an amused Jaden gazing up at him and trying to hold in a laugh. He glared and grasped one of his abandoned cushions, hitting him in the face with it who already knew what was going to happen because he had raised his arms in defense. "For the love of Ra Jaden! Do you need to do that?"

"Yes!" He yanked the pillow off Yami and began attacking his father with his own weapon "Did you see your expression? It gets me every time!"

"Ahh.. AHH! You just cut my lip!" Yami surveyed the crimson substance that had accumulated on the tip of his finger by raising it towards his now bust lip.

"Omg dad, I'm sorry!" He titled his head to the side, his eyes shining "You must be weak to shed blood from a pillow case of fluff."

"It was a good hit, you have a strong arm for an eleven-year-old" He rolled his eyes as he reached over to grab a tissue from the cardboard box that sits on his side drawer.

"I've been told." He giggled as his fingers absentmindedly played with the covers below.

"You get it from me, that's for sure." Yami winked at the boy, getting a roll of the eyes in reply.

"As if!" Jaden rolled off the bed, landing skillfully on the ground. "We should go out, I'm bored."

Yami ran a hand through his hair, sighing "That's because you're constantly playing games and watching Spongebob, it's only obvious that you would one day lose interest."

"I know" He pouted before turning and opening the door wider with his foot. Spinning around, he smiled "But it's a Saturday and the weather is beautiful, don't you think?" He nodded towards the window, Yami soon following his gaze.

Yami had to admit that the kid was right. Even through his closed blinds, it doesn't take no genius to figure out that the weather is indeed beautiful for a day out. Yami turned his attention back towards the kid who was waiting for a reply. He broke out into a smile "Looks like we're enjoying a day out today."

"Yes!" Jaden fist pumped the air in excitement. "Thank you, daddy!" He shot out of the door to get ready for their 'father and son' day out. The two, over the years, have constantly had days like this as it offers them both comfort and solace by being near the other. Since Yugi had passed on, the two had become inseparable and were hardly apart. From the months of constant grieving, the duo relied on one another for a form of comfort as being together makes them feel closer to Yugi. Yami had finished school four months after Yugi's death and in lieu of heading off to college, he had undertook the role of looking after Jaden full time, which eventually led him to adopt the kid, just like Yugi had previously desired. He even made sure to add Yugi's name down on the adoption papers because the kid would always be his and Yugi's son, even if she no longer walks earth.

Every night Yami would collapse on the sofa, Jaden cuddled comfortably by his side as they watch a movie together before he later returns to his room, where he would once again work on completing the puzzle that still remains unfinished in his drawer. It's been two years of no luck, even if he is progressing, to the slightest degree. Fortunately, there isn't many pieces left which gives him hope that he will finish piecing it together, soon. Every time his eyes lock on the picture of the three as a family that is now framed in the living room, he has new-found motivation to complete the puzzle, even if it keeps him up late at night doing so.

He let the covers fall off his figure as he stood up from his bed and walked the small distance towards his bathroom. Nothing had changed much over the last two years. The house remained the same, nothing changing due to Yami being busy with other things such as looking after Jaden and working. His job is fairly simple and basic. With no experience, he sent out an application form to 'Ultra Crimson' who quickly accepted his application and gave him a set date to start. The place held memories from when his friends and the vampires first met and decided to meet up at the club. He works every other day apart from Sunday though it's not much of a nuisance. Saturday is the only day that he works late, meaning Jaden will later be picked up by Seto and Joey to spend the night with them. It's become a weekly routine.

Upon entering the bathroom, he quickly set up the task of adjusting the shower temperature to his liking before entering once completely satisfied. The water fell from the shower head, dripping onto the person below. His hair dangled limply over his shoulder, the loose water trickling down the crimson strands and dampening his skin, efficiently soaking his figure. His head fell back and his hands were raised to run his slender fingers through his ebony strands, working on ridding his hair of knots. He leaned his back against the tiled wall, his gaze focused on the ceiling as the steam rose about him and fogged the glass with a blanket, obscuring his vision from seeing through the once see-through glass. He raised his arm over his head, the water now reflecting off his chest and making a journey towards the drain beneath his feet. His hand clenched into a tight fist as tears had accumulated, trailing down his cheek and mixing with the shower water.

He will never become immune to the gathering tears when thinking about his one true love. It's been two years and yet, one small thought is all it takes to bring him down into a heap of tears. Just like when your eyes are exposed to the onion fumes while cutting, which in no time brings you into unwanted tears that can be a bitch to get rid of. He has his moments where he would randomly have his breakdown, whether in the shower, sleeping or at work. When the tears threaten to fall, there's no stopping them from doing so. Her room remains untouched, none were to venture inside unless in need of comfort by the longed for scent that belongs to Yugi. Her room and bed sheets still smell of her, so if Yugi's smell were to disappear, both would have a breakdown. For some, the act would seem silly, but to them it's anything but. The pair were lacking in souvenirs that evoke cherished memories of the girl both love deeply. All they can live with are the precious memories and the sight of her belongings.

He grasped the bottle of shampoo in his hands, popping the cap and squeezing some onto his palm, using more than the average guy for his over the top gravity-defying funky hair. With a swift flick of the wrist, he threw the shampoo bottle somewhere off in the distance and worked on rubbing the cleanser in his hair, deepening to his scalp until every single strand is completely covered. Turning the power on the shower back up as he had previously turned it down, he stood under the freely flowing water and began rinsing the foam out until none remained. Turning the shower off, he made his exit and began drying his damp body, the towel soaking up the water instantly. Wrapping the towel around his waist, tightly just in case Jaden happened to be on the other side of the door, he left the bathroom to retrieve some clean clothes so he and Jaden can get going.

His eyes darted across the room, landing on the door to his closet. Walking towards said door, he entered and began searching for something decent. "Now what should I wear?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaden lay on the floor, his gaze on the clock as it slowly ticks by. He clicks his tongue in time with the hands currently moving clockwise behind the glass. His foot began tapping impatiently as he was _still_ waiting for his father to finish getting ready. He hasn't been taking note of the time, but he could've sworn Yami had been getting ready for over an hour. What takes him _so _long? "He's like a girl."

"Who son?"

"D-DADDY" Jaden shot up from the floor, his hand on the back of his neck and his head was tilted to the side as a big grin played at his lips. That stance alone said 'guilty' which Yami noticed in less than a heartbeat. He tilted his head to the side just like his sons. His finger was raised and placed on his chin as his eyes mapped out his son in thought. Both were stood like this until Yami raised his head, his mouth hung open in an 'o' shape once his mind clicked with realization. His finger was now pointed accusingly at his son.

"You're calling _me _a girl!"

"N-No you've got it wrong, I swear!" He shook his head from side to side in guilty denial "I said you're _like _one!"

"_Like _one?" He raised an eyebrow, his hands subconsciously finding comfort on his right hip "What makes you think that?"

"Just the way you take _so _long to get ready" His eyes fell to how Yami was standing "That posture screams 'feminine' too.."

Yami peered down at how he was standing and immediately straightened his posture, his hand limply at his sides "Fair play kid."

Jaden giggled, his big eyes gleaming "I love you daddy!" He ran up towards the elder, leaping into the man's arms who had seen the boy coming and braced himself for impact.

"I love you too kiddo" He removed one arm clumsily from holding Jaden and ruffled the kids hair who giggled at the action.

Jaden smiled at his father once he had finished attacking his hair "Let's go?" Once Yami gave a nod, he jumped down from the embrace and ran to the door, Yami promptly trailing behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The park?"

Yami smiled at the boy who held his hand "Sure, why not?"

"Yes!" He picked up his pace, dragging Yami behind him. "We haven't been here in so long daddy!"

Yami didn't reply, he just gave a brief nod of his head, his lips twitching upwards at the kids enthusiastic behavior.

In no time, the two were entering the park which just so happened to be filled with other kids racing around and occupying the different range of equipment that were littered around the area. Jaden, at noticing the other kids, perked up and began bouncing up and down in noticeable excitement. He spun around to face his father, his eyes shining with happiness and anticipation that made Yami melt. "Can I go play with the other kids daddy?" He did the forbidden tilt of his head and widened his eyes as he gazed up at his father. His eyes, the size of tennis balls glittered in the sun which to Yami looked absolutely adorable. He had to clamp his mouth shut to stop his heart from leaping out of his chest and dancing happily around him. He chuckled and gave a nod.

"Sure!"

"Oh yeah!" Jaden fell to the floor and started break-dancing -or tried to- before shooting up and speeding off towards the other kids. Yami watched him go in amusement. You wouldn't believe the kid was eleven. Yes, he has a mature side, a side that was shown on the day Yugi had died. However, 99% is inner childishness that always seems to make an appearance, blanketing the kid with warmth and happiness. His smile was infectious.

Yami crossed his arms over his chest, his smile widening once he witnessed Jaden pouncing on the other kids in excitement. It warmed him to the core knowing Jaden was content. Seeing the kid how he is, shows that he; as a father, is doing his job right. God knows how Yami would cope if Jaden was depressed for the last couple of years from everything that had transpired.

He caught sight of an unoccupied bench off in the distance and instantly began advancing towards it. He collapsed on the wooden bench with a sigh, his hand absentmindedly rubbing at his sore eyes. He was lacking in the sleeping area, leaving him completely shattered on a Saturday. His body screams at him to stop pulling all these all nighter's, but tearing himself away from the puzzle is a hard task. Half of him begs for sleep, however, the other half contradicts the first half and begs to stay conscious just so he can progress in completing the puzzle that his lover had given him two years back. The touch of the golden object still to this day fills his body with warmth, but with every extra piece added, the warmth seemingly increases and gives him new-found energy to go that extra mile. Jaden was oblivious to the puzzle up until a couple of weeks ago. He had unintentionally stumbled across Yami's bedroom, mistaking it for the kitchen to Yami's amusement. The kid was half asleep, his half-conscious mind was not processing the fact that he had indeed forgot to travel down the stairs to reach his destination successfully. What the kid was thinking, he wouldn't know. In actual fact, Yami knows he wasn't thinking. Only Jaden would do something as thoughtless and hilarious as that.

The kid over years has been full of surprises. Yami could recall staggering into the kitchen one night, only to stop short at the door once he sleepily caught sight of Jaden opening the oven with complete confusion etched on his features. As first, Yami was unaware with what the kid was up to and why he was mapping out an empty oven as if searching for someone or something. The kid had no idea that there was an audience or he didn't seem to care because he continued scanning the inside of the oven. He repeated the action, opening and closing repeatedly like if he were to reopen, something would just magically appear out of nowhere. The mumblings that were coming from his parted lips were inaudible so all Yami could do was begrudgingly stare on in perplexity. It wasn't until the boy gave a feminine screech and announce that he 'couldn't find his pillow' did the gears in Yami's head finally click into place. His innocent son happened to be sleepwalking, his half-conscious mind failing to process the pillow that was clutched in his hands and cuddled against his chest while he was frantically searching for _said _item.

He definitely couldn't forget the night Jaden had shouted his name while staring at the ceiling as his hands were raised outwards, screaming "Daddy, jump and I'll catch you!" It was a trick of Jaden's mind. He had actually thought Yami had somehow got himself stuck on the ceiling. The mind can be cruel, creating illusions that are scary at the current time, but in time would be laughed at. It's all in Jaden's head, his own imagination. Yami had to assure the kid that he was indeed alright and his feet were touching the floor. Jaden, at realizing his mind had been playing tricks on him, giggled and flopped backwards on his bed for some much needed and welcomed sleep.

Yami smiled to himself, grateful he has Jaden in his life.

"Yami-kins! Oh, it's so good to see you on such a lovely day!"

Yami's smile disappeared just as quickly as it came at hearing that dreaded voice. He had the sudden urge to ignore her, pretend that he had failed to hear her shrill voice. Unfortunately, he couldn't because she took it upon herself to latch her arms around Yami in a bruising and unwelcome hug. His body instantly tensed at feeling another pressed up against him. His eyes darkening considerably in disgust and unease. No one excluding Jaden had the right to hug him. Not since his lover had passed on. Over the years, he has been shying away from other peoples embrace, not wanting to feel close to anyone. His friends are an exception, allowing the odd hug and a friendly pat on the odd occasion, but when it comes to girls.. Fuck no, he will not allow another girl to latch onto him like a toy.

"Tea.." He gritted his teeth once she squeezed tighter at the sound of her name "off..NOW."

Tea squeaked, ripping herself away from the male with a frown "I guess I squeezed too hard Yami-kins, I'll try to be gentle next time."

"There will not be a next time." He muttered, his gaze away from the brunette, certainly not interested in her slutty appearance. He had seen enough at Domino high, only to finally escape her once the year had come to an end to his delight. Too bad a storm cloud had gathered above his head, showering him with bad luck. Seriously, why did the brunette just so happen to stumble to the park where he and Jaden were? There's a diversity of parks nearby, why this one?

"What did you say Yami-kins?"

Yami winced at the given nickname. He knew it held a deeper meaning and he didn't like it, not one bit. He's never despised someone as much as he does her, exclude Yugi's uncle. All these years of knowing the girl, he had let her off the hook and decided for subtle attempts to distance himself away from her for as long as possible. He's not one to pick an argument with a girl either, but with Tea's not so subtle hints and constant flirting, it's drawing his line thin. One more move from the girl and the barrier that is currently stopping him from cursing the girl will break, just like the thin and threaded line. Arguing with her is what Yami is trying hard to avoid, not wanting to cause a scene in a public area full of kids with a different range in ages. For now, he will remain calm and civil. He had hoped the girl would've matured over the past years and changed her ways. Only a quick glance at her appearance states that she has indeed remained the same slutty individual Yami was unfortunate to know at high school.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes "I said there will not be a next time."

She frowned, not really getting the message. Yami sighed, she was so dense.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not important, just drop it."

She nodded, a smile playing at her lips as she batted her eyelashes at Yami "Okay! So how have you been doing? I haven't seen you for nearly two years, how sad is that!"

"Everything has been going as good as possible." He flicked his eyes over to Tea, his eyebrow raised in question "And yourself?"

"Oh, everything is splendid Yami-kins!" She held a hand over her mouth as forced giggles erupted "I'm moving to America in a couple of months to start a career in dancing!"

Yami could only stare in surprise "Wow, that's amazing news."

"I know!" She squealed, jumping up and down on the bench in excitement "I can't wait, it's always been my dream to become a professional dancer!"

Yami couldn't help but smile. At least he wouldn't be seeing much more of her. "I guess dreams do come true." He raised his head towards the sky, the look of longing took over his features. "But do wishes?"

Tea stared at the male in confusion, she followed his gaze, staring at a cloud that was slowly taking shape. "It depends." She titled her head to the side, watching the clouds pass by in wonderment. "What is your wish?"

Yami reluctantly tore his gaze away from the sky to focus on Tea, only to recoil back at their close proximity.

"Daddy?"

Yami snapped his head towards Jaden, his face contorted in discomfort. "Y-Yes?"

"Daddy? But he's at least ten.. That means you had him at the age of ten."

Yami glared at Tea "He's isn't my biological son and no _I _didn't have him at the age of ten, if you haven't already recognized, I'm a male and is unable to conceive."

Tea blushed in embarrassment, how could she have been so dumb? "Oh.."

"Daddy.." Jaden's voice rang out once again, louder than the first time. Yami took in the boys posture, noticing the fighting stance and angered look on the boy.

Yami stood up, completely ignoring Tea for now. She isn't of interest. He slung an arm around the irritated teen and led them towards the park's exit. Jaden had witnessed something that's infuriated him and Yami has a slight clue what the reason may be. In less than a few minutes, the duo left through the park gates and began walking down the sidewalk. Yami halted in his tracks, turning Jaden towards him. "Son, what's wron-"

"-Did you see what that girl nearly did?" He cut his father off in annoyance, his eyes narrowed as his eyes were fixated on the pavement.

"Yes, too close for comfort."

Jaden raised his head just to look down again seconds later. His anger had dissipated, regret soon taking it's place. "I'm sorry for how I reacted father, I just couldn't bear it. She was looking at you with want and when she leaned in.." He shook his head, new tears forming "This is selfish of me, but I don't want you to be with anyone else, I'd never see a mum in another." He raised his head, his eyes shining from the gathered tears "It wouldn't be a family, not without Yugi. Even if the woman you plan to be with is kind in heart, no one will replace Yugi, I jus-"

"-Hey hey!" Yami pulled the boy to his chest, hoping to give him comfort. The petite body shook in Yami's arms, sobs falling freely from the boys parted mouth. Yami could feel tears of his own build up at seeing his light break down in his arms. What was supposed to be a happy father and son day out, turned to be anything but. "Don't worry son, no one will ever replace Yugi, do you understand?" He rubbed the boys back gently, happy his sobs had died down to the occasional whimper. A sniff was heard before Jaden's broken voice rang out.

"But what happens when you find a new girlfriend?"

Yami frowned. Lifting Jaden's head up with his finger to meet his gaze, chocolate eyes locked with crimson. "I won't."

Jaden hiccuped, his tears instantly stopping as he stared at his father with wide eyes "B-But.. What about in a couple of years time?" He shook his head "What if you die alone an-"

"Impossible." He chuckled, staring lovingly down at the boy "I'll have you so I'll never be alone." He ruffled the kids hair. "Plus, I still have Yugi in my heart, the two lights in my life that I need to pass by happy."

Jaden's wide eyes glittered from the sun above, a huge grin taking over his lips "I love you so much daddy!"

Yami's eyes softened "And I love you son."

It baffled Yami how instant Jaden's moods can change. But at the moment, he isn't complaining. The boy at this moment is content with Yami's answer, his distress was soon cleared and replaced with rapture.

"Let's go to the cinema, I wanna see a new movie!"

"What movie?" Yami asked, a delicate eyebrow rose in his question.

"The new Spongebob!" He grabbed Yami's wrist and began dragging him down the path "They go out of the ocean like superheroes!"

"Great.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music blared throughout the room, vibrating the floor and deafening the lone figure behind the bar. The sound of cheers and laughter filled the room over the music and the occasional shout was heard. Yami sighed as he began straightening the glasses on the shelf behind the bar. He was constantly checking his watch, bidding time to tick by at a quicker pace so he can leave this hell and relax at home.

A figured staggered towards the bar, obviously drunk and demanded another pint. Yami glared at the lack of manners, however, grabbed the now empty glass and threw it in the sink before grasping a new one. He filled the glass to the brim, none too nicely sliding it across the marble bar with a huff once finished. Bad manners has got to be one of the main reasons he hates working late at night. Morning shifts aren't too bad as you would only get the occasional two that would get drunk enough to forget manners. Night shifts were a completely different story, always getting the assholes that are so drunk they wouldn't know their name if you ever bothered to ask them. Yami often than not has a building urge to sock them right in the jaw or even give them a brief taste of his shoe by colliding the leather beauties with their face. The only thing that was keeping him from collecting blood on his knuckles goes by the name of 'boss'. The man hates violence and will not tolerate it, whoever starts shit, gets the boot.

He sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that night. When working late shifts, he tends to finish about 3am on the dot. The current time is 10:59. When will the night end? He snapped his head up from a tap coming from the bar. A woman was eyeing him, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. Yami lay the cloth on the bar and nodded his head in acknowledgment "What can I get you?" He leaned his elbows on the bar and lay his head on his palms, eyeing the woman with fake interest and curiosity.

"Your number would do." She purred before raising her finger towards her lip, gently biting down on the slender digit. Yami couldn't stop his face from contorting in disgust at her failed attempt at being Seductive. She was trying to seduce him, but didn't succeed, if him being limp was anything to go by.

"Over my dead body." He ignored her gasp and began drying the glasses before placing them on the shelf. through the uproar, he could faintly hear the sound of his name being called in the distance. Looking up, he smiled at seeing his boss stride up to him.

"Yami my boy."

Yami gave a brief nod "Boss." He placed the glass on the shelf, now focusing all his attention on his boss.

"I came to tell you that you may go home, we have a new worker that will be taking over so you're free to pack up working on a Saturday if you wish. However, you may continue working on Saturdays if that's what you want."

Yami perked up, his eyes shining. "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you my boy!" He squeezed Yami's shoulder "Go home, I don't need to be a genius to know that you want to."

"Thanks, boss!" He crossed his arms over his chest "I'll see you Monday then?"

"Until then my boy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami's fingers twiddled with his keys before inserting one into the lock and twisting. Applying pressure on the door, he opened and immediately stepped inside. He was greeted by the all too familiar interior that he's had for many years, never bothering to change it. He locked the door behind him and threw his keys on the side table before walking upstairs. On the way home, he had taken a trip to a nearby cafe to get a small bite to eat as he was feeling slightly peckish due to the long hours at work. He ascended the stairs, instantly making his way towards his room. He grabbed the handle and entered, flicking the switch as he did so, engulfing the room with a blinding light. Yami blinked a couple of times, giving his eyes time to adjust to the glaring light attacking his sensitive eyes.

Once his eyes had adjusted, he stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and lazily stumbled towards the chair in front of his desk. Sitting down, he reached forward and opened his drawer to retrieve a golden box that he still has no knowledge over. He placed the box on his desk and fiddled around more in his drawer to grasp the 75% complete puzzle. Scanning the heavy object intently, he placed it on the desk and began pulling out the pieces from within the box. Just like every other night, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he surveys every unique piece with care, being sure to make a mental note of every corner for a possible fit. He eyed the piece in his hand before turning towards the puzzle then back to the piece again. He picked the incomplete puzzle up and inserted the piece he was currently holding in one particular spot that stood out. His body embraced the familiar rise in warmth from the added piece and continued working on fitting the next.

A couple of hours later, everything seemed to stand out. Just like there were a flickering arrow pointing to a gap that needs to be filled. He slid the next puzzle piece in the gap with ease, his mind satisfied with his speedy progress. With just two pieces remaining, he picked up another piece and clicked it in place. He turned back to the final piece, the eye of Horus staring up at him. He shakily grabbed the piece with sweaty fingers and moved it towards the darkened hole that remained unfilled. With unsteady hands, he slides the last puzzle piece in, his body overwhelmed with happiness once it fit into place. He held the puzzle between his hands, waiting on something magical to happen.

Anything..

But nothing did..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A gold light shined beneath the damp surface in the abandoned cemetery. The clouds turned an ominous gray that were hardly recognizable due to the tenebrosity filtering through the sky. A mixture of gold and silver crashed up above, followed closely by thunderous cries from heaven shaking the sky and deafening those below by heaven's wrath. A bang resounded through the city, causing birds to cry in protest and flee from their homes, retreating to safety. The trees cracked and the leaves rattled as the wind brushed by harshly, snapping the weak and tossing everything in it's dash for revenge.

A bloody hand shot up from the ground, clutching at anything near for support. Broken nails dug in the soil, clenching a nearby rock with a bone cracking grip. The soil parted due to the sheer force before another hand shot out to join the first one. Identical hands parted the soil, a gaping hole had formed, leaving a clump of dirt off to the side, abandoned. A body leaped from the darkened hole, the forms feet gracefully landing on the moist ground below. Over the thunder, the cracking of bones were heard as the figures body clicked in place, head snapping to the side to pop back in it's rightful socket. Hair stuck like glue to the girls face due to the blood dripping from her body, head to toe, blocking anyone who were to venture out at night from recognizing the girl. She raised broken hands towards her face, brushing away her hair. Golden eyes shone, growing in intensity with each passing second. The eye of Horus made itself known, shining proudly with vigor. The figure walked, bones protesting as she did so. A gaping hole on her chest poured with blood, leaving a trail behind as they take notice of their surroundings. Golden eyes blinked a couple of times while sniffing the air. A demonic smirk played at her lips before she took off at inhuman speed, nose alert and successfully finding the scent she was looking for. Oh, how she has longed for this moment.

revenge will be hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami eyed the puzzle with confusion and a hint of disappointment. He has been staring at the thing constantly for half an hour and still nothing.

Is this a sick joke?

He grasped a thick chain from out his drawer and looped it through the hole in the puzzle. Once done, he placed it around his neck, the heavy item weighing him down. He held the puzzle with longing, wondering what the hell had gone wrong.

When finishing the puzzle, he didn't know what to expect. Yugi had said nothing involving the puzzle, just that there was a piece of her inside. Till this day, he still didn't understand what those words meant. Did they even have a hidden meaning? He was foolish to get his hopes up in thinking something magical would occur once reaching completion, obviously not. It was wishful thinking..

Running a hand through his damp hair, he reluctantly tore away from his desk and made his way downstairs. He needed some fresh air, all this disappointment had really dampened his mood.

Grabbing a coat and placing it on, he grabbed his keys, unlocking the door and walking outside. He locked the door behind him, the night air rushing by him and caressing his heated skin. He sighed in bliss, welcoming the cool air with open arms. He closed his eyes and pocketed his keys as he slowly walked down the path. He knew where he was heading, it's the only place that offers him comfort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A male sat in a darkened room, his body hunched over a desk as he shuffles through a pile of papers. His eyes scanned over a note and smiled before instantly writing a reply back. He leaned back in his chair, his hands raised to rub at his sore eyes that were red due to the lack of sleep his body has endured. He pulled himself up from his desk, his body protesting as a kink in his back made itself known. He stretched, straightening his back to loosen his tense muscles, wincing at the pain that shot up his spine. Once satisfied and kink free, he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him and lazily ascending the stairs until he reached an all too familiar door leading to his bedroom. Walking inside, he stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and stumbled towards his bed. He raised his leg as he began to take his sock off, only halting once a chuckle was heard. He shot off the bed, his fangs bared and his eyes flashing dangerously "Who's there? Show yourself or meet your death!"

Another chuckle pierced the air and bounced off the walls.

The male snapped his head around the room, his eyes narrowed "SHOW YOURSELF OR DIE!"

At his words, a figure emerged from the shadows, her prize smirk pulling at her lips "Guess who?"

"N-No.. You were dead! I killed you!"

She titled her head to the side, her eyes glinting mischievously "But you didn't dear uncle of mine."

"You're not real! You're just an illusion!"

"Ouch" She advanced towards the asshole, her golden eyes heightening and becoming aflame "That hurt uncle."

He backed away, his fear impossible to hide as his niece advances towards him. His body shook when he locked eyes with her golden. The look was demonic and damn right intimidating all he could do was freeze. "Maybe we can work out some sort of agreement and be on mutual terms."

She raised a bloody eyebrow, her mouth quirked "Really?" She held a slender finger to her lips in fake thought.

"Y-Yes! We can work this out without anymore bloodshed! What do you say?" His voice cracked, his fingers twitching in anticipation for her answer.

"You know.." She drawled, her voice almost taking on an agreeable tone before she chuckled darkly, her uncle's dead heart leaping out of his throat in a new found fear. "You're absolutely mental."

"Please!" He fell to his knees, his mouth quivering. "I'll let you do anything you wish."

"Kill you.."

"Anything but that!"

She frowned, her eyes flashing briefly before she dashed forward and gripped him by the collar, slamming him against the opposing wall with force that had the wall rupturing. "No one without a death wish is to hurt the lights!"

"W-What lights are y-you talking about?" His breathing was restricted due to the grip around his neck.

"My lights!" The eye of Horus flashed dangerously emanating a blinding light in rage "No one is to threaten the lights, do you understand!"

"Y-Yu-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"N-No I-"

Yugi dropped the male harshly on the floor and took a few steps back. She watched her uncle in disgust as he writhed in agony on the ground, his mouth open wide for a harsh intake of much-needed air. She glared, her anger rising at his weak state. Now she is face to face with him, he doesn't put up a fight. Coward.

"You will not kill me, I'm your uncle."

"You hurt the lights.."

"What damn lights!"

Yugi's eyes flashed, but she said nothing.

"Well?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, uncle." She smirked "It's too bad you're too dumb to realize."

He stood up, glaring at Yugi "Do not speak to me with such a foul mouth."

She raised an eyebrow "Wow, has my uncle finally grew a backbone? It's a shame I will soon snap it."

"You wouldn-"

He was cut off at the sight of his niece. The eye of Horus had grew, the blinding light intensifying. Black mist gathered around her as if to protect her. She raised the palm of her hands towards her uncle, his body paralyzed upon witnessing black tendrils forming from the palm of her hand, traveling at inhuman speed towards him. In a blink of an eye, his body collapsed to the floor, thrashing around in pain as the tendrils mercilessly attacked him, ripping his body apart with demonic strength. Yugi could only watch with a sadistic gleam in her eye, her mind drowning in the screams that were pulled from her uncles aged lips. She advanced towards the males torn body on the floor, her smirk replaced with disgust as the stench of revolting blood attacked her nose. She snarled at the broken body on the floor, his dull eyes staring up at her.

Reaching out, she grabbed her uncle by the collar, bidding the shadows to disappear so she can take over. She titled her head to the side, her fangs elongated before drawing them in his flesh, letting her venom run freely from out her system and mixing with his. She pulled out minutes later, once again discarding the body on the floor. She watched his body convulse and sweat gather at his brow before traveling further over his body. More screams were heard, this time more pronounced. His voice soon turned into jumbled gargles, his voice box now burnt to a crisp. She raised the palm of her hand towards her uncle, blinding light gathering at her palm and shooting towards the shaking body. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as his soul was forcefully ripped from his body and dragged to the shadow realm where he will spend all eternity reliving the pain he had just endured moments ago.

Yugi smirked.

Revenge has successfully been complete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami leaned back on the bench that he was sat at this morning when he and Jaden decided to have a short day out. He held the puzzle in his hands, his thumb subconsciously caressing the cool surface. The wind brushed past his figure, disturbing his clothes and swaying his hair from the south. He closed his eyes, the silence soothing his ears and relaxing his tense muscles. The stress he was feeling hours ago had dimmed, relaxing his body and ridding him of his forever pounding headache. He pulled his sleeve up to look at his watch and sighed. He's been here for nearly three hours, that cannot be healthy, especially in this particular weather.

He stood up from the bench and began the short journey home. In less that twenty minutes, he arrived at his mansion. He fished for his keys, mentally cheering once his fingers brushed against cold metal. He pulled the keys out of his pocket, inserting them in the overused lock. Not long after, he entered and instantly took his coat off, throwing it carelessly on the side rack beside the door. With half-lidded eyes, he stumbled up the stairs, swaying from side to side due to his drowsy state. Through his half-conscious mind, he could vaguely pick up the sound of a piano being played behind a door down the corridor. His eyes knitted together in confusion. The sound was absolutely beautiful, but who the hell is behind that door?And why on earth are they in his house! He was pretty sure Jaden had left with Seto earlier, but even so, Jaden cannot play the piano. He faintly remembered the time when he made an attempt to do so.

He tip-toed down the corridor, halting moments later at a familiar room that he hasn't entered for weeks. His shaky hand reached out to grab the handle. With a deep breath, he turned and opened, his heart picking up pace as the sound grew louder without the barrier from stopping any sound from escaping. His gaze instantly fell to the piano in the middle of the room. His breathing quickened and his palms grew sweaty. He couldn't breathe, scared that if he were to breathe, blink or move, the person he had longed to see for two years would disappear.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yugi's fingers danced rhythmically across the piano, her mesmerizing amethyst eyes focused solely on him, showing nothing but love and happiness. A gorgeous and heart stopping smile played at her lips once she noticed Yami's gaze. She let her piece come to an end before standing up. Her amethyst eyes never leaving his crimson as she advanced towards him, her smile widening with each step. She raised a hand towards her lover, her fingers running over the smooth cheek beneath her fingertips. Yami could only stand in shock, his body paralyzed at the feel of Yugi's touch. He let his eyes close as the sensation of Yugi's longed for touch warmed his body. He failed to notice his own tears trailing down his cheeks and due to his eyes being closed, he failed to noticed Yugi's similar tears.

"Yugi.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guys, my laptop has broke!

I'm lucky that I was able to write this chapter, but my laptop decided to stop working so we're going to have a few problems.

I'll try and get everything sorted asap, preferably tomorrow so I can frequently update c;

I'm sorry for all the depressing chapters, but Yugi is back where she belongs though I bet you guys knew that would happen anyway xD How predictable :o

I'll try and update soon so I can get Yami and Yugi to mate already xD

Until the next chapter c:

Btw, ignore my errors, I will come back to correct them, but it's late right now and I'm shattered. Plus, it's damn hard to correct via my phone, the effort is unbelievable..

Honestly, it was horrible writing on my phone (It's a touchscreen and I hate touchscreens) But I didn't want to use my laptop breaking as an excuse not to update. So I hope you enjoyed [:


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning: There's a lemon and a hint of blood in this chapter. (Nothing serious)**

Chapter 30-

"YUGI.." His voice was almost inaudible, afraid that the faintest of sound would snap him back to reality, a reality where the girl in his arms was just a fragment of his imagination. He clung to the fabric covering her skin with a firm grip, the material creasing from the pressure. His heart began to pound relentlessly in his chest unsteadily, almost as if threatening to rip out of his chest and make contact with the laminated floor. His eyes were clamped shut as his tears had accumulated abaft his eyelids, waiting to fall once he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. The room, even with the slightest tension, was filled with complete silence. The only sound that could be heard was the pitter patter of the raindrops as they make contact with the window and the heavy breathing of the two currently occupying the room in a bruising embrace. Yami could feel his lover squeeze him tighter, her body forcefully pressed up against his to feel more of his body heat, only then did he snap back to reality. His lashes fluttered, his vision becoming attacked by the blinding light and the moisture blurring his vision. With one more blink, his tears raced from his eyes expeditiously, traveling down his high cheekbones and splattering on the heated flooring beneath his feet. With great reluctance and a heavy noetic debate, he pulled backward somewhat to give his love some attention, he still doubted her existence, well, he doubted that what he is currently experiencing is real. It's not every day that someone you love dearly would awaken when they're supposedly dead. "Is this really you?"

Yami could only scan her eyes for any form of emotion to flicker in her depth, but when he failed, he began to worry. His eyebrows furrowed once she pulled away from his embrace and took a couple of steps back. Questions instantly swam around his head, mostly why she is distancing herself from him when she just minutes ago gripped him like letting go means enteral darkness. She had yet to acknowledge him and this fact alone seemed to make him doubt that what he was experiencing was indeed real, more. He walked closer, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so. She was looking in his direction, but she seemed to be staring right through him instead of at him..

"Yugi?"

Yugi snapped out of her thoughts at her boyfriend's voice. She took in his figure and broke out into a smile "It's me love, I'm back."

Yami shook his head, his mind failing to process those words. With slightly sweaty and shaky hands, he closed the distance between them, his fingers shakily rising to brush over her cheek "You're real?" His hand fell from her cheek to intertwine their fingers together and bring them to his lips, gingerly kissing each digit.

"I'm real, I came back for you.."

"But how?" He snapped his head to the side as a burning sensation gathered in his eyes, followed by the irritating moisture falling down his cheeks in waves. His eyes clenched "How are you here? You were dead, I saw.. There was b-blood and y-your uncle-"

"-Is dead." Yugi cut him off, her fingers gripping his chin and turning so she could look him in the eyes. Once his broken gaze was on her, her eyes softened considerably "I'll explain everything, ok?"

He gave a stiff nod in reply. His mind still hazy and not processing what is happening, even though his body is responding without hesitation.

He could only watch on in confusion, his body trembling more with each passing second. How is this happening? How can his lover return from death's grasp? It's impossible, well that's what he once thought. He was a witness to her merciless torture, he watched her downfall, the bloody corpse, the broken bones and the lack of heart. He held her in a gentle embrace, his arms held her with such delicacy, afraid he would break her otherwise. He felt no warmth upon contact, instead his skin was attacked with icy tendrils, the touch cold and bitter. She was gone, the sort of gone with no return, so how did she _return_? His mind was in shambles right now, also barely registering Yugi's comment about her uncle being dead. Since when?

His skin tingled from wherever Yugi's eyes lay on him, the feeling was pleasant but also awkward. With a brief glance towards her, he noticed how her eyes were narrowed and her eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought. She seemed to snap back to reality just to lose focus again. She was hesitating, almost as if contemplating her next move. Her mouth would open a fraction, however, no sound escaped past her parted lips. Yami stood uneasily, his heart pounding in his chest with each passing second.

"Yami, my love.." Her eyes found his stunning crimson, her arm stretched out in an invitation for him to take her hand "Come here."

It wasn't an authoritative ordinance. Her tone was gentle, soothing. He took her hand without hesitation, his eyes closing at the feel of her warmth that he had missed dearly. The last time he held her hand, her skin was freezing, unpleasant. She applied pressure on his hand, giving him a comforting squeeze and a heart warming smile before leading them out the room and into another that is more suitable for a long awaited chat. She hesitantly opened the door to Yami's bedroom, switching the switch once they entered to illuminate the once darkened room.

Yugi unwillingly removed her hands from Yami's own to close the door behind them and make her way towards the bed. She sat moments later, her hand reaching out to pat the spot adjacent to her which Yami instantly occupied second after without delay. Her attention was on him, her eyes serious and filled with a hint of irresolution. She reached forward to grasp Yami's hands in hers "I know you don't believe I'm real love, I don't blame you. Especially after everything that had happened _that_ day." She sighed, her gaze never leaving Yami's watery crimson "Even so, I'm here, _alive_.. You're not dreaming and this isn't your imagination or your mind playing tricks on you, nor is it a memory. I'm back and It's all thanks to you. Without you, I wouldn't be here right now. My uncle would've succeeded in killing me for revenge, but because of you, he failed."

Yami gave a faint nod, his mind focusing on her words "So if you're really here and it's not just my imagination, how did I help?"

Yugi frowned "You honestly have no clue, do you?" She glanced towards the ceiling with vague interest before focusing on the puzzle dangling from her boyfriend's neck. She ran a feather-like touch over the cool surface, her fingers slowly trailing over the eye of Horus. Upon contact, her puzzle glowed with the simple touch from its master. Yugi couldn't help but smile at Yami's shocked expression "You completed the puzzle.."

"I don't unders-"

"-Then let me explain?" At Yami's nod, she continued "I gave you this puzzle for a reason Yami, I wasn't completely oblivious to the danger that you could one day be in." She paused, her mind in indecision "I knew-.. Wait, remember what I said? The puzzle has a piece of me inside, did you understand that at all?"

"I thought about it a lot, but nothing really clicked." He bowed his head "I would sit and wonder what those words meant. Even though part of me didn't believe those words actually held a meaning.."

"They did" She began twiddling with the bed sheets "I didn't expect you to understand. Even if you did, it wouldn't have really mattered much."

"Why?"

"Because you would've completed it anyway" She smiled "Am I right?"

"That is true." His fingers absently trailed patterns over his trousers "You gave me that puzzle and with or without those words, I would've completed it because _you_ gave me it. Even though those few words made me even more determined to finish it."

"Yugi's smile grew wider "I knew all along."

Yami raised his head "But how?"

"I believed in you, just like I said to you that very day." She leaned forward "I knew you wouldn't let me down, and you didn't."

Yami's gaze trailed to the window, his eyes held longing "I was so lost without you, but even with you gone, I knew I had to continue living because deep down I knew I had a reason to. I've raised Jaden as my own, we've been together through all that has happened previously, comforting each other through our time of need." He tore his eyes away from the window, his focus now on Yugi "But even with the days passing by, turning into weeks and years, my heart has failed to repair and I know why."

"Because I wasn't there?"

He nodded "I thought you were dead.." He buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking "I d-didnt think you would come back to us."

"But I did" She shuffled closer to wrap her arms around the distraught male "If you didn't complete the puzzle, my soul would forever be trapped in the darkest corner for all eternity with no escape."

"Trapped?" Yami pulled back, his eyes full of worry "What do you mean trapped? You were in the puzzle, but how?"

Yugi's body shook at that question, her eyes subconsciously clamped shut as memories of the torture her soul has been enduring for the last two years flashed through her mind at lightning speed. She stood up from the bed before pacing the room frantically, her body remaining a blur to the human eye "I really need to explain everything, don't I?" without waiting for an answer or a form of acknowledgement, she continued "I will explain everything but do not speak until I'm finished."

"I'll try and stay quie-"

"-And stay calm."

Yami stared on in confusion but nodded anyway.

"Ok." She halted in her pacing, her arms instantly wrapping around her chest to comfort herself "I told you there was part of me inside the puzzle and I wasn't kidding. The truth is, a portion of my soul resided there." She checked Yami's facial expression carefully, noticing his tense posture "You could call it a doorway.."

"Wha-" Yugi cut him off, her eyes narrowing.

"-Love, I told you not to interrupt, all your questions will be answered soon." She held a slender finger to her chin, contemplating her next words "By 'doorway', I mean it was a passage for me to return to the puzzle." She gestured for Yami to give her said item, her hands clasping the cold metal once he did "When my uncle captured us, I knew I had to do something. At that moment, you were the main priority and would always be put before my needs. I was lacking in energy and the speck of power I was granted by my uncompleted puzzle, availed me in freeing you. Hence the reason I was able to control your body and get you out of that hell hole."

Yami fidgeted on the bed with uneasiness, he remembers Yugi controlling his body all too well. The sensation of having no control over his body was extraordinary, but also frightening, especially with what was occurring at the time.

"When I was sure you were safe and completely knocked out so you couldn't return in time, I transferred back to my body." Her head bowed "The pain.. God, I never experienced such pain before. The moment I was conscious, my eyes clenched in agony because every slash and carving to my body crashed to my heart in one fluid motion. I remember every jolt to the heart, the pain it caused. All these incipient feelings, the affliction my body was going through. The physical torture was agonizing, but even so, it fails in comparison to the mental torture my soul had to tolerate for the past two years."

Yami shook his head, his hand silently covering his mouth as his girlfriend retold her experience.

"When my uncle had plunged a knife into my heart, I could feel my soul rip from my broken body, travelling to somewhere unpleasant. I knew where I was going, I did give myself passage, after all." She watched the stars twinkle up ahead once she stood in front of the window, the rain finally giving way "I gave myself a one way ticket to the shadow realm, a place the devil would shy away from." Her eyes darkened with the memories "The shadows toy with you, torment you. They constantly surround you, laughing at you as your soul slowly disappears until nothing remains. You could say it's like a game." She turned back towards her silent lover, her eyes flickering "Ra, I would rather endure the pain I was going through for all eternity none stop with my uncle instead of suffering for one minute in that place."

"It was that bad?"

"I'm unable to explain how _bad _it really was." She shook her head "They're no words to describe _that_ place." She gave a reassuring smile once noticing her lover's grim expression "It's fine because you freed me. I was being held behind a door, a door which only opens one way. I'm sure you know _which _way." Once he nodded in understanding, she carried on "I knew how weak and exhausted my soul was becoming, crumbling with each passing second. Every second in that hell seemed like a year. I knew I had to fight though, I had a reason to."

"For me and Jaden?"

"Correct." She grinned "I could watch you, especially when you were busy solving my puzzle. You'd stay up late for hours, your eyes full of nothing but determination whilst you work on adding a new piece. With every piece added, my energy began to increase, my soul slowly returned. In reciprocation, I gave you warmth as comfort, knowing your energy and determination would increase." She gave a shaky laugh "We were working as a team and you didn't even know it." Her expression dropped considerably "I'm sorry I couldn't reassure you, tell you that I was ok."

"Yug-"

"-Hold on love, I'm still not finished." At his nod, she continued "Even though my soul was being abused, I was able to watch you progress and that alone gave me the will to live, to continue fighting against the shadows." Her expression brightened "Once you completed the puzzle, a new passageway had opened, granting my soul to return to it's rightful place, my body. I woke up in a cemetery, but the only thing on my mind at the time was blood, my uncles blood." She knelt in front of Yami, her eyes gazing lovingly into his "He is no longer a threat to us, we can live in peace."

Yami's lips twitched into a slight smile "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." He watched his lover place the puzzle on the desk, the golden antique glistening from the moonlight. His eyes flicked back to the love of his life when a thought jumped to the front of his mind, demanding an answer. "Your body.. There's not a scratch on you, why?"

"Ahh." Yugi clicked her tongue, her eyes surveying her arms "When my soul was transported back to my body, I was a mess. My bones were in the wrong place and every inch of me happened to be plastered with blood. My uncle really did one on me, huh?" She bit her lip "As I said, when I awoke, there was an aching need that would only be fulfilled by spilling my uncles blood. I was out for revenge and that's exactly what I did. Killing him gave me strength I never knew my body possessed and with that I was able to use the puzzle to heal myself. I guess my body was lacking blood, making it impossible to heal my wounds. I also found my heart too, the sick bastard kept it in a jar on his desk, how psychotic is that?"

"What possessed him to act like he did?"

"Maybe because he needs to get laid." She shrugged "It's too bad, the shadows will be the only thing he with see non-stop. I know for a fact they wouldn't get frisky with an old man."

"I doubt it." His eyes glistened as a smile graced his lips "He deserves everything he gets anyway."

Yugi gave a nod and a smile in reply. Leaning forward, her lips hovered over Yami's "So, do you believe I'm real now?"

At that question, Yami's fingers brushed over Yugi's cheek, stroking the smooth skin "I believe so."

"I'm glad" She closed the distance between them, their lips meeting for the very first time in two years. An explosion erupted in their stomachs, the barrier that once resided between them has now crumbled, letting the lovers reunite, light and darkness together again, as should be. The duo were overwhelmed with the explosion of emotions, their lack of air not a worry as they continue to pour their needy emotions in the kiss. Yugi broke the kiss enough to let Yami breathe. As she is a vampire, her lungs are stronger, meaning she can hold her breath longer than humans. Her lips hovered over his mouth, their breaths mingling momentarily before they met half way, again crushing their lips together with a strong need to taste the other. Yugi raised up from her kneeled position on the floor to make herself comfortable on Yami's lap. Her arms lazily raised to rest on her lover's shoulders, crossing her wrists behind his back. Yami followed Yugi, his arms tentatively wrapping around her waist, drawing her near.

"I missed you.." He breathed in her ear as they break the kiss with great reluctance.

"I know" She smiled, her fingers moving the blonde bangs away from his eyes "I missed you too."

Yami smiled back, his arms tightening around her waist. Both stayed like this for a while, enjoy the others presence. They needed to get used to the gentle touch of the other, to remember what it was like together in an embrace that both had craved for all these years when they were forcefully ripped apart.

"Me and Jaden had an interesting conversation today." Yami broke the silence, finally feeling at ease enough to start a conversation with his sorely missed lover.

"Oh?" Yugi's eyebrow quirked "About?"

Yami stroked Yugi's cheek, his lips brushing against her cheek affectionately "About you."

Yugi's head tilted to the side in curiosity "Do tell.."

"We were at the park, a father and son day out. He saw me with-"

"-Tea."

Yami's eyes widened "How did you-"

"Know?" She chuckled at Yami's annoyed expression from being cut off twice "I can smell her scent on you."

Yami's mouth opened and closed, representing a fish out of the water. His expression turned fearful "Y-Yugi, me and h-her are not together!" He shook his head "I swear I-. Why are you laughing?" His eyes narrowed at the girl on his lap, her shoulders were shaking with amusement. Why, Yami has no clue.

"Sorry!" She raised her head, her hand slapping over her mouth as her body began to shake with mirth "You're so hysterical! I'm three thousand and twenty years old Yami, I'm not one to jump to conclusions" She smirked, her laughing instantly dying down and her eyes holding mischief "You know, even if you were with her, I'd be fine with it."

Yami's expression turned serious "You wouldn't care if I dated her?" He frowned "Why not?"

"Because you thought I was dead right?"

Yami winced at the word 'dead,' but nodded anyway.

"Well I couldn't exactly stop you from being with her." She removed herself from Yami's lap to stand up "But.."

"But?" Yami's eyebrow raised, waiting for his lover's response.

"I wouldn't mind you being with her, I didn't expect you to stay faithful to me forever." She sighed "People mourn deaths and later move on from them, not forgetting, but living on." She gave a playful wink "Even so, it doesn't mean I would've allowed you two to remain an item when I returned, I would kill her without hesitation."

Yami smiled up at her from his position on the bed "You'd come back in a rage full of jealousy."

"Bingo." She held a finger to her chin "Maybe I should kill her for making physical contact with you.."

"Yugi." Yami's tone dropped a few octaves, his eyes narrowed "You will n-"

"-Do you like her _Yami-kins_?" Her pitch heightened, imitating a certain brunette "If someone were to touch me without consent, I'd stick their head on a pole and use it as a new decoration."

Yami smirked "I touched you without consent, didn't I? Remember that time in the hotel room and the airport and at my mans-"

"-Ok I get it." She held a finger to her temple, gently massaging "You were an exception, don't get big headed about it."

"It's funny little one.." He stood up, slowly advancing towards his lover "You've loved me all along, but you were too blind to notice."

Yugi's eyebrow rose "You're kidding right?" Her arms crossed over her chest "I despised you, I had the urge to throw you off a skyscraper then collect your bones as souvenirs."

Yami winced, his hand hovering over his heart in feign hurt "You _hated _me _that _much?"

"I did." She smiled "But you were persistent, and that day when you rejected me of a kiss, I knew I harbored deeper feelings for you."

Yami's insides fluttered at those words "I was mentally beating myself up for walking away from you."

"You swam away remember? We were in that damn pool" She pouted "There's bad memories there. But I can't complain because the good memories outweigh the bad."

"That's true, we did get together there, after all." His eyes widened as a thought struck him "I ventured into your art room the day you had _left."_

Yugi stared at her boyfriend with confusion until realization hit her "You came across my painting, didn't you?"

He nodded "I noticed it covered over in the corner, I was curious." He shook his head "Fuck Yugi.. It's absolutely beautiful, why did you never show me?"

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "It was supposed to be for your birthday." She bowed her head "But I missed it.. _Twice."_ Her body shook as guilt washed over her "I-I'm sorry for failing to celebrate with you.. I'm so sorry.."

"Yugi.." He wrapped his arms around his love, whispering sweet nothings in her ear "It's ok love, it's not your fault. All that matters now is our future, understand? We have an eternity full of birthdays to celebrate as a family."

"But you're twenty now.."

"I kno-"

"-Two years.."

"Yugi." Yami gripped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye "Can we put the past behind us and move on? We have no power over the past, but we can live on and enjoy our future."

Yugi's eyes darkened "Future?"

Yami pulled back somewhat to see more of Yugi "Yeah, our future."

Yugi smiled "I guess your decision hasn't changed, huh?"

"If you mean becoming your mate, then no."

Yugi grinned "You're mental."

Yami tilted his head to the side, his hands rubbing circles on the small of her back "Love? Don't tell me you will deny me again, because I've alre-"

"-I wasn't going to deny you" She rolled her eyes "I was actually hoping this subject would get brought up. You see, I've been thinking a lot and have finally come to terms with reality. I want you to be mine and mine alone, do you understand?" Her hands balled into fists "You will be bonded to me eternally, to me only. You need to understand that this isn't just a silly promise that could be classed as a 'marriage.' There're many differences, the main fact is that we cannot break our bond if we have a petty argument or over the years form a hateful relationship."

"I'm aware." Yami smiled "That doesn't bother me."

"There's more." She gestured for Yami to follow her to the bed so she can further explain. "The mating process is a bitch to handle. Your body will go through immense pain and a range of changes. Your body will lose and gain in the process." At Yami's confused expression, she decided to elaborate. "You will lose your heartbeat and humanity. I will insert my venom and let it flow through your system, mixing with your blood. Your blood would boil due to the reaction between both substances. Your insides would elevate in temperature, the heat bubbling and attacking everything in its wake. The scolding heat alone is enough to make you pass out." She leaned backward on her arms, her eyes focusing on the newly formed rain splashing on the glass. "After the pain finally subsides, your body will hyperventilate due to your body transmuting and your vampiric powers kicking in. Your teeth will forcefully rip out, later replaced with a new set that consists of your fangs that you will utilize for feeding purposes. Once that part is complete, your wings will spring forth, tearing your back op-"

"Shit.."

"-Tearing your back open" She continued "Not much happens after that. Even so, it doesn't mean the torture is over."

"Ra Yugi.. It's like you're telling me this to change my mind."

"No.." She removed her gaze from the window, her amethyst eyes boring into crimson "I'm giving you a way out. I need to be sure you're up for it."

"Of course I'm up f-.. Why are you crying?" He immediately scooped Yugi up into his arms, his hands gently wiping at the crimson tears forming in his lovers beautiful eyes.

"I..What?" She raised her own hand towards her eyes, her index finger taking in the moist skin. "I don't know.." She bowed her head "I'm actually clueless.."

"How are you feeling?"

"Overwhelmed" She twiddled with the sleeve on Yami's shirt "I'm still trying to adjust to everything. You know, being back in my own body and living without the mental abuse."

Yami's eyes softened and his lips quirked in what could be known as a 'soppy' smile "I'll help you get through this to the best of my ability."

Yugi's smile resembled Yami's own at his choice of words. She leaned forward, her lips brushing Yami's in a chaste kiss. Pulling back, her head cocked slightly to one side while she surveys her boyfriend's eyes. _The windows to his soul_. "I know you will." Her hand cupped her lover's cheek "I love you.."

Yami leaned into her gentle touch, his eyes closing and a warm smile graced his lips "I love you too."

She grabbed Yami's arms, encouraging him to wrap them around her waist; which he did, firmly. Her own arms moved to encircle his neck, bringing their bodies closer. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the tender moment as they cuddle, even if the time passes by at lightning speed. Yugi began rubbing circles on his back soothingly as if to eliminate her lovers fears and worries. If Yami's tight grip was anything to go by, she knew deep down he was scared. Scared that their encounter was indeed nothing but his imagination or a dream. She knew he feared releasing her in case she vanished out of sight, this time with no return. A speck of water trailed down her neck, later halting due to the fabric immediately soaking it up. It's obvious Yami is emotional, _spilling tears_ and she let him. With a tighter hold around him, she squeezed him slightly in a silent 'Let it out, I'm here.' She knew he understood the silent message since his shoulders began shaking along with his silent sobs becoming audible. He doesn't need to hold back, not anymore.

"Everything seems unreal." He mumbled into Yugi's shirt, breaking the once silence.

Instead of a reply, Yugi let her eyes wander towards the window, noticing the swirls of yellows and oranges dancing around each other, creating a beautiful landscape that Yugi will later draw on a canvas. This moment was serene, the silence was soothing to her ears, contrasting to the noise she had come accustomed to for the past couple of years. Yeah, everything seems unreal. The rain had finally let up, leaving a damp layer on the pavements and raindrops descending the windows behind. The tranquil atmosphere warmed her to the core, knowing that everything from now on will be alright. They don't need to worry anymore. She bowed her head, a warm smile gracing her lips "You're right" She raised her head, amethyst locking with crimson "But that's what makes it a reality." Her fingers brushed Yami's cheek. "This moment right now is real and eternal."

Yami's eyes closed, letting his lovers promising words filter through his mind, caressing every inch of his body and discarding all his negative thoughts. His hold tightened around her; if possible. The outside world is no longer a problem. There're no barriers, no evil, and no interruptions. Tonight is their time to reunite. To make up for the two years that were lost when the duo were forcefully ripped apart by sick and twisted intentions.

"It's not a dream.."

"It's not"

"It's not.." He broke apart enough to be eye level with his love. He's yearned for this view. He's yearned to see his lover's eyes once more, not empty or void of life, but glowing with happiness and full of life. His insides began to flutter as they stare at one another, words not needed to send their love to the other. Without losing their gaze, he leaned forward, breaking the small gap between them that had gathered to crush their lips together in an ardent kiss. One filled with a hurricane of emotions that both needed to express. He shuffled more up the bed, his lips still locked with Yugi's on their short journey. With his hand, he gently titled Yugi's body so her back was flush against the silky sheets below. He moved position himself, his knees on each side of her hips though his upper half was not touching hers. His hands framed her head, successfully hovering his body over her's before lowering; slowly, to avoid causing discomfort to the girl beneath him. Once their bodies were completely touching, his hands began their explorations, working their way under her shirt and massaging the heated skin.

Yugi's eyes instinctively closed once her lover began caressing her body with his gentle but talented hands. Her insides instantly began to melt from the mere contact, the sorely missed touch noticeable to the eye. Her body felt weak due to his touch turning her into putty. How much she had missed his tenderness, how she has craved for this moment.

Yami brushed his hand over her stomach from under the material, his fingertips running along the goosebumps that had formed upon contact. A shiver rocked her slender frame once his hands rubbed her sides, making a smile bloom instantly at the corner of his lips "You're so sensitive.."

Eyes remaining closed, she let out a noise that held a hint of annoyance though was dulled due to the shakiness. "I haven't experienced a single touch in two years.." An eye lazily opened, peering at the male above her "My mind is on overload right now."

He let out a breathy chuckle, his hands soon halting in their explorations to claim his lovers rosy and slightly bruised lips with his similar ones. Their eyes closed on instinct, letting their bodies focus on the kiss and deepening with passion. His tongue ran over her smooth lips in a silent question to gain entrance inside, to deepen their kiss further. There was no hesitant delay or rejection. Instead, he was almost immediately granted access into his lovers moist cavern, mapping every inch and running his tongue along the sides almost teasingly.

As their lips meld together, Yugi's hand reached out to grip Yami's between hers, rubbing her thumb along his knuckles lovingly once his mind registered the slight move and intertwined their fingers. Her eyes slowly opened once the loss of her boyfriends warm lips left hers. Darkened ruby peered down at her through blonde bangs, his eyes mapping out hers intently "Love?" She reached forward, her hand running through his ebony locks comfortingly.

"You're so beautiful love." He purred while his thumb stroked along her cheek "So beautiful.."

A burning sensation made itself known on her face, her cheeks flushing to the colour of scarlet at her boyfriends choice of words "Bastard.." Her head tilted to the side, avoiding any sort of eye contact with her lover due to her newly formed embarrassment "Stop teasing me like this." Her voice wavered, mentally hoping her lover had failed to notice the red hue that had formed on her cheeks.

Yami chuckled, his ruby orbs never leaving amethyst "You really are beautiful, and you're mine.. All mine.." He gripped her chin between his fingers, gently turning her face back towards him to admire the adorable tint on his lover's cheeks "That blush highlights your face beautifully, little one."

The blood rush to her face increased, darkening her face and heating up her skin "Fucking hell" She mumbled, squirming underneath her lovers excruciating gaze. A growl was caught in her throat at witnessing Yami smirking above her, his eyes reflecting nothing but amusement at watching her futile attempts to rid herself of the blush and save the humiliation. "You're an ass, but you're my ass.."

"God.. "Yami held an unoccupied hand over his mouth, his other arm used for stability. His shoulders began shaking while his hand remained clamped over his mouth to stop his laughter from eluding and irritating his lover further. He caught sight of Yugi's exasperated gaze, her eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"Wow.. You're so immature.." She raised a hand to her temple "Do people in your generation not express things like that? I thought it was endearing?"

"Well yeah.." He chuckled, his hand returning by the side of her head "It's just the way you said it, like I was actually your ass.. I mean, If I were, then you'd require to be flexible to-"

"Shut up." Her tone lowered and her head turned to conceal her embarrassment "That's just obnoxious.."

"You're blushing again.." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Again, he moved her face towards him, mentally smirking once he caught sight of the tinge of pink gracing his lovers impeccable skin. He leaned down towards her, crushing their lips together as the urge grew from watching his lover all flustered. Unknown to Yugi, it turned him on, a lot. He carefully lowered his body back on Yugi, his hands now free to explore his lovers body and tangle in her hair to bring their faces more proximate. Just inches apart, his breath fanned over her lips "You look adorable."

Yugi's orbs mapped out Yami's, realizing he was indeed being earnest. It was eccentric, especially when she thought she was everything but adorable. "Seriously?" Her tone was disbelieving, virtually taking on an allusion of dubiousness due her mind becoming nebulous. Should she take that as a compliment? Maybe she should. Those words did come from _her _Yami after all. If someone were to call her adorable, she wouldn't hesitate in killing them, discarding their bodies somewhere unpleasant for calling her such a thing. But because it was Yami, her natural instincts are thrown out of the window, leaving Yugi flushed and gullible. Yes, Yami was an exception, making her experience all these new-born feelings.

He nodded, his eyes shining "No one else can see you like this.. Just me.._Mine_." His tone turned possessive and God did it turn her on. He moved the stray locks of hair from her face, marveling the resplendent figure beneath him that belongs to him and him only.

She bit her lip, watching her lover's every move punctiliously and mentally smirking when a thought had occurred. Yami is acting possessive now, God knows how he would act once their mating ritual is finished. It's a known fact that newly formed mates are unbelievably attached to one another for a couple of months or even a year. She could see it now, Yami draping an arm around her in a proprietorial way, scowling at anyone who dares venture over a certain mark. She let out a deep breath, her eyes flickering towards her lovers hands that are currently working on ridding her from the material covering her torso. In lieu of lying there being idle, she arched her back to help him get rid of her shirt quicker, the fabric moving up and over her body with ease from the extra help.

Yami smiled from his straddled position above Yugi, his hands running over the new skin presented to him, feeling the warmth of her body heat. He gave his lover a chaste kiss on the lips in thanks before trailing butterfly kisses down her jawline, neck, throat and downwards, pulling away moderately due to the irritating fabric covering her breast area. He ran a finger down her chest, ceasing at her navel to admire the simple actions outcome. Yes, she was overly sensitive if the sheen layer of sweat blanketing her body was anything to go by.

She gave a groan as his hands traveled lower, halting at the waistband of her jeans to fiddle with the metallic button that is becoming a nuisance before unclasping and tugging down the zipper. She arched into his touch once his talented hands successfully unfastened her trousers and wasted no time in ridding her slender legs of the material that is obscuring his view of marveling more skin. "Yami.." She moaned, her eyes closing from his basic acts. She is going insane and they haven't started the 'intimate' stage yet.

"Yes, love?" He chuckled, noticing his girlfriends hand clenching by her sides due to her body being impatient. "You know, you haven't given me a nickname yet.."

She gave a low growl, her eyes opening to glance at her lover with indignation "You're kidding right?" She shook her head in incredulity "I'm at your mercy, half naked and all you can think about is a non-existent nickname?"

He smirked, thinking his lover's words over in his head "Yes..I call you _little one_.."

"I rather you not." She huffed, still in disbelief that they're having this conversation at such a time "I'll think of one, it will come naturally, I'm sure."

"Fine by me." He leaned forward, locking lips with his love in a heated kiss while his hand seeks out Yugi's own to intertwine their fingers. Through the kiss, he used his other hand to run beneath her body and unclasp her bra, letting the straps fall from her shoulders and over her arms with his eager fingers. Bra successfully discarded, he raised up on his knees to marvel the stunning and breathtaking body beneath him, watching her body shiver from his hypnotic and extremely intense gaze. He mapped out his love, his eyebrows furrowed upon realizing that something was missing that would add to their heated moment. With his mind running a mile per minute, he disentangled his fingers from Yugi's to raise up from the bed and dart towards an object on the shelf to their left. He clicked a certain button, engulfing the once quiet room with a soft melody that flows from the speakers and caresses their ear drums.

Yugi's eyes closed, welcoming the sweet melody with open arms as the notes float around her, calming her every thoughts and easing her mind. She let a smile bloom at her lips, immediately feeling a weight on top of her seconds after the music resounded through the room and broke the previously gathered silence. She re-opened her eyes, her sight instantly taking in the cheeky grin on her lover's face who raised his arms to rid himself of the material that is concealing Yugi from scanning what's underneath his shirt. His eyes locked on hers, none willing to break the contact as his hands pull the shirt over his head and discard said item on the floor where Yugi's abandoned attire lay. Witnessing her boyfriends bare chest made her insides flutter, her mouth drying up as she mapped out every line that adorned his abdomen and the V line that disappears down his boxers.

"Like what you see, _little one?_" He purred in her ear, smirking once her body jumped with the delay of noticing his close presence too late. He gave a wink, his hand moving to shut his lover's mouth before she catches flies or anything of the sort.

"Bastard.." She murmured even though the small smile was noticeable. She pulled Yami flush against her, her fingers dancing over the material to rid her lover of his lower attire, leaving him totally nude above her. As she ran her hands eagerly along his heated skin, Yami took up the task of pulling the last of Yugi's underwear down her slender legs and throwing them to the floor with the other attire. Both took this time to explore and marvel the others perfectly structured bodies, the moment heightening in passion due to the music representing their feelings for one another. Yugi's fingers interlaced in Yami's hair to bring his lips to hers in a heartwarming kiss that she planned to initiate. Running a tongue over his smooth and strangely addicting lips, she was immediately granted access inside, her taste buds picking up a hint of strawberries and a taste that could only be described as Yami's. She breathed through her nose, not wanting to break the kiss just yet. His lips were so addicting and unknown to Yugi, Yami had similar thoughts.

"Little one.." He whispered, breaking the kiss to lock eyes with the girl he adores "I love you so much.. I reall-"

Yugi raised a finger to his lips, halting him from saying anything further. "Shh.." She breathed, her eyes glistening with love and affection "I love you too dear.." Before he could reply, she captured his lips in another kiss, filled with tenderness and warmth. Their lips moved in perfect sync and their tongues battled it out to become the victor while their hands glide over skin, touching and squeezing whatever is presented to them.

Yami smiled before his mouth began attacking Yugi's skin with his lips, sucking and licking his way down her body in hopes to get a pleasured reaction from his lover. At succeeding, he proceeded his ministrations and traveled lower, being sure to maintain a steady pace to tease his lover more. His fingers gently brushed over her flushed skin, the mere touch rewarded him with an arch from the girl below him and a mewl like noise to pass from her parted lips. Smirking over skin, he continued teasing her by running his tongue up her thigh sensually, his eyes closed and his ears alert to pick up the faint hushed sounds escaping from his lover's mouth at his actions.

"Tease" She grumbled, her back arching into his touch.

"Sorry_ little one, _I just love seeing you squirm beneath me, it's an exotic sight.." He gave a devious smirk as he crawled towards his prey, his face lingering above her's "So exotic.."

She scoffed "Enjoy it while you can _lover boy _because in time you will be experiencing nothing but pain, by my hands."

His face instantly paled at his lovers words. He had totally forgotten about the whole 'mating' agreement due to his body being overwhelmed with these long lost emotions "Shit.." He tilted his head to the side, his eyes lowering to 'Ate' that now remains limp "What a turn off.."

She shrugged "It can easily get started up again."

Yami's face brightened, his devious smirk back on full force "Oh?" In a blink of an eye, his back made contact with a soft material, his body sinking into the foam mattress "Love?" He blinked a couple of times, his mind not fully processing the new position due to his lover's speed in flipping them over.

Yugi gave an innocent smile, eyes filled with amusement at her 'dominant' position. She let out a purr as her eyes surveyed her lovers sprawled out position below her, taking in his disheveled hair "Now this sight is what you call _exotic_, don't you think babe?" She ran a slender finger down his chest, her nails leaving a bloody trail behind as she traveled downwards.

He arched his back into her touch, welcoming the pain and pleasure from Yugi's intentional assault down his chest. He caught sight of his lover hovering above him, her lip between her teeth seductively as her hands work on his body. The sight alone sent a blood rush to his groin, making Ate' start up again from the breathtaking sight of his lover dancing on top of his thighs, her eyes closed and her hips moving in a suggestive manner to the music playing in the background. He groaned, his groin getting excruciatingly hard from his lover's acts. His breath caught in his throat as a warm hand wrapped itself around Ate,' stroking too slow for his liking. He opened an eye, locking eyes with hypnotic amethyst that gaze at him with a glazed over look, her eyes darkening "L-Love..What-..A-AH" His back arched and his words were cut short due to the moist and warm heat enveloping him completely, his mind in overload from the new found pleasure bolting up his body in waves. His toes curled and his hands balled into fists from the indescribable pleasure racing through his body thanks to Yugi's talented mouth that seemed to attack him in all the right places.

Yugi gave a hum, sending vibrations through her soon-to-be mates groin. At being rewarded with a breathy moan, she pulled away, a satisfactory smile pulling at her lips once she observed his body shivering in euphoria from her bold act. "I want you.." She whined as the urge to be re-claimed by Yami grew. She bit her lip before flipping their positions so Yami was above her. "Take me already.. Gods, love.. Make me yours."

Yami blinked, his head shaking to rid himself of the dizziness that had attacked his mind due to the immediate switch. He smiled down at her, his arms wrapping around his little one to bring her closer "As you wish.." With those words verbalized, he positioned himself at her entrance, his eyes never leaving hers as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in one fluid -but gentle- motion. Eyes clenching shut from the tight heat surrounding him, he leaned up on his arms, his lips meeting Yugi's halfway for a heart-stopping kiss full of passion and love while he waits for the angel below him to adjust to his size and get used to the stimulation of being filled. "S-So damn.. tight.." It came out in a pant, his mind too far gone to speak fluently or process his thoughts "Gods..F-Fuck.."

Yugi's eyes clenched shut, body moving in perfect sync with Yami's rocking motion as both become one. Her body instantly began to heat up, sweat forming on her skin and glistening in the moonlight from her exertion. She didn't need to look at Yami to come to the conclusion that he too was in a similar state as she. She gave a hum in approval, their bodies dancing and grinding together to the beat of the music while their hands make an endeavor to caress every inch of skin in reach, without the extra effort to do so. "L-Love" Her voice was shaky due to Yami's relentless poundings in her body that are driving her insane. "Give me the go ahead."

Yami, through his half-conscious mind, gave a nod in reply, his lower half never ceasing its motion in thrusting in and out of his lover. His lips brushed over Yugi's in a sloppy kiss just as one of his hands ran feather-like touches over her sweat slicked skin in a downward route, being sure to brush over her sensitive spots that he had come acquainted with from his explorations in the past.

Yugi raised her hands towards his shoulders, running them down to grip his firm muscles that ripple with each giving thrust before she elevated back up his shoulder, her nails descending down his back as her body goes in bliss from the constant pleasure pulsing through her body. A shaky sigh escaped past her parted lips, her moans instantly drowned by Yami's ravenous mouth swallowing her every noise.

He felt a tinge develop on his upper back, the pain of Yugi's onslaught immediately mixing with the pleasure he is enduring, overpowering his mind with the contrasting feelings that immediately transforms into a deeper state of ecstasy. "I'm..n-nearly.." He cut himself off as Yugi attached her lips to his neck, sucking and nipping his pulse point to form a bruise in a claim of his body. He gave a small coo of appreciation before returning the possessive gesture.

"Umm.." Her head lolled to the side, giving her boyfriend easy access to her vulnerable neck where he proceeds his treatment in which Yugi had given him mere seconds ago. He littered kisses over her porcelain skin, lingering over her sensitive areas to drive the little one insane. He couldn't help but give a tremulous smirk when Yugi gave a resounding cry from the extra stimuli. "W-Wait.. f-for me.."She raised her hand unsteadily towards her face, brushing away the damp bangs clinging to her dampened skin due to their paired physical workout.

He bit his lips, his pants becoming more ragged with every rock of his hips and his fast approaching climax. Peering down at his lover through his slicked bangs, he espied the glazed over look in those amethyst pools that have darkened considerably to an inky violet "Little one, I'm not goin-"

Yugi wasted no time in flipping their positions, hovering over her victim like a predator would its next meal. The smell of her lover's arousal and near climax fogged up her senses, her vampire instincts taking over to continue to the next step of their mating ritual. Her fangs lengthened once her wine orbs zeroed in on the vein pulsating behind flesh, her body moved almost instantly in a trance towards the vein, everything around her out of focus to taste the hypnotic blood "I'm sorry.." She murmured before attaching her fangs on his neck, piercing the flesh moments later and gulping down her prize voraciously, being sure to remain in control of her body and not lose her senses. The sudden jolt of pain added fuel to the fire, which sent Yami spiraling over the edge with a cry of her name, soon taking in the sight of his lover reaching completion a millisecond later due to his addicting blood being her undoing.

Yami tensed upon contact, his body remaining stiff as not to startle or irritate his lover while she is feeding. He made an attempt to calm his shallow breathing from reaching his orgasm, the sensation still coursing throughout his body leaving him breathless. That breathtaking sensation didn't last for long however as his body began to drop in temperature, his skin turning a deathly pale and his eyes growing annoyingly heavy as his life source was slowly being drained from him by his lover. His body now impotent, he fought against the urge to give into the approaching darkness, knowing if he did, he would be separated from _his little_ one again. Determined not to let that happen, he focused on the music, welcoming every beat and focusing on the faint words.

At feeling Yami's gelid skin, she halted in her blood-thirst to set free her venom, letting the deadly fluid flow through his veins and mix with his mortal blood, contaminating the once pure substance. She pulled away, extending her nails to slit her wrist, bringing the bloody wrist towards her lover's lips, encouraging him to drink what is presented to him "Drink it love." She wiggled her wrist in front of his face, watching him weakly grasp her arms and lower his lips on the cut, taking in the coppery substance with distaste. Once his body drank a suitable amount of her blood, she pulled her wrist away from him, using her cut-free hand to grasp Yami's own comfortingly, knowing what was to come next.

"Little one, I f-feel weak.." His unoccupied hand was thrown over his eyes, his mind swirling from the pain accumulating in his head area. His mind kept falling deeper into darkness, the shadows taunting him and coaxing him to fall victim. He shook his head ferociously, sweat collecting on his brow from the simple action "N-No.."

"Don't fight it.."

His breathing labored, his body too exhausted to take another intake of much-needed oxygen. He couldn't fight it.. H_e shouldn't fight it_.. Every little breath hurt, every small movement took a toll on his body. Is this what it's like to be on your death bed? Incapable of making the slightest move or think without your body going through agonizing pain? With each harsh breath, his mind fell deeper and deeper into the shadows, the fog gathering and blanketing his mind until he loses all his senses. He lays there, his body useless and nothing but a shell of what he used to be while immortality slowly creeps up on him, persuading him to give in to the darkness and welcome his new life with the loss of his mortality. He welcomes it, embracing the darkness with open arms as his life is slowly and painfully taken away from him.

His body gave one massive jolt before going limp on the bed. His breathing had ceased just like his heart immediately stopped beating. Yugi nearly sobbed at the sight, watching her lover's lifeless form remain deathly pale. Even though she knew this was necessary, she couldn't help the guilt that had formed. She did this to him, she is the one who _killed_ him. That's what she had done, killed him because to be known as 'the walking dead' you need to be reborn after reaching death. She squeezed his hand, hoping the small comforting gesture would reach Yami through his temporary comatose state. She knew his mind was in complete turmoil, only because his body seems relaxed, doesn't mean _he _is. Yugi herself had been through these stages before and there's not one moment your mind is at ease until the transformation is complete.

The music in the background didn't help any, in fact, it pissed her off. Glaring at the object with hate, the eye of Horus responded to her rage, the extra eye gleaming on her forehead and rising in intensity. Raising a hand, shadows sprang forth from the palm of her hand, attacking the object of great irritation on the shelf until nothing but dust remained. Once completely satisfied and noise free, her attention promptly snapped back to Yami, her eyebrows furrowing as his body began to convulse on the bed in a violent manner. Keeping a firm grip on his hand, she leaned forward to grip the discarded shirt on the floor and utilize the material to wipe the sweat away that is forming on Yami's skin due to the sudden transmute his body is going through. "It's ok." She cooed, wishing she could take the pain away, even though she has to a certain extent, just not completely.

His body continued to jerk violently just as he gave his first forced breaths of a new being. His breathing grew shallow and restricted while his sweating increased due to his blood bubbling inside him, his body taking a rise in temperature. Yugi's skin burned upon contact though she shrugged the pain off, her main priority is the male shaking uncontrollably on the bed. Stinging ignored, she rubbed circles on the back of his hand using her thumb in sympathy, knowing the worse was yet to come. "Open your eyes."

As if those words triggered something inside him, his eyes instantly shot open, vaguely taking in his surroundings before his jaw began to throb. He turned on his side, his vision remaining blurry as he fought against the affliction in his mouth. He let out a gurgled noise simultaneously bending over the side to rid his mouth of the gathered crimson substance. He gave a choked sob at watching his blood drip from his mouth along with his teeth ripping free from his gums and making contact with the rug on the floor. He clenched his eyes shut bidding the pain to leave him be but having no hope. A pained scream tore from his abused throat, his body collapsing on the covers as a stab to the gums had him dry heaving just before a pair of canines broke through, the newly required bloody fangs protruding past his bruised lips. Yugi watched on in complete silence, her eyes clenching shut and her hands over her ears to block out her boyfriends sufferings. All she could do was caress him with her mind, but at this point, help wasn't reaching him.

He writhed on the bed from the scolding heat forming on his back, his skin slowly stretching to prolong his pain. He couldn't breathe whatsoever, the torment inflicted on his body is beyond his wildest imaginations. His body feels like he's been set ablaze after being doused with gasoline, the pain never subsiding nor dulling to make the transformation that _tiny_ bit more bearable. He subconsciously rolled over on his stomach, his abused back stinging with even the gentleness of touches. All he could see was red, red everywhere. Not a multitude of colours, just red. His throat remained dry, no words able to escape past his parted lips apart from his cries of pain. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides as the intolerable pain escalated until he jerked forward, his mouth open in a scream due his skin rupturing just for blood soaked wings to spring forth, standing proudly in the air.

He leaned over, hoping to gain his breath back as the pain slowly subsides leaving him completely exhausted. He could feel his body gradually heal itself in the more severe areas before clearing up his less fatal wounds. He collapsed on the bed, his mind welcoming the warmth that is creeping up on him, easing away his pain and thoughts.

"Yami?"

Yami blinked a couple of times into the pillow before raising his head towards the sound of voice. He locked eyes with worried amethyst, her eyes puffy and cheeks tear stained. "Y-Yugi?" His voice was hoarse, but he didn't care. Carefully, he crawled over to his lover, immediately scooping her up into his arms and nuzzling her neck "W-Why are you crying?"

"That was horrible" She mumbled into his chest "Ask me to do something like that again, I'll kill you."

He chuckled, running his fingers through her hair lovingly "I won't little one, I promi-" He was cut off as a moan tore past his lips, his eyes closing as pleasure coursed through his body "Little o-one?"

She halted in her caressings, letting her hands drop from her lovers newly required wings. "Your wings are beautiful.." She stared on in awe "They match your eyes.."

He peered over his shoulder, his own expression similar to Yugi's "Wow.." He turned back to Yugi who was nodding knowingly "Even so, their beauty pales in comparison to yours.."

Yugi's cheeks began to burn in embarrassment "Yami." She titled her head to the side, hiding her face from Yami's "Stop that."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her embarrassment. He found it amusing that such a tough girl would lose her composure due to a compliment and he loved it. "You look adorable."

Yugi glared "Do not" Before Yami could object, she leaned forward, exposing her neck to her lover "Eat or I'll kick your ass, the only reason you're not in a blood thirst frenzy is because the puzzle is protecting you from it, now eat before it wears off."

Yami eyed her neck with uncertainty "I don't know.." Even as he said those words, his mouth continued to get closer "I don't think I can.." His already extended fangs attached themselves to the skin, piercing the flesh and drinking the flowing blood on instinct. His eyes closed in bliss, letting his mouth drink the blood without much thought. He began to feel his strength increase along with his energy, his body no longer exhausted from the previous onslaughts to his body. He could feel a pressure on his chest before he made contact with the opposing wall "Ow." He raised a hand towards the back of his throbbing head, taking note of the coppery substance. As the wound healed, he tilted his head to the side watching his lover stare down at him with a sheepish look "What was that for?"

"Sorry?" She rubbed the back of her neck, grinning "I had to stop you from taking more blood, that's the only way I knew how.."

"Sorry about that." He leaped off the floor, running at inhuman speed towards his love and gently scooping her up into his arms "Maybe I should make it up to you?" Without waiting for any form of acknowledgment, he threw Yugi onto the bed and climbed on after her "Are you up for round two?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chap is over 10 thousand words long, the longest one yet (/.\\)

Reviews would be appreciated as I would love to hear your feedback. Anyway, chapter 31 will be the last of Crimson blood although a sequel is a big 'maybe' depending on what you guys think ;x

I may start working on the next chapter and get it posted up tomorrow, depending

Byeeee ('.')/


	31. Chapter 31

/_Mindlink_../

_Italic _(dream)

**Bold** (Music/singing)

Chapter 31-

_Fingers tap over keys furiously, the male absentmindedly searching the web for anything that sparks his interest. With a brief click on a specific link, he was almost instantly navigated to a new page, the layout nothing of interest, but the pictures.. He bit his bottom lip, the light emanating from the monitor highlighting his face beautifully through the dimly lit room. His index finger hovered over the scroller, sliding down to see the content further down the page. He inhaled deeply just as his hand trailed towards his boxers, slipping inside just to grasp Ate' that stands proudly at attention. His eyes stayed fixated on the images that were displayed on the monitor, being sure not to break contact as he did his 'dirty' work. _

_"Yami.."_

_Said person halted in his caressings, watching a gorgeous woman enter his bedroom wearing a leather catwoman outfit, a whip tightly grasped in one hand. She leaned on the door frame, her focus on the male perched on the bed whose hand was still buried inside his boxers. Quirking an eyebrow, she slapped the whip down on her palm, a whu-PSHH sound breaking the silence as the whip makes contact with bare skin "Are you doing something forbidden my love?"_

_"What..Uh, no!" He removed his hand from out of his boxers, his fingers sliding along the covers below him, trailing towards the laptop. With his gaze still on the female, he clicked off the website, mentally hoping his lover failed to realize his stealth like movements "See, come check!"_

_Yugi pulled off from the door frame, her gaze intense as she sauntered towards Yami, her hips swaying seductively "You're lying to me, love."_

_"I'm not!" _

_"Then why are your hands shaking?" She gave a smug smile "You can't lie to me.."_

_"I.. Uh.." Yami gave a cough, hoping to clear his throat that had gone unbelievably dry "It's nothing little one, I was just... Uh.."_

_"Being a perv."_

_"Yes, I was being a... WHAT! no.." He started to shift nervously on the bed, his bottom lip between his teeth as he fought himself mentally to not pounce on the girl before him. Gods, what is she doing to him?"_

_She smirked, satisfied his mind is all jumbled from his heated state "You need to be punished.." She trailed off before raising the whip to her mouth, clamping her teeth on it to seduce the already flustered male further._

_"Ra.. Yugi, what are you going to do with that whip?" His cheeks flushed, a chain of mental images flashed in his mind of all the possibilities._

_"What am I going to do with it?" She held a slender finger to her chin in fake thought before pointing outwards to a conveniently placed stereo "I'm going to dance and sing, of course!"_

_Yami's face dropped "What?" He squirmed uncomfortably on the bed "That doesn't even make sense.. What..Oh God-" He cut himself off as a familiar song filtered through the speakers._

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**_

_She spun the leather whip in her hand, her hips swaying to the music._

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**

_Yami bit his lip, a speck of coppery crimson escaping the newly made wound. He watched his lover dance to the music, her suggestive moves making him _excruciatingly_ hard. "Love?_"

**Fight the feeling**

**Leave it alone**

**'Cause if it ain't love,**

**It just ain't enough to leave my happy home..**

_In a blink of an eye, Yugi hovered above Yami, the whip raised and ready for impact "On the count of three. One..Two..Three-"_

**WACK!**

"Ouch!" He shot up, his hand instantly raised to cup his throbbing head. Turning around, he caught sight of an annoyed Yugi lowering her hand from her previous assault. "Little one?"

She huffed, wrapping her arms over her chest in a stubborn manner "Stop having perverted dreams. Oh, and I will never.. EVER, sing a song from the pussycat dolls." She turned her head in disgust, Yami's dream still fresh in her mind.

"W-What? How did you-"

"-Know?" She turned her attention to Yami, her eyes full of amusement "We mated last night, remember?"

"I remember." He noticed his hard-on and immediately covered himself over with the covers, gaining a snort from Yugi.

"I already noticed" She chuckled "It's kinda difficult not to when _that thing_ is poking me while I'm trying to get a couple of hours sleep after seven rounds last night. Seriously, how is Ate' still going?"

"Made of steel and packed with energy" He smirked, feeling proud "How about round eight?"

**THACK!**

**"**Ouch!" He raised his hand towards his abused head "The same place?!"

"Sorry." She shrugged "Get your mind out of the gutter for once and maybe your head will be intact by tonight."

"Fine." He muttered, not up for aggravating his lover further just to lose his head in the process "I'm going to shower." With that said, he shifted under the covers, the material falling off his hips so he can stand up. Just as he was about to advance towards the bathroom, a hand gripping his wrist freezed him in his tracks, turning around, he raised an eyebrow in a silent question "Little one?"

She tugged on his wrist, sending him sprawling across the bed "We need to _talk_."

Sitting up from his lounged position, he nodded "About?" He noticed the serious glint in his lover's eyes and gulped. What could she possibly need to say?

"It's concerning us being mates, there's a couple of serious things that you need to comprehend."

Yami nodded, ignoring his dirty state to listen to his lover "You have my full attention."

"Good." She stared deep into crimson "As mates, we can do a lot of things, for example; We're able to connect via our minds." At seeing the confusion on her lover's features, she decided to elaborate "We're capable of reading each others thoughts like they were expressed verbally, We can also feel the others emotions, no matter how strong." She smirked "Hence the reason I was able to see your _kinky_ dream."

Yami couldn't help but blush at her words, his head turning to hide his embarrassment "How does this mental communication work?"

"Think of something." She shrugged \_Like this\_

Yami's eyes widened /_Is it working?/_

Yugi nodded, a pleased smile tugging at her lips "Exactly that."

"It seems so natural, like it's a common way of communication.."

"It is.. now.." She wrapped her arms around Yami's neck, burying her face in his chest.

Yami smiled, loving how perfectly the girl fits in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, his index finger trailing patterns over her lower back "Is there anything else?"

"Mhm." She raised her head, pecking his cheek "I don't want you feeding off anyone. When it's your time to feed, you feed off me." She held a hand to his lips, halting the words that were about to be spoken "That's the thing regarding mating. As mates, we're able to feed off each other without having the fear of using up too much blood or cause a possible drainage. It's a trick of the mating ritual. As soon as one of us feed off the other, the blood that was lost would almost immediately restore so there's no lack of energy."

"So I'm permitted to drink from you?" Gaining a nod from his lover, he continued "So why did you push me off you yesterday if your blood source is unlimited?"

"I wasn't certain how long it takes for the mating affects to kick in. I assumed it took a couple of hours for our body to adjust to the immediate change. That's why I was iffy with letting you drink from me because if the mating wasn't successful, you could've killed me unintentionally."

"I don't understand." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his mind trying to process his lover's words. The thought of killing Yugi really struck a cord. If he had known, he wouldn't have fed from her. Even so, the mating is undoubtedly successful because Yugi is still alive.. "How was I able to kill you?"

"As you know, vampire venom is deadly when used upon another vampire. While feeding, venom is likely to escape as you drink, even if it's a small drop." She ran a finger up Yami's chest, being sure to brush over his sensitive areas "While you were in a 'minor' stage of bloodlust, you had to feed and because I'm such an awesome girlfriend, I allowed you to feed from me." She winked, giving her lover a small push once he snorted "Anyway, knowing that newly formed vampires are clumsy and have no control, I'm sure you would've accidentally let some venom escape which would directly enter my blood stream.."

Yami tensed subconsciously at her words, his fingers reaching out to lift her chin up so they could lock eyes. "But you're alive? You said vampire venom is deadly to other vampires.."

"That's exactly what I said." She ran her hands through his hair soothingly "If things were different, I would be dead, so it's a good job we're mated, huh?"

"Why? Does mating offer you some kind of protection?" He raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued when his lover nodded.

"I guess you can say something like that. As mates, you become one, your blood mingles and your body adjusts to the other so you fit perfectly. From mating, we've both become immune to the others venom therefore we're able to have as much of it in our system and wouldn't even blink an eyelash because it's completely harmless." She turned towards the window, smiling at the two birds that were perched on a branch "The only reason my uncle dared taste my blood was because he purified me, my bloodstream no longer toxified from the venom that coursed through my veins. If only his mortal poison had failed, he would've killed himself due to his own stupidity."

Yami mentally winced while his lover recalled the day in which he lost her. It seems like it was only yesterday, still fresh in his mind. He still remembered the old man's psychotic smile as he spilled his own nieces blood from twisted and pathetic intentions. Since he met Yugi, his life has been nothing but an emotional rollercoaster. He can't complain though. His heart that was undeniably broken beyond repair was magically restored just like his girlfriends life. He smiled, realizing he has nothing to worry about anymore. The love of his life is back and he is thankful. He knows Jaden will be too. He focused his attention back towards Yugi, she had stopped speaking and was now watching him with concern. He gave her a reassuring smile "Sorry, I was zoning out when you mentioned _him.." _His eyes seemed to darken as the males face flashed to the front of his mind, but he instantly discarded it, the worthless fool doesn't deserve any attention.

"I know, I could feel your hatred towards him." She smirked "Don't worry about him, he's enduring mental and physical torture right now.." And that he is. The shadow realm will really do one on him. Yugi knows the shadows have no mercy when a new victim is placed in front of them. The shadows are like kids when they're presented with a toy. They play with it, break it, chuck it and wait until they get a new one just to repeat the process. The only difference is, the shadows break their toys to add to their satisfaction, a twisted game they play and they intend to win it.

"The sick bastard deserves it." He muttered, smiling at Yugi's amused expression.

"I love it when you talk like that.." She blushed, her head turning to avoid Yami's contact "It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.." She couldn't deny it to herself any longer. The guy who's lap she is currently sitting on, is her world, her one and only. Never before did she believe that somebody as special as Yami would arrive in her life, rapidly shattering the barriers forming around her dead heart and instantly gain a place there. At first, she thought it was impossible, unlikely to open up to anyone, to trust or love. She was mistaken.

"Oh?" He leaned forward, his breath fanning over her ear "I love it when you blush, I find it adorable.." He turned her chin with his fingers, caressing her cheek while they locked eyes.

That's when Yugi's blush darkened, her eyes becoming half-lidded as she gradually leaned in, claiming his lips with her own while her arms instinctively wrap around his neck, leaving no distance between their bodies. Yami's fingers tangled in her hair whilst his other arm encircled protectively around his lover's nude waist, breathing deeply to smell her alluring scent that he will never get enough of. Lips moved in perfect sync, the rush of emotions both were experiencing had them weak, knowing their knees would buckle and let out if they were anywhere but the bed. Yugi raised her hand, prying her lover's fingers from out of her hair to intertwine their fingers while their love is expressed physically and mentally thanks to their shared link. The feelings were overwhelming, an overpowered need to be close to the other, to never let go nor break apart in the slightest. Their close proximity isn't close enough. They want more, crave more. It's a tremendous aching need forming in their bodies that continues to spread, a hunger they know will remain insatiable. Reluctantly pulling away, lips a breath apart from meeting for a second time, She smiled "I love you.."

_I fell for you unexpectedly, but now I plan to be with you forever.._

"And I you, little one.." The pull was too strong, in a blink of an eye his lips found Yugi's again, caressing soft-feather lips with his own. Her taste was unbelievable, so sweet and addicting that he couldn't help but be compelled to her, he wants to taste more of the one he adores.

"Yami.." She broke apart unwillingly to stop their actions from escalating further or else their whole day will be spent with both of them tumbling around underneath the bedsheets, skin slick and windows fogged. It's not because she didn't want to continue and be intimate with her mate because she did. What's stopping her is the boy who is oblivious to her presence, the kid who believes she is elsewhere, far away from earth, and out of reach.

Yami caught on to his lover's tone and released her grudgingly, being sure to avoid crushing her from his brief movements. He gave her a peck on the cheek before throwing the covers off his body and walking the small distance towards his ensuite to take a bath. Not a shower, a relaxing bath where he can grasp everything that's happened recently, from Yugi's sudden appearance to becoming her mate and also a vampire. He doesn't feel much different, apart from the increased strength coursing throughout his body and the mind link he now shared with his lover. The link is silent, giving no hint that the connection exists. Maybe his body has already adjusted to the new sensation of the intrusion...

He entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking afterwards.

Yugi brought the covers over her body, her hand sluggishly thrown over her head due to the incessant banging that had gathered there moments ago. She could hear the faint run of water in the background coming from the bathroom but ignored it to close her eyes in hopes to block out her surroundings. She was too exhausted to think clearly and her belly is starved of food. Maybe she should stop to get something to eat before she meets up with the others, whether blood or human food, she doesn't care. She could always feed from Yami..

/_Little one, are you ok?/ _His voice filtered through her mind, startling Yugi out of her thoughts.

_\I'm fine love, don't worry\ _She was just light-headed is all and slightly peckish. She doesn't want Yami to worry about her over natural causes.

/If you're sure../ His voice lingered, showing he's about to continue /Do you want to join me? No funny business, I swear../

Yugi pondered her lover's mental words for a couple of minutes before agreeing to it. She needs a good bath anyway so there's no point in delaying \Sure\ She pulled off the covers and entered the bathroom after using her shadow magic to unlock the door, catching sight of her lover submerged underwater. Snorting, she gestured for Yami to sit up so she can snuggle on his chest to relax and ease her quickly forming headache.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Left foot yellow!" Mokuba exclaimed next to Jaden while they each held a cardboard spinner in hand.

"Fuck.." Joey tried to move his leg under Seto without falling or kicking his lover in the crotch in an attempt to successfully reach the yellow circle "Would ya move yur damn dick or im'ma ram my knee in it!"

Seto groaned, arching his back from his kneeling position to give the blonde more room and a less chance at hitting his private area. "Just hurry up mutt! You're a dog, shouldn't you be more flexible than this?"

"I'm not a damn dog Kaiba!" He barked while raising his elbow upwards, successfully hitting his lover in the stomach "Serves ya right! Never call me a dog unless you have a death wish!"

"Why you little-" He cut himself off, raising a hand to hold over his quickly bruising stomach "Who gave you the right to hit your master mutt?"

"What have I told ya moneybags? I'm not a damn dog!" He raised upwards, reaching over himself to grab Seto by the arm and flip him over his shoulder. He straddled the baffled brunets waist, his fists ready for impact "What was ya sayin'?"

Seto growled, subconsciously bucking his hips up towards the blonde, accidentally brushing their crotches together. Both gave a moan, forgetting about the two boys in the room while their mind blurs from the small bolt of pleasure coursing up their spines at the unintentional; but very welcome, action. "Hmm, puppy.." He raised his hands to tangle them in the mop of blonde hair, jerking the others face down to crush their lips together.

"Gross" Jaden muttered, giving his friend a disturbed look who had a similar expression. "I think they're going to do the nasty in front of us.."

Mokuba moved closer to the boy so he could whisper in his ear "They do this all the time. They fight then make up intimately.. They sometimes forget I'm in the room with them." He gave a shiver as the pictures of his parents 'doing it' flashed through his mind "I have a mental scar from it."

"Wow.." He titled his head to the side, his eyes wide "They do the dirty in front of you all the time?"

Mokuba nodded furiously, his gaze never leaving his friend "Yes! One day I came home from school and I heard noises coming from my bedroom and when I opened my door, they were doing it!" He kept his voice low "When they spotted me, they broke apart and sat me down, telling me it was a natural thing and I will do it one day!"

"That's weird" Jaden whispered, amazed "Daddy never said that to me, does that mean I won't do that?"

Mokuba shrugged, ignoring the noises from his parents "They told me that everyone will do it one day and it's a good way to get closer to someone.."

Jaden turned his face towards the couple and blushed before snapping his head away "They really forget, huh?"

"All the time" He shook his head "You're lucky you don't run into your parents do-" His eyes widened "Oh God.. Jaden, I'm sorry-I-"

Jaden shook his head "It's ok.." He gave a faint smile, reassuring his friend that everything is fine and not to worry "I'm used to it now, I guess.."

Mokuba shook his head guiltily despite his friends words "I shouldn't-" He was cut off as a sudden succession of shrills broke through the air, the phone buzzing on the counter top and disturbing the lover's making out on the floor. Both males broke apart, the owner of the phone patting down his clothes on his journey towards the vibrating device. Picking the phone up, he clicked a certain button.

"Who is it and what do you want?"

_"Hey Seto." _He ignored his annoyed tone, already aware that the male is stubborn.

"Yami? If this is about Jaden, we're dropping him off a little later." He turned around and cursed under his breath, only just realizing the kids were still in the room and he and Joey..

_"Actually, there's a change of plan. Can you gather everyone at your mansion? There's something really important I need to tell you guys.." _

"Are you in the bath?" He raised an eyebrow though he couldn't see it.

_"That I am" _He chuckled, obviously amused "_So do you think you'll be able to get everyone to come? It would mean a lot to me."_

He sighed, his hand running through his hair "I guess that's no problem, I'll start contacting everyone now."

"_Thanks, I really appreciate it." _With that said, he hung up.

"Seto? what did Yami want?" He asked, his interest piqued from the unusual phone call.

"I need to call everyone and tell them to arrive at the mansion." He scanned through the numbers he needs "Apparently he has something important that he needs to tell us. Don't ask, I'm clueless."

Joey nodded and turned towards the kids "Hey guys, I'm sorry about me an' moneybags earlier.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This better be good, Ryou and I were planning on having a date." Bakura held his little doppelganger in his lap, squeezing the petite male tighter in his embrace. The duo; before Seto had phoned them, were planning on having a romantic day out with just the two of them. At first Bakura rejected Seto saying 'there is no way'. but after a little persuasion from the brown-haired teen, he caved and agreed, demanding that whatever Yami has to say, better be worth it or he'd go ballistic.

Ryou sighed though agreed. He too was looking forward to their date. It's no problem though, they will postpone it and have their date another day. Simple.

"I'm sure it will, dragon said he sounded serious an' stuff." He looked towards his 'dragon' who nodded his head in response "We're clueless to what dis is about though.." Yami doesn't phone often, only calling at the odd time regarding Jaden and their plans. For Yami to out of the blue request them, it must be serious. He isn't one to arrange a meeting out of boredom or for the fun of it.

Jaden stared at the object in his hand, his face wrinkled in confusion as he twisted the cube in hopes to match the colours up to complete the puzzle. So far, he had completed half of it and was now stuck. He has never been good at puzzles, unlike his dad who is a pro at them. He frowned, wondering how to match all these greens when there's a yellow piece in the middle that doesn't belong. He's been working on it for a couple of weeks now, finding it easy to do the first half, however, failing to progress further. He thought it was impossible at first, but that soon went down the drain when Yami completed it in less than ten minutes. Sighing in frustration, he discarded the 3D object on the floor, making a mental note to never attempt the puzzle again even though he will disobey and work on it later that night.

"Hey, Jaden?"

Jaden turned his head towards the blonde, acknowledeging him with a nod.

"Has Yami been actin' strange lately? You kno', secretive an' stuff?" He knew he would get his answer soon as Yami should be on his way now, but it wouldn't hurt to ask the kid. If anyone knew what Yami had to say that was so important and required everyone, Jaden would know. At least he thought so.

"He hasn't, no.." He rubbed the back of his head, trying to recall his father's actions to point out anything odd if there was anything. He blinked a couple of times, nothing odd about his dad popping to his mind. "No, he's been fine, his usual self since Yugi died."

"Are you sure kiddo?" Marik entered the room, Malik on tail with a couple of snacks "Nothing odd at all?" He and Malik placed the snacks down on the table, grabbing a sandwich and a drink before sitting down on the recliner.

"I'm sure, I would've noticed if something seemed off." He looked out of the corner of his eyes, noticing Mokuba holding a sandwich out for him to take "Thank you." He gave his best friend a cheesy smile, realizing it's his favourite sandwich fillings, blt.

"Damnit, what does he want to talk to us about then!" Joey growled, picking up a sandwich and stuffing it in his mouth with his exasperation.

"Wait a couple of minutes and you will know.."

Everyone turned around at the new voice, watching their friend leaning on the door frame, his expression blank. He had his arms around his chest, scanning all his friends different emotions. Annoyance, irritation, boredom, confusion.

"Oi, what is this about Yami? Ryou and I planned to have a date today, it better be good."

Yami nodded, never leaving the doorway for specific reasons. "I apologize for ruining your plans Bakura, Ryou, but I wouldn't call you all out here if it wasn't important."

"We know dat Yams, so what is it that you need to tell us?" Joey smacked his boyfriends hand from trailing towards his crotch, it isn't the right time for them to get nude, especially with all the witnesses and Yami's urgent need to contact everyone.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." He let his arms fall limp, reaching behind himself to grasp his lover's hand with his own.

The room went awfully silent, the group trying to process Yami's words and what they mean. All they could come up with was Yami has a new girlfriend and he's bringing her to Seto's to introduce her to everyone. The group hated that idea for their own selfish reasons. The thought of Yami being with another and replacing Yugi struck a cord, mainly because she was a massive part in their lives and with her death, they each lost a piece of themselves inside. They couldn't imagine Yami with another woman, especially when it took him eighteen years just to have his first date. And from what the group could gather, Yami still had a hard time with dealing with her death, not a day going by where he doesn't shed a tear or think about her. Nothing makes much sense..

Jaden didn't know what to say, he was speechless. Just yesterday Yami told him that he doesn't need to worry, that he will never replace Yugi, yet he's here with someone else? He wanted to lash out, but he ignored that urge to listen to his father.

"Well?"

"Well what are you waiting for Yami? bring her in."

He nodded before turning around towards his girlfriend who was behind the wall and out of sight. He gave her a reassuring squeeze to her hand, telling her everything is fine and not to be nervous. They were speaking via the mindlink, Yami being thankful for the secretive communication so he can assure his lover, even though the link keeps fading out for some reason, the contact becoming faint. /Ready?/ Gaining a mental nod, he walked further into the room, stepping aside enough to show his lover, however, keeping hold of her hand as not to lose contact with her.

Everyone froze in their places, their eyes widening as they witness their friend who was supposedly dead stand before them, alive. No one could process what they're seeing right now, their mind a complete mess, however, an overwhelming emotion began forming in the pit of their stomachs, the groups eyes gradually filling to the brim with rapidly gathering tears as they snap out of their shocked state, reality finally dawning on them. They found it hard to breathe, their body and mind failing to respond, failing to reach out, to cry out.

Yugi stood uneasily beside Yami, nervously shifting from foot to foot as she watches her friends facial expressions shift to shock, confusion, relief and disbelief. She felt guilty, pained that her friends, lover, and son had gone through a huge amount of grief because of her death. She didn't expect a different reaction at first glance, knowing they will find it hard to process her sudden appearance. She could feel Yami squeezing her hand and squeezed back, thanking him for the comfort.

"Mummy!" Jaden cried, throwing his sandwich off in the distance to shoot up from the floor and bolt towards his mother. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he jumped in her awaiting arms, his own arms thrown tightly around her, gripping her firmly in case she would disappear on him, leaving him and daddy alone again "Please speak, reassure me that this isn't a dream and you're really here!" His body began to shake, his sobs becoming more frequent as the time ticks by.

"I'm here son, I'm here.." Yugi closed her eyes, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she held him to her chest, crying freely into the fabric covering his torso. The boy had grown over the years, no longer the little kid she remembered, however, Jaden will always be her little boy, no matter what age, his title will never change.

"I.. m-missed y-you..I-" He was broken off as a hiccup escaped his lips, his grip subconsciously tightening due to his sorrow "I've missed y-you.. so m-much! I thought daddy had found someone else! I w-was scared at first and-and then you came inside!" He shook his head frantically, the pain in his heart increasing "I t-thought.."

Yugi turned towards Yami, her eyes full of sorrow "I'm sorry hikari.. I'm sorry I left you and daddy, I apologize for your grief.."

Jaden shook his head, pulling back to wipe at his tears that were blurring his perception "You're really here, I'm not dreaming?"

Yami smiled, walking forward to wrap his arms around the two that mean the world to him "She's here Jaden, she's here to stay." It broke his heart to see Jaden in such a weak and broken state, the normally strong boy shattering in front of them as he tries to grasp what he is experiencing.

"I'm so happy.. I can't believe you're b-back.. I-..Oh God, I can't stop c-crying!" He wrapped his arms around his parents, his mind swirling "This is surreal"

Everyone watched the reunion in shock, none willing to break the small family as they reunite. They couldn't believe what was happening. When Yami announced he had something important to tell them, never in a million years did they think that the news involved Yugi and her return from the dead.

"Dragon?" Joey held a hand over his mouth, tears in his eyes as he was a witness to the beautiful show.

Seto pulled his puppy close, his own tears falling at seeing his cousin alive. He doesn't know how she came back, but at this particular moment it doesn't matter. All that matters is Yugi is indeed alive, she is back now.. He glanced at his friends to see how they were faring, instantly noticing they were in the same condition as himself and Joey. The loss of Yugi struck everyone so it's only apparent that they would be emotional as she turns up at his doorstep unexpectedly.

For the past two years, the gang would visit Yugi's grave often. Making sure to head over there when it's her birthday or nearing Christmas. Yami would also venture up there on their anniversary, buying roses and a small gift to place on her grave to show his forever lasting love. He would sit at her grave for a couple of hours, reading poems/stories or sing her a song from the heart. Even through the downpour that seems like it would never let up, he would stay, rain and thunder could not pull him away from his love. The barrier between life and death may have pulled them apart physically, but mentally no force in the world would succeed in separating them, which just goes to show with her arrival to the land of the living. Earth is where she belongs, with her friends, family, and lover.

Yugi leaned down, kissing Jaden on the cheek then his forehead. She couldn't help but give a watery smile at seeing her son grinning from her return. She felt a warmth spread in the pit of her stomach, escalating around her body and stopping at her dead heart. It's been two years without seeing her son smile, without kissing her lover, without having the odd banter moments with her friends. But now she's back, things can carry on where they left off. There's no more barriers, no psychotic uncle that wishes for her niece to be dead and there's no more heartache. She held Jaden close to her, being sure Yami was close too as she turned towards her friends who were shaking their heads in disbelief. She gave a nod, followed by a bright smile "You didn't think you'd be able to get rid of me, did you?"

"Cousin?" Seto came forward, his hand held out in front of him for his cousin to take. She obliged, knowing her cousin needs that little bit of reassurance. At the feel of his cousins hand, he jerked her forward, her chest hitting his chest as he squeezed her tightly to him, his chin resting on her head. He wasn't one to cry but the overwhelming need to shed tears couldn't be stopped. They grew up together, they were like brother and sister, never apart. The loss of his cousin broke him on the inside, more than anyone and even his puppy would ever know.

"It's ok Seto." She gave him a comforting squeeze, pulling back to stare into his eyes "I couldn't leave knowing I wouldn't have the chance to annoy you! What do you take me for?"

He laughed, a sound that seemed foreign to have escaped past his lips "You never change cousin, but I'm looking forward to it."

She smiled, giving a small wink before turning towards the rest of the group who have remained silent since her arrival. Her eyes softened "I missed you guys.. come here.." And that they did. As if those words triggered something, they came springing forth, huddling around Yugi and hugging her tightly, crying out how much they've missed her and wondering how she was able to return. She nearly welled up when she caught sight of the tears in Marik's and Bakura's eyes. Never before has she seen those two cry so openly, never the kind to let out their emotions in front of anyone due to their persona. They clung on to her in a bruising embrace, their aura screamed 'suffering'. She had no idea she meant that much to them.

"You're an ass Yugi." Bakura mumbled, tightening his arms around her "You're such an ass."

"Never leave us like that again." Marik decided to continue "You scared us..We thought we lost you for good.."

Yugi shook her head "It's going to take more than a deranged uncle to get rid of me."

And that was true. Her uncle may have done one on her, resulting in her leaving for a couple of years, but she isn't dumb. She's not one to take chances which is exactly why she transferred part of her soul into her puzzle beforehand. Even if she's immortal, she can be killed and her uncle knew exactly how to finish her off. She remembers him when she was a mortal Queen, he was stubborn, more so than her. She's never laid her trust in the man, unfortunately, she couldn't say the same for her father which had been his downfall. She's still clueless when it comes to her father and how he put faith in his brother. In Yugi's eyes, he's always been unfaithful to her father and she curses all the Gods that he couldn't see that before it was too late. Truth be known, she had a small inkling that her uncle was the one who killed her father, but she had no proof to report such an accusation. Even with the soon granted title 'Queen' she didn't have the power to throw her uncle in the dungeons or have his head sliced by the guillotine.

It hurts to remember all the times she had argued with her father over her maniac uncle. She would tell her father about how much of a dick he is, resulting in her father scolding her for such foul language or summoning her to her chambers to think about her actions. She couldn't justify why she despised him because, at that particular time, she had no clue of his sick intentions in plotting to kill her father. But even so, something didn't sit well in the back of her mind and she had planned to figure out what the sudden uneasy feeling in her stomach was about.

Her mother had actually died a couple of years before her father, she had been caught with a severe case of flu that made her bedridden for weeks. The cure was regrettably made a day too late which was her mother's destruction. She couldn't really blame her uncle for her death as she died from natural -as can be- causes. Other people had come to the same fate as her mother, the flu traveling around the city and killing off those who were unfortunate. It was a catastrophe.

But her father had to live on, even without his wife by his side. Yugi knows her mother's death messed with his head, his mind not fully on the problems at hand. He did his job as the Pharaoh well even though inside he was grieving. Yugi grieved too, but just not openly as she would head over to her chambers and cry the night away. She's always been cold, distant and independent but when she was titled Queen after her father died, she did her best to act her part, caring for her people and treating everyone equally. She got justice from those who did her wrong, did her people wrong and she praised those for their small acts of kindness. She was a fair ruler, but there was one thing on her mind at all times that would never let her rest and that was getting revenge on her uncle, banishing him from her palace. Thankfully, he left on his own accord. Yugi didn't question it nor did Seto who stuck by her short time as Queen. Yugi was just happy she was rid of him. Never did she think in a million years that three thousand years later she would bring his life to an end, destroying him as he tried to destroy her and successfully destroyed her father.

He deserves everything he got, but much, MUCH more.

Yugi was so lost in her memories, she failed to notice the strong arms that wrapped around her waist or the hard chest her back was pressed against. She did, however, feel the breath fanning over her ear before an all too familiar baritone voice spoke "Little one?"

She turned her gaze from the floor, her eyes scanning all her friends who were staring at her with worry. She smiled in reassurance and gave a small pat to Yami's arms before breaking from his embrace. She turned towards everyone, her eyes though blurry were clear enough to make out the different forms in the room. The sudden dizzy spell had her head banging, an ache gathering in her muscles "I uhh.. Toilet?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow, however, nodded and said nothing about her strange behaviour. Hell, she doesn't know what brought this all on. One minute she was fine, the next she felt light-headed like she would collapse in a heap on the floor if she moved a muscle. It's more than likely just the mating that had affected her deeply, resulting in her experiencing all these weird spells. She wonders if Yami is in the same condition.. The only problem is, the link doesn't seem to be working for her to find out. Why, she doesn't know. All she remembers is feeling the sensation of Yami's presence disappear without a trace. She didn't question it, but now something just seemed off, _well off_...

She entered the bathroom that was just down the hall, immediately making a beeline towards the sink to splash water on her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, taking note of her rosy cheeks and her eyes that seem to be a darker shade than usual. She frowned though continued to dabble extra water on her face to cool herself down. It didn't appear to work, in fact, the additional water began to irritate her skin, her cheeks a deeper red. Her grip on the sink tightened, her head becoming unbelievably heavy as she continued to stare at her pixilated reflection. Her eyes were betraying her, the shapes forming were teasing her but weirdly helping her slip into a state of unconsciousness. She fought it, ignoring the need to sleep and fall victim to the approaching darkness. She lifted herself up, leaning against the wall for her only support. She could feel her mind clearing, the ache slowly subsiding till no trace of the pain was left, leaving her utterly speechless.

She shook her head, glancing at herself in the mirror to see her cheeks have returned to the normal tone and her eyes are no longer the dark shade she saw them as minutes ago. She shrugged if off as a trick of her mind and exited the bathroom to join the others who're undoubtedly worried about her.

"Are you ok mummy?" Jaden asked as soon as Yugi entered the room, his voice held concern.

She smiled, walking towards the boy and ruffling his hair "I'm fine kiddo, just a dizzy spell is all." She headed towards Yami who was sitting down on the recliner and decided to sit on his lap. Jaden followed, squeezing in next to them and leaning his head on Yami's shoulder. She leaned into her lover, her eyes never leaving her friends "I know you guys are wondering how I'm alive so I'll explain."

"Dat's fine Yug, It's pretty crazy dat ur back an' all!"

Yugi grinned "I guess so, but I couldn't be happier."

"We couldn't be happier, I mean.." Bakura rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks taking on a pink tint from embarrassment "It's good to have you back."

Yugi smirked at her friends confession. Maybe she could tease him about it later, like old times. "It's good to be back!"

"Cousin, how were you able to get back? When vampires die, they cease to exist. We don't go to heaven or hell once we pass."

Yugi nodded, Seto couldn't be more right. "That's true cousin, but I was able to stop my soul from crumbling in an eternal darkness." She smiled down at the puzzle she was wearing, grasping the cool metal between her hands "This beauty came in handy as I'm sure you're aware of me gifting this to Yami to complete?"

Seto nodded "I found out from Jaden, he ventured into Yami's room one night while he was working on it. Yami never mentioned it though."

"Oh.. Well since I left, he has been spending the last two years putting the pieces back together, last night he had added in the last piece."

Everyone looked over to Yami who's face remained blank, his arms tightening around Yugi.

"Part of my soul resided there-"

"You were in the puzzle all these years?"

Yugi nodded towards Marik "Something like that.. I was in the shadow realm."

"WHAT!"

"You were in the shadow realm? Why the fuck were you there!"

"I had to or I wouldn't be able to come back. I couldn't leave you guys.. I couldn't leave Jaden or Yami when they've only just entered my life!"

"It makes sense.." Seto stared on in the distance "You were always such a smart and a mature woman... No wonder everyone loved you as their Queen." He shook his head "It was only plausible that you of all people were smart enough to be prepared in case anything like that would transpire. That's why the whole idea of you giving your soul to the shadows doesn't seem so imprudent. You had obviously thought it through and you successfully survived and defeated the shadows.. I envy your courage and your determination to fight through hell just for the people you love."

"I couldn't imagine what you've been through just to get to where you are right now. I've heard about the shadow realm and what they do to your soul. The torture is endless and you were able to withstand that torment for two years.." Bakura watched his friend in disbelief "How did you cope?"

"I had a reason to never give up, to continue fighting no matter how bad I wanted to cave into the darkness surrounding me and admit defeat. When there's a reason to do something, you gain an ounce of determination and knowing Yami was working hard on completing my puzzle without knowing the outcome, I was even more determined to show Yami his efforts weren't in vain." She felt a slight squeeze around her waist and smiled over at Yami who was nearly in tears from their conversation. She leaned over and kissed him softly, whispering a sweet 'I love you' in his ear.

"So when Yami completed the puzzle, your soul was transferred back into your body?"

"Correct." Her friends were smart so she knew they would catch on without much of an explanation "The puzzle was representing a doorway. Uncompleted, the door was locked. Completed, I was granted access to the key which later helped me to escape the shadow realm. I was also rewarded with my lost powers too."

Seto nodded "So what about my father? He is still out there and you may not be so lucky this time."

"Already taken care of. I killed the bastard as soon as I had control over my body."

"You work fast Yugi." Marik muttered, eyeing his friend with a hint of fascination.

Yugi gave a faint nod, her hands immediately holding her head as the unwelcome pain from earlier returned, the ache stronger than before. She could hear the faint voices of her friends calling her name in worry, their voices heightening in pitch, irritating her already forming headache. The arms around her waist tightened to stop her from tumbling off the chair and colliding with the cold floor, saving her from any more pain. She muttered profanities in Egyptian, bidding the pain to leave, which it did seconds later. She raised her head, the pain now gone and her head clear, she turned towards everyone gathering around her. "I don't know.." She held a hand over her eyes "It's happened since Yami and I mated.."

"You and Yami mated?"

"Last night" She groaned, her head lolling to the side due to exhaustion "We're mates.. He's a vampire."

Everyone's gaze trailed to Yami who was too busy watching his lover in concern. He rocked their bodies back and forth, knowing Yugi may require rest since they didn't have much last night as their mind was elsewhere, just like their hands. In no time, he could feel Yugi's body go limp in his arms, her body now relaxed as sleep claims her. He gave a look to Seto who nodded at his silent question, giving the male access to a guest room. He gave a nod in thanks before ascending the stairs with his lover bridal style in his arms. Upon reaching a specific room, he entered, carrying his little love to the decent sized bed. Setting her down, he stripped her of her clothes, being sure to keep her underwear on in case someone happened to venture into her room unintentionally and see what they shouldn't. Once done, he raised the covers to tuck her in and gave her a lingering kiss to her cheek. He walked towards the door, halting momentarily to turn back around towards the sleeping angel "I love you little one." He gently shut the door behind him, making his way back towards the others.

"Daddy?" Yami watched his son approach him, his eyes sparkling "You're a vampire now?"

"Yugi turned me last night, well early this morning I suppose."

"WOW!" He jumped up and down on the spot in child-like excitement "Can I see your wings? Can I?"

"Sure?" He smiled, ruffling the boy's hair before concentrating on his wings, freeing them from their confines so they can spring forth, the muscle breaking from his back and standing proudly in the air.

"Those are amazing! Guy's look at my daddy's wings!" He reached his arm out, his fingers running shyly over the muscle to get a feel of the texture. He nearly gasped in shock. He had thought the texture would be rough under his fingertips, but it was the exact opposite. His wings were so smooth and cool to the touch.

Yami held in a moan, finding the innocent caress quite inappropriate. He moved away from the mapping hands, retracting his wings back to where they came from to avoid the soon to come embarrassment from getting pleasure from his SON caressing his wings. Curse them for being so sensitive. No wonder Yugi doesn't let anyone feel them.

"Those are nice wings Yami, it makes sense that your wings would be unique because Yugi's are and you were turned by her."

He smiled at Bakura. Yes, that was true. It's only logical that he would inherit Yugi's unique attributes when it comes to wings. If he was mated with another, his wings would be the usual, black or brown.

"Yami," Seto called, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. His expression remained blank as he gestured for the male to come towards him. Yami obliged, wondering what Seto could want.

"What's up?"

"Yugi is acting strange." He raised a hand to his chin "What is happening to her... It seems familiar, like I've read it somewhere."

"I thought it was due to the lack of sleep last night or maybe her body adjusting to the transformation from mating with me? Our link doesn't seem to be working either" He rubbed the back of his head "It was working perfectly fine earlier, but then it suddenly disappeared.."

"Yeah, that does seem familiar.." His head snapped towards Yami, his eyes widening "Oh God.."

"What?"

He leaned forward to whisper into Yami's ear, being sure no one is around to eavesdrop and pick up the words he's about to tell his friend. Opening his mouth, he spoke those three words that would soon have Yami jumping in a frenzy. He pulled back, watching the males expression switch rapidly with different emotions about what he's just been told. He shook is head in disbelief, glancing towards Seto for any hint that what he has just spoken, was nothing but a joke on his behalf. At seeing his serious expression, he stood transfixed, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, those words he is still unable to process correctly. He held a hand over his mouth as what he's been told finally dawned on him. Turning towards Seto, his eyes widened.

"Oh My Ra!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Six months later-

"I don't know about this Seto.."

"What's the problem?"

"I look hideous in this." She frowned as she twirled, her gaze on her reflection in the mirror. "Why couldn't he postpone it for another four or maybe six months?"

"Maybe because he wants to make it official, stop complaining." He added another flower into her hair, being sure to place it in the exact same spot as told or else his cousin would bite his head off. "How does that look?"

Yugi scanned the new accessory and nodded "It's fine, I guess."

Her hair had been styled professionally by her good friend Amy that had insisted on letting her do it. She couldn't object and she's glad she didn't. Her hair was the only thing she liked about herself at the moment. Her ebony hair cascaded down her back in delicate curls, stopping short at her hips where the amethyst tips take over. The two colours seemed to blend, swirling around each other beautifully so one would fail to see where the main colour ends and a new one starts. She has a glamorous quiff that is being held in place by a butterfly clip that Amy insisted she wear, the amethyst/crimson jewels complimented her hair stunningly, making her look that much more divine. And of course, her blonde bangs framed her face, hanging limply by the sides, however, styled to perfection. Amy had also requested Yugi to add small flowers in her hair, taking no for an answer. She obliged, not wanting to feel her friends wrath especially when today was such a big day for not just her, but also Yami and even Jaden.

The kid was ecstatic when Yami and herself told Jaden the news. He cried tears of joy, dashing off the sofa and towards them to give both a bone crushing hug in excitement. He would constantly ask about the ceremony and the date they had set. Since that day, Jaden, Yami, and Amy had taken up the role of planning the ceremony, Yugi being told to keep away so they can get things done quicker. She didn't mind at all, especially since she hated planning things beforehand for something that is supposed to be a huge day for mortals. She's feeling it though... She's getting these endless butterflies in her stomach that won't let up and as the time passes, she gets the odd shakes in her hand from nerves. She's frightened that she would mess up in front of everyone that had gathered to celebrate their engagement. Maybe even get so nervous she loses her senses and attacks someone in the crowd.

She gave a sigh, eyeing her dress with disgust. She didn't look as she had hoped, but that's technically not really her fault. She blames Amy for picking a dress that shows_ every_ single curve. Her custom made dress is actually beautifully designed, apart from the fact that it was made solely for her, so she was obliged to wear it. The dress is a strapless gorgeous white ivory lace, from her breast area stopping at her waistline where there's a belt of delicately placed diamonds embroidered into the fabric. Downwards, resplendent thin silk and satin falls from her hips to her feet like a waterfall, creating a train line behind her in a natural fashion that would leave a trail as she walks down the aisle to her soon to be husband. She gave herself a once over, sighing for the fifth time that day.

"The ceremony will start soon and you don't want Amy on your back for being late."

"I know." She gave a nervous smile "I'm shaking so bad, is this normal?"

Seto nodded "From what I can gather cousin, it's only natural that you will be nervous. It shows you love Yami and don't want to mess it up or ruin such a special day."

"You're right." She pulled Seto into an embrace "I'm so glad you're walking me down the aisle.. I just wish mother and father were here to see me get married. They constantly dreamed of it, but I've always been stubborn, telling them it would never happen."

"I'm sure they're watching you Yugi and I'm certain they're proud of what you've grown up to be. You've matured and even opened up your heart to others. Think about it, a couple of years ago, you wouldn't have dreamed to open up to anyone, never mind getting married!"

"I guess so." She bowed her head "If only I had been a better daughter, if only I had figured out your father's sick scheme.."

"No matter how you were Yugi, they loved you deeply. They couldn't ask for a better daughter if they tried, you're you and they wouldn't change who you're for anything. As for my father, you couldn't have known. You're only one person. Hell, I didn't even know about his sick plan and I was his son!"

"He's a real dick, isn't he?" She laughed "It's funny, father used to scold me for calling him that."

"And I bet he is now looking down, laughing along with you. I'm sure he knows what his brother did to him, but think about it cousin. Your parents are reunited, they're together. Lover's shouldn't be apart, just like you and Yami shouldn't. You've found your happiness, they've found theirs."

Yugi hugged him tighter "Thank you Seto, I really needed that."

"Anytime" He chuckled "Now how about we go in there so you can get your guy and wow the crowd?"

"Let's."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami nervously bit his lip as he waits anxiously for Yugi to arrive through the double doors. He had his friends at his side, whispering in his ear to calm him down, however, nothing seemed to work. His tummy was going insane, almost to the point of feeling weak to the knees and nearly collapsing. He was so apprehensive, his palms growing unbelievably sweaty from unease. He couldn't help the bubble of excitement form at the realization that Yugi will soon be his wife and they can start a family together, living in peace for eternity. He was dressed in an all white suit, with a black shirt and a crimson bowtie. In his front pocket sits a rose designed by Zak, amethyst and crimson jewels placed intricately on the rose that he will later give to Yugi as a token of his love.

"Hey, Yami?"

Yami turned his head towards Joey, nodding in response.

"I'd wanna stand straight, It's about to start."

"How did you kno-" He was cut off as music filtered throughout the room, indicating the bride to be will now enter.

Everyone went quiet, their gaze never leaving the door as they slowly open, revealing a woman walking up the aisle, arm in arm with her cousin. Yami couldn't help the smile that bloomed at seeing his lover; his life partner, looking so gorgeous, her bright smile radiating an abundance of warmth in the room. He watched her every move, their eyes meeting for the first time since they were apart due to traditions. His breath hitched and everything in the room slowly disappeared, the only person in his line of vision is Yugi and only her.

Yugi gave Seto a brief kiss on the cheek, providing a small thanks for walking her up the aisle before letting go to stand side by side with her fiance. Both turned towards each other, holding their hands out for the other to take as the ceremony continues.

Dearly Beloved, we're gathered here today in the presence of all these witnesses to join Yugi Muto and Yami Sennen in matrimony commended to be honourable among all; and therefore is not to be entered lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this- these two present now come to be joined here today in front of all of us present. The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together in the delight and tenderness of sexual union and joyful commitment to the end of their lives. It is given as the foundation of family life in which children are [born] and natured in which each member of the family, in good times and in the bad, may fight strength, companionship and comfort and grow to maturity in love. If anyone here today can show why they may not be joined together - speak now or forever hold your peace.

With the audience remaining silent, apart from the odd cough, the priest continued.

Yami Sennen, will you take Yugi Muto to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

"I will." He smiled, caressing the back of her hands with his thumb.

Yugi Muto, will you take Yami Sennen to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

Yugi grinned "Of course I will"

Will you, the families and friends of Yugi Muto and Yami Sennen support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?

"WE WILL!"

Yami and Yugi's grin widened.

"The rings please?"

Joey and Seto walked forward, rings placed on a cushion.

"Please repeat after me.. I Yami Sennen, take you Yugi Muto to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward until death do us part."

"I Yami Sennen, take you Yugi Muto to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward until death do us part." He grabbed the ring from Joey and placed it on Yugi's finger, bringing her now ringed finger to his lips, gingerly laying a kiss on the silver band.

The priest smiled at the affection before turning towards the blushing female. "Please repeat after me.. I Yugi Muto, take you Yami Sennen to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward until death do us part."

"I Yugi Muto, take you Yami Sennen to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward until death do us part." Yugi retrieved the ring from her cousin, giving him a wink before slipping it on her lover's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

And that they did. Before the priest was able to finish his words, Yami had pulled Yugi to him, plastering her lips with his in a soul-searing kiss. Wolf whistles and cheers could be heard throughout the crowd, but they tuned them out to focus on each other as this is their moment to share together, as life partners.

Yami pulled away, watching his wife's dazed look "I love you, Yugi Sennen."

Yugi smiled, brushing his cheek with her finger "And I love you."

"Egypt?"

"Egypt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sat on the balcony railing, watching the stars twinkle up ahead around the resplendent moon. She let out a small smile, enjoying the tranquil atmosphere surround her and relax her mind further. She's never been so happy in her life. Her and Yami had arrived in Egypt a couple of hours ago, as soon as they entered their hotel room, they didn't waste a second in undressing the other, both frantic attempts to get the other nude before their lover. Yami knew to be careful due to her being fragile, but he still won. A little teasing on his side was her downfall.

"Hey, little one."

Yugi turned towards her husband and smiled "Hey, oh you brought me the paper?"

"Of course, the balloon too."

Yugi smiled in thanks, taking the stationary from her lover.

"Do you need help love? Or is this something you want to do on your own?"

"Hold me? I just want to be held by you."

"Of course." He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back, his chin on her shoulder as he looks out at the world.

Yugi gave a small smile before opening up the notepad, instantly putting pen to paper.

_Dear mother, father._

_Mother, father, it's Yugi.._

_I don't know if you'll ever get my letter, but all I can do is hope that you've somehow received it. I've been thinking a lot lately, mostly about the way I was back in Egypt as your daughter, how I've not been the best I could've been. There's no reason for how I acted back then, I can't justify my actions because all I'd be doing is making excuses when I shouldn't. You would always scold me for my behaviour, but I'd always shrug it off like it was nothing, I would disobey you when, as a daughter, I shouldn't._

_I've always wondered why I was constantly getting into trouble, blaming it on your parenting when that indeed was my mind making up lies. You were good to me, better than any parents I could've asked for and I'm sorry for the heartache and trouble I've put you through. Only when I turned Queen did I know how hard it is to balance a social life while also carrying the whole world on your shoulder because of your title. It's hard, almost impossible to make time for other people, however, you always seemed to make time for me and I can't believe I've never appreciated that._

_I've learned from my mistakes though mother, father. I've finally grew up and matured into a girl that I'm sure you would be proud of. I've opened my heart to a guy that I'm certain you would've loved as a son-in-law. He helped me break out a shell I had crawled into, finding it impossible to escape until Yami and my lovely son Jaden came along, they both held the key I was seeking for freedom. They helped me out of the darkness that was trying to consume me and for that, I'm thankful._

_It's been a bumpy ride through my journey of finding happiness and along the way, I killed your brother dad. I told you he wasn't to be trusted, but you didn't listen. But I understand why, I don't hate you for giving me the cold shoulder when I told you my hate for him. You wasn't to know about his future intentions and neither was I. I got my revenge though, I made sure I put him in hell for what he did to you. Not only you but my husband and son Jaden. They were grieving, their heart shattering from my loss and it was his fault. He is someone I can never forgive, I cannot forgive him for hurting the people who I love more than anything, I hate him, I hate him for attempting to ruin my life and take the people I love away._

_Even so, I was able to reach happiness for the first and had finally gotten married today just like you've always wished and it was one of the best days of my life. I'm still overwhelmed with emotions, my fingers shaking uncontrollably as I write to you. I'm excited to see what the future for us as a family and for the child that is soon to enter our lives will bring. Yep, I'm six months pregnant with your grandson. I found out during the night me and Yami went to Seto's to surprise them with my arrival. It's funny, so many great things happened that day. That was the day I turned Yami, the day I shocked everyone with my return from the dead and when I found out I was pregnant. Life can be amazing at times huh? Here I thought I'd forever be walking through the darkness alone, wondering why I still walked earth when there's nothing for me here. I was so wrong, I had everything waiting for me at the end of the road, I just needed to get there._

_And I did._

_I hope you're smiling down on us and blessing us with your love._

_I'll love you forever and always._

_Yugi x_

Yugi re-read her letter a couple of times before grabbing the balloon Yami held out for her. She ripped the paper out of the notepad before throwing the pad on the floor to insert the letter into the balloon. Once done, she held it up towards the air, her eyes focusing on the balloon while she fills it up with some of her shadow power. If anything could get the balloon to the right destination, it's from the help of her puzzle. Yami reached over her, holding on to his lovers hands to relinquish it together. Both freed the balloon, watching it float off in the distance. A smile bloomed at their lips, watching the note head to the heavens where Yugi knows her parents will be waiting.

"Yugi? How did it feel?"

"Amazing." She gave a teary smile, eyes never leaving the small dot up ahead "It felt sensational.."

Yami smiled, his palms cupping Yugi's stomach, feeling the active child move around "Things will only go up from here."

Yugi nodded, her hands resting over Yami's "You're right, I can't wait for Heba to arrive."

He leaned forward to kiss her cheek "Me neither _little one, _me neither."

_Life is about taking chances, appreciating the memories, learning from the past, and finding happiness._

I love you mother, father.."

A vigorous breeze brushed by the newly married couple, the night air whispering around them.

_We love you too sweetheart._

**The end c;**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

;-;

I actually didn't want this to end because I enjoyed writing it;c

I hope you liked it and feedback would be great;0

**Sequel is up 'Bloody Rose'**

Byeeee


	32. Author update- Sequel

Hey, guys...

This isn't a chapter, just a small update in case some of you were not aware. The sequel to 'Crimson Blood' is already up so to those who are still with me to the end and haven't come across 'Bloody Rose' yet, then it's already on my profile so if you want, you can check it out, if not then I'm thankful that you stuck by me to the end of Crimson Blood, I really appreciate it.

I'm going to update more frequently with this one too, so hopefully there's more chapters up soon. If they're any questions about it, then feel free to ask. Whether they be concerns or anything of the sort. You can send me a PM and I'd reply to it asap.

Whoever is going to continue on my journey with Bloody Rose, I'll see you on the other side. If not, adios and again, thank you!

Byeee guys,

Eve x


End file.
